California One Shots
by natatron
Summary: I love my OC California, so i decided to write my own assortment of one-shots about her life! I mean no offense by any of the stereotypes present. There will be drama, humor, pranks, and all that jazz. Let's see how this beach beauty deals with being a state in the one and only US of A!
1. Don't Trash the Meeting Room

Of all of the states, it can usually be agreed on that California is the most beautiful of all the female states.

Well, it really does make sense that she would win that title. Her golden blonde hair with its reddish tips seemed to glimmer in the sunlight, while her bangs barely reached her blue, gold specked eyes. Her usual attire showed off her perfect, magazine-worthy beach body with a forest green tube top and denim short-shorts.

She has one sister, Hawaii, and five brothers, Utah, New Mexico, Arizona, Colorado, and Nevada. They all work for the same person. America. Together, they save their boss from multiple personality disorder and take some of the burden. Without the states, who knows how he would act. One day, a surfer, the next a cowboy, who knows?

Anyway, in their dysfunctional family, there are 50 states, plus America, and the territories. The nations in general have no idea that the states even exist. Although, the states do have a habit of sticking their noses where they don't belong, so that peace will not last to long.

* * *

><p>In fact, one day, the world meeting had to be held in LA, California due to the normal meeting room in D.C. needing repairs. In Cali's eyes, this is a big deal, a great honor. She got up early, 9:30am, and straightened out the room. She set out vases, beautiful art, photography, and fancy furniture made of Redwood trees.<br>About ten minutes into the meeting, Cali decided to drop by with some California grown oranges for the nations.

When she opened the door, the room was in a frenzy. England was trying to strangle America and France at the same time, Hungary was chasing after Prussia with her frying pan, and everyone else was having either a heated argument or a full out brawl. The once glamorous room was now in tatters.

This infuriated Cali, her wonderful meeting room and priceless art was now a wreck because of some stupid no-good nations.  
>She tried to regain control over the pandemonium. She tried yelling, screaming, but no one could hear her over the ruckus. Finally, she decided enough was enough. She calmly strode over to the front of the room, and blew on a large brown whistle. The whistle made a shrill, high-pitched sound and it made everyone's ears pop.<p>

While all the nations were trying to figure out what was going on to their ears, a large, brown, furry, California Grizzly bear waltzed into the room. The nations went silent as the intimidating bear padded up to where Cali was standing. Now, she had their attention. Softly, but with authority, she says

"So, these are the nations."

She scoffs, rolls her eyes and plants her hands on her hips. Then she shrugged and starts to pet Sacramento, the bear.

"This totes remind me of our meetings. Except you have less explosions"

The nations were still frozen in place, terrified by the large bear now snoring on the floor by their feet. Cali looked around at the dumbfounded countries and said,

"Well, are you losers gonna continue the meeting or what?"

Plopping down on the closest chair, which happened to be Romano's but he wasn't going to anger her with that beast at her side, Cali took out her phone and started typing away on it. The meeting slowly but surely started up again. If anyone started to argue a little too loudly or brutally, Cali cleared her throat loudly and Sacramento perked up his big furry head. That was the most peaceful they had ever been, and got the most done out of all the meetings ever held.

"AMERICAA!"

"Dude! I said I was sorry!"

"You are gonna get me a new set of redwood chairs or I'm gonna tell DC who brought the rocket launcher to that meeting!"

"No please! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up! Get out of my sight, dumb ass!"

All of the countries gained a new found fear and respect for the golden state that day.


	2. Love Triangle Misadventures

Texas and New York already had a lot to argue about, they really didn't need a really pretty girl added to the mix. California is very oblivious to the petty love triangle that she is entwined in.  
>No matter how many menacing glares the boys receive from Arizona or talks with DC they have about maturity, they just don't want to give up.<p>

"Hello?"

Says a dreary Cali who would usually would be shouting a joyous hello to whoever was calling, but it was 5 am and she usually got up at 10 or 11 if she could help it. Unfortunately, not all states live in the same time zone.

"Hey Cali! How are you? Is everything okay out west?"

Over in his favorite city, (New York, duh) New York himself was expecting her exclamation and was shocked that she sounded so depressed. Today was the day, he was gonna ask out Cali. He was gonna take America's advice on manning up and just ask her. No Texas to get in the way, no over protective older brothers to drag her away, just the two of them on the phone.

Back on the west coast, Cali wiped her eyes lazily

"No, I'm good. It's just pretty early here."

_Crap, she's right_. New York started to sweat nervously. He didn't consider the time change and he knows how late she likes to sleep. He chuckles a little and manages to squeak out

"Oh right! I'm such an idiot! Should I call you back later then?"

_Aw, poor Yorkie. He just wanted to talk and she was being so rude._

"No dude, it's fine really. What's up?"

New York was relieved. _So she wasn't mad, she almost sounded sorry._

"Well, um I was uh hoping that we could I mean, wanna go to-"

"Just a second Yorkie, got another call" Cali quickly put him on hold and switched the calls over.

"Hello?"

"Cali! I had a nightmare! Will you come over? I'm really scared!"

Little Hawaii was trembling with fear. Cali sighed and said back to her

"Oh honey, of course I will just give me a little bit okay? I love you"

"I love you too"

Switching back to New York, who had been biting his lip in anticipation, she told him apologetically,

"Sorry about that, what were you saying? Hawaii just asked me to come over so I got to go soon"

Feeling his heart shatter and fall a thousand miles, he shakily said back

"It's nothing. I was just gonna ask if you had seen New Jersey around. He took my beanie again, that jerk"

"I haven't seen him around recently, try asking Vermont or something. Well, I gotta go. See you around Yorkie! Give my love to Maine for me, will ya? Bye!"

With a sudden click and the monotone beep that followed, New York found himself in a rage.

Of course, something had to happen the day he mustered up the courage. Hawaii can just- wait. What if she was lying? What if that bastard Texas asked her out and she didn't want to hurt my feelings? I'm going to kill him!

While yelling every curse word in every language he knew, which was a lot, and kicking a few pigeons out of his way, he stomped back to his apartment. Taking a second to shrug on a lighter jacket, he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. While he wasn't planning on taking a cross-country trip to punch Texas in the face this morning, it was needed to be done


	3. Little Flower

_Oh the pain. Rippling through her torso, almost tearing her in half. One explosion, then another. It didn't seem to stop. Cali? America? Will someone help me?_

_ Where is she? One second, I was walking down the coast to the harbor with my little sister and the next there is smoke everywhere and fire? Is that fire burning? Oh god, I can't breathe. Where is Hawaii?_ ~

"Cali?"

The word gets caught in my throat from my lungs being filled with ash. I feel arms being wrapped around my waist as I'm hoisted backwards, away from the bombing. I feel the pain spike up again as the arms yank my sides.

"Oh, no little one."

It's a cold harsh voice, defiantly not the one of my sister

"I'm afraid your sister isn't here. It's just me. Don't worry, you won't be in pain much longer. Aloha"

I recognize the Japanese accent and I feel a chill down my spine.

"No! NO!"

I scream and kick until he drops me. I run, and keep running until I see America. He has a malicious smile on his usually cheery face. He turns to me and says

"Oh Hawaii, you poor little girl. Looks like no one will help you. What? Did you think you were important? Why don't you just sink into the ocean where you belong"

He kicks me to the floor and walks away laughing at my pain as I writhe on the floor in pure agony.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that flight attendant really needs to OD on chill pills. Nobody told me I couldn't take a bear on board! Geez, America has been so strict about these airport regulations ever since New York called him day and night trying to bump up security. Of course he couldn't say no after that attack.<em>

Taking a good twenty minutes to stretch out her arms and legs, she began her trek down to Hawaii's glamorous beach house on Honolulu.

* * *

><p>Breathing hard from fright, Hawaii got up to answer the door. There stood her sister, in all her sunshine glory. Pulling each other into a right hug and going inside,tears began forming in Hawaii's eyes. Quickly, Cali pulled out a tissue from her overnight bag and wiped them away while rubbing her back soothingly.<p>

"Well, my little flower,"

Hawaii was already 13 physically, but Cali, who was around 22 physically, still treated her like a little kid. Not that she minded too much.

"What do you say to some shave ice?"

Hawaii's eyes got wide in excitement and started to squeal as Cali got out the bowls and spoons. Hawaii and Cali, both tropical states, love shave ice. Cali made the best shave ice in the country, probably the world.

A good four to five bowls of lychee, pineapple, and strawberry shave ice later, Cali turned to her and said

"Okay, so what was this nightmare all about?"

Leading her to the couch, Cali took her hand and started to rub little circles in it.

"Well, you and I were going to the harbor, when the attack happened"

Cali nodded knowingly, she was in fact there that day when the harbor was bombed.

"Then you disappeared and I couldn't find you and then somebody grabbed me then I got away then I found America but then -"

"Whoa, slow down. Take deep breaths"

Before starting her story again, she did take a deep breath and this time she took more pauses

"America kicked me down and told me that nobody was going to help me. I was in a lot of pain and I was so scared"

Hawaii absentmindedly began to trace the jagged scar that stretches from her naval to her hips. Cali took her into a comforting hug and said

"You know that he would never do that. You're so precious to your whole family. Ohana mean family, and what does family mean?"

Giggling at the reference to one of her favorite movies, Hawaii replied

"Family means nobody gets left behind"


	4. The Ultimate Prank

_"Live fast die young, bad girls do it well"_

Cali sang to herself as she walked down from her giant beach house to the pier where she keeps her speedboat where America was waiting. It was April Fools day. Okay, maybe it was still March, but they were two hours away from midnight and Cali had an excellent prank in mind for her boss.  
>The states usually avoid pranking each other because they really don't need or want another civil war. So, America got the majority of the pranks.<p>

Cali was planning on pranking Nevada by switching all his liquor with apple juice, but that could wait until later.

Getting in her speedboat with America and revving the engine, she told America

"Dude, I bet you're wondering why I called you out here so late"

America nodded excitedly. He really wanted to see his whale friend again, and what better place than out on the ocean. Cali sped up the boat to as fast as it could go, laughing crazily while America held on for dear life.

"WELL,"

She had to shout over the sound of the ocean roaring past them

"I THOUGHT WE COULD TAKE A FIELD TRIP TO ALCATRAZ!"

America's eyes got wide at the thought of visiting the old, abandoned, jail. It was built to be inescapable, but on December 16, 1937, two men named Theodore Cole and Ralph Roe made it out. They filed down the bars on their cell window, climbed out, and was swept away by the strong currents of the surrounding ocean. They are officially listed as missing, but are presumed dead. Many others attempted to escape and got pretty far, but Cole and Roe were the only two that were never recaptured.

Pulling up to the side of the island were the prison stood, Cali suppressed a giggle. There were over 20 cameras stationed all around the island to document the prank. She had used her Hollywood affects training to make the prison seem extra spooky. Virginia, Kentucky, and New Mexico were all in on it. Hopefully they were ready because she and America hopped the fence to get in and sent the plan into action.

They were walking down the main corridor, surrounded on either side by metal bars that creaked and groaned whenever Cali pushed on them. Which was a lot because she got a kick out of how America's eyes got really wide and he yelped in fear. He was easily the most gullible person she knew. He always fell for her acting, it's not that her acting is bad it's just really over the top, whenever she needed to sucker him into something. Like to let her get that Disneyland tattoo.

* * *

><p>Kentucky laughed evilly as he slipped his costume on. New Mexico elbowed him in the side, silently telling him to shut up as he pulled on his own outfit. Virginia scoffed at their childish antics while brushing off her uniform. They all had practiced with Cali earlier on how to act, scream, and walk. Virginia, though she would never admit it, was really excited to prank America. She was usually very dignified and did not settle for such low immaturity, but Cali was a smooth talker and got her involved anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>"America, I think I need to tell you something."<p>

Everything was going perfectly. He was totes falling for the performance. While looking in the direction of where the most recent creak came from, he responded shakily

"Yeah, what's up dudette?"

He tried to smile as wide as he could, but he faltered when he stepped in a pool of murky water and jumped a few feet. It was all Cali could do to not fall over in laughter.

"Well, America, there is a superstition about your fallen enemies appearing to you in Alcatraz. The reason so many people tried to escape was because of how scared they were"

Complete and udder lie. They tried to escape cause they didn't want to be in jail, duh. Of course, America bought every word. He was now looking around rapidly, like he was expecting something to happen. Boy, did something happen. All thanks to the little pranksters.

There was a loud cry. A sharp one filled with pain and hurt. Wow, Virginia was really good at that. Cali must be a great teacher. America ran to where the scream was coming from as the clock struck 12 and the eery "bong" echoed through the empty halls.

There laying on the floor, was Virginia. Her chest was bound to fool him into thinking she was a man, and she was dressed in a British soldier uniform. She was covered in red dye and corn syrup and was wailing as loud as she could and still sound like a man. America froze and then slowly tried to back up, but bumped into Kentucky, who was decked out in a Confederate soldier uniform. He grabbed America's shoulders and shook them while yelling

"WHAT DID WE DO THAT WAS SO WRONG? YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

He then sank to the ground at America's feet who was yelling back

"IM SORRY DUDE IM SORRY SLAVERY IS BAD"

Kentucky clung to his legs as he tried to get away. Virginia said in her best British accent

"We only wanted the best for you. It it all your fault. Why could not have you just listened to your superiors?"

She then went limp as the "blood" pooled up around her body. America went pale as she said one last thing

"You were my favorite colony"

Her British accent really was impeccable. Probably a result of her upbringing around the Brits. Her likeness to England himself probably contributed to America's pure terror at her words.

Stepping over Kentucky gently, he sprinted out of the room, into a long corridor. At the end of said corridor, was a door covered in words in Spanish. As he got closer, he realized that the words translated to "Why me?" and "It was my land". Shakily opening the door revealed New Mexico, dressed in his soldier's uniform from the Mexican-American war. He was curled into a ball on the floor, his eyes wide while murmuring to himself

"¿Por qué yo?*"

Okay, now America was thoroughly scared. He screamed as high and as loud as one can, then turned to run but was confronted by Cali, who had worked some of her movie magic by quickly using her prosthetic to create a fake bullet wound in her head.

"But America, you lost the war. Hawaii and California are now Japan's"

She said it softly, and then crumpled to the floor. That was all America could take. He bolted out of the prison, and began swimming back to shore as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Cali got up from the floor and began to call out to the others<p>

"Good job guys! He's gone! Did you see his face?"

Kentucky was laying on the floor, laughing his head off with Virginia who was still trying to wipe off the fake blood from her face. New Mexico, however, was worried.

"Are you sure he's okay? We brought back some pretty dark memories."

Cali rolled her eyes and told him

"That was the whole idea, idiot"

She didn't really understand the trauma she had caused. America spent the rest of the day holed up in his room, trying to forget what he saw. DC, poor guy, got the text from Cali about how it was a prank and had to break the news to him. He went ballistic, but overall was really impressed.

He never saw the YouTube video of the prank in action, though the other countries sure did. It is ultimately known as the best and most thorough prank ever pulled in America.

* * *

><p>* Why me? in Spanish.<p> 


	5. War and Messy Breakups

_Okay. This is nothing. Just another day. It doesn't matter that he's here. He hasn't noticed you yet, don't worry. Just get out of there. Don't make eye contact._

"Cali? Is that you?"

_Crap. It's alright, turn to face him and talk._

"Oh, hey Florida! How have you been?"

Florida smiled his million-dollar smile and said

"I've been good. I'm better than when you last saw me anyway."

Cringing at the statement, Cali turned to Arizona

"Well Ari, I think I'm ready to go. What do you say?"

Arizona nodded, keeping his stoic expression as he glared at the Floridan.

Florida and Cali had dated from 1832 to 1862. The whole, civil war thing had defiantly complicated things. Florida had been the one who first seceded from America, and he wanted her to join him but Cali had sided with the Union. She had sent the most soldiers to help the Union than anybody which really pissed off Florida. That war had gotten really personal. Cali had helped America so much, with her gold supporting the Unions expenses. He had broken up with her after he found out how much she was actually doing in the war. He never bothered to even talk to her after that.

She was heart-broken and Arizona was the only one who knew how much she cared for the boy. He never forgave him for breaking his little sister's heart. All of Cali's brothers are very protective of their sister, with her being so oblivious to boys and whatnot.

Now, in this cafe, they were confronted with either telling him off or escaping. Cali obviously chose escaping, being the more cowardly state but Arizona was ready to whip out his bow and arrows in order to teach him a lesson.

Quickly grabbing Arizona, Cali made a beeline for the door. They had completely forgotten their lunch and really didn't care. Cali had tears streaking down her face as they got into Arizona's Jeep.

_I should hug her or something, she looks so sad. I've never been very good at comforting and stuff like that. Oh no she's crying. What do I do? What did America say to do in this situation? Right, tell a joke. What jokes do I know?_

"Hey Cali."

"Yes Ari?"

"What's a frog's favorite drink?"

There was an awkward silence. Cali didn't get that it was a joke because Arizona never tells jokes. He's not very comedic and usually doesn't like to talk to others if at all possible.

"Croaka Cola"

He said it weakly, Cali barely even caught the punchline at all. She began to laugh in pity at first but then that joke brought back memories of the summers the Western states spent at Lake Arrowhead and when they had a Bad Joke contest. Nevada had used that joke as his final move, but New Mexico still had won.

This little gesture was even more meaningful to Cali than Arizona had originally planned. She was hunched over in laughter as all the memories of the trips the gang would take. It made the brief yet painful encounter with her ex much more bearable. She didn't need him.

She had a family that really cared about her and that's all that she needed.


	6. Coffee Run

Ah, what a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and California is being stalked.

Well, stalked is such a strong word. In all reality she is being followed by three men as she goes about her daily business. So yeah, stalked.

The three men in question are Arizona, Texas, and New York. They all are bent on getting Cali away from the other two.

This is going to be good.

* * *

><p><em>First on the to-do list is... Starbucks! Of course. Can't go without it.<em>

Hopping into her Nissan Leaf, she takes off to the magical coffee shop. Her Leaf is a small all-electrical car so a lot of the other drivers tend to doubt her car's ability.

She stops at the red light just in time to notice the muscular man in the big truck next to her take a look at her car and chuckle to himself. Cali glares at him until the light turns green. She slams down on the accelerator, leavening the monster truck, which stalled for a few minutes, in the dust.*

After zipping past the many gas stations, and laughing at the customers with their gas-guzzlers every time she did, she parks and walks into the café.

* * *

><p><em>This is the last time I'm gonna do this,<em>

Arizona thinks to himself.

_She is strong, hell she's stronger than me._

_She just can't understand when somebody is threatening her._

He sits down at a bench across from the Starbucks and pulls out a newspaper.

_Okay, she's just getting coffee. Nothing to worry about._

_Hold on, is that who I think it is?_

* * *

><p>Texas maybe had possibly followed Cali to the store. It's just a possibility.<p>

After waiting a few minutes, he strides into the shop after her.

* * *

><p><em>Kick the kickstand down, don't let your motorcycle fall over like it did last time,<em>

New York thought to himself. He had seen Cali's adorable red car on his way to her house and decided to tag-along.

_Wow, she looks great. She always looks great but she is just shimmering in the sun today. It's surprisingly warm here. It's snowing back in New York._

* * *

><p><em>Oh great now New York is here too. I need to get Cali away from those creeps before they can do anything.<em>

Arizona stood up, folding the newspaper and then throwing it away. Cali had already ordered so it would be any second that she got her drink.

Stepping into the shop was a pleasant difference from the heat. It's air-conditioned which can win over the desert state any day.

_Good. She has her drink. Oh come on, the barista is still talking to her._

He yanks Cali away from the talkative employee and drags her to the door. Quickly pulling her out to her car, brushing past New York who is shocked to see them.  
>Cali flips her hair over her shoulder, takes a sip of the concoction she just bought, and says to New York<p>

"Hey Yorkie! Got to go, but I'll talk to you later, kay?"

Arizona practically pushes her into the driver's seat and then rushes into the passenger's seat while New York mumbles out a flustered

"Yeah, okay"

His cheeks are getting redder by the second. Arizona is disgusted, he's looking at her with such lust, gross. He wants to get her out of there.

"Drive"

"Geez Ari, okay"

* * *

><p>While all this is happening, Texas walks out of the store with his coffee. New York sees him and stomps off angrily, climbs onto his bike, and calls out<p>

"Stay away from her, redneck. Got it?"

"Not on your life you varmint.**"

* * *

><p>*Based on true events. My dad owns a Leaf and one day a big truck decides to scoff at his car. Don't be fooled, electric cars are very fast just not for very long because it takes up a lot of energy really quickly<p>

**Texas calls New York a varmint due to the large population of rodents in his city


	7. A New Comer Approaches

_Wow. He's incredible. Has he always looked this gorgeous? His hair is so luxurious, it is practically begging to be touched. His eyes are-_

Being shaken out of her daydream by Utah, Cali sits up and clears her throat.

"Sorry. What?"

Utah shakes his head and readjusts his black tie*.

"I was saying,"

Cali didn't hear the rest of his sentence. She had already gone back to dream land.

It was ten minutes before the meeting was supposed to start and all the states were chatting, arguing, fighting, or getting out of the war path of the fighters. Cali and Utah had started to talk a little, but when Cali spotted the state sitting across from her, she fell into a trance. He was the most handsome state she had ever seen.

Texas and New York had noticed the dreamy expression on Cali's face and instantly thought it was aimed at them. They began swooning in their seats with the actual target of Cali's affection sitting between them.

She licked her lips as her eyes glazed over and her mind entered a realm of true love and other girly crap.

* * *

><p>The meeting went without a hitch. They discussed all the topics they needed to like the World War that's going on*, how to help our allies, and who our allies really are.<p>

Only half the room needs repainting and the other half needs to be rebuilt completely. Not to shabby. (You put 50 teenagers with hundreds of years of grudges in a room together and see what happens)

Cali pushed past the crowd to get over to where Texas, New York, and the other state stood. Texas and New York both straightened up to address her as suave as they could.

She, on the other hand, shoved them out of the way. Accidentally using her super strength to send them hurtling to the floor. Not that she noticed. The other state smiled shyly at her and said

"Hello miss. It's nice to see you again."

_OMG he's adorbs. Totes a hottie._

She giggles and says back in a flirtatious tone

"Oregon, I haven't seen you in so long bro. The last time must've been like, 1850 right?"

Oregon has flashbacks of a stunningly beautiful girl panning for gold along the riverbanks during the gold rush. He had always wondered who that angel-like girl had been.

Let's be real here, he fell in love at first sight that day. He fell hard and still hasn't gotten back up. Not that he wants to.

Apprehensively, Oregon nods as a pink blush dawns on his round face. Cali may not be good at reading the mood like her boss, but she is good at flirting. She says to him

"So how would you like to come visit San Fransisco sometime?"

Oregon is taken aback by how upfront she is. He grins as wide as possible as Cali hands him a little slip of paper with her number scrawled on it.

"Just give me a call when you have some free time"

Using her "Girlish charms" as Arkansas would put it, she has him hook, line, and sinker.

By now Texas and New York have recovered from their fall and is terrified by the scene taking place before their very eyes. It's been a good hundred years or so since Cali and Florida had broken up and neither of them had even gone out with her on a date. Now, this nobody state has snatched her up.

Oregon, you might want to watch out.

Texas and New York don't take lightly to newcomers.

* * *

><p>*This is during World War II but before Pearl Harbor<p> 


	8. Hair Day

The American family is probably the most bizarre you will ever come across. Cali has had to deal with insane instances basically all her life.

Of all the random things to happen to her, the most annoying is probably is Santa Ana Winds These winds are dry, warm, and always come along in the second week of January.

Whenever they do kick up, her hair is blown around. It doesn't matter how much hairspray she puts in or even if it's completely submerged in water, her hair is whipping around her face.

This leads to a lot of broken hair ties, smeared lip gloss, and split ends. This year, they are back and stronger than ever. She can't even lay down on her pillow without getting a mouthful of hair.

The only way to tame the beast that is the Santa Ana Winds is her secret weapon.

Her hair stylist. He is a hair wizard dabbling in make-overs and one of Cali's closest human friends. He's one of the few humans who actually know her true identity, he was hired by the president, so she shares all the juiciest gossip with him. She can vent to him about her stressful life as a state and he can stand there with his scissors nodding his head in understanding. He can somehow contain the rowdy winds that she herself cannot.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!"<p>

"Oh, Angel! Honey, I've missed you!"

They both give each other a little peck on either cheek, a cute little custom they have.

Cali sits down on the plush couch as he circles her head.

"So I was thinking just a trim. Oh, and can you work your hair magic to stop the Santa Ana winds from messing up my perfect hair-dos?"

"Of course, darling! Anything you say!"

* * *

><p>After a very difficult hair wash, Cali got situated in her hairdresser's seat. Sebastian went to his work, forcing Cali's hair to stop whipping about. The amount of product to just make the locks lay flat was enormous.<p>

"So, Cali. Give me the details. What's up with the states recently?"

"Well Sebby, Montana is going out with Michigan and they are such a cute couple. Problem is, Idaho has this huge crush on Montana but he has no idea. Michigan and Idaho are like, besties so I don't wanna see their totally tubular friendship be ruined by boy drama. Anyway, Georgia and Florida are like kinda dating but not really and I'm kinda confused. Virginia doesn't approve of their relationship cause they're both guys so I think they might be keeping it on the down-low. North and South Dakota have both been trying to sneak into Canada the past week cause Uncle Mattie's kids invited them to go sledding or some snow thing but America won't let them go. It's totes unfair cause America is just jealous that his states would rather go to...idk some cold place, than stay here."

Sebastian was hired by the president not only because he is a top-notch hair dresser, but also because he can report back on all the state's lives after every appointment. She can't help that she really is a blabber-mouth

"Wow Sebby! That looks really good!"

Sebastian had finished his job and twirled the chair around so she could see herself. Her hair looked drop-dead gorgeous. Not that she expected anything less. Cali twirled a lock of it around her finger. It had the right balance of curly and wavy, just the way she liked it and the red tips had been touched up.

Cali smiled in satisfaction.

"You really out-did yourself, Sebby!"

Sebastian shrugged and then said with a flourish

"Your hair is so much fun and so amazing I can't help but go all out!"

Cali brushes the stray hairs off her shirt as she takes off the apron. She gives Sebastian a bear hug and struts over to the receptionist. She puts the expenses on the Presidential Tab, then saunters out of the hair salon.

Instantly, she is bombarded by paparazzi. Over the years, she has built up quite reputation with the press due to the whole "Best friends with all the hottest celebrities" thing. She pushes through them to her Nissan _(Suck it, Michigan! I drive what I want!) _and zips back to her beach house.

_Oh right. Paper work._

* * *

><p>Am I dreaming or did 100 people really read my writing? Holy crap, thanks to everyone who bothers to read and review!<p> 


	9. Pacific Neighbor

It's totally America's fault for inviting them over without letting me know.

California had just installed a new speaker system, of course she's gonna use it! It has access to millions of songs in all sorts of languages, how exactly does one not blast music as loud as possible at anytime?

It was voice activated too. She had done that little tune-up herself. Cali may not look tech-savvy but she was the one behind home computers, Apple products, and Google for heavens sake!

"Peter?*"

"Yes, Miss California?"

Cali did a little victory dance. Her machine worked! It was rather impressive. Sleek, energy-efficient, and had all the bells and whistles. It can keep track of the groceries you need to buy, it can regulate temperature, wake you up in the morning, and (of course) play music.

She had a lot of trouble getting the voice to work right. It sounded garbled the first time she tried it and didn't say any of the pre-recorded messages she had programed into it.

Now, she has a one-of-a-kind computer that's all hers! She didn't need anybody's help!

"Play the song, "Chelsea Dagger" By The Fratellis*"

The song started without a hitch and Cali was thrilled. She begun to dance to the song and missed the knock at the door

* * *

><p>"I'm sure Cali's just busy with something."<p>

America halfheartedly shrugged to China and Japan who sighed and shook their heads. They then heard ear-splitting music and a loud whoop.

"Peter! Play "Burn" By Ellie Golding.**!"

The song changed to something a little quieter. Japan tried knocking on the door again, ringing the bell a few times as well but to no avail.

* * *

><p>"Miss California?"<p>

Cali stopped dancing and said to the AI

"Yes, Pete?"

"You have visitors"

Cali was shocked. She wasn't expecting anyone today.

_Unless today is Tuesday... _

_Crap! It's Tuesday!_

"Pause!"

She called out and the music stopped. She ran over to the door and pulled it open. Standing on her porch was America and Japan.

"Oh, hey guys. Come in."

Cali stepped back to let them in. After she had gotten them settled in the living room, Cali addressed the nations

"So what can I help you with?"

Japan was about to say something but was cut off by America

"He wanted to get to know you better to improve trade or something so I thought that you should give him a tour of San Francisco or something awesome like that!"

Japan nodded in agreement. California was flattered. It wasn't everyday that a very distinguished nation wanted a tour of your home.

California nodded in excitement and begun bouncing on the balls of her feet in sheer joy.

"That sounds great! We can go to Chinatown, The Golden Gate Bridge, ride the cable cars, Alca-"

America cut her off

"Yeah, dude. We get it."

Cali shrugged then grabbed Japan's hand and dragged him out to her Leaf. He smiled at the sight of the little red car he recognized to be Japanese.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Yo, Cali! It's America! How was the tour?"

"It went great! We like, spent a whole day just in Fisherman's Wharf and now we have plans to go to Anime-Con together in July!"

"That's great dude! Have you talked about trading yet?"

"Wait, what trading?"

* * *

><p>Don't worry, I'll throw some other states in there soon. I have this really long complicated back story already typed out so just be patient.<p>

Thanks everyone for your support! Reviews make my day!


	10. Statedom-day

_Happy Statedom-day to me._

It was September 9th. The day California became a state. It wasn't her official birthday, she was seventeen or so physically when she became a state, but it's still a reason to celebrate.

Climbing out of bed and flinging open the curtains, Cali begins singing to the birds in her Snow White voice. Oddly enough, the California valley Quails below flew up and into her room. They sat there in a line, perched on her vanity, waiting for further instructions.

She had picked up this "sing to birds and they listen" thing shortly after Disney made it's debut with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and she loved it. She could get her state bird (The valley quails) to do simple tasks for her like wash dishes or sweep the floor.

While belting a soothing tune, the quails got to work. Her house needed to be extra clean if she was going to host that party today. They picked up her laundry off the floor and threw it into the hamper, and other chores.

* * *

><p>"Peter!"<p>

The artificial intelligence booted up smoothly and said in his robotic voice

"Happy Statedom-day Miss California. How may I help you?"

"Could you play some jams, please?"

The music started up, and Cali recognized it to be "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. One of her favorites.

While singing along, Cali got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>After a tango with the hairbrush (The quails had to help) Cali got dressed in her favorite outfit. She would wear her swim suit to the bonfire later, so for now she wore a comfortable orange tank top with pink stripes and a short denim skirt. She also plucked some Golden Poppies from her giant garden and stuck them behind her ear.<p>

Taking a peak at herself in her full-body mirror, she gasped slightly. The last time she had Golden Poppies in her hair was 1848 when she discovered that small nugget of gold by the American River. That was the first step on her road to becoming a successful state. Something she would never forget.

It was around noon now, and the quails had taken their leave (but not without taking some bird seed from Cali's open palm as a thank you). The song changed to "Hotel California" by The Eagles. She began to sway back and forth to the soft acoustics of the opening but stopped when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>"CALI!"<p>

Hawaii, full force, tackled the unsuspecting state, knocking her over. The volume of the song turned down as the sisters laughed together and got back up. Also at the door was Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Colorado, and Nevada. They each held a different color, size, and shape box along with their normal luggage. Her family walked in, set the gifts on her dining table, then went to raid the kitchen.

Cali rolled her eyes. Of course the first thing on her brother's minds would be food. Good thing she's always fully stocked.

"Cali! All you got is avocados, walnuts, figs, lemons, alfalfa, oranges, grapefruit, tomatoes, wheat, potatoes, rice,artichokes, garlic, onions, strawberries, grapes, dates, beans, squash, melons, soybeans, and spinach!"

New Mexico's voice piped up.

"What exactly is the problem with that Mex?"

Utah retorted.

"WHERE'S THE MEAT?!"

Cali shrugged

"I'm going vegetarian. You should try it."

New Mexico looked like he was going to pass out at the prospect of a meatless party but Nevada spoke out

"Well, she has some great wine and that's all that really matters, right?"

Arizona shook his head at the antics of his brothers. He was the one that always had to step up and be the mature one like when Nevada got drunk or when Utah was cramming the Book of Mormon down some unsuspecting person's throat. It had always been like that. He was the youngest of all his brothers yet he still was the one with the most sophistication. Hawaii of course is the youngest of everyone, but that's a given and she usually isolates herself from the rest of the states.

* * *

><p>"Well, are we gonna go to Disneyland, or what?"<p>

Colorado absolutely loves Disney, so it made sense for them to take a family trip to the Happiest Place on Earth. Cali had pulled a few strings and gotten all of them golden fast passes to boot. She's in pretty tight with the staff members there and can usually sweet-talk her way into the park for free.

"Yeah! Let's get going!"

Some of them got into Cali's Leaf, but the one's who wouldn't fit went with Arizona in his jeep.

Soon, they reached the park

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

><p>Whoa what? People are reading my story! Yay! Please review, it makes my day! This was the 10th one-shot special so I figured I'd do a birthday thing. This is going to be a long mini-series but I'll get back on track with the normal one-shots eventually. Just hang in there. You get to learn more about Cali's chibi-hood so really I'm doing you a favor.<p> 


	11. Insane Siblings

In retrospect, taking her insane brothers to Disneyland wasn't the best idea.

Nevada got all his booze taken away from him at the security gate, and sometimes sober Nevada is scarier that drunk Nevada.

Utah started complaining non-stop about how hot it was

Arizona made a five year old cry because of how intimidating he is, then tried to strangle a random guy who was checking out California

Hawaii sprinted away from the group the instant they made it past the gates, like the isolated sate she is

New Mexico ran directly to where Disney keeps the fireworks and begins stuffing them into his pockets before security showed up

Colorado disappeared for about a half an hour, then showed up again with around $300 worth of merchandise.

Cali had to solve all these problems of course.

She ran to California Adventure to buy a pint for Nevada, who drank it sloppily. She got Utah into an air-conditioned store where he happily strolled around. Then she pried Arizona off the poor park-goer and apologized in his place. Hawaii was (surprise surprise) at the ice cream stand and was plucked up by California before the cotton candy lady could send her to the "lost kid" station. Cali ended up paying a fine for New Mexico, but not before she sweet-talked the guards into letting him out of Disney jail*. She needed to return over half the stuff Colorado bought so DC wouldn't kill him when he saw the bill.

The trip ended before two-o'clock. The only thing that expedition did for Cali was piss her off.

Cali ended up getting back into her car, and driving away before her brothers could get it.

She didn't do it on accident either.

* * *

><p>"You people are going to apologize to your big sister."<p>

Arizona wasn't much good at lecturing, so he mumbled out this one sentence as a stern order and left it at that.

"It was all Utah's fault!"

"My fault?! How is it my fault?"

"It's your fault cause you we're the one who tried to sneak out the fireworks"

"No, that was me."

"Hey, why do I have to sit in New Mexico's lap?"

"Because you're the smallest, Hawaii"

This type of bickering continued for the whole drive back to Cali's mansion.

They all sat outside in the car for a while, nervous about how California would punish them. They did **not **want to face Cali's pickaxe that she wields with such a high level of skill, it made all the other miners back in the gold rush jealous. Hawaii was the one who opened the door and scooted off of New Mexico's lap.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do I do now?<em>

Cali had just gotten home. She set down her purse and went to the cellar to pour herself a glass of wine. Wine always calmed her down.

After a few glasses, her head felt surprisingly clear. With her new found clarity, she suddenly remembered the beach party! It was going to start in a little less than an hour, and she didn't even have all the food ready!

* * *

><p><em>There. All done. Now I can go put on my swim suit.<em>

Cali had put together a picnic for her ravenous family. They eat like they will never see food again, so she has over thirty pounds of just meat alone _(Yuck. New Mexico must have put that there) _She took out a piece of paper and a pencil to write out a quick message for her brothers and sister.

_Weird that they haven't gotten home yet. Knowing them, they probably got in a car crash._

The note said

_Meet me at the beach. I'm heading out now. See you there. Don't make me regret inviting you._

She signed it in her cursive writing and then set the note down on the counter. Grabbing her beach bag, and giving a quick look around the house to see if she forgot anything, she got in her Leaf and drove off. She just so happened to leave at the exact moment her siblings pulled in.

* * *

><p>They rang the doorbell a few times before Utah straight-up kicked open the door. Arizona smacked him for damaging California's door when she was already angry at them but it did get them inside. They all edged in slowly, fearing their sister's wrath, but they soon noticed that she wasn't home. They spent a solid ten minutes searching the house before Colorado found the note. He read it aloud for the rest of the states. They all shared a look of confusion before the reality of the situation set in.<p>

It started with Nevada letting out a quiet chuckle, which led to Hawaii giggling, then New Mexico joined in and soon all the states were laughing so hard their eyes were watering. Even Arizona, as stoic as he is, smiled and sighed gently.

"Of course. Only Cali would forgive us idiots so quickly."

Once they calmed down, they changed into their respective swim suits. Cali was waiting for them, after all and they had disappointed her enough for one day.

* * *

><p>OH GREAT NOW IT'S A THREE-PARTER. Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming!<p> 


	12. Beach Party

The sun was just starting to set by the time all the guests had arrived. The beach had been reserved by Cali herself (She knows a guy) so no one had to hide their identity.

The East-coasters all sat on the burning sand, refusing to step foot in the freezing water. All the land-locked states, however, happily leaped about in the waves, relishing the salty water they so rarely get to enjoy.

America had a goofy 'Kiss the Cook' apron on and was grilling the meat Cali had brought. The southern and northern states had settled a few disputes left over from The Civil War through a cut-throat volleyball match. She may not look the athletic type, but Alabama sure can spike.

Everything was going perfectly.

Even New York and Texas had vowed momentary truce for one day.

(That didn't last for long after Texas dropped a crab down New York's swim trunks though.)

California had gotten a lot of presents that day. A new bikini from Maryland, a few iTunes gift cards, but Oregon had given her a mix-tape. It was a sappy, cheesy, move she had seen in movies but that didn't stop her from giving him a big hug anyway.

* * *

><p>Montana lit up the big bonfire when the sun was barely visible anymore. Hawaii took out her ukulele and got everyone to sing the Star Spangled Banner together.<p>

America didn't need **too** much convincing to belt out the high notes.

Cali and Tennessee got out their guitars and Georgia got out his fiddle. Guess what song they played.

"The Devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal,"

Virginia had fallen asleep on Vermont's shoulder, causing him to blush profusely and for Nebraska to cat-call at them.

They discussed world affairs, cracked jokes, told scary stories (Cali has a lot of horror movies memorized and it wasn't long until America was begging her to stop), and generally had a fun night.

Somewhere around 10pm, California put on her wetsuit and went out on the swell with Hawaii to teach Kansas to surf. She did surprisingly well, until a fish decided to nibble at Kansas's swimsuit and it untied. Cali had to give Kansas her wetsuit so she could go back on land, not that the boys minded seeing Cali in her bikini.

* * *

><p>Cali sat on the beach chairs set up around the flame with her family, and she thinks to herself.<p>

_I couldn't have asked for a better Statedom-day._

She looks up at the stars. The same stars that were looking down at her the day she became a state and her wacky adventure with her (sometimes) lovely family began.

There was that one time she and New Hampshire had a marathon of all the Star Wars movies, the time Wisconsin sent her that giant cheese care package so she could stop Cali from bragging about her dairy, and the time Tennessee had given her guitar lessons.

Her family stood by her, even if they weren't even really related.

* * *

><p>Wyoming nudges her, and Cali notices that everyone is staring at her.<p>

"Wait, what did I miss?"

The states all sigh in exasperation at the spacey girl and Wyoming tells her

"Well, we were just wondering about your childhood. You never really told us anything about it and America doesn't know that whole story. So, could you tell us?"

All the states eagerly nod at her with wide eyes like kinder-gardeners before story time.

Cali takes a deep breath and leans back in her chair.

"Alright then. I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

><p>SIKE THIS IS A REALLY LONG CONTINUOUS STORY DEAL WITH IT. I do have a lot of chapters preplanned so if one of your suggestions doesn't come for a while it's because I already have a chapter coming up. Shout out to the heckler going as Michigan in the reviews, you crack me up. You just might get your own one-shot if you're not careful.<p> 


	13. Chibi-Cali

A long time ago, the explorers landed in what is now called America.

America held untold riches, fertile land, but only if you could get there and stick a flag in the ground before anyone else.

* * *

><p>"No! Spaniards! Go home!"<p>

Alta California, who was only about eight physically, was terrified. Her friend Aztec had disappeared a few days ago and now the conquistadors were claiming her land.

"Oh, Hola chica. Yo soy Antonio. What's your name?"

The strange tall man with the brown wavy hair and emerald eyes was talking to her?

_I don't want to disappear like Aztec did!_

"Go home! I do not want you here!"

With a swift kick to the man's shin, Cali sprinted off to her tree house in the Redwoods forest.

* * *

><p>It's a quaint little hut with all the comforts of home. It has a soft little bed made of leaves and mulch, a tiny table made of branches and twine, and a make-shift window facing west.<p>

She quickly scampered up the tall tree, a skill she had acquired over the years of climbing. The tall man limped over to the tree shouting

"Wait! I mean you no harm! Come down!"

He started to hack at the tree with his big battle but gaining little progress due to his injury slowing him down.

Cali, terrified at the prospect of him cutting down her tree, started throwing things down at him. Pine comes, pebbles, berries, anything she could find. Then she started chucking heavy rocks and one hit him square on the head.

He was instantly knocked to the floor, out cold.

* * *

><p>"Dios mio."<p>

Spain rubbed the sore spot on his head where the brick had hit him.

"¿Dónde estoy?*"

He was bound by his wrists and feet to a thick tree trunk suspended 10 feet above the forest floor.

_Was I captured by the no-good English again? _

"Go away!"

Suddenly a little acorn flew out of no where and hit him on the large bruise he had on his head.

"I not want you here! Leave me alone! Give me back Aztec!"

Spain recognized the little voice as the one he heard earlier. He called out softly

"Is this the chica pequeña from the forest? Where am I?"

A tiny foot stepped out from behind a tree to his left and it was in fact the little girl. She lobbed another acorn at him, but missed. It was kinda adorable. She reminded him of Lovi.

"You are in my land and need to be gone!"

She nodded to reinforce her point. He laughed meekly.

"Your land? It's no more your land than your land."

She shook her head rapidly, tears starting to show in her eyes.

"No! I'm Alta California and you killed by brother! I want Aztec back!"

_So this is Alta? She's a lot smaller than the others. _  
><em>I can't hurt this little girl, no matter how troublesome she is. <em>

"Oh, okay little one. How about you let me down and we can talk?"

Cali shook her head again and blew on a small hand carved whistle she had kept in her belt.  
>Out of the bushes appeared a small brown bear. He was growling at Spain as he made his way to the little girl, who climbed onto his back.<p>

"No! I will never let you down! Have fun up there with the buzzes!"

_Buzzes? _

Suddenly, Spain became aware of the hornet's nest next to his head as Cali flung another small rock at it. The hornets started to buzz loudly and some emerged from their nest to fly around Spain angrily.

_This little girl might be more than just troublesome_

* * *

><p>This is part one of three of Cali's back story. It was pretty fun writing little chibi-cali. Please review, that's the thing that tells me you like the story and that I should keep going. Thank you!<p> 


	14. Exploration?

Eventually though, Spain, the charmer and top-notch babysitter, convinced (forced) Alta California to join his empire.

She spent her days on the beach and in the trees, farming oranges for her boss. He was so nice, protecting her from the other bad colonists and sending her lots of friends.

Alta grew up quickly, soon she looked to be about twelve. Her hair had gotten lighter due to the days out in the sun on the water. Her skin got a nice golden hue to it.

She really was rather beautiful.

Her most redeeming quality, some said, was her singing voice. When she sang to the birds, they joined in. Keeping perfect tempo and pitch to glorify her silky, soprano song.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very long until she met Americans. She was climbing the trees along a river, the only one around for miles, when she ran into three very strange people.<p>

Two of them were white men, dressed in strange animal skins and were carrying parchment. The other she recognized as a woman from a Native American tribe.

_What are they doing? Are they here to take me away from Spain?_

"Lewis! You got us lost again! We were just at this river!"

The man on the left whacked the other on the head and the woman shook her head in amusement.

"Are you lost?"

Alta hopped down from her hiding place in the tree. The men recoiled in shock, grabbing their muskets.

Alta stepped backward, preparing to flee, but the one called Lewis dropped his gun and instructed the other to follow.

"Hello miss. The name's Clark, and this is Lewis"

They both took a bow. Alta looked to the woman curiously so she said

"I am Sacajawea. Who are you?"

Alta nodded her head and responded quickly

"I am Alta. It is a nice to meet you"

Her sloppy English, caused Lewis and Clark to laugh at her. She glared at them.

_I usually don't need to speak that garbage language so it's not the best. _

"Why did you come here? This is Spanish land"

Clark pulled out the map and inspected it carefully.

"Really? We made a lot of progress, this is good."

Alta stiffened.

_What kind of progress are they talking about?_

She adjusted her mountain lion skin dress and said

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" The men gave her a strange look and Alta realized she had slipped back into Spanish

"Oh, right. Garbage speakers."

They looked offended by her comment but she waved it off

"What is it you want?"

The two men said at the same time

"Exploration!"

They said it excitedly, like it was a game they were winning. Alta didn't know this word. She gave them a questioning look.

"What is that? Is it a game?"

Lewis chuckled

"Well, sort of. It's when we draw the land and what it looks like"

Alta shook her head

"Not doing that here. Go away"

She said it assertively and then turned away. She quickly pulled herself up the tree where her bear was sleeping. He had a habit of climbing up trees and nodding off up there.

She looked down to see the intruders continuing their trek across the riverbank.

_Another man who won't leave me alone. _

She flew among the branches as they walked along. She would drop small acorns on their heads (still her best tactic at getting people to go away) but they didn't notice.

_Those idiots! They are gonna walk right into that bear cave if they continue!_

Carefully, she leaps down to block their path and said sternly

"Turn back. This is not safe here"

They at first looked surprised that she had followed them, but quickly recovered and pushed her out of the way into the lake.

Alta's dress was soaked.

* * *

><p>They still sent up a shelter in the cave but it wasn't long until-<p>

"Run away, Clark! It's a bear!"

The two foolish men sprinted away from the mama bear's lair, leaving all their supplies behind. Alta, who was still ringing out her dress, only laughed at them.

_Now, no more white men will ever come back. _

* * *

><p>I just couldn't resist putting some Lewis and Clark in there. Don't forget to review! Thank you! By the way, Editor wanted me to spell it Sacagawea but my computer wanted me to spell it Sacajawea, so I would appreciate anyone helping me to spell it right.<p> 


	15. Apart of the Family

Many years later, Mexico has declared independence from Spain, gaining control over California (who is still twelve or so physically) and some other boys she didn't know or want to know. The boys are loud with their guns and screams. They are fighting over something. Words on Spanish and the garbage-language she barely spoke, fly like bullets themselves.

_When can I come down from this tree? Mexico told me to wait here until he beat the bad man, but what if he needs my help? My bear and I have grown strong over the years. I think I'm gonna climb down now. _

* * *

><p>"Yo! Mexico, dude! What's up man?"<p>

Mexico sighs as the loud American saunters over the border like he owns the place-oh wait. Now he does.

_I lost, I lost everything. Texas, and- no. that's it. Texas. _

"Mexico?"

There, cowering behind a brick house brought to rubble, is Alta California.

_The bratty girl always liked Spain too much. She kept his customs even after I told her that we aren't apart of the Spanish empire anymore. Why couldn't America have taken her instead of my pride and joy? _

"I brought you some oranges and sea shells, sir. I know how much you like them."

_Oh, just go away Alta._

America noticed Alta, staring at him with wide eyes and he called out

"Hey dude! I'm America! Who are you?"

Alta bows, like she remembers the explorers doing and says politely

"Hello sir. I'm Alta California. Nice to meet you"

America laughed very loudly and said to Mexico

"Dude! Is this one yours? She's awesome!"

Mexico suddenly got an idea. It would rid him of the annoying brat and America would not attack him again.

"Do you want her? You can take her!"

Alta was appalled by how eager her boss was to just give her away. America, on the other hand, was thrilled. _Wow! A new territory! This is great! James* is gonna be super proud of me!_

"I'll take it-um-her!"

America and Mexico shake hands briefly and then America strolls over to Alta, who of course was terrified. America picks her up, and Alta calls out

"Mexico? Why did you do that?"

Mexico turns away from her and shrugs. Alta begins to struggle in America's tight grip. She is strong too, but no match for America. She begins wildly swinging her limbs and screaming at the top of her lungs for Mexico as America carries her away.

Tears begin streaming down her face as her screams turn to soft whimpers.

* * *

><p>America doesn't have a lot of experience with taking care of little girls. He did raise the boy states like Delaware and Kentucky, but the girl states were usually looked after by the first lady. All he can do is wonder what he did wrong.<p>

_Was it something I said? I thought states loved being apart of my country! _

He begins to pet Alta's long blonde hair soothingly and she eventually calms down. Soon, her head has drooped down onto his shoulder and she begins to snore softly.

"Well, let's get you to bed. I think we should change your name too. Kinda long. Alta doesn't sound American really either. How about...California? It has a nice ring to it."

Alta briefly awakes from her sound sleep long enough to give a little nod and then doze off again. America smiles sweetly. The sun was just starting to dip into the horizon and the sky was lit up with pinks, oranges, and blues. A soft breeze swept over the prairie, causing Alta's hair to flow gently to the side. Over the path leading to where he tied up his horse, a shooting star goes flying across the sky, topping off the magical moment that is always created when a state joins his family.

"California it is."

* * *

><p>"Wow that was a really complicated and long story."<p>

"You knocked out Spain like that? Wow, bad ass."

"I think Nevada is passed out"

"How do you remember all that?"

"Cali! Sacramento is eating my slice of cake!"

"Wait, there was a shooting star? I don't think that's exactly how it went, Cali"

* * *

><p>There you have it, Chibi Cali! Now, back to the regular giggly one-shots! Please review, please oh please! I feel so bad about accidentally making chapter 12 and 13 the same (you should go re-read that part cause I fixed it!)<p> 


	16. Lili and Cali

California usually didn't get along with very many countries. She was pretty terrifying the first time she met them so most have stayed their distance.

The exception to this is Japan and Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein is a sweet girl, a little younger than herself, and one of Cali's best friends.  
>Most of the time Cali spends time with her family, or her neighbors, but once Liechtenstein spent the night at Cali's house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lili?"<p>

"Yes, big bruder?"

"Be careful here. The people are different in America. California especially."

Cali threw open her front door and quickly pulled in Liechtenstein and Switzerland. Arizona stood off to the side, keeping a watchful eye over them.

Arizona and Switzerland shared a look. A look that said "Touch my sister, and you die". While Switzerland took out his trusty gun, Arizona took out his bow and arrows.

They stood frozen for a moment, staring each other down.

Then they dropped their weapons and nodded at each other in understanding. If there's one thing they can respect is a fellow protective brother.

"I am Arizona. Who are you?"

"Switzerland. This is my little sister Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein gives a small nod in agreement. Cali starts squealing

"OMG Lili! We're gonna have so much fun today!"

Cali grabs her hands and leads her upstairs

"Let me give you a tour of the place!"

Switzerland stood for a moment.

_Arizona seems to be trustworthy, but how will I know California can protect my little sister?_

Sacramento decides to wander in at this exact moment, stretching his back and paws, and then plopping down at Arizona's feet. Arizona bends down to scratch behind the bear's ears while Switzerland watches in fear. He had been there the day Cali hosted the meeting and was rather wary of the giant mammal. Then again, who wouldn't be?

Arizona stops petting the beast, when a loud bang is heard from upstairs. The two brothers sprint upstairs, fearing the worst.

* * *

><p>When they do reach the room where the girls were, which happened to be Cali's bedroom, they see Cali clapping excitedly, Liechtenstein holding a smoking rifle, and a tin can on the floor with a large hole in it's side.<p>

"Wow Lili! You were right! You're a really good shot!"

Liechtenstein smiles from the praise and says to the boys, still in shock from a deadly accurate Liechtenstein

"I hope I didn't scare you. I just wanted to try out Cali's Civil War rifle."

She hands it back to California, who hangs in back on the wall. Cali then grabs her hand and pulls her downstairs.

"We're gonna go out, kay?"

Arizona sighs, and then follows the rambunctious state to the living room where Cali was tracking down her other flip-flop.

"Where, exactly will you be going?"

Cali shrugs and says casually "I dunno. Someplace fun. See you later Arizona!"

* * *

><p>Cali and Lili ended-up going to LA. Cali got them into behind the scenes at a big-shot movie to meet the stars. Lili may or may not have gotten Josh Hutcherson's autograph.<p>

Then, they retired back to Cali's mansion to drink some Martinelli's Sparkling Cider and to prank call Mississippi. Mississippi of course knew instantly it was her and complained to DC. DC just shook his head and told Mississippi to get over it.

"So, Lili, how are things over in Europe?"

"Well, Cali, Europeans just love to fight each other so big bruder usually keeps me away from those psychos."

"Try living with over 20 insane brothers for a couple hundred years and you'll get front row seats for all the pandemonium."

They both could bond over certain things like crazy neighbors and protective brothers.

Lili doesn't have many friends, mostly because Switzerland won't let her make any, but Cali was too golden for even Vash to be refused anything.

* * *

><p>"Truth!"<p>

"Okay, who was your first love?"

Cali thought for a moment.

"Well, it would probably have to be Vermont. He is pretty suave, you'd be surprised."

_The girls had been giggling and talking for over an hour, how do they do that?_

Of course Vash had come to check up on his little sister.

And by check up, we mean stare at creepily from a bush.

_Well, this is going to where. She's going to be fine._

He would've left right there if not for the young man who walked up to Cali's door with a dozen Golden Poppies in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Who was that at the door, Cali? Are those flowers?!"<p>

They both started squealing like crazy, Lili knew all about Cali's crush on Oregon and this was a wonderful development. Cali sets them up in a vase, before plucking out a singular flower and picking off the petals while muttering

"He loves me, he loves me not.."

When she landed on "He loves me" they both erupted into a fit of giggles again and began talking excitedly rapidly about how romantic it was to give her her state flower as a romantic gesture.

* * *

><p><em>Well, okay it looks like California knew that man. He isn't a threat, don't worry yourself.<em>

Brushing leaves off his coat, Vash starts to head back to his car that's parked down the street.

However, he's pulled up short when he hears a loud, deafening screech.

Instantly, he switches over into over-protective mode and sprints back to the house. He pulls open the door to see Arizona already standing there and the girls laughing so hard they're hunched over.

Cali says to Lili

"Told you that would work! I knew Arizona would come running if he thought I was in trouble. Apparently it works on your brother too."

Switzerland and Arizona both blush in embarrassment.

Arizona says sternly to the two of them

"You shouldn't do that! What if someone else heard you? What if the next time you're actually in trouble and I think you're joking again?"

Cali catches her breath and then give Arizona a noggie.

_Obviously, she's much stronger than she looks._

"**I'm** the older one remember?** I** should be watching over you, not the other way around. Do you really think that if trouble came up, I couldn't defend myself? Who was the one who stopped Japan in his tracks before he got past the West coast?"

Arizona, who cannot stop Cali from ruffling his black hair, sighs in defeat. Cali giggles and releases her brother, who tries to smooth out his hair, and then turns to Vash

"Look, you're sister is pretty hardcore. She can protect herself, so just relax. No country got strong from letting others do their work for them."

Vash sighs too and turns to the door.

"Just be careful. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

><p>Yay! Cali has a buddy! I have been dying to do a chapter like this for a long time now. Review please!<p> 


	17. Apple

**October 5th, 2011**

* * *

><p>Cali woke-up with that sinking feeling in her stomach that she had heard about from America. He had gathered up all the states and told them that if they ever had this hole inside them like their heart was aching, it means tragedy is coming.<p>

She dismissed it as a small tremor around the fault line, but she usually get a small jab of pain when the San Andres fault acts up.

Slowly, she gets ready for the state meeting in her hotel room in Tennessee. Like the nations, the states hold monthly meetings and alternate who is hosting it and it happened to be taking place in Tennessee that day.

Colorado knocked on her door and said

"Cali! I'll be in the lobby. Come down when you're ready."

Cali calls out an okay and then puts the finishing touches on her simple make-up routine.

The devastation in her has only grown since she got up and she was tempted to call Jerry Brown (Her governor) to see what was happening, but was interrupted by Nevada pounding on the door yelling for her to hurry up. She drops her iPhone in her Juicy purse and shrugs off her paranoia.

* * *

><p>"Indiana! You better shut you're stupid face before I punch it!"<p>

"Kentucky, you can't bully me into being quiet this time!"

"Guys, why don't we just -"

"Shut up Illinois!"

Tennessee sits down in her chair in exasperation at her neighbors bickering. It is practically impossible to stop these fights once they get started, so all she can do is wait for them to either be pulled apart by a stronger state *coughAlaskacough* or for them to run out of insults to hurl at each other.

Cali is zoning out in her seat next to Arkansas and Colorado. Suddenly, her phone goes off and she is jolted back to reality. Everyone is staring at her by the time she can get her phone out of her purse and quickly excuse herself.

* * *

><p>The silence is short lived however because Ohio calls Michigan a "dirty Wolverine lover*" and all the arguments pick back up. Washington and Oregon were poking each other harshly while murmuring little insults like "Stoned Lumberjack" or " Rainy Apple-addict"<p>

Cali stumbles back into the room after wiping the tears from her eyes.

_I guess, I was right about a tragedy. I never even got to meet him and he was my hero. He will never know how much he inspired me to make my own technology._

Texas and New York look up from their fist-fight long enough to notice Cali trying to hide her tears. New York was going to walk up to her and comfort her, but then Texas called York a city-slicker and they fell back into their usual routine.

* * *

><p>Cali puts her head down on the table so she can cry without being noticed, but Washington looks over and says<p>

"This airhead over here is only helping the world stereotype us West-coasters as bimbos! Have you even **tried** to improve your educational system lately? Or were you too busy filming porn?"

Cali slowly raises her head from the table, and Washington notices her puffy eyes and is taken back by the sudden choked sobs. Cali starts bawling, very loudly. Now she has everyone's attention. Normally, Cali is very bright, optimistic, and can brush off insults like it was nothing.

Washington walks over to her and puts her hand on Cali's shoulder and says gently

"California, you know I didn't mean it. I'm just upset because the Cougars just lost."

Cali shakes her head and says in a shaky voice

"No, Washington, it's not that. I'm just a little tired today."

Arizona pulls Washington's hand off of Cali's shoulder and tells her

"We know that's not what's wrong. You can tell us. We're here for you."

By now, Cali's brothers have all crowded around her to shield her from any other states that might want to ridicule her for being weak, something they did a lot. Hawaii, was standing next to Alaska whispering in her ear about how California is never sad. Alaska can get out of touch with the other states so Hawaii had to keep her up to date on all the new drama.

Cali sighs, then sits back down. She straightens up in her chair, and crosses her arms. She looks around at all the stunned states and says pointedly

"Well, if you must know, Steve Jobs has...he...passed away. He had cancer and he just...died. Today. Stop looking at me like that!"

She was extremely pissed off and all the states were wary of the murderous look she had on her face. Half of the states didn't even know who Steve Jobs was and the other half wasn't very influenced by him. California pulled out her iPhone and then began crying again. Nobody said a word.

DC cleared his throat

"Well, I'm very sorry Cali but we have a meeting to conduct here."

He shuffled the papers in his hand and then began droning on about the National Debt and crime rate.

* * *

><p>Cali weakly smiled at John Lasseter* and Laurene Jobs as they both said their speeches about the great man. California had been invited to a private memorial service at Stanford University. Jerry had declared October 16 "Steve Jobs Day" and Cali gladly excepted the new holiday.<p>

"I would like you to know that I had known Steve, but only briefly. He told me that I was a brilliant mind, that I had the capabilities to do great things. He is the reason I am an inventor myself."

She gave Laurene a long, comforting hug. It was her job to be there for her citizens when tragedy struck.

No death is small, no tragedy unimportant, that California wouldn't give you a hug.

* * *

><p>Aw he was Cali's hero. Don't worry, the funny is on the way! Please review! *John Lassater is the chief creative officer at Pixar and Disney<p> 


	18. Opposite Sides of the Nation

_Oh god. Whose idea was it to combine champagne and wine?_

_Right. It was mine._

Cali lifts her head from the grassy field she passed out in.

She threw an Oscars party yesterday, and of course she got wasted with Leonardo DiCaprio. He was so sad about not winning, he drank almost all of her good wine.

Now, out in the middle of a nowhere with a pounding headache, there is nobody around.

_Where am I? _

Luckily, she has her purse with her and can brush her hair to look at least a little presentable. Her cocktail dress, however is torn and dirty from her sleeping in the grass. There seems to be a lake nearby.

_Well, I might as well wash myself while I'm alone._

As she strips off her filthy dress leaving on only her underwear and steps into the lake, a pick-up truck on the other side of the pulls up.

* * *

><p>"Hey North?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Is there someone in the water?"

North and South Carolina both love to fish in Lake Moultrie in South's state. Together, once a week or so, they drive out and fish for Blue back-Herring.

The twins are practically identical. They both have America's blonde hair, and England's green eyes, the only main difference being that North is a boy and South is a girl. Otherwise, they're practically the same.

North leans over the edge of the boat. He is worried for three reasons, if there is a human then they would have to hide their identity, the person might be hurt or in trouble, and they might scare away the fish.

He takes a moment to stare at the yellow hair bobbing in the murky water.

"I think that's be Cali. Who else has hair that bright?"

He plops down to check his line while South stares at him incredulously.

"Well, are we gonna go talk to her?"

North sighs and starts up the engine. He steers them over to where California is and calls out,

"You alright over there?"

Cali whips her head around with a scared expression that relaxes when she recognizes them. She smiles and starts to rise out of the water, but then remembers she's topless and jerks back down

"Hi Carolinas! I'm fine, I just taking a swim!"

She laughs nervously before sinking further down in the water. North Carolina's eyes are wide, as he stares at what's visible of her chest. South looks at the small nosebleed her brother was starting to get and sighs.

"You decided to come all the way out here to swim? Aren't you right next to an ocean?"

Cali sighs, letting her shoulders droop and tells them

"Okay, the truth is I threw a party last night and woke up here."

South is fully aware of California's "wild parties". She looks at California gently and says

"How about we get you some clean clothes? You can stay the day with us,"

She looks over at North who is now wiping his nose, and shakes her head

"Well, you can stay with me."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours before the girls had managed to get all the knots out of Cali's hair. Cali had been strangely quiet the whole time. Not that South Carolina minded. She liked to stay out of loud clashes if possible.<p>

"Thanks for the tea. You definitely were an English colony."

South chuckles and shrugs

"It's just how I show hospitality*."

Cali sips the tea politely. She doesn't have the heart to tell her that she hates tea. It's not bad tea, she just can't handle bitter things.

They spend the whole day together, just a calm trip of seeing some historical sights and shopping. Cali never really liked to spend time with the states on the East Coast because of the awful feud they have.

* * *

><p>"I know sir, I'm sorry. Yes, yes, I know. I understand sir, yes. Alright. Aw but I- okay. Yes sir. Bye sir"<p>

Cali hangs up the phone and rubs her temples. Jerry was flipping out in her absence

_Who is the governor here? Isn't it your job to run the state? _

She sits down on the bed South Carolina offered her and lays back slowly. She closes her eyes and her last thought before falling asleep is

_It was worth it to get to know South Carolina._

* * *

><p>Yay! Now she is making friends! I am straight-out throwing fluff in your face. I love fluff! Please review!<p>

*Tea is South Carolina's state drink of hospitality.


	19. The Musical Curse

CAUTION: Rather bad language! I do not own any of these songs, nor Hetalia. Just my OCs. Okay, you've been warned.

* * *

><p>The meeting was going rather well. It was taking place in DC, so of course everyone was on their best behavior. DC calls a ten minute break, and some states start to chat.<p>

Virginia was on edge. California was talking to West Virginia about Gay Marriage. Ever since Cali had legalized it in her state, she has been trying to convince others to do the same. Virginia's blood boiled at the thought of the beach ball tramp sweet-talking her brother into changing his laws.

_Look at her. She's twirling her hair around her finger, how sick. How dare she flirt with him just to get what she wants. _

In reality, Cali is actually trying to tell him about constitutional rights, she just plays with her hair out of habit.

Virginia stomps over to the two of them.

"Oh hey Virginia! I was talking to West about-"

"Never flirt with my brother."

California is startled by Virginia's harsh tone. Virginia is a very polite young lady, but now she's dragging West away very roughly by the ear.

"I was flirting with him?"

Now that she thinks about it, he was just kinda staring at her dreamily and nodding while she spoke.

* * *

><p>"Virginia! You don't have to interrupt like that! I didn't mind that she was flirting with me!"<p>

"Well, that avocado-head needs to stay away from you."

Virginia takes out her magic wand and points it at California, who was still trying to figure out how much West had heard of her well prepared speech, then says a spell.

California hunches over in pain

_Geez, wtf? I thought I was done with these last week!_

She clutches her head and tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

Virginia stows her wand and nods her head.

"There. Now let's see her talk to anyone."

"What did you do?"

"I cursed her. Took away her voice. Oh, don't worry. It'll come back in a week or so. That's long enough for her to learn her lesson."

Cali stands up straight as though someone had pulled her up by the head and then belts out

"**We had a hell of a ride, but you thought we were riding to heaven"**

She slaps her hand over her mouth, but know she has everyone's attention (again, wow Cali) She smiles meekly behind her hand, but then her mouth opens and she's singing again

"**Well, I motherfucking lied, So crank that funky shit to eleven"**

Virginia cringes at the language and thinks to herself

_Oh no, I did the wrong curse didn't I. Never use one of England's spells, they always mess something up._

Cali is trying to suppress the lyrics trying to claw their way out of her mouth, and soon she can't hold it back

" **Photosynthetical, I want 'em botanical, and I'm kind of theoretical, quantum mechanical.  
>Alphabetical, a word puritanical, not a hypothetical, I rule tyrannical. Tyrannical-saurus-rex.<br>Fuck the system, solar plexus, A lone star Texas, yeah ,too smart to be sexist, hey"**

Texas is very confused after hearing that last line, and tries to stop her but she just keeps rapping

"**Slow it down; the shit's too quick, Fuck it. Stick with it, The kid is too sick to quit. Haters: suck my dick. Handle the candle, lick the wick. No, stop. Better than that. C'mon, "mail" definition, there's a letter in that, Spell "male" then repeat the second letter in that, AA if you got a girl, let her in that.  
><strong>

She is now attempting to tape her mouth shut but a new song comes up before she can stop it

"**Sun's going down let's get together, on the bridge we'll meet up tonight. Black pants, red sweatshirt and brown bags, above the East River's northern lights"**

New York is now paying attention. Cali has taped her mouth shut, but that doesn't stop the garbled words from leaking out from time to time

Louisiana speaks up

"Okay, what just happened?"

West looks at Virginia expectantly. Virginia clears her throat and announces

"I think I may have cursed her with speaking only in song lyrics."

Cali's eyes get wide as she continues on with the song, unwillingly.

"**You see what I see, I thought it make believe. Watched the sun rise on my street. Old cement makes for a solid place to lay. Bed of light gray, my bed of light gray"**

DC gets out his big roll of tape he saves for the really big-mouthed states, and winds it around her head, ignoring her protests. She sits in her chair, mouth slightly moving every now and then, a little muffled sound getting out, but now they can talk without being interrupted.

DC shuffles the papers in his hands

"Now, let's get down to business"

Arkansas's eyes are wide as he says

"We're just gonna leave her like that?!"

Michigan shrugs

"I kinda like it. She's finally shut up after all these years."

Arizona glares at her, but says nothing.

* * *

><p>After getting through only half of the topics they needed to discuss, Cali decides she's had enough and rips off the tape. Surprisingly, no music comes out.<p>

DC clears his throat

"Well, there's one more problem we've solved."

Cali still hasn't said anything, but when Georgia announces that he and Florida are dating, much to the Sunshine State's embarrassment, she leaps up and bursts out singing

"**Omigod!Omigod you guys, looks like Elle's gonna win the prize. If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies. Omigod you guys! Omigod this is happening, our own homecoming Queen and King. Finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement for size, omigod you guys!  
>Omigod!"<strong>

She catches herself and sits back down. She clamps the forgotten tape back over her mouth, and crosses her arms.

Florida and Georgia share a look, but leave it at that.

* * *

><p>The meeting has ended, but Cali is still glaring daggers at Virginia, who is trying to duck slowly out of the room and high-tail it to her car.<p>

However, DC picks up both states by the scruffs of their necks like they were kittens (Hey, America's not the only strong one) and carries them out to his car. They both sit in the back calmly, though Cali is thinking about strangling Virginia. DC pulls out of the parking lot, and takes off to the White House, where America was. DC says to them

"Now, tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, this one over here,"

Virginia gestures to California

"Was flirting with my brother so he would change his laws, so I decided to take away her voice for a little bit. Unfortunately, I used one of Britain's spells and this happened."

Cali takes the tape off, furious, takes a few deep breaths, and is about to replace it when she starts singing again.

**"Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean. ****Got a ride that smoother than a limousine. ****Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?****If you can, baby boy then we can go all night**. **Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five. ****Baby you got the keys-**

** Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive**. **Shut up and drive****, drive, drive, drive"**

The song suddenly stops, leaving the car in stunned silence. They drive the rest of the way to the White House without saying another word, not wanting Cali to have another outburst and also kinda scared of the extremely pissed-off girl.

* * *

><p>"Yo! DC! My man! You brought Virginia and- why does Cali have tape over her mouth? I know she's talkative, but come on."<p>

Cali stomps in outrage, unable to do anything else, while DC explains.

"...and we think the songs come on conditionally."

"Wait, so if I say a song title, she'll start singing it?"

"Sir, I-"

"LAST RESORT!"

America rips off the tape and Cali bursts out into another song

**"CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES. ****THIS IS MY LAST RESORT. SUFFOCATION, NO BREATHING, DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I CUT MY ARMS BLEEDING****!"**

She had belted this out very loudly, startling multiple politicians that happened to be walking by. America starts laughing, amused by this new development, and says another title

"Ice ice baby!"

Cali has dropped her head in shame when she starts to sing this song

**"All right, collaborate and listen. ****Ice is back with my brand new invention. ****Something grabs a hold of me tightly ****,flow like a harpoon daily and nightly. ****Will it ever stop? Yo – I don't know. ****Turn off the lights and I'll glow. ****To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal****, light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle."**

DC repositions the tape over Cali's mouth, much to her relief, then smacks America.

"I came here so you could call for Britain's help, not play with the California-Jukebox!"

America sighs and walks to the president's office, with DC, Cali, and Virginia in tow.

* * *

><p>"Iggy! I need to ask a favor! Well, one of my states accidentally cursed my other state so I need you to come fix it with your magic mumbo jumbo! Okay, fine, I won't call it mumbo jumbo. Yeah, sure. Okay, see you in a little bit! Later!"<p>

America hangs up the phone as the President walks into the room. He looks around at all the people gathered in his office.

Then, he swiftly turns on his heel and heads to lunch. _No need to get tangled up in the drama. Been there, done that._

* * *

><p>"Whoa Iggy! That was fast!"<p>

California tries to say 'That's what she said' but then remembers her predicament, and goes back to moping.

DC shakes England's hand very briskly with a curt nod, and then steps back

"Thank you for coming at such short notice"

England gives him a small smile in return, and then looks over at Cali

"So what happened, love?"

Cali looks at him in disbelief, then gestures to the Duct Tape still covering her mouth. Virginia says on her behalf

"I tried to take away her voice but, since I used one of your spells, it cursed her to only talk in song lyrics instead."

America laughs his obnoxious laugh and then yells

"Yeah! She has to sing whatever song you tell her! Check it, America, Fuck Yeah!"

He rips off the tape, which leads to California bursting out into song again, in very obvious misery

**"****America, ****America. America, Fuck Yeah! ****Comin' again to save the motherfuckin' day, yeah. America, fuck Yeah! ****Freedom is the only way, yeah. Terrorists, your game is through ****'cause now you have ta answer to, America, Fuck yeah!"**

She falls down onto the floor, trying to drown out the very Patriotic song in the plush carpet. England sighs in exasperation and says

"Well, if she's going to have to deal with being cursed, you should at least make her sing a good song. Can't buy me love."

She gets back on her feet, but still in pain at being ordered around about what to sing, but sings out anyway

**"Can't buy me love, love. ****Can't buy me love**. **I'll buy you a diamond ring**** my friend if it makes you feel alright. ****I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright. ****Cos I don't care too much for money****, and money can't buy me love"**

England sighs in content at California's beautiful singing, but America interrupts

"Stop brain-washing my state! Working in a coal mine!"

This kind of bickering goes on for a while, with Virginia and DC watching in udder shock. California is writhing on the floor, disgusted at the country's music taste. DC clears his throat loudly to get their attention, and then says

"We'll have plenty of time for you two to release sexual tension later,"

At the exact same time, both nations say in response

"This is not sexual tension!"

Cali, on cue, starts singing a new song. She probably would've started singing it without the spell though.

**"****Liar, liar! Oh you don't ever tell the truth. ****Liar, liar! Can't nobody see you're fireproof?"**

As that song progresses, Virginia says to England

"Well, can you fix her or what? It is your crappy spell"

England shoots a glare at her, then pulls a magic wand out of his jacket pocket

"I'm glad you asked"  
>He points it at California, who is trying to get the tape back over her mouth, and says a spell. Instantly, California is transformed into a mermaid.<p>

_Yeah, not exactly right. But the singing's gone_

England curses and then tries again. This time she's back to her normal shape, but a dark shade of purple.

_Okay, one more try. That outta do it._

With another swish and flick, Cali is now levitating a few inches off the ground and still purple

_Well, third time's the charm._

She falls to the ground with a thud, now her golden tan replacing the purple that really clashed with her denim mini-skirt, and groans in pain. She sits up, and says to them

"Virginia, you have three seconds to run. One.."

* * *

><p>I DID IT I FINISHED THE CHAPTER THANK GOD. Okay, well that's all! The songs I used (In order) are "Hell of a Ride" by Bo Burnham, "Cameras" by Matt and Kim, "Omigod you guys" from Legally Blonde the Musical, "Shut up and drive" by Rhianna, and "Liar Liar" by Avicii. This was fun to write, and I tried to get as many songs at possible in there, but I could only use so many. Please review, they are my fuel. See you next time!<p> 


	20. Bonding Time

Texas and New York have this agreement that whoever gets a kiss on the lips from California first wins, and the other needs to back off. So now, both are determined to capture Cali's heart before the other.

America had sent California, Texas, and New York together for "bonding" but really he just wanted some peace and quiet for a little bit.  
>They had all agreed to spend a few days in each state, starting with New York, then Texas, and ending with California.<p>

So now, they are all walking in downtown New York City at 9 at night, trying to decide what to do.

Cali was wearing her favorite pair of denim shorts, and New York's jacket over her tube top. He insisted because of how cold it was and she happily obliged, thoroughly pissing off Texas.

* * *

><p>"Well, we could go see the Statue of Liberty"<p>

"I think we should see a musical"

"I'm just sick of the food here. Don't you have any barbecue? All I see are nasty hotdogs"

"Take that back, right now!"

"Make me, city slicker!"

California, who was walking between the two of them, grabs both of their hands, causing them both to blush.

With a leap forward, she plows forward through the crowd, still holding onto them both.

"Cali! Slow down! You're gonna tear my arm outta it's socket!"

California pulls up short when they reach a grand store and let's go of the boys. She swoons and clasps her hands over her heart.

"It's...so...beautiful"

They had come to the Nintendo Store. It was lit with blue lights, highlighting the many electronics on display in the busy store.  
>New York straightens out his shirt, and smiles.<p>

"I didn't know you were such a fan of Nintendo, Cali"

She turns to him, still with a mystified look on her face

"Of course! Japan sends me stuff all the time! I had no idea you had such a tubular store in here!"

New York grins at the compliment while Texas looks around at the different consoles, games, and merchandise. Texas turns to the two of them, eying California warily

"Just don't go crazy, okay? I don't think we really need to rack up a huge bill."

Cali waves away his comment and walks towards the station where they keep the 3DSs and starts playing.

"You might as well give up now, dust breath. She's all over me"

Texas rolls his eyes and pats New York on the shoulder

"Yeah, sure. Just wait till we get to Texas. Then we'll see how much she likes you."

Speaking of California, as we usually are, now she has gone over to a giant flat screen, and is battling a couple of young boys in Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

She's crushing them

**Into the ground.**

She has a rabid look on her face, and is wildly mashing buttons as fast as humanly possible.

When she beats the kids, she smiles at them and shakes their out-stretched hands. The kids step down, and are replaced by a few college boys.

"So, wanna play?"

The boy who just spoke winks at her, and Cali giggles

"Sure! My name's Angel!"

"I'm Todd. Nice to see a fresh face."

She picks up the controller, and selects Samus as her character. Todd chooses Pit, and they begin the battle.

Todd tries to go easy on her at first, but when she destroys him repeatedly, he starts to actually fight. That doesn't stop Cali from easily beating him however.

A small crowd has formed around the two, now. Texas and New York are at the front of the group, cheering on California.

When the battle ends, with California as a winner of course, Todd turns to her and shakes her hand. They both step off the platform, and Todd says to her

"You know, I've never been beaten by a really pretty girl before"

California smiles as Texas and New York walk over. Todd pales at the sight of the incredibly angry, muscular, young man standing behind her. Cali says to him

"Well, better luck in your next match. Bye! It was so radical to meet you!"

She blows him a small kiss, and walks over to the Link plushies. Todd chuckles nervously and says to the two extremely menacing boys

"Um, hey there! Everything okay?"

Texas narrows his eyes and says in a low voice

"Well, I sure hope so. Just stay away from her, got it?"

With that, the two states turn around to go over to where California was standing.

"Todd! You okay, man?"

His friends have now caught up with Todd.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why do all the hot girls have crazy friends?"

* * *

><p>It was around 11pm when the trio retired back to New York's apartment. Cali was really tired, leaning on Texas's shoulder. Not that he minded. He even scooped her up when they got to the lobby and carried her up to the apartment, with New York following, saying<p>

"I could've carried her..."

When they got into the apartment, Texas set down the drowsy Cali and New York said

"Well, there's only two beds. Cali, would you care to join me in my room?"

Cali rubs her eyes and murmurs out a non-committal little grunt, oblivious to the question's pretenses. Texas glares at New York

"Well now, taking advantage of the poor girl while she's tired. That's not very nice."

"I am not taking advantage of her!"

"Yes, you are. Here Cali, you can take the guest bed. I'll sleep in the living room."

"Oh don't act so high and mighty!"

"It's just common courtesy! I'm not sure how you city folk were raised, but in the South we're taught to respect women!"

"Don't refer to me as 'city folk'!"

Cali sighs at the two idiots arguing in front of her and stands up

"If it's that big of a deal, I'll just sleep on the couch."

She goes over to the couch, and lays down, ignoring the protests coming from the two others. She's out like a light in a matter of seconds and soon the only sound in the apartment is the soft hum of traffic outside, and California's rhythmic breath.

Texas and New York look at each other, sending a silent warning, and both retire to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Yay! I've made 20 of these! Thank you to everyone for your continued support, reviews, and views! I'm sorry this is so late, school is really time consuming. See you next time with Texas's one shot! Send me some stuff to do in Texas, because I can't think of anything really famous besides a rodeo, and that's a little too cliche for my taste. See you next time!<p> 


	21. Nature Walk

"Dang, I had no idea Texas was so far away from New York"

California did a few stretches. She hates air-travel, preferring boats. It was too confining, and stuffy for Cali's tastes. Texas and New York fought silently over carrying her luggage for her, and New York won.

They walked out of the airport, California on the phone with Arizona

"Yes Ari, I'm fine. The plane landed safely. No, nobody felt me up. Don't worry so much, I have New York and Texas to watch after me. No, I didn't mean- never mind. Talk to you later, Ari. Arizona, drop it. Ariz-Arizo- goodbye! Give everyone my love!"

She hung up the phone quickly and let out a breath of exasperation at his antics. Texas slung his leather backpack over his shoulder and smiled. Arizona was infamous for looking after his older sister, and being wary of anybody within 100 feet of her. It was kinda cute how much he guarded Cali, but at the same time, really annoying when he tried to make a move on her.

New York didn't understand how close all the Western states were, with the Eastern states always getting on each others nerves all the time.

Texas hailed a taxi, and soon they all piled into the backseat with California sitting between the two of them. Whether or not she did this on purpose to keep the boys from fighting, is unknown, but it worked.

* * *

><p>When they reached Texas's large house, Cali sprinted upstairs to take a shower. The air was humid and her hair was not taking it well. Not to mention she now had a thin layer of dust and dirt on her skin.<p>

Texas and New York both set down their stuff, not talking very much besides small talk. Then they hear the singing coming from upstairs. It's obviously California's voice, and she's singing a pop song that nicely compliments her vocals. The boys are too distracted by the hypnotic and relaxing sound to understand what the song is about or even know what song it is. She stops singing that song and switches to a rap song. Not quite as pretty, and no where near as hypnotic, so now that boys have snapped out of their trance. Texas stands up, clears his throat, and walks upstairs

"Wait, where are you going, rattler?

"I'm going to get her a towel, I doubt she remembers where they are."

New York starts walking up after him

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you weren't lying to me"

Texas rolls his eyes and continues up the stairs with New York following, scrutinizing his every action.

* * *

><p>California massaged the soap through her hair while humming the instrumental part of the song to herself. It had taken her a while to scrub all the dirt off herself, and now has the task of getting it out of her hair.<p>

While pausing to grab her comb, she notices the voices outside the room. Barely audible over the running water, she hears the boys arguing. Over what, she has no idea. She can only hear snippets of their conversation.

"Loosen up, York. It's just a..."

"...then I can..."

"No it's my house and she's..."

She can guess that they are talking about her, seeing as she's the only girl in the house, but what are they saying about her?

"Don't make me get my rifle in here!"

"Oh yeah? Well..."

"Shut yer trap..."

"...not the biggest state..."

"...you're not one of the top three..."

Cali shrugs and goes back to untangling her long hair. Land size is a common dispute between the states, and California is used to arguments anyway, so she easily tunes them out.

There's a knock on the door, and Texas's voice says in a soft tone

"Cali? I got you a towel"

"Oh cool! Thanks! Just throw it in."

The door opens for a split second and a large green towel is tossed into the room. Texas hesitates a second before slamming the door shut again.

_Weird. What's his deal?_

* * *

><p>Texas decided to take them hiking on the Greenbelt Corridor. It was a beautiful day, and Cali was wearing denim shorts and a tank top, as usual. Texas and New York had both gone in t-shirts and shorts, but Texas had his trusty cowboy hat with him.<p>

It's a 40 mile hike, a full day one. About 10 miles in, California is still skipping along. New York started to get rather sluggish around 3 miles, and Texas is also getting a little winded. California's cheeks are bright red from the exercise, and she's tied her hair back in a pony tail. Texas, of course, is swooning over how rugged she looks. New York, however, is just trying to match her pace and too preoccupied with that to notice the girls looks.

"You know, this is excellent cardio!"

New York is close to panting in exhaustion. Texas wipes his forehead with his bandana and calling out to her

"Hey Cali! How about we take a break?"

Texas does not like showing weakness, especially in front of Cali, but he was getting pretty tired. He hadn't anticipated it being so hot, plus California was hard to keep up with.

They come to a shady spot under a tree and New York immediately sits down and starts to chug water from his bottle. Texas pulls a energy bar out of one of his backpack's packets and eats it hungrily.

Cali waves to the group of people on horseback riding by. Some of them wave back, but most are snapping pictures or trying to not fall off their horse.

It was a gorgeous trail, the trees had yellow leaves and small flowers were popping up around in the green grass. It's not the dirt pile you might expect with Texas, it was rather pretty, actually.

* * *

><p>Once California got the boys back on their feet and they continued down the trail, she said to them<p>

"You know, I would expect the toughest states in America to be up for a little walk like this."

The boys would usually take offense at this, but she just called them the toughest states in America, so they let it go

"It's probably that I've had more practice. I do a lot of running to stay in shape, and every month or so I jog around the perimeter of my state."

It had never occurred to either state that California cared about her body image, and had to constantly put effort into looking good. They are also surprised by the 2,000 mile run Cali can withstand.

_She's quite the athlete._

* * *

><p>It's getting dark by the time Texas has finally brought them back to the trail. They had gotten lost because of California chased a bunny through the woods, so then Texas and New York had to go after her, and they couldn't make their way back to the trail. The stars were shining bright over the grassy hill they stood on. The trio sat down on the grass and looked up at the night sky.<p>

_This is the perfect time to make my move, if only New York was out of the picture._

Texas slid towards Cali cautiously and almost put his arm around her shoulder when New York coughed loudly, startling California into almost toppling over. She righted herself, and giggled

"I am such a klutz!"

She stretched out her legs and Texas glared at New York who looked at him innocently.

It was quiet for a while, until California said to them

"You know, you guys are the best friends a girl could hope for."

Texas looked at her and blushed, but grinned all the same. New York was let down at being called a 'friend' and reached for her hand trying to reinforce the point that he should be more than her friend but grabbed Texas's hand on accident. The two boys recoiled, Texas started to shake his hand as to get the germs off, and New York made a disgusted face.

New York sighed and laid back on the grass. Texas turned to Cali, who was still looking up at the stars. He tucked one of her stray hairs behind her ear, and said suavly

"California, you look dazzling. The stars will never shine as bright as you"

New York gagged at the cheesy line, but Cali smiled and looked at Texas wit her big blue eyes

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so"

Texas tried to lean in for a kiss, but California's phone went off. She excused herself to pick it up, and Texas dropped his head in his hands

"Every time! Every time the moment is right, something happens!"

New York snorted at Texas's bad luck and said

"Better luck next time, dirt-brain."

"Why you little-"

Cali stopped their impending argument by plopping down between them and putting her phone back in her pocket.

"That was just Utah. Apparently, Nevada was getting married again, and he needed to know how to stop it. No biggie."

The boys fell silent. Cali looked at them for a second before saying

"Did I miss something?"

Her eyes got wide and a sly smile graced her face

"Or did I interrupt something?"Texas immediately shut down that idea. California stood up and fixed her shirt.  
>"Okay, well. I think it's time to go back to Texas's place. Let's get going before the coyotes come out"<p>

* * *

><p>Oh geez this is really late. Curse you school! Well, anyway, thanks for your continued support! Next up is California! Whoop whoop! Don't forget to review, reviews are my inspiration! See you next time!<p> 


	22. Mr Jerry Brown

As soon as California stepped off the plane they had taken from Texas, she relished the air and then shouted out in the busy airport

"IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!"

Texas and New York, both extremely tired and upset about their failed attempts at getting a kiss from Cali, only shake their heads at her and continue on.

When they got to where all the cars were waiting to pick up the people who had just arrived, Cali called out

"Hey Jerome! Long time no see, buddy!"

There stood Jerome, in front of a long black limousine, wearing a fancy suit.

"Good day, Ms. Jones."

He opened the door for California and she got in.

"Well? Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there?"

Texas and New York got into the limo after her. The inside was black fake leather, lit with dim LEDs and very posh. Cali slid to the front of the limo to say to the driver

"Take us to Sacramento, please"

She slid back to where the boys were sitting and said to them

"We can stay at whatever house you want, but I have some business to take care of at the office."

Texas leaned back, grabbing a beer from a cooler and cracking open, says

"Hey, what ever you want."

New York sat still and silent though. He felt humbled by California's fancy butler, chauffeur, and limousine. She noticed his confused expression and reassured him that she didn't usually use the limo, it was the only thing at short notice. He seemed to relax after that.

"So you have multiple houses?"

Cali nodded and said

"Well yeah! I have one in San Francisco, Sacramento, Beverly Hills, LA, and one on the beach. You guys don't have more than one house?"

They shook their heads, still in shock that she had the money to afford all of them

"I bought all of them out of my own pocket, except the one in Sacramento, with my pay from modeling and singing. I used to have an agent, but he turned out to be a sleaze ball, so I fired him"

She drowned on a bit on how hard it is to find a good modeling job these days, mentioning her time at Victoria's Secret, which caused both boys blush.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they made it to Cali's office in Sacramento. There was a small women sitting at a desk, typing pointedly. She only stopped briefly when she noticed California, waving her into the governor's office. For a while, Texas and New York sat in the secretary's waiting chairs. Then the secretary looked up for the first time in ten minutes, and said to the boys in a nasal voice<p>

"I'm sorry, this is a private building. May I see you visitor's passes?"

Texas stuttered for a few seconds, before New York said

"Ma'am, do you know who we are?"

He was trying to figure out how much she knew as to not spill Cali's secret. The president doesn't want the states telling everyone who they are.

"Well, all I know is that you don't have a visitor's pass and will have to leave."

With that she pressed a little button on the front of her desk, next to the computer, and said

"Security?"

The two boys both started to protest, but California came out of the governor's office and said to the secretary

"Liz? What are you doing?"

Liz explained the situation to her. Cali sighed and said to her

"Liz, I'd like you to meet New York and Texas"

She gestured to each of the boys, and Liz's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Miss California! I didn't mean-"

"No, Liz it's fine. No harm done."

Cali waved them towards the office, and the boys nodded at Liz, and then went into the room with Cali.

"Well Jerry, these are my fellow states! This is Yorkie, or I guess New York"

She pointed flamboyantly to New York who smiled and gave a small wave to the governor.

"and this is Texas!"

Texas bowed, ever so slightly, and then elbowed New York in the side. New York retaliated by jabbing him is the side with his own elbow. This almost escalated to a full-blown fist-fight, but Cali cleared her throat

"I'm sorry for the interruption, sir. I had to save these two from getting themselves kicked out,"

Texas opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when she turned to him with one eyebrow raised and her hands planted on her hips, as if daring him to say anything. He crossed his arms, and blushed. Jerry chuckled and said

"Good to meet some other states for once."

He turned back to his desk and picked up a few papers, handing them to California

"Well this is all you need. I'm sorry I interrupted your vacation."

Cali takes the papers and flips through them, sighing

_Awww I hate paperwork_

"I know you hate paperwork California, but this is important."

Blowing a kiss to her boss, she turns and skips out of the room. Texas and New York watch her go, and then turn to Governor Brown. New York sticks out his hand and gives him a little smile. Brown shakes his hand and says to the two of them

"Just...just keep her safe, okay? She's not always thinking. I trust you two can handle that. Well, I don't have to worry about her with Arizona around, but still. Tell Perry* and Cuomo** I say hello."

With that, the two states leave the office, trying to catch up with Cali.

* * *

><p>Well, that was quick. I have stretched this into a 4 parter now because I wanted to throw the Governor in there. Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next time!<p>

*Texas's governor

**New York's governor


	23. On the Sand

Cali decided to take them to Santa Monica beach for the day. They rode there in her convertible, not her Leaf since she didn't want it to get all sandy, with the top down and everything. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and it was gently flapping in the wind. She had on her favorite bikini, a maroon one with white polka-dots, and a crop top cover-up. The crop top said "_CA love_" in swirly letters and had her flag underneath the words.

Texas sat next to her in the passenger's seat, after shoving New York in the back. The sun was blazing in the sky, making Cali glow as she drove along the empty road. A song on the radio came on, a song called "_Walking in L.A._" and Cali tapped the steering wheel and sang along.

"Hey, Cali?"

"Yeah? What's up Yorkie?"

"Why is nobody walking L.A.?"

She laughed a bit at that,

"Well, everything in L.A. is so far apart that you have to drive to get anywhere."

New York nodded in thought while Texas snorted

"Hold on, nobody walks in L.A?"

"Well I'm sure somebody walks there, but it's not as common."

She pulled into the parking lot by the beach, and climbed out.

* * *

><p>The sand was buzzing with activity. Little children ran around chasing birds, surfer guys sanded down their boards, and skinny girls laid out on their towels in bikinis.<p>

As they walked along the water, trying to find a place to set down their stuff, Cali waved to a few of the surfer guys, and they waved back.

Once they had laid out their towels and put up the umbrella, a few of the surfers guys walked over. She jumped up and hugged them, saying their greetings. Texas and New York are extremely wary of this group of tanned boys, who seem to have known her for a while.

"So, babelini*, ready to catch some bodacious waves?"

She laughs and nods, grabbing her board she brought with her. She looks over her shoulder at the boys and waves them towards her. They exchange a look of wary, but still get up and follow her into the water.

* * *

><p>"HOLY CRAP THIS IS FREEZING!"<p>

Texas jumps into the air, trying to get back to the warm sand, but instead goes crashing down head first into the water. New York stands next to him, laughing, but gets pulled down with him. Cali suppresses at laugh at them, and continues out, getting deeper and deeper, until she can't touch the ground anymore. Luckily, she brought a few extra surfboards for the boys, so she can at least try to get them on a wave.

She spots an oncoming wave, a good one. She hops onto the boards and paddles. She strokes the water with such grace and accuracy that could only be the product of many years of experience. The wave plucks up her and the board, and she hops up onto her feet. The surfer dudes are hooting and hollering at her to do some tricks, and she happily obliges. She leans forward, and shoots up the side of the wave, and then falls back into the wave's hands.

Texas and New York gape at her sheer talent and finesse. She steers the board towards the boys, and right as she's about to crash into them, jerks the boards back, stopping it in it's tracks. She sits on the board, casually swinging her tan, toned legs.

"So, you ready to try it?"

* * *

><p>First up is New York. He readjusts his swim trunks and lays down on the board Cali brought him. They paddle out together, California obviously going slowly so York can keep up. She shows him how to duck dive under waves, and how to maneuver.<p>

Suddenly, while Cali is showing him were to grip the side of the board, a giant wave is rolling towards them. She Eskimo rolls with ease, while York is not so lucky. He is taken by surprise, and is blow backwards by the giant wall of seawater. Once the wave has petered-out, he gets up and shakes the water out of his ear while Texas is laughing his head off. York gives him the middle finger while trying to paddle back out to Cali.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Wait, what?"

"GO!"

Cali shoves York's board forward and the powerful wave bears down on him. He tries to stand up, or just stay on the board, but tumbles over.

One of the experienced surfer guys shouts out

"EPIC FLAIL*, BRO!"

New York grumbles to himself about nosy, idiots who have sand stuck in their brain, while Texas grabs his board and runs out for his lesson.

"I have to warn you, I have some practice. I grew up by the Gulf of Mexico, and I've had my fair share of ocean."

Cali smiles and hops onto her board.

"Well then, just follow my lead."

She looks out onto the horizon and sees a small swell building up. She turns back to Texas, and points to it. He gets the message, and begins to paddle out.

Cali puts her hand on her board and leans back, soaking up the sun and the salty air. Then, she turns her attention to Texas, who is getting up onto his feet, and carefully working his way on the wave back to the beach. Cali cheers and claps her hands. She gets on her own wave, a perfect one, and catches up to him in a few seconds.

New York is sitting on his towel, pouting, and Cali laughs at him playfully. Texas comes up behind Cali, wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up and twirling her around. Her protests quickly turn to giggles as she's spun around. When he sets her down, York is on his feet.

"Cali? Wanna build a sand castle?"

She perks up excitedly and follows him to a small patch of damp sand. They pile it up, making a solid foundation. Texas takes a bucket of water and pours it over York's head, which leads to York tripping him. Texas gets a face full of sand, and is about to throw York into the surf, when Cali refills the bucket of water and pours it on Texas.

Now everyone is throwing water,sand, trying to get the other. It's all fun and games till York accidentally crashes into Cali, knocking her to the ground. She lays there, and Texas and York are frozen. She slowly gets up onto her knees, and says quietly

"So, that's how it's going to be?"

She springs up and gets York in a head-lock, smashing his head against her ample chest. He blushes wildly, and tries to get out of the hold, but she's hanging on tight. Texas picks up Cali in his arms and throws he over his shoulder, dropping York to the ground. She pounds her hands on his back, not really trying to hurt him, as he runs back to where they were originally building their sand castle. He sets her down on the sand, and she digs her toes into the substantial pile of sand they had packed together. She covers her legs in the powdery, cool, sand and eventually has them buried deep in it. She draws a scale pattern over the top and shouts to the boys, who had been trying to catch sand crabs

"Hey look! I'm a mermaid!"

* * *

><p>It was around 7pm when they got home. Cali shook her head, throwing sand all over the place. They had decided to go to her Beverly Hills house, since it was the closest and the largest. All three of them took turns showering to get the sand out of their clothes and body.<p>

Once Cali was clean, she put on her pajamas, consisting of fuzzy Disney pants, and a soft tank top that was decorated with little oranges. She went down to her living room and sat on the couch facing the huge plasma screen t.v. She was soon joined by Texas and New York, who also had their pajamas on.

They debated for a while on what movie to watch, Cali wanting to watch a Romantic comedy, Texas wanting to watch a Western, New York wanting to watch Lion King, until they came across "_Independence Day". _America made the states all watch it a few years back on the 4th of July, but it had been a while and none of them really even remembered the plot.

Cali put the disc in, and sat between the boys.

* * *

><p>The movie was almost over, but Cali was already asleep. She was draped over New York's shoulder, York gladly excepting the contact. Texas was too wrapped up in the movie to notice. Once the credits started rolling, Texas got up and started to stretch out his legs and shake the popcorn crumbs from his pants. He looked up to see Cali practically sitting in New York's lap, snuggled up in his chest. He glared at York, who shrugged innocently. Well, he would've shrugged if Cali wasn't leaning on him. York stood up, now carrying California, and started to walk upstairs to where her room was. She was awoken by the sudden movement, but was too drowsy to go up the steps by herself so she relaxed back into his arms.<p>

Once they reached her room, he laid her down in the queen-size bed and she kissed him on the forehead in thanks. She didn't think the kiss meant anything, but York sure did. The second he closed the door to her room, he did a small victory dance.

_I'm just one step closer to getting a real kiss now! Suck on that 10-gallon brain!_

* * *

><p>Okay, done with that series, on to the next! Technically, it's not even one-shots anymore, but a story with some out of order chapters. Oh well, too late to change it now. Thanks for reviewing, so you next time!<p> 


	24. Happy Family

California stares down at the papers in her hand. The assignment she got from her boss was to have South Italy stay at her place for a little while to improve trade and relations. She also suspected that his boss decided Romano needed a vacation, and thought he could hide it as a diplomatic affair.

She had never met the Italian country officially, but heard from America that he was a rude annoying prick, but who knows. America isn't exactly the best at reading people.

_Well, let's just get it over with. He'll be here any second. _

She sat on a hard metal bench in the airport terminal. It was rather warm outside so she was fanning herself with one hand and gripping her purse in the other.

_I am NOT getting my bag stolen again, no sir. _

* * *

><p>Romano stepped off the plane and went over to the Baggage Carousel to pick up his luggage. He wasn't exactly very excited to meet her either. The last time he saw her, she was threatening to tear some throats out with her pet bear. He shuddered at the thought of having to live with that beast for the week. Also the bear would be a hazard.<p>

Once he had gotten his bag, he walked over to where California said she'd be.

There standing by a wall, was a girl, bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyeshadow, typing away at her phone, chewing gum loudly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and jutted out her hip, still texting.

_There she is. God, she looks like an idiot. Of course, she is an American. _

He walked over to the girl and shoved his bag at her rudely. She looked at him, confused, and said

"Do I know you?"

He rolled his eyes and was about to retort with a sarcastic comment, when he heard someone calling his name

"Romano?! What are you doing?"

Another girl walked over and grabbed his bag, and pulled him away by the ear

"You're here two minutes and you're already hitting on girls! Come on! Isn't this a diplomatic event?"

Romano's cheeks got red in embarrassment as he realized that the girl scolding him was California, not the girl by the wall.

"I thought that girl was you! Geez, no need to get all offended."

Cali sighed in frustration and let go of his ear. She crossed her arms and said, in a tone very unlike her usually sunny one,

"Look, I don't think either of us wants to be here, but I promised America I would play nice. So if you could just shut up for a little while, that would be great"

She stalked off, still carrying his bag.

_That's a really heavy bag and she's carrying it like it's nothing! Are all of the states as strong as America?_

She ushered him into a small, red car, throwing his bag into the trunk and getting in the driver's seat. She sped off, accelerating more than usual out of frustration and annoyance.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Cali's house, she showed him where he was going to be sleeping then quickly left, saying that she's be out in her garden.<p>

He took a moment unpack before getting something to eat.

_Well, she's rather beautiful. Not to mention she has a nice body. I wonder who she's dating. Probably one of those big shot movie stars. Is it against the rules for a state to date a human? Most likely. She said she was going out to the garden, I think I'll go too. Not because I like her or anything like that, because I want to see if she has any tomatoes! Yeah, tomatoes. _

When he finally finds the back door and leaves the mansion, he hears soft singing. Very good singing, in fact. It's a love song, and it's in Spanish. He can tell that much from all his time with Spain. He recognizes words like "life" "lips" and "around". He marveled at her ability to switch between languages with ease. He had a rough time learning Spanish, and even now it's rough.

When that songs ends, she begins singing a different one. It's in a language he doesn't recognize at first, but after a second realizes it's Japanese.

_Obviously, she's more intelligent that I originally thought._

He realizes he's been standing in the doorway for a while, and begins to follow a winding path through the magnificent garden. There are rows and rows of different vegetables and fruits all over. Avocados, oranges, lemons, grapes, strawberries, even potatoes.

When he comes along a tomato plant, covered in ripe, juicy tomatoes, he plucks a singular one and bites into it. It's bursting with flavor from it's days out in the hot sun, and tastes a lot like the ones Spain gives him.

There's a tap on his shoulder and he almost chokes on the bite of tomato. California laughs at his tomato-juice covered terrified expression. She readjusts the basket brimming with onions, garlic, tomatoes, and spinach so it rests comfortably on her hip.

_Now that she's smiling, she looks a lot prettier._

She turns around and says over her shoulder

"Just making sure you weren't eating my prize oranges, those are for me."

* * *

><p>When it was around dinner time, Romano wondered downstairs, looking for something to eat<p>

_Let's just hope I can stomach whatever grease-ball she serves._

When he reaches her kitchen, there are some other guests over. There are five boys and one girl wondering around, some talking to Cali, others preparing food. Everyone is in a bright and cheery mood, telling jokes and singing songs. California is relaxed around these people, and is dicing some onions. The little girl, dressed in a floral dress, notices him standing in the kitchen, and screams. She then proceeds to sprint to Cali and hide behind her. Now the other boys have noticed him, and one has even taken out a bow-and-arrow in defense. Romano takes a step back, preparing to flee, but California waves him over to where they are standing and he does.

"Well guys, this is Romano. South Italy"

Romano has reverted back to his usual grumpy expression and Arizona lowers his bow, but doesn't put it away.

"Romano, this is my family. New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Nevada, Colorado, and Hawaii"

She points at each of her siblings as she introduces them and they each smile at him. Hawaii peaks out from behind Cali, but still looks scared of him.

"You look like a man that was there when I got hurt"

California looks quizzically at Romano, daring him to admit he hurt his little sister. Colorado says to Hawaii

"You mean the harbor?"

She nods and grips Cali's shirt. Cali wraps her arms around her little sister and raises an eyebrow at him. Romano shakes his head and sighs

"It was probably North Italy. That idiot helped Japan attack-"

He stopped himself when he noticed New Mexico giving him the signal to not bring that up. Cali picks up the little girl, and says

"Wait, so what happened to making enchiladas? It is enchilada night"

She sets her down and goes back to mincing the onions, then scrapes them into a pan. The rest of them cheer a little before going to get the other ingredients. Romano can only stare as the family goes back to their laughing, smiling, and ignoring him. He seats himself while Nevada comes up to him

"So, you're the pasta guy?"

He says it then takes a gulp from the bottle of Jack Daniels he held in his hand, explaining the slight slurring to his voice. Romano shakes his head and explains that the "pasta guy" is his brother. Nevada laughs and sits down next to him

"Seems like your brother is the popular one, huh grumpy-pants?"

Romano only gets even more grumpy at the notion that he wasn't as important as North Italy. He only grumbles a little response before New Mexico wondered over

"So you were raised by Spain too, right?"

Romano nodded but then asked

"You were raised by Spain?"

Utah comes over, laughing at the question and responds for him

"Oh no, the Spanish empire was long gone by the time we came around. It was Cali that was raised by Spain."

Cali looks over at the group and chuckles to herself

"Guys, calm down. Give him some space!"

She puts the pan in the oven, and wipes her hands on her shirt. They set the table, getting out sour cream and utensils. The room is buzzing with activity, but Romano is still mulling over the thought of Spain raising another child.

_No point in worrying about it now. I can ask her about it later._

* * *

><p>Dinner was delicious. There was little to no conversation as everyone scarfed down the mouth-watering enchilada. Once they were all done, Romano excused himself upstairs while the states started to goof-off together. He felt a pang of sadness and jealously watching a happy family have a nice dinner, when his family was far from that close.<p>

Flopping down on the guest bed, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Even if it was only 6, he was tired and had just had a really good, filling dish. He dreamed of a perfect family, one that he was apart of.

* * *

><p>Aw poor Lovi. I plan on having a follow-up chapter for this one, so watch put for it. See you next time! Thanks for reading and reveiwing!<p> 


	25. Super Bowl

_Dear Romano,_

_Today is the Superbowl, an American sports competition, so I will be spending the day in D.C. With my family. Try not to break anything, and avoid Sacramento. He dislikes people who smell like tomatoes. It's nothing personal, it's just it reminds him of Spain. Bye! _

_ -Angel Carriedo Jones a.k.a. California_

* * *

><p>The game was supposed to start at 3:30, so California got to DC's place around 2. DC's house was huge because it's where America stays most of the time too. The president was also there, but in a separate room, so he wouldn't be caught in the cross -fire from excited andor pissed off states. New Jersey was the only one not there, because every year, he and his governor get invited to the actual stadium. No matter how much America begs, he never gets to tag-along, and has to watch it with the states.

This year, America invited England over. What England didn't realize when he accepted was that he was going to be in a room full of energized, angry, and slightly drunk states. In a matter of minutes, Massachusetts has kicked him in the gut, and then ran away yelling

"FREEDOM, BITCH!"

The game was the Seattle Sea hawks vs. the Denver Broncos. Washington and Colorado sat on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other, both wearing their respective jerseys.

California was sitting closer to the middle of the room, not noticing the big argument over who got to sit next to her. Arizona had instantly taken the seat on her left, so New York and Texas are now wrestling to decide who gets to sit next to her.

While those two were fighting, Oregon came over and sat on Cali's right. Cali was eager to start talking to him, while Texas and New York both finally accepted defeat and went to sit next to America.

The room was layered with all sorts of snacks. Beer, chips, pretzels, fruit, and lots of food from Washington and Colorado. Cali has a Coke in her hand, and is placing bets with Nevada. (Nevada always took advantage over situations like this)

All the East Coast states are more at ease today then last year because they had to deal with Maryland gloating. Then they had to protect Maryland from Cali's pick-ax of death after the 49ers lost.

Oregon and Cali are chatting a bit

"I'm sorry the 49ers didn't make it this year"

Cali shrugged and took a swig from her Coke

"Well, I'm just proud of my lil' bro for making it so he can kick Washington's ass for me"

Washington has overheard this part of the conversation and shouts out

"CALI! HOW DID IT FEEL TO BE BEATEN BY MY GLORIOUS SEA HAWKS?"

Cali rolls her eyes and shouts back

"SHUT UP WASHY!"

She turns back to Oregon

"I bet you're proud of Washy for making it too, huh? She is your sister after all"

He shrugs

"Well, we're definitely not as tight as you guys, that's for sure"

* * *

><p>Texas and New York are both steaming with rage next to America. England slowly backs away from the enraged states. Texas spits out<p>

"Look at that dirty, lumberjack, stoner, pretentious, hipster, tree-hugger, chiseler talking to California. I bet he's gonna slip something into her drink, just watch him"

New York looks at him confused

"I didn't know that Oregon chisels."

Texas sighs and shakes his head

"No, it's a term for a cheater."

New York is still confused, but drops it in favor of talking to America

"Am I allowed to go kick Oregon's ass?"

America shakes his head and tells him

"I think this could be settled by talking to Cali. Neither of you have made a move, so it's perfectly fine for Oregon to talk to her."

New York grumbles about Oregon not being worthy of her, while America fills England in

"You see, it's straight out of a movie. Texas and New York both like California, but neither of them have the guts to tell her. It's up to me to make sure this doesn't turn into a large scale fight, and not to fan the flames. New York already hates most of the West Coast, but throw a girl into the mix, and we have another Civil War on our hands"

England looks over at California, who looks back and waves flirtatiously at him before turning back to staring at the giant screen television.

Now both Texas and York are glaring at England, who is down-right terrified. America stops Texas from strangling England, and decides it's best to move away from the duo. England is very shaken by this time, and it takes a lot of reassurance from America that no one else will attempt to hurt him.

York stands up and says confidently

"That's it, I'm gonna go talk to her!"

He makes his way over to California, and when he gets there, whispers into Arizona's ear

"I think I saw someone messing with your bow"

Arizona leaps up from his spot on the couch, and goes to where he left his bow to make sure no one was touching it. York takes his place on the couch and puts his arm around Cali's shoulder, gaining her attention

"Oh hey Yorkie! Didn't see you there! You know Oregon of course"

York's smile goes away monetarily as he glances over to Oregon, who smiles at him cautiously, and it turns into a frown when Cali says

"I almost forgot! I need to talk to Texas, brb!"

She gets up from the couch, and skips over to where Texas was sitting

* * *

><p>A hush falls over the states as Renee Fleming begins singing the national anthem. Everyone puts their right hand over their heart as she sings.<p>

Once they get through the song, and another batch of commercials, they flip the coin to see who gets the ball first. Denver wins, which results in Colorado jumping into the air and shouting

"Yes! Take that Washy!"

Washington rolls her eyes and reminds him that it's just a coin toss, and that it doesn't determine who wins.

California sits back down between Oregon and York and is cheering for Colorado, but Seattle scores first.

Washington is sufficiently stoked as the Seahawks gain 14 more points. Colorado is silent, sitting very stiffly and everyone sitting around him is also silent.

* * *

><p>By halftime rolls around, Seahawks are ahead 22-0. Cali swoons as Bruno Mars during the halftime show, leading New York to frown again as she goes on and on about how great Bruno Mars is.<p>

The games starts back up, and the room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then, Seattle gets another touchdown and Washington is screaming her head off. Cali is laughing, but only because Oregon, quiet timid Oregon, is screaming along with his sister.

Cali gets up to get another Coke, and runs into England. He looks extremely confused, so Cali takes a moment to explain American football to him. England still looks just as confused by the time she finishes, but she has to get back to her seat to see the next hike.

New York has lost almost all interest in the game, and is now completely focused on getting Cali's affection. He puts his arm back around her shoulder.

The score is at 29-0 as they switch back from commercials. It's not looking good for the Broncos and Colorado is taking it hard. Utah is patting him on the back as Colorado opens another Coors Light.

New York whispers in California's ear

"You know, you look great."

Cali blushes and thanks him, but keeps the majority of her attention on the screen.

* * *

><p>There was a touching commercial about a soldier coming home and getting a huge welcome party that brought a tear to America's eyes.<p>

Then the game started back up and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Suddenly, the Broncos score a touchdown. Colorado is on his feet, punching the air. Then he falls back into the recliner. That was all he needed, one touchdown, and now he can relax.

He doesn't notice when Washington scores again, making the score 43-8.

Maybe it's for the best that he's not watching his team get absolutely crushed.

* * *

><p>The Seahawks did win. They won 43-8. Colorado tried his best to keep a straight face, but it was hard with Washington living it up in the same room. She crushed the can of beer on her forehead, while it still had beer in it, and started to chant<p>

"SEAHAWKS! SEAHAWKS!"

Over and over again, until Colorado left the room. Oregon is right next to Washington, laughing and shouting with her, but Cali is still on the couch next to York. Cali has had a few beers over the past hours and is a little tipsy. She is so tipsy that she climbs onto York's lap and puts an arm around his shoulder. Arizona is mortified as York plants a kiss on her neck. Arizona rushes over and is about to pull Cali off York's lap to take her back home, but slips in a pile of Gatorade and is knocked unconscious.

York is pretty intoxicated as well, and doesn't quite register what he's doing, he is just acting on impulse now. All the feelings of love he's had stifled all these years spill out, as he takes advantage of the situation. Texas, however, is sober and notices Cali making out with York. He goes over and picks her up from the couch. York stands up to protest, but sits back down when he receives a death glare from Texas.

Cali is still giggling and acting loopy. She pulls on his collar, dragging his head down to be level with hers, and kisses him. He blushes and almost drops her, but instead jerks his head away. It felt like he was cheating, getting a kiss from her when she's drunk, and decided it would be best to just get her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cali wakes up in Texas's bed, with a pounding headache, and her lipstick smeared.<p>

_Oh no. This can only mean one thing. _

She slowly turns her head over to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty, much to her relief. She blinks and rubs her eyes, then gets up and heads downstairs. She finds Texas sitting at his kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. He looks up at her and smirks

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead"

She scratches her head and tells him

"I'm not completely sure what happened yesterday, but I would like to say one thing. Thanks. I'm sure you understand why."

Texas smiles and looks back down at his paper. Cali goes over, and gives him a little peck on the cheek. He blushes bright red at this, and she goes back upstairs while saying

"I'm sure I can get a ride home. Romano must be worried"

* * *

><p>Oh yay I did it! Super late, but done. Go me. I wrote the majority of this while actually watching the game. I knew I needed to write something for the game, and now we'll be back on track with Romano's visit! Feel free to correct any of my football terminology, I'm not really a sports person. Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next time!<p> 


	26. Underlings

The instant Cali walks in the door, she is clobbered by Sacramento. She gives him a big bear hug ((hehe BEAR hug.)) and then goes to find Romano.

_Hopefully, he hasn't been too miserable while I was out. _

When she enters the garden to find him, she figured out it was his favorite place, she sees him standing by a tall tomato plant.

The big surprise is, he's actually smiling. A natural, bright smile. Cali finds herself smiling too, as she walks over. She reaches over his shoulder, which was easy because she was just as tall as him, and plucks a tomato off the plant. His smile disappears when he notices her and is replaced by his usual scowl. Cali laughs and says

"Oh there you are! I didn't recognize you with that weird curve on your face."

She winks at him jokingly and he rolls his eyes

"I got to say, your house is a lot better without you in it, crazy bitch."

Cali shrugs and says back

"Okay, well if you want to stay here alone with Sacramento, be my guest"

Romano grunts and says back

"Okay, well I just want to talk to you about something"

"Really? What is it?"

She sat down on a little stone bench on the side of the path, and motioned for him to follow.

Romano sat and said

"When your brothers were over, they said that you were raised by Spain. Is that true?"

Cali starts laughing as the memory comes back to her.

"Oh right! You were one of Spain's underlings too! He used to talk about you all the time!"

Romano blushes tomato red, Cali held up one of the fruit for comparison, trust me, and he stammers out

"He..he-he talked about me?"

"Please, you were all he talked about"

Cali grinned, a grin very reminiscent to Spain's, and clasped her hands together. She said mockingly

"Oh! Me tomate~! Little Romano tomato! My cute little Romano!"

She pats him on the head.

"Trust me. I heard all about you. It was hard to get anything done while he was on a 'Romano-tangent'. I never really figured out who Romano was, until now that is."

Romano is still slightly blushing as he asks her

"If Spain was your father-,"

He chokes out that word, like it disgusts him, and is about to go on when Cali is laughing again

"Oh no, Spain wasn't my father! I was at least 100 or so by the time he found me. It was a lot more fun before he adopted me. I climbed all day in the trees with Sacramento, played with my brothers Aztec and Inca, but I spent most of my time in the trees. It starts to go downhill from there."

Cali gets a dark look in her eyes and she recalls those days with the conquistadors. Romano urges her to continue, curious, and it's very difficult for her to continue

"Well, what happened was"

She takes a deep breath, trying to stop tears from forming in her eyes, and Romano is starting to regret asking her.

"They killed everyone. Well, not everyone. They enslaved some, forced their religion down their throats, gave them diseases. I got really weak, could barely make it to my tree house. One day, my brothers disappeared. Spain had killed them. That was the real reason I was scared. I thought he was gonna kill me too. When he found me, he tried to talk to me. I could barely understand him, and was so frightened that I kicked him really hard in the shin and ran up a tree."

Romano stifles a laugh at this. It's hard not to imagine Spain getting hurt and not laugh at least a little.

"He did eventually get control over me though. That wasn't fun, not one bit. I was his personal slave."

Instantly, images of California, beautiful California, being under ruthless Spain's control.

"He um, used you for..you know...well"

California's eyes get wide as she shakes her head rapidly

"Oh no! Not that! I was only 6 or 7 physically during this! Spain's not that much of a pedophile! His men had plenty of my people for that."

She shudders at the thought, but continues anyway

"So, anyway, on a much happier note, it got better under his control. He wasn't around as much, and became a lot nicer. He even began to pamper me, spoil me, due to his paranoia that I would leave him and become a English colony instead! He was downright terrified of the British! I was raised to think the same. That they would sink my ships, and destroy my ports, of course I learned later that England took out his armada and still had a few harsh feelings"

She shrugs and says

"So, is that all you need to know? Or is there more? I was just thinking about lunch"

"I just want to know, how did you get to be one of America's states?"

Another dark look crosses her face as she says

"When Mexico revolted, he took me with him. I became apart of Mexico. When the Mexican-American war happened, and Mexico lost, duh, Mexico had to give up Texas. That's when Mexico got the great idea of how to get rid of me. 'Hey, why not give up Alta to America? She's so annoying and I don't like her, so let's just give her up!'. That's what really hurt. Texas was his favorite, he didn't give a damn about me. You know why?"

Romano holds up his hands in surrender and tears emerge from Cali's eyes and she points at him accusingly

"It's because I kept Spain's traditions. Mexico didn't like that. So, what better to do than give up the little brat to America?"

She sighs and slumps over, putting her head in her hands, and starting to sob. Romano is petrified by the sight of the weeping California in front of him

_Oh god, what do I do? Are all girls this emotional? I should probably comfort her._

Romano sets a hand on her back, and pats her awkwardly, unsure of what else to do.

A few minutes pass, and she's still crying. Romano stands up, and heads back inside, scolding himself for making a girl cry.

* * *

><p>California looks up at the sky, still bright blue and cloudless, and thinks<p>

_Oh Aztec, if only you were still here. You would be so proud of me. _

_I miss you._

* * *

><p>Poor Cali! I think this wraps up the Romano series, but let me know if I should do more. Please review! Thanks for everything, you rock stars! Bye!<p> 


	27. Pearl Harbour

Once World War II started, America had all the states living with him in DC. He wasn't taking any chances, except for the occasional visit home he allowed the states.

It was Hawaii's turn to go home, and she begged for California to go with her.

Who could say no to that adorable little face?

* * *

><p>America was hosting a Allies meeting in DC as well. He was neutral still, but Europe wasn't safe enough for them to meet. He begrudgingly let them use the room, but had to stay behind and supervise so they wouldn't tear the room apart and give DC a heart attack.<p>

It was December 7th, a boring morning for America. He was staring out the window, tuning out to bickering countries, when his telephone rang. He picked it up, and heard heavy breathing. California was screaming something in a language he couldn't understand, and the loud noise coming from the receiver gained the others attention.

"Cali? Is that you? What's wrong, Goldie?"

Cali's voice was riddled with coughs, due to the smoke she was breathing. She was still shouting something in Hawaiian. For a few minutes, all you could hear were explosions, an that sent America into a panic. He began yelling into the phone, trying to get her attention.

"America! Hawaii's hurt! We need help! America! HAWAII WHERE ARE YOU?!"

America is beginning to sweat and all the other nations are terrified as well. They have no idea what's going on, and neither does America. China turns on the television that hangs in the room, and on the news are videos of Pearl Harbor. Well, what's left of it anyway.

America drops the phone in shock, and his eyes widen. Going on instinct, he picks up the phone and calls the president.  
>The president is already fully aware of what's going on, and is trying to organize to help Hawaii. America is still scared out of his wits. Once he hangs up the phone, he sits in front of the TV, clasping his hands together and praying for Hawaii's and California's safety.<p>

The other nations sit down quietly. America being serious and scared, means something big just happened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, California has found Hawaii and is giving her a piggyback ride away from the destruction. Hawaii is drifting into a comatose sleep, coughing every so often.<p>

She sets Hawaii down by a palm tree, and tries to see if there are any doctors nearby. Hawaii has a nasty, bleeding scar, that is going to get infected if not treated.

She makes out a silhouette through the smoke, one figure. The hope that it's an American vanishes when she hears him shouting in Italian. Though California is

basically fluent in Italian, it's been a while and his words are slightly lost because of the noise. All she hears is that he's trying to find someone called "Japan".

_Could it be the country? Am I hearing him right?_

Cali goes back to tree and checks up on the practically unconscious girl.

She seems to be okay, for now anyway.

Then she walks towards the figure, toting her pick-ax (Where did that come from?) She walks up to the man, who has his back turned to her. When he turns around,he is faced with a ragged and extremely angry California.

He tries to run, like the wimp that he is, but she hooks him with the end of the pick, and yanks him back.

He stumbles and falls onto her. She catches him, but puts him into a headlock Alabama had shown her a few days before, and then demands in Italian that he tell her who he is and why he's here.

Carefully and near-tears, he tells her that he is Italy, and that he was looking for Japan. Then he starts on a rapid and high pitched rant about how pretty girls shouldn't kill people.

Cali rolls her eyes, disgusted and says, in English this time,

"You see that little girl over there? She's this island, the one you hurt."

She jerks his head to the side so he's looking right at tiny Hawaii, who's still hunched over in pain and crying gently.

"I want to know why she's like that. Are you responsible?"

Though it sounded silly the second she said it, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was at fault somehow.

"It wasn't me! I would never hurt a child! It wasn't my idea! I swear! Please stop-stop choking me!"

She grips him tighter, causing him to take a sudden wheezy breath.

"Not until I get answers. Who's responsible?"

"I can't tell you! I swore Germany I wouldn't tell anyone!"

Cali shakes her head and thinks to herself.

_So this is another country. He's so weak, it's crazy. Though I've heard Germany is far from as weak as this guy._

She drops him and puts a foot in his back, squishing him to the sand

"Well, if you won't tell me, I'm sure you'll tell Mr. Pick ax, right?"

With her foot still on his back, she lifts her weapon, ready to strike as he flailed about on the ground.

Suddenly, she's thrown back by a strong hand. She skids on the sand and hits her head on a rock. There's blood running down her hair, highlighting the red tips, as she stands up.

Her grip tightens around the handle of the ax as she realizes the force that struck her was an Asian man and she's taking the bet that it's Japan. No one else would have the strength to knock her off her feet like that. She looks over and sees Japan walking towards her little sister. Rage and adrenaline over-takes her mind and she charges forward, disregarding the throbbing pain in her skull. With a well-placed swing and flick, the pick ax has blood splattered on the once shiny metal tips. It's not a fatal wound, just in case it was a civilian, but enough to distract him long enough for the girls to get away.

While Japan writhed on the ground, clutching his side where she punctured the skin, California scooped Hawaii's lifeless form up into her arms and high-tailed it away from the two men.

* * *

><p>The sterile scent is the first thing California realizes when she wakes up in the hospital room. America was standing be her, holding her hand, and squeezed even more as she tried to calm her heart rate.<p>

_That's funny, I don't remember passing out._

She looked over at America, and sees that he was tensing his face.

_Of course. Mr. Hero doesn't want to cry in front of me._

Cali sits up. Luckily her wounds were minimal, just a concussion and a few scraps and bruises. She looks at America, boring deep into his blue eyes, and gives him a small smile.

"Where's Hawaii? Where is everyone else? How's everyone doing? What are you doing here? Who's that?"

America turns around, to see England and France enter the room. England is holding a little teddy bear that says 'Get Well Soon!' on it. After a few introductions, California readily accepts the stuffed animal, and thanks him. France kisses her bandaged hand, and hands her a singular rose. When America is about to interject to that particular gesture, Texas and New York burst into the room. They're sweaty and panting, both clutching a large bouquet themselves. Cali giggles at them, and has a witty remark ready, but then he chest tightens and she begins to cough.

All of the men lurch forward, ready to help, but she waves them away. Then New York says

"California, the second we heard about the attack, we all did all we could. Montana, Penn, and some of the others are still on the island cleaning up.

California is bombarded by questions, but she shushes them. She then tells them the story, their eyes getting progressively wider as she continued.

Once she had finished, there was a silence. Then, Texas said

"...Damn. Kitty has claws."

California shrugs, smiling smugly, then asks America

"Well? Can I see Hawaii now?"

America nodded, smiling. He was so proud of California. Not everyone has shish-kebobed a major country, but California went into momma-bear mode and kicked some serious ass.

* * *

><p>California let the nurse lead her down a hallway to Hawaii's room. When she walked in the door, tears sprung into her eyes at the sight of all the IVs and bandages layered over the young girl laying in the bed. Hawaii shifted to look at Cali, and held out a hand to her. Cali took it and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Singing a lullaby softly, Cali held in her own tears. Hawaii smiled weakly and said<p>

"Cali? You're the best big sister ever."

With that, Hawaii's hand went limp, and for a moment, Cali panicked. She was only calmed once she heard the rhythmic beating of Hawaii's heart on the medical machine. She kissed Hawaii's petite hand, and then England walked in. Cali didn't notice him and said, meekly to herslef

"Oh Hawaii, you have no idea what I would do for you. After all, you're my little sister y te amo*."

She kisses her hand again and England clears his throat

"I'm so sorry, I hate to interrupt, but America would like to talk to you."

California turns around, putting Hawaii's hand back on the bed, then followed him down the hall, back to her room. America is on the phone, solemn and his lips aren't moving. He hangs up the phone, then looks at first Texas, then New York, then California. He sighs and says

"The United States of America has officially joined World War II"

* * *

><p>Well, excuse me for being obsessed with Bad ass!California and there's more of her to come hopefully. I see her as a person who is super passive and sweet, but lay a hand on someone she loves and she'll mess you up. Anyways, thank you for your continued support. Believe it or not, it's hard to post a chapter everyday, yet I love it. It's fun homework, in a sense. Please review, leave suggestions too! Bye~!<p>

*And I love you


	28. Love Expert?

"Hi! This is Cali, what can I do for you?!"

Alabama had to hold the receiver away from her face so Cali's large exclamation wouldn't damage her hearing. Then, she said, in her slight southern drawl,

"Hi California. This is Alabama. I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice."

Cali paused for a second, considering. She and Alabama didn't usually talk too much. Alabama spends her time with the the southern states, regarding California as a fellow state, rather than a friend.

"Well, that depends. What about?"

Nothing that California knows that Alabama doesn't comes to mind.

_What could this be for?_

"It's kinda embarrassing."

"Oh, don't be embarrassed around me!"

"Well, um... I like this guy, okay?"

"Oh...my GOD REALLY?! THIS IS GREAT! WHO IS IT?"

Cali loves playing matchmaker, it's her favorite pass time. New Mexico has gone on many blind dates because of it. She's squealing and grinning ear to ear in excitement As far as she knows, Alabama has never had a boyfriend, Cali half suspected that she was gay (then again, she thinks everyone is) so of course she needs advice.

"Umm that's personal."

Cali isn't stopped at this. She was rearing to go, but Alabama is so uneducated in the crush department.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then what do you need?"

Alabama sighs and scratches her head.

_If I'm going to get any real advice, I'm gonna hafta' tell her_

"Tennessee. It's Tennessee, okay?"

Cali punched the air and mouthed the words 'I KNEW IT' before continuing

"Well Alabama, all I really know about Tennessee is that he loves guitars and country music, you could try that."

Alabama sighed and sat down in her big reclining armchair.

_I already knew that. Maybe California isn't a love-expert like everyone says._

"Thanks Cali. Any other ideas?"

"How about spending more time with him? Ask him out"

Alabama stutters, shocked by the request, and can't find a proper response.

"Okay, maybe not on a date or anything, unless you want to, but just invite him to hang out with you and some other people. Others will lift some off the pressure to talk."

Alabama thought for a minute.

_Not a bad idea. I just might have to try that. _

"Cali, that's actually pretty smart."

"Oh stop, you flatter me"

"You're much smarter than you act."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Compliment, trust me."

"Well okay, need anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you for everything!"

"Glad I could help. Goodbye and good luck! Let me know how it goes~!"

Cali made a little kissing noise into the phone before hanging up and relaxing onto her couch. Sacramento woke up from his nap, and walked over to snuggle into her lap. California patted him on the head, perfectly fine with the weight.

"Oh Sacramento. If only I could handle my own feelings that well. No matter how many hints I drop, he just won't get it!"

Sacramento growled in agreement and pushed his nose into her side. Cali giggled and scratched him behind the ears.

"At least I have my big fuzz ball here. You aren't a stupid boy like the rest of them, right?"

Sacramento cocks his head to the side, as if confused, which makes Cali giggle.

"I know you can't answer. Well, what should I do about Oregon?"

He licks his lips, then begins to rub his nose on her cheek.

"I would do that, but it would be risky. I would only reinforce the 'slut' misconception if I just walked up him and started to make-out with him. Any other ideas, big guy?"

Sacramento proceeds to fall off her, and pads into the kitchen. A few moments later, he comes back with a singular tulip in his mouth. He drops it at her feet, then drops onto his back and rolls around on the plush carpet. She gets off the couch and picks up the tulip, rubbing Sacramento's belly as she walked back to the kitchen to put it back in the vase (How did he get it down from there?). Taking a few seconds to rearrange the flowers, she continues talking to Sacramento

"Not a bad plan, flowers always work, but pretty plants don't insure he returns the feelings."

Sacramento huffs, then stretches out his big, furry paws so it looks like he's waiting to hug her. Cali walks back into the room, and coos over how cute he looks before laying down with him, wrapped in his pillowesque mane.

Sacramento can't understand her, well obviously he can't, he's a bear, no witchcraft here, but he can tell how she's feeling.

With some simple hand movements, that Cali taught him when he was younger, she can communicate stuff like 'dinner' and 'attack' but he always had a special sense of her emotions and the basics of what she's saying based on her tone.

If she's sad, he'll comfort her. It's one of the reasons he's so close to her.

* * *

><p>Arizona opens the door to find California fast asleep on Sacramento's pelt. He smiles to himself, then goes over to the couch to pick her up. He didn't bother trying to be quiet, California can sleep through almost anything. She slept through a fireworks show, a 7.8 on the Richter scale, and a huge house party. In fact, the louder you are, the more likely she is to wake up.<p>

He carefully picks her up, then proceeds to carry her upstairs to her bed. When he gets her under the covers, she instantly burrows deeper into them, still sleeping. Kissing her on the forehead, he goes over to the light switch. He's about to flip it off, when he hears her talking in her sleep.

"Oregon, I never knew you were such a charmer"

He narrows his eyes at the dreaming girl, not angry at her, but ready to go fire a few arrows at Oregon for wooing Cali. The logical part of his mind tells him that Oregon probably hasn't done anything. Unfortunately, the other part adds on a 'yet' to that. Now, all Arizona can do is turn off the light and leave Cali to her slumber. It pains him to hear her say,

"I love you, Oregon..."

* * *

><p>Good, I'm done. Shorter than usual, but just cut me some slack, okay? I was kinda done with writing since my homework was to write 4 pages of just descriptions. It was brutal. By the way, I chose Alabama for this chapter because someone suggested I throw more of her in there and I was happy to oblige. Sorry for not using all the states, I have a limited knowledge of a lot of the states. So, if you want me to put in another one, give me some tips on what their personality or looks should be! Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, reviews are my fuel. Also, I appreciate any ideas you have, I'll run out of my own eventually. See you next time, bye!<p> 


	29. The Governors

"Congratulation, Mr. Burnett on becoming the first governor of California."

"We're not even an official state yet, but somehow I got elected."

Mr. Peter Burnett sat down at the desk in his new office. He set up a photograph of his wife, then leaned back in his chair.

His new assistant left the room, then came back in shortly with a young girl, around 14 or 15 years of age, and a tall young man with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Peter took one look at the gorgeous young lady standing in his office and shook his head at the man with her.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm a politician, I don't use prostitutes."

The man sputtered, reassuring him that she was not a prostitute, while the girl huffed. She was close to slapping him, but he held her back by her wrist.

She tucked a strand of her light blonde hair behind her ear as he clarified.

"Mr. Burnett, I presume? Well, I'm here to give you a very secret, and important letter, straight from the president."

He held out an envelope that bared the official Presidential seal. Peter grasped the letter cautiously, and after opening it carefully, he read what it said inside

**Dear Peter Burnett,**  
><strong>It is with great honor, I welcome you to your first year in office as the governor as California. Assuming that Alfred actually delivered it, you will now be bestowed in being apart of the most exclusive secret America has to offer. The two people standing with you, I believe, are both over 100 years old.<strong>

Peter took a moment to re-read this sentence.

_He can't be serious. These two look no more than 20 years old. _

**I know this may come as a shock to you, but the man who delivered this very letter is the personification of The United States of America. The young lady with him is the personification of The Republic of California. **

Peter looked up from the parchment to take another glance at America and California. They looked perfectly normal to him.

_What if the president has lost it? What if these two are pranksters?_

**You will be watching over California for as long as you are governor. If you need further reassurance of their identity, I'm sure Alfred will gladly lift a buggy for you, or California can shake the ground. I hope we can make this country a better place together through the personifications. **

**Sincerely, **

**Millard Fillmore**

He closed the letter, and carefully set it down on his new desk. For a few seconds, everyone was silent. America smiled and said

"Do you have any questions?"

"Well, who exactly are you? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

America and California looked at each other in disappointment.

When your boss can tell who you are, or simply believes you, right away, it means he is going to be a great leader. George Washington could tell almost instantly, but most politicians need some convincing before they get it through their heads that they are the land.

America sighed and put a hand on his shoulder

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but you have the huge responsibility of being my little girl's first boss."

"Don't say it like that, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

America whispered to Peter

"She's just got a lot of daddy issues to work through right now with Mexico."

"I do not! I'm done with that loser, I don't need him!"

America rolled his eyes and said

"She's just pretty defensive right now. None of the east-coasters think she can be a successful state and the pressure is really getting to her."

Peter cannot find words to respond to this, so he just stands there, dumbfounded by the whole situation.

America pats her on the head

"Don't worry, Cali! I'm sure Pete here will be a great governor!"

California just turned around, waving and said

"Well, this has been fun, but I have some mining to do."

_I have a bad feeling about him_

* * *

><p>During his inaugural speech, Cali was standing off to the side. Anxiously, she bit her nails, just waiting for him to slip up<p>

"To be chosen Chief Magistrate of California at this period of her history, when the eyes of the whole world are turned toward her, is a high and distinguished honor,"

Cali's heart rate rises when he says 'she' which is quite a few times.

_What part of 'biggest secret in America' does he not understand?_

"She will either be distinguished among her sister States as one of the leading Stars of the Union, or she will sink into comparative insignificance."

Looking into the crowd, trying to spot America, a trickle of sweat runs down her neck

_Crap, what do I do? I can't have him blow everyone's cover too _

The risk of letting it slip that she's California, causes her to overlook all of the flattery he is spewing like a robot to the crowd

"California has her part to act in this great march of improvement, and whether she acts well her part or not depends much upon her early legislation."

_Oh whatever_. _Nobody thinks he's referring to an actual person anyway. Let's just hope this guy doesn't screw everything up._

Once his speech had ended, he stepped down from the platform he stood on, and smiled at California, who raised her eyebrow at him.

_He won't last one year out here._

* * *

><p>She was sorta right. Burnett endorsed the idea of excluding blacks from California, which is totally not cool. After his first annual address received criticism from the people, he abruptly resigned from office on January 9.<p>

The next governor she had was a little better. His name was John McDougal and he was the Lt. Governor at the time of Peter being in office. Lt. Governor is a little like the vice-governor, but also not. It's pretty weird.

The man himself was also pretty weird. McDougal was always trying to get California to duel him, he was enticed because he had an immortal dueling partner, but California did not like guns much. He tried to keep dueling legal in California, stating that those who dueled weren't fit to live and they would eventually kill each other off. Once his term was up, he was involved in two separate duels, wounding a newspaper editor in one, and getting arrested in the other. Go figure.

The man after him was called John Bigler. Didn't do too much, but the state's capital was moved to Sacramento, three new counties were formed, and the U.S. opened a branch mint in San Francisco. He was the one who suggested she name her bear Sacramento, also the first governor to actually like him and not run away terrified.

Soon John Neely Johnson took his place, trust me it was not easy for California to remember which John she was talking about, and during his term, the San Francisco county and city governments were combined, and California's first railroad was completed. Wells Fargo and Company opened an express office in Los Angeles, and the first wagon road was accessible over the Sierra Nevada Mountain.

While John B. Weller was in office, he supported making California an independent republic if the North and South separated over slavery. It was a tad bit unnerving to know that you boss was perfectly okay with splitting you in half.

Milton Latham left almost as soon as he was sworn in, going to join the senate instead.

Next up, Governor John G. Downey vetoed the "bulkhead bill," which would have allowed a monopoly ownership of San Francisco's waterfront, and the first telegraph line was connected linking the East and the West Coasts. The Civil War started during Downey's administration, and the legislature committed the state's support to the Union. So basically, her boss broke up with her then-boyfriend for her.

After him, was an amazing man named Amasa Stanford. During his tenure, he cut the state's debt in half, and he advocated for the conservation of forests. He approved several public grants, one of which provided financial to a railroad he had a personal interest in, the Central Pacific Railroad. Really, anyone who saves the forests is one of her favorites. After he left office, Stanford bestowed $30 million to a university in memory of his only child, who died at the age of 15, of typhoid fever. An enormous donation for a singular man.

Blah blah blah, skipping him, on to Henry Haight. During his term, the transcontinental railroad was completed and the Golden Gate Park was designed. The state debt was reduced under Haight's administration, and the State Board of Health and the University of California were established, both of which had only been in the planning stages prior to Haight's term.

Newton Booth and Romualdo Pacheco both left without accomplishing anything of real substance. Not that she cared.

William Irwin took charge and soon paper money was widely introduced and the Southern Pacific's Los Angeles-San Francisco line was completed. Irwin was the first to take California's advice and soon oranges from California were shipped to Eastern markets.

One two, skip a few, Robert Waterman doesn't split up California, now it's Henry Gage's turn. California gets sick, and the San Francisco bubonic plague breaks out, a controversy erupted with Gage publicly denying the existence of the plague, only to be proved wrong later by George Pardee, his successor, who quickly handled the matter.

Along with addressing San Fransisco's health issues, he made many advancements in conserving forest and water resources. Education issues were also addressed, with changes made in the state's funding of public high schools, and the initiation of a new textbook program. The earthquake that struck San Francisco on April 18, 1906, was the most difficult event he dealt with, but he stitched up her wound, and got her back on her feet. Literally.

When James Gillett came to power, automobile usage increased and Gillett worked in pioneering a state highway system. Food and drug legislation was passed, and several new state buildings were constructed, many of which were in earthquake-destroyed San Francisco. State financial reserves grew, and legislation was enacted giving the state control of the horse racing industry. He was the one who taught her how to drive, not that she did very well.

Mr. Hiram Johnson became her governor, railroads and utilities were regulated, and workmen's compensation and an eight-hour workday for women and children were passed into law. The Alien Land Law and the California Land Act were also enacted. She wasn't allowed to see Mexico very much after that, nor Japan, China, or Korea. She saw them anyway, though. A civil service system was initiated along with many independent state boards. Johnson, who advocated reform throughout his administration, was the first U.S. governor to present a cohesive state budget. When America wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at Michigan because of that.

William Stephens supported prohibition, and women were fighting for the right to vote. California did a few protests herself, along with some other female states, really upsetting Stephens and America. World War I had started, and Stephen's administration endured threats and bombings, though, in general, they stayed out of it.

Her next boss, Friend Richardson, approved the Colorado River Compact. Not only did she get to see her brother more, her constant and annoying thirst melted away because of the water that he gave her. Oil fields in Rosecrans and Inglewood were discovered, thickening her blood and getting more attention from America.

James Rolph work on the Colorado River Aqueduct started, construction on Boulder Dam was initiated, and the Olympic games at Los Angeles opened in 1932. She was stoked for that, and got to meet Greece for the first time. The Long Beach earthquake caused $60 million in damage, again, get out the first-aid kit. Rolph received criticism for signing legislation that caused taxes to fall unfairly on the poor, for endorsing a brutal jailbreak lynching in San Jose, and for openly ignoring prohibition laws. She was a little okay with the prohibition one, but the other two made her face-palm and cringe. One of his solutions for the financial misery during the Great Depression was for everyone to take a two-week holiday, which California thoroughly enjoyed, though, in retrospect, she probably should have stopped him. He wasn't one of the better ones.

With Frank Merriam in control, Alcatraz became a federal prison, the Golden Gate Bridge opened, and a transpacific airmail service was started, the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge opened, work on the All-American Canal, an aqueduct, was initiated, and construction was started on Parker Dam. Basically, a bunch of new construction sites, and monuments. Governor Merriam also appointed a special committee to examine the corruption in political influences, leading California to do some sick investigation, even if Merriam told her to stop pointing the lamp's light in the politician's face.

With Culbert L. Olsen leading her into the start of World War II, California underwent a tremendous industrial growth with the federal government pouring billion of dollars into the state. Also during his tenure, a Japanese submarine shelled an oil field near Santa Barbara in February 1942. He was there to comfort her when she got really scared, like when there was a big scare in Los Angeles about an air-raid.

For hours, she sat in D.C, on the phone with Olsen, near tears. The thought of loosing one of her favorite city, was traumatizing and horrid. Not to mention how many people would've died. Only when America found her curled up on the couch, her pajamas stained with tears and the phone still clutched in her hand, fast asleep, did she get to bed. America carried her in, while she clutched his tank top, and sobbed into it.

She did get past the bad times, and onto Ronald Reagan some time later. She was the first governor who she knew before his position because of his movie career. Just imagine the shock he got when he found out who she really was. Though he didn't do too much for her, he later on went on to become the president. She was a little miffed about him moving on to bigger and better things, but she got over it.

Funny story, the governor after Reagan was actually her current governor, Jerry Brown. As governor back then, he had strong ideas about state spending and refused to live in the new governor's mansion, renting a modest apartment instead, and nixing the governor's limousine in favor of a state-issued Plymouth. He focused on energy efficiency and alternative power sources, sponsored and signed the first labor laws in the United States to protect farm workers, and signed into law the California Conservation Corps program. His appointments emphasized minorities and women, echoing the social awareness of his era. Gaining himself a lot of respect from California, who was all about equal rights and energy efficiency.

The man following him, was Gray Davis. Davis made record investments in health care and stood strong in protecting California's air and water. In addition, Davis signed into law the nation's first laws to reduce greenhouse gases, promote stem cell research, and reform HMOs. He also revived California's relationship with Mexico. Not that kind of relationship, strictly politics. I'm not saying Mexico didn't try anything, but California reminded him the real reason they were meeting with her pickax. Davis led the state in moving from the seventh to the fifth largest economy in the world. Slowly but surely, Davis got California from trying to punch Mexico in the face. That's the reason Mexico's so wary of her, he got a nasty black eye the first time they saw each other after she became a state.

Now, onto the one you've all been waiting for, Arnold Schwarzenegger. The governator himself. Yet another movie star to learn Cali's secret. Schwarzenegger's accomplishments as governor include a duel party agreement to reduce California's greenhouse gas emissions by signing landmark legislation in 2006, increasing the minimum wage while lowering the state's unemployment rate, and overhauling the workers' compensation system—cutting costs by more than 35 percent. Schwarzenegger made major investments in improving California's aging infrastructure through his Strategic Growth Plan, helping to reduce congestion and clean the air. Even through all that great stuff he did, California still can't help but snigger at least a little whenever she heard his accent, and constantly made him say 'I'll be back' even during important meetings.

That leaves us with Jerry Brown. Her current governor, just getting her through current events that range from the drought that's currently going on, to seeing Oregon. Unfortunately, Brown is fully aware of her crush on the northern state, and John Kitzhaber, Oregon's boss, is aware of Oregon's crush on Cali. After a short discussion, the two governors decided to let the two figure it out for themselves.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! I did try to publish it yesterday, I promise, but it deleted half of all the work I did, so I just rage quit. Then, the universe plotted against me, thwarting me at every possible minute with Fan not working and Forced Family Fun Night. So, here you go. I did it. Over 3,000 words. Shout out to . and . because that's where I got all my info and I kinda plagiarized a lot of it. So, you guys get credit. Also, thanks to the Guest that gave me the idea if talking about all her bosses through the years! Thanks for your support, and please oh please review cause reviews make my day. Thank you! See you next time!<p> 


	30. Meeting

Little California wandered around her new house. It was huge. It had a radiator, something she didn't really need because of the heat, and a giant queen-sized bed.

The kitchen was stocked with all the food she would need. California had never known a lifestyle such as this.

_America had been so generous to get me this beautiful house_.

"America, I promise, I'll pay you back for all that you've done for me."

"Oh Cali, you've given us the best opportunity possible with all your gold veins. Consider is even."

That night, when Cali crawled into her plush new bed, she couldn't sleep. All these years she had slept in the trees, now being so close to the ground was a new sensation for her.

After an hour of tossing and turning, Cali eventually decided to climb up onto the roof. Tying her blanket around her neck, and sticking a pillow under her arm, she wiggled out the window and scooted up the storm drain.

The stars were shining, clear as ever, and soon, she felt comforted by the familiar feeling of touching the sky.

Though she detested flying, she loved the view. When she could hold onto something grounded, she felt just as safe as she would on the ground.

* * *

><p>Once she woke up, she could hear America's panicked screams. He was calling her name, terrified after not finding her in her room. She threw down the blanket and pillow, not really caring if they made it back inside clean, and then hopped onto the ledge of her window.<p>

When her feet made contact with the bricks, America jumped in surprise then went over to the window to pull her in.

He held her in his arms, squeezing her so tight, like he thought she was going to slip out of his grasp. Cali was confused by his alarm, and simply patted him on the head comfortingly.

"California Carrideo Jones, don't you dare ever do that again. Why on Earth were you on the roof?"

She shrugged and simply pointed at the trees outside, because she did not know much English.

America sat down in a rocking chair, putting the girl on his knee.

"I have something that might just be a little better than going up onto the roof."

Within a week, America had gotten a carpenter to construct California a loft bed. It was like a bunk bed, but instead of a bottom bunk, there was a desk. She loved this new piece of furniture. It was fun to climb, and she could work underneath it as well.

America was also very close to barring her window, but thought again when he saw how cleverly she could escape her own house through it. Not that he was paranoid or anything.

* * *

><p>About a week later, America showed up at her door with a horse-drawn carriage behind him. She piled into it behind him, carrying her bear along.<p>

They spent a very long time traveling. It was a month or so before they reached their destination. It was a grand meeting house. It had American flags flapping on every corner, and all the frills and trimmings possible.

As they got closer to the building, she could hear yells and screams from inside. It was rather terrifying to be headed in the direction they were coming from. America held her hand until they walked to a large, mahogany door. He patted her shoulder, then ushered her in.

"Say hello to everyone for me, Cali!"

The door was shut again, leaving California and her bear in the meeting room with all the other states.

The room fell silent as they all noticed the silent, mortified, 10 year old girl. She held her bear close, and stroked his pelt.

Another state, Delaware, stepped forward. He crouched down a little, so he was looking at her eye to eye, and then held out his hand. She looked at him, then his hand, back to him, let out a blood-curt long scream, and ran. While she ran, trying to find the closest thing she could climb, she yelled

"SON LOS INGLÉS! LOS INGLES ESTAN AQUÍ PARA LLEVARME! ALGUIEN AYUDE! ESPAÑA! MEXICO!*"

She eventually settled for climbing under the giant table in the center of the room. Pennsylvania then reached under the table, plucking up the squirming little state, who was still yelling in Spanish.

Some states tried to calm her down, but she just kept screaming.

"¡YO QUIERES A MI MEXICO! YO QUIERES A MI ESPAÑA!*"

Eventually, she got out of his grasp, then scrambles backwards. She bumped into Texas. She turns around, and then recognizes him.

"Tejas?"

He chuckles and responds

"Sì, chica. Well, I'm called Texas now, but yes."

"¿Por qué estás hablando en Inglés?*"

"I'm apart of America now, and so are you. You should start speaking English."

She shakes her head, whipping her blonde hair around adorably.

"No habló inglés. No quiero inglés*"

Rhode Island turned to Maine.

"What is she saying?"

Maine shrugged and said to him

"How am I supposed to know? I don't speak Spanish."

Texas turned to the group and told them

"She's just a little scared of you all. She doesn't know too much English."

California turns away from Texas then shouts out

"Garbage-speakers! I want America!"

Some of the states took offense at this, but Texas chuckled and explained

"Since she was raised by Spain, as I was, she was taught that the English are evil, it's nothing personal. Don't worry, she'll learn."

Virginia stepped forward, causing Cali to shrink back in fear, but Virginia pulls out her wand, then proceeds to use her magic to put a small flower in California's hair and give her a new dress, replacing the ratty old one she was wearing with one made of pure cotton and silk trimmings.

California's eyes widened in delight and she smiled before saying

"Eres una bruja? Una bruja buena?"

Texas chuckles while patting little Cali on the head. Virginia looks at Texas in confusion, so he explains

"She said 'you are a witch? A good witch?"

Virginia smiles as well and nods, leading California to squeal then pull out her little wooden whistle. She blew on it, causing her bear to crawl out from under the table and waddle over to her. He leans back on his hind legs, and licks her cheek. Then, he starts to growl at Texas. He only met Texas once, and it was when Texas had a gun in is hands, and was firing at them. Texas takes a step back, raises his hands to show he was harmless, and California does some odd hand gesture. Whatever California's weird signal meant, it calmed down the bear, and he plopped down at California's feet.

It took about 20 minutes to get through all the introductions before California stood up and said proudly

"Alta California!"

Then she paused a moment, thinking

"No, California!"

Nodding contently, and all the other states laughing at how adorable she was, she also introduced her bear.

"Este es mi oso. Oso es mi amigo.*"

Everyone half-heartedly said hello to the little bear, who just yawned, and curled up on Cali's lap for a nap.

* * *

><p>When the meeting was over, America came back into the room. California ran to him, and jumped onto his back, speaking excitedly in Spanish, America only catching a word every now and then. He called Texas over, to explain the situation<p>

"Texas, I know you're busy, but I would really appreciate it if you taught Cali English. I would myself, but I don't know Spanish like you do."

Texas, who had started to take a liking to the little girl, agreed quickly.

* * *

><p>It was a long time before California completely got the hang of English, about a hundred years to be exact. In that time, she had matured greatly. Looking to be about 14 or 15 now, instead of the 10 she was many years ago.<p>

The second meeting she went to, she was an official state, with a governor and everything. She waltzed into the meeting room, her bear following suit. Everyone was floored with how different she looked, her brownish-blonde hair now golden blonde. Her body had definitely developed, her hips gaining curves, and her chest expanding, I think you get the point. Her dress had been ditched for a pair of pants, a very controversial article of clothing for women, and a white blouse.

All the male states, and a few of the female states though they would never admit it, took a moment to take in her new appearance, before New Hampshire brought everyone to attention.

"Well, before we start, I would like to welcome California to the United States of America as our 31st state."

California smiled brightly, dazzling everyone in the room, and speaking in her slightly accented English

"It's a pleasure to be here. I would just like to thank you all for your support and help."

Her gaze fluttered over to Texas, who blushed and nodded sheepishly. New York glared over at Texas.

_Think again, Texas. She'll be mine, I swear._

Cali flipped her hair over her shoulder, then said

"Well, let's get started. I would just like to invite all of you to come visit anytime soon."

Michigan, who had already gotten sick of this new state, rolled her eyes and said

"Why, exactly, would we want to visit you?"

Cali smiled deviously,

"I'm glad you asked."

She pulled out a small pouch from her satchel, and dumped the contents on the table in front of her. Out pours a giant pile of gold dust and nuggets. She smirks and says

"Guess what I found in my land?"

Instantly, everyone is up on their feet. Connecticut, who was hosting the meeting, quickly dismissed everyone. He, along with everyone else, was already planning to get to California as soon as possible to get all they can.

California shoves the gold back into the pouch, puts the pouch in her bag, and then skips out the door, followed by all her fellow states.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that was Cali's first meeting as a state, and a little back story for you. I love back story, possibly more than the actual plot. Thanks to Where's the mayo for correcting my Spanish! Thank you for reading, please review!<p>

*IT'S THE ENGLISH! THE ENGLISH ARE HERE TO TAKE ME! HELP ME! SPAIN! MEXICO!

*I WANT MY MEXICO! I WANT MY SPAIN!

*Why are you speaking in English?

*I don't speak English. I don't want English.

*This is my bear. The bear is my friend.


	31. Different Perspectives

"It has come to my attention that recently, some of our male representative haven't been completely fair to our ladies."

The president took a moment to look around the room, mainly at Georgia, Indiana, and Minnesota. He had called the states and America to a meeting, so all the states were actually quiet and listening, for once. The president doesn't mess around.

"Also, the ladies can be a tab inconsiderate to our gentlemen. So, as an exercise that will hopefully bring you understanding and more perspective, I have asked Norway if he would lend us his magic. If all goes correctly, he will swap your genders."

All the peace that was in the room a moment ago is severed when he announces this. America is calm at first, until he realizes that he is included in this experiment. Then tables are flipped and papers are thrown, before California steps up to the front of the room, and taps the table with her pick. Well, 'taps'. She really slams it down, really hard, almost cracking the wood in the process. Everyone freezes mid-pandemonium, all knowing the ruthless Mr. Pickax all too well.

"Well, I for one think this is a great idea. It's about time we all gained more knowledge of each other. Besides, I'm rather curious, to be honest. I think you all are too."

She gained some support from the others, but most still were very against it. Then, Norway walks into the room and says something to the president that everyone else can't hear. The president clears his throat, and tells everyone

"He's prepared to do it now. If you would all brace yourselves-"

"Hold on Mr. Prez, he's casting it now?"

"Yes, Maryland, now."

Norway pulls out an old leather-bound book, and mutters a long incantation. The states and America all feel their skin start to vibrate and glow, and a sudden flash of blinding light streaks through the room.

When the room went back to normal, all the states had swapped genders. Texas had to pull her coat around her chest, so they wouldn't stick out, California's shirt was ripping, America's shirt was hanging off her now slim shoulders, and many others had to quickly adjust their clothes to fit their new identity.

Norway quickly closed his book, and then quietly walked out of the room, not bothering to say anything else.

The first thing Cal noticed was the sudden lightness of his upper body. Also, a sudden weight of his lower body. He tore off his shirt before it exploded. The shirt was much to small to hold his new 6-pack and pecs. Even in the other gender, California was still gorgeous. His hair was much shorter now, and seemed to stick up straight into the air, as if it was gelled, and the red tips still stained the ends of the strands. His legs and chest were both hairless, though he supposed that was left over from being a girl. Speaking of his legs, they were as toned as ever, but a lot larger and more muscly than the slender ones he sported before. They were shown off under the short-shorts that he was wearing. He made a mental note to buy some boxers later, but overall, he was rather pleased with his new form.

He looked around the room at his colleagues, who were not as pleased as he was with their new forms. The boys especially seemed to be taking it rather difficultly. Texas's chest had grown so much, she was hunched over in pain, and New York was running her fingers through her now long hair.

_Oregon still looks as adorable as ever, though._

Her cheeks were now a little rounder, but her body still modest and her shy smile still present.

America walked to the front of the room, her dirty-blonde hair swinging back and forth as she made her way to the president. She whispered something to him, something that sounded extremely urgent, but Cal couldn't make out exactly what he was saying because of all the chatter from the states. The president nodded and gestured her out. He then said into the microphone,

"You all are excused. This new form will only last one week, don't worry. I've emailed all of you a check list of things I expect you to do in that time, and failure to do so will result in discipline. Don't forget that I have eyes everywhere."

He said the last word rather ominously, but Cal disregarded it and slung his purse over his shoulder.

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p>Cal spent a good hour or so shopping for new clothes to wear that week. I'm sure it was quite a sight to see a 20 year old man walking around in denim booty shorts and no shirt. Then again, this is the Bay Area, it screams crazy. It took a minute for him to totally understand what had happened when a random guy gave him his number.<p>

After a round of shopping at multiple shops, mostly surf shops to be honest, Cal was sporting a Riptide tank top, and a new pair of red swim trunks. When he got home, he saw that he had two new messages on his home phone.

_Hey Cali, or Cal i guess now. This is Texas. I was just wondering if you could take me shopping, or something. Sounds weird, but I'm not totally sure how this whole thing works. Thanks, bye._

Cal quickly pulled out his phone and texted Texas to meet him at Fashion Island, a mall, at 2pm, and then checked the other message.

_Cali, this is Jerry, I'm gonna need you to come into the office to meet some officials from Brazil. Don't worry, it won't take to long. Call me back whenever you get this message so we can set up the meeting. Bye._

Cal called him back right away and told him about his current dilemma as a man, but still promised he would come in around 11am or so the next day. He then went to check his email for the to-do list from the president. It said as follows.

**1. Shop for new clothes.**

**2. Take public transportation for at least a mile.**

**3. Meet with your boss.**

**4. Go to a bar for at least 30 minutes. The only exception to this is Hawaii.  
><strong>

The list was rather odd, but he checked off new clothes, then went to take the bus to Fashion Island.

* * *

><p>Texas had decided to take a plane to California as her form of public transportation instead of her usual private jet. It was a long line, and it was stuffy on the plane. Also, she noticed the way all the people looked at her now. The men gawked at her chest, even with it being sufficiently covered and bound, and the women scoffed at her and rolled their eyes.<p>

_Do they really think they can judge who am from just looking at me? Holy crap, does Cali have to deal with this all the time? _

She found her seat and sat down. Unfortunately, immediately after she sat, a greasy-looking man came and sat right next to her. She had hoped for a quiet trip reading her book, but apparently he wanted to chat.

"So, why are you going to California?"

She didn't set her book down, but responded anyway

"Visiting a friend"

"Cool, cool, so where are you from?"  
>She rolled her eyes internally, and said flatly<p>

"Texas. Where do you think?"

"Awesome, awesome."

_Is he even listening?_

Using her peripheral vision, she peeked over at the man.

His gaze was most decidedly not on her face, but a little bit lower. Feeling her cheeks heat up, Texas took her book and slapped him, really hard, across the face.

Crossing her arms and adjusting her jacket over her large bust, Texas settled back down in her seat as the plane began to take off.

* * *

><p>Cal had a pleasant trip on the bus. No one stared at his body, most girls only blushed andor winked at him, and not one person tried to touch him.

Stepping off the bus and in front of the Nordstroms by the entrance, he spotted Texas. She looked extremely uncomfortable in her usual jeans and button-up white shirt that was bursting at the seams.

Skipping over, delighted because of how painless is was to jump now, he crushed Texas in a hug. Texas was trapped and almost popped a button off her shirt at the added pressure, but luckily Cal let go. Texas looked at him, confused at the sudden attraction she felt. It was different from the one she felt before, a more romantic one.

Flamboyantly, Cal told her, while throwing his hands in the air,

"Welcome to Fashion Island! The best mall in Southern California!"

Before Texas could tell him to quiet down, he grabbed her hand and led her inside. She was reluctant to go in at first, but Cal's grip on her hand was so relaxing, for whatever reason.

The first store they visited was Victoria's Secret. Texas was stuck by the sheer amount of pink in the store, but Cal waltzed right it, ignoring the odd looks he got. He had been in this store a million times, even modeled for them, but not as a guy. They quickly found a attendant to help them, and she whisked Texas away to a closed off room.

"What are you- oh my god what are you doing!"

"Calm down sweetie, I'm just taking your measurements. Size D."

Texas stumbled out of the room, holding her chest protectively. Cal laughed teasingly, and led her over to a display of bras.

"Well, you should probably get a sports bra for now, it will help with the pain."

Texas looked up at Cal, noting that Cal was slightly taller than her now.

"Pain?"

"Yeah! Haven't you noticed if you move around to much they hurt?"

"I guess"

Cal selected a few white sports bras, and then walked over to the panties.

_How can he do this so casually? Even if I'm a girl, this is uncomfortable for me._

After purchasing the undergarments, Cal handed them to her and told her to put them on in the girl's restroom.

Texas did feel better after changing into them. Now she could actually move without bursting her shirt.

"Much better."

Cal smiled and nodded

"I thought so. Now, let's get you some proper clothes."

Texas frowned and looked down at her current clothes.

"What's wrong with mine?"

Cal grimaced as he surveyed her outfit.

"It's nothing personal, but those clothes are far too manly for your present bod. Don't worry, we'll go to Forever 21!"

* * *

><p>In the Forever 21, Cal looked around for something cute while babbling on about crop-tops or something.<p>

A group of teenage girls walked by the two and one of them called out

"You two are such a cute couple!"

Texas blushed and responded

"We're not dating."

The same girl sipped her Starbucks, then said

"Well, you might want to make a move soon, honey. She seems to have her eye one him."

There was in fact a girl talking to Cal. Turning away from the girl, Texas strode over to Cal. The girl he was talking to giggled at something he said and stared dreamily into his eyes.

Texas grabbed Cal's hand and yanked him away, leaving the girl alone by the rack of shirts.

"Ow, Aus, what was that for?"

"Aus?"

"Yeah, I can't call you Austin, right? What should I call you? You can still call me Angel."

Texas thought for a moment

_Right, human names. What should mine be?  
><em>

"How about Samantha?"

"OMG, Sam it is! I love it!"

* * *

><p>After a lot of convincing, pleading, and puppy-eyes, Cal finally got Texas into a skirt.<p>

When she stepped out of the changing room, Cal's jaw hit the floor. She looked really good in the denim mini-skirt Cal picked out. Once Cal got past the initial shock of how gorgeous she looked, he smiled smugly and said

"I've done it again."

Texas looked at him quizzically and asked

"Does it look good? I feel ridiculous."

"Oh hon, you look fab! What else could you expect from my expertise!"

Texas smiled and then went back to change into her pants so they could buy the clothes. Cal had decided to let the shirt she was wearing slide because it was the only way she would agree to try the skirt.

* * *

><p>Once they paid for the clothes, Cal bought them both Pink berry as a treat. They sat by a fountain, casually talking for a while<p>

"So, how has being a girl turned out for you?"

Texas sighed, then went off on a tangent

"Well, first I could barely move because of the two watermelons strapped to my chest. Then, on the plane ride over, some creep was staring at me weirdly. It was so uncomfortable wherever I went because of my hair weighing down my head. How about you?"

"Well, I went shopping for clothes and found these sick pants with actual pockets. None of my pants have sick pockets like this, I don't even have to carry my purse anymore because of all the pockets in this bad boy. Also, I rode the bus for the first time with no one trying to touch me or stare at me like the way the guys on the plane did."

Texas was taken off guard when Cal started laughing

"What are you laughing at?"

Cal stopped laughing when he saw the offended look on her face

"It's just, all these years I've had to deal with this crap. Trust me, you don't know the half of it. Just thank your lucky stars that it's just a week, not a month."

"What do you mean?"

Cal did not look the least bit uncomfortable as he responded

"Cramps and blood really ruin your day. Not to mention the glass ceiling, shaving everything, make-up, and having to stay skinny on top of all the cravings. Add that to my everyday work load, and it's pretty taxing"

Texas was quiet for a second before responding

"I had no idea."

Cal put an arm around her shoulder lazily, meaning to be comforting, but sent tingles up Texas's spine instead. She relaxed into his chest, calmed by his presence.

"How could you? Just because you don't see from everyone's perspective doesn't make you a bad person."

Texas smiled and looked up at Cal's face. The sun had started to go down, casting a shimmering glow over his features. His blue eyes sparkled and he smiled, making Texas notice his chiseled chin.

Texas sighed dreamily when Cal said

"This has been really fun, Tex. I'm glad I could spend the day with you."

Texas grabbed his hand, startling Cal, but he relaxed after a moment. Cal is not to good at picking up social cues, as you can tell.

"Me too."

Cal suddenly stood up, almost knocking Texas over into the fountain, but he caught he and pulled her back up

"Sorry, I almost hit you it, huh?"

Texas smiled again and waved it off

"It's nothing, thanks for catching me."

Tipping an imaginary hat, Cal picked up the shopping bags and jokingly stuck out his elbow. Texas giggled (wait, giggled?) before grabbing his arm and standing up.

* * *

><p>They took the bus back to Cal's house. Cal sat right next to her, warding off some off the people who would've probably cat-called at her. Texas was very thankful for that.<p>

At Cal's house, they were trying to decide what to eat for dinner.

"Well, we could get In-In-Out."

A look of confusion crosses Texas's face.

"What's In-In-Out?"

Pretending to be extremely insulted, and gasping sharply, Cal says

"Why, only the best burger place in the world! C'mon! Let's go!"

They go into Cal's car, Cal driving and Texas in the passenger seat. They played music on the radio and sang along. Cal's voice was still very good but much deeper than the soprano he was a little while ago.

The In-In-Out was packed, as it always is. They talked for a while, never on the same subject for more than a minute, finding many topics to cover. It was a while before they even got their food, but once they did and started to eat, Texas's eyes got wide as dinner plates.

Cal couldn't help but laugh as Texas quickly scarfed down the whole burger at such a speed, it would make America proud.

Once Texas was done, and wiped her face with her sleeve, did she realize that Cal was staring at her.

"What? It was really good, okay?"

Cal nodded knowingly before picking up his burger, vegetarian of course, preparing to take a bite.

"Remember what I said about cravings? Well, I come here all the time. I'm fully aware that it's good."

Texas laughed and munched on some fries, that were also really good.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Cal's house, it was about 8pm because they had stopped to get smoothies on the way back.<p>

Both sipping on their drink and laughing, they stepped inside. Cal flashed her his bright smile that puts Colgate commercials to shame. Texas blushed and smiled meekly back.

"You know, I can't remember the last time we just hung-out like this."

Texas nodded in agreement

"It's always been some forced vacation, meeting, or diplomatic affair."

Cal lifted up his drink and said triumphantly

"Well, we have another week off to do whatever we want. Let's make it count"

* * *

><p>There we go! Done for today. Here's a long chapter for you. For those who are wondering, yes this is going to be a series. I have been wanting a gender-bent version of Cali for a while now, and I'm considering making a spin-off series for him. Also, I have a 2p! story in the works for our blonde-crusader, so let me know if that's something you would like to see. 2p!Cali is far from being like Cali, so it's pretty fun to write for the both of them. Thanks, as usual, for you support and love, it makes my day. Please review, and see you next time!<p> 


	32. Gender-bend Siblings

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Cal scratched his head,

"Well, I should probably check-up on my brothers to see how they've adjusted. Also I need to see how cute Hawaii looks now. We only have two more days in this body, you know."

Texas shrugged and polished off the rest of her coffee

"Sure, whatever you want."

Cal smiled and took his plate to the sink.

"Peter?"

There was no response from the AI. Cal sighed and said again, but in a higher, more feminine tone,

"Peter?"

"Yes, Miss California?"

Texas jumped at the disembodied voice, still not used to the all-knowing computer in Cal's house.

"Get my brothers on the phone. Hawaii too."

Instantly, they heard a dial tone over the speaker and Cal explained to Texas that Peter wasn't configured to the gender change yet.

"Hello?"

"Yo!"

"Are we in another family call?"

"I think so, Utah."

"Hmm..who is this? Who am I? Where am I? Where's the whiskey?"

"Yes?"

Cal laughed at their responses and told them.

"Okay dudes, or dudettes and dude I guess, I call a family meeting at my place. Has everyone got new clothes? If you don't, you can borrow some of mine. Texas is here too BTW."

Texas said a little hello, before Arizona's still calm voice said

"I'll be there in a few hours. Stay safe."

Everyone else agreed to come as well and hung up shortly after.

Cal ran upstairs to go change out of his pajamas, leaving Texas to sit at the table, reading the news in silence.

In a matter of minutes, Cal was back downstairs, now dressed, and bouncing all over the place. He was extremely excited to see his family gender-bent and could barely wait.

* * *

><p>A few hours or so later, everyone had gotten to Cal's house. When he noticed the sad state of their outfits, he ushered them upstairs to her closet.<p>

Closet it an understatement, it was an old ballroom he had just gathering dust, and renovated it. Thousands of shirts, dresses, skirts, pants, shorts, and accessories were at their disposal. Arizona carefully edged into the room, followed soon after by Cal and the rest of the family. Hawaii's eyes got wide as he saw all the different outfits, but the others had mixed reactions.

Arizona scowled at every skimpy dress she saw, New Mexico covered her nose as to not smell the rich perfume in the air, Utah went over to a plush loveseat to just watch the makeovers Cal had planned, Colorado immediately went to try on the snow gear, and Nevada pulled everything with sequins on it off the racks.

Cal snapped his fingers, bringing everyone to attention, and pulled a tape measure from a drawer by the door. After taking Arizona's measurements, ignoring the protests when she wrapped her arms around her chest, Cal went over to a giant dresser and pulled some underwear from one of the drawers. She simply flung it at Arizona, the garments accidentally landing on her head, then shooed her behind a screen to change.

While Arizona begrudgingly put on the bra, Cal went over to a clothes rack, and pulled off a white, cotton, t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

"California?"

"One sec!"

Grabbing a bead necklace off one of the hooks, Cal threw the outfit to Arizona. Then he measured New Mexico, and got her the appropriate undergarments as well. Cal picked out a tan tank top and high waisted denim shorts for her. Arizona stepped out from the screen, and Cal squealed when he saw her

"OMG Ari, you look rockin'!"

Arizona sighed, and then sat down next to Utah on the loveseat. Hawaii ran up to Cal and tugged on his shirt

"Is it my turn?"

Cal bit his lip and said

"I'm not sure if I have anything for you, sweetie."

Hawaii was let down, but Cal quickly pulled a shark-tooth necklace off the hook and draped it around his neck. Hawaii's eyes lit up as he looked at the jewelry.

Colorado walked up to Cal in defeat.

"Well, might as well get it over with. This is better than a trip to the underwear store, anyway"

Cal assigned her underwear as well, then selected a black, v-neck shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. Colorado shrugged and took the clothes as New Mexico got out from behind the screen.

New Mexico held the ends of the shorts, like if she pulled enough they would get longer, and pulled up her shirt's low neckline.

"Oh come on Mexy, it's fashion! You look great!"

New Mexico still was playing with the hem of her new shorts while Cal got Nevada situated with her clothes. Colorado looked perfectly at ease in her clothes, with them being a bit more modest than what Cal had given out so far.

"Awwwwww, but Caaaaaaaaaal I've always wanted to wear a fancy sequin dress, and now I have the boobs for it!"

Cal planted a hand on his hip, still in the girly habits he used to have, and thrust out the t-shirt and short shorts.

"No way am I letting you out of this house in that ridiculous impulse-buy!"

"I won't leave the house in it"

"Okay then, no way am I letting you even touch that monstrosity!"

After shoving Nevada behind the screen with the outfit Cal had chosen, he walked over to the vanity and picked up a pair of shimmery rainbow earrings.

"These outta satisfy her desire for the tackiest things on Earth."

* * *

><p>"Presenting, the 5 lovely sisters of the West!"<p>

Arizona stomped down stairs, brushing past Texas, who stood in the hallway, and stalked into the living room. Nevada, however, posed and flung her arms out, whacking New Mexico, who tripped down the steps, dragging along Utah and Colorado along with her. They all landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Immediately, Texas steps forward to help, but Cal says

"A little shaky on the landing, but beautiful form!"

Nevada cracks up laughing and says

"A perfect score! The Americans have won gold in falling! Take that Russia!"

Utah pushes Colorado off her, then takes a deep, mocking bow. Colorado is still laying on the floor laughing like an idiot, but is kicked gently by New Mexico to get up.

Texas is pleased by the humor of the group, obviously this sort of thing happens quite often.

"Hey Ari! Did you see that? They totally wiped-out!"

Hawaii bounds down the steps and into Cal's waiting arms and looked at Arizona, who held a glass of ice water in her hands. Ari raised her eyebrows and ever so slightly, cracked a smile. New Mexico called out, jokingly

"So the tin man does have a heart! I want to see the wizard now!"

Arizona's smile only grew as she retorted

"Maybe he can give you a brain"

Cal laughed and set down Hawaii. The group was laughing at Arizona's joke, and Texas was marveling at how witty she was in private Suddenly, she felt like she was intruding in a family moment. She took a step back and lowered her gaze.

Cal took notice almost right away and said to her

"Yo Tex, what's wrong?"

Texas smiled at Cal's worried face and waved away his concern

"It's just, I don't to many family moments like this with Mississippi and Alabama. I guess I just feel out of place."

Cal smiled and rolled his eyes

"You can be apart of this family too, you know. I'm sure you and New Mexico already are close, with you two being neighbors and all."

New Mexico joined the conversation at the mention of her name.

"Actually, we never see each other. I'm always with you wackos, and she never invites me to anything."

Texas rubs the back of her neck,

"It's nothing personal"

"Oh no, I never took it badly. I don't think I would have any time to do something with you anyway with my current family."

Cal smiled devilishly and Utah took a step away from him

"I haven't seen that face since-"

"Since the Great Paintball War of '03"

Colorado interrupted.

"I have an idea."

Cal said triumphantly

"You're ideas are never good, Cal."

"Shut up Mexy, I promise I won't break anyone's nose this time. I was just thinking that we should go to Knott's Berry Farm, but if you don't want to go that's fine."

The group took a collective gasp, Hawaii cowering in fear, Arizona holding her stomach, remembering the Xcelerator all to well. Texas had only heard about the amusement park, but she had her fair share of the terror that is thrill rides.

"Cal, the last time you took us there, you forced us on the Boomerang five times in a row, and Hawaii got chased by someone in a monster mask."

"For the last time, that was during Knott's Scary Farm, and they're all paid to do that spooky stuff!"

Hawaii almost burst into tears so Cal had to choice but to trash the Knott's Berry Farm idea. Cal eventually just lets them outside to his magnificent backyard to hang-out in the sun.

* * *

><p>The flowers are in full bloom, and the air is infused with the sweet scent of the crops he grows himself. He takes a blanket, and lays it down on a grassy hill a little past the garden. He lays down on it on his stomach, sighing in delight when he can comfortably lay there without needing to roll onto his back.<p>

Utah finds a Frisbee, and flings it at the back of Nevada's head, who quickly polishes off the last drop of her Guinness, and chucks it back.

Soon everyone is caught up in a big game of rapid catch, except Cal and Texas who both retire on the blanket.

Texas leans back on her hands, and looks at Cal, who had removed his shirt because of the heat. It's only a matter of time before Arizona throws a fit and makes him put it back on. For now, Texas just resists the urge to run her hands up and down his back to avoid a Frisbee to the face.

Cal chuckles as he watches Colorado throw New Mexico into his fountain, and goes to pluck a couple of oranges off a nearby tree. He hands one to Texas, who is wary at first, but eventually grabs the fruit from his hands. Their fingers meet, if only for a second, and Texas's breath hitched. She's sure she's blushing as she peels the warm skin off the orange, pushing thoughts of undressing Cal the same way out of her mind.

The instant she bites into the juicy fruit, a burst of flavors erupts in her mouth, taking her by surprise. Greedily taking another bite, Cal says

"First In-In-Out, now my oranges, I think you may have a thing for West-Coast food."

Texas slumps her shoulders, recrossing her legs, and sticks her tongue out at him.

Falling back into a comfortable silence they so often found together, Texas scooted closer to Cal. He failed to notice her presence, and just smiled wider at his family turning a game of catch, into a game of tackle football.

He puffed out his chest idly, as he took a deep breath in. Texas placed a hand on top of Cal's, and Cal turned to her, eyes wide with shock.

Texas kept her gaze forward, and Cal was close to removing his hand

_I'm sure she put it here on accident._

but then Texas gripped it more firmly.

_Okay, so not an accident. What should I do? It would be rude to move it away from her, but I don't want to give her the wrong idea.  
><em>

_I can't believe it, I'm holding his hand! Okay, maybe I did make the first move, and maybe I am cutting off his circulation, but York is falling behind. Not to mention, I have the power of feminine charm now. _

Texas batted her eyelashes, and leaned over on Cal's shoulder.

Cal was frozen. He sat there, frozen and rigid, terrified of Texas trying anything else.

_I know I've given Arizona a hard time all these years, but now would be a great time to switch into over-protective mode, Ari!  
><em>

Arizona happened to look up at the two at that exact moment, and sees Texas cuddling into Texas and a familiar expression on Cal's face. He mouths the words 'Help me' to her, and she drops the disc, and trudges up the slope.

"California Carrideo Jones, I don't care if you do have a masculine form, that is no reason to go running around topless! Put your shirt on right this minute and come down here before I go up there after you!"

Cal lets out a silent breath of relief, before detaching himself from Texas and putting his shirt back on. At first he walks down the hill, but when that proved to be too slow, he lays down and rolls the rest of the way down. Everyone is laughing good-naturedly as Cal gets back up on his feet and smiles a goofy smile at Ari, who smiles a teensy bit. Cal nods in thanks to Ari and Ari winks at him.

For once, Arizona had nagged Cal, but for his sake more than hers.

* * *

><p>Oh goodie I'm done! I've given myself quite the workload with my stupid 'chapter everyday' thing. When I start posting new stories, that's probably going to change to a chapter every-other day. Anyways, I've noticed that you guys really want Cali to get laid, for whatever reason, but I'm also pretty curious who you want it to be with. Who knows, maybe the most popular request will get it's own story. Thanks for you support, please review yadda yadda you know the drill. See you next time!<p> 


	33. At the Club

Cal got up and immediately got dressed. His family had gone home yesterday, apparently, but the slight hangover he was nursing means that he lost beer pong.

Again.

Nevada is way too good at that for his own good.

Grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge, Cal noticed that Texas was no where to be seen. There was a note on the fridge that said,

**Cal,**

**I'll be out for a little while. I needed to pick up some supplies.**

**-Texas **

Cal threw away the note and sat down that the table. He debated making breakfast, but the clock on the microwave told him that it was much too late for that. Lunch was the next best option.

He got out some ingredients, and began to make a small pizza. Using his ripe tomatoes, rich wheat, and creamy cheese he bought from a farmers market not too long ago, soon the pizza was cooking in the oven.

It filled the house with a delicious scent, causing Sacramento (who had recognized Cal's scent and not attacked, luckily) to wonder into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Cal laughed at the curious bear, and tossed him part of a tomato. He greedily chomped down on it and made himself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

><p>The pizza was only cooling by the time Texas got home. She was carrying a small shopping bag over her arm, and Cal's car keys in the other.<p>

"Hope you don't mind, but I used your ride. I would've filled it up, but I couldn't find the gas gauge"

"Well yeah, it doesn't use gasoline."

Texas raised her eyebrows in surprise,

"Really? So that's why it was so quiet. That thing has some serious punch for being an electric."

"I'm guessing you didn't plug it in"

Cal stepped out to the garage and stuck a thick cord into the front of the car. The car beeped, and then blue lights on the dash board began to flash, indicating that it was charging.

Texas watched this display is surprise. She had never seen a car that used no gas, she's driven a hybrid once or twice, sure.

"Hey Cal, doesn't that use up a lot of electricity?"

"Not if you have solar panels"

There were, in fact, giant strips of metal of Cal's roof. The thought that they were solar panels never even crossed her mind.

_Of course he has solar panels. He gets a lot of sun all the time. Not to mention his giant 'save the Earth' tendencies._

Sacramento huffs slightly in his sleep, drawing the attention to him.

"You really just let him lay there on the couch?"

"Hey, if you want to wake up the two ton fuzzy beast from his nap and make him move, be my guest."

Cal smiles smugly and turns back to his now cooled pizza. He pulls a slice from the rest, stretching out the gooey cheese. It let out a little puff of steam, then Cal bit into it.

Tentatively taking a slice, Texas joined him.

"So, what do you say to finishing off the check list, seeing as we only have one more day."

It was true they had both completed their lists except the "go to a club" one. Texas is extremely wary of clubs, but is comforted by Cal because he had more experience in this department.

They spent the majority of the day just lounging about, and Texas roped him into a game of poker. Texas was amazed by Cal's impressive gambling skills, and when she asked about it, he told her,

"Ever been to Vegas? Well, Nevada drags everyone there at least once a year. Those trips forced me to learn fast, or go broke."

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to drip down under the horizon, when Cal brought Texas up to his giant closet.<p>

"Oh my goodness Cal, it's huge! Why on Earth do you need so much clothes?"

"I vowed, long ago, to never wear the same outfit twice in one month."

Cal took her measurements, not even noticing Texas's blush when he wrapped his arms around her chest, scribbling down figures on a clip board. He spent a long time walking up and down the rows upon rows of clothes. He was about to select a short, pink, and strap-less dress, but his eyes wondered over a few racks, and spotted the perfect dress.

He gasped, threw down the other dress, and straight up climbed over the rack he was standing at to get to it. Texas stifled a laugh as he twirled in place, holding out the dress and shouting,

"IT'S PERFECT!"

He walked over to Texas giddily, examining the dress as he went. It was a forest green, floor-length dress. With a singular strap, Texas supposed it would suffice.

Cal got down on one knee, and lowered his head while handing her the dress,

"My lady, I had searched far and wide on my quest for your slammin' dress and, after many years, I have finally found it. Go put it on! I wanna see!"

Texas took it from him, and went behind the screen. The dress was a new feeling, that's for sure. It was different from a skirt, longer and heavier, and it comfortably cascaded down to the tops of her feet. She walked to a full length mirror, and took a moment to simply look at herself.

_Cal has excellent taste. _

The color went nicely with her green eyes and braided brown hair. The neckline wasn't low cut, but simply sat at just the modest spot. She twirled around, examining every fold of fabric, until Cal came up with a gold necklace that gave the illusion that it was shimmery woven rope and began gushing over how good she looked.

As he clasped the necklace around her neck, she soaked up every compliment, relishing the attention that Cal was showering her with.

_He looks pretty good himself_

He wore a gray button-up shirt, accompanied by simple black slacks and a brown belt. It looked stylish and relaxed, like he put thought into the clothes but not trying too hard.

"I have to say, it took much longer to get ready to go out before."

"What do you mean? It took me that same amount of time as you."

Cal shook his head, and led her over to the vanity that stood in the corner.

"We've only just begun."

* * *

><p>When Cal spun the chair back around to face the mirror, Texas was stunned by the new face she saw in it.<p>

It was definitely hers, but more perfect. Not a flaw was on her face, her cheeks bore a light blush, and her eyelids were now dusted with a light red, accenting the dress nicely.

Cal took out the braids in her hair, and re-braided them. Now they were more symmetrical, and a tad tighter, but not too tight to make her feel strained.

"Cal, wow. I mean, I look completely different."

"Oh no, I just used the make-up to accentuate the beauty you already had."

Texas sat in silence for a moment, mulling over this new definition of make-up.

She then stood up, head held high and began walking over to the door. Cal grabbed her shoulder,

"Hold on, one more thing"

He went over to another rack and brought back a pair of dark blue high-heels. Texas shot down that idea right away, fearing the tall, pointy, feet torture-devices. Cal rolled his eyes and put on the shoes himself. His now wide feet barely slipped into the thin sole. He marched around, very balanced, and told her,

"Well, if you don't like them, I guess I'll have to wear them. You can wear my dress shoes."

Texas laughed at his flamboyant display, and begrudgingly agreed to wear the contraptions. She wobbled for a few seconds, before falling into Cal's large arms. She clung to him, desperately trying to regain her balance, and Cal just held her still until she was ready.

He radiated heat, making Texas wish they could stay like that forever, but of course Cal let go when she felt steady.

After some trial and error, Texas finally got the hang of the shoes.

"You know, I don't see what you're always complaining about, this is easy!"

"Those are my 3-inch heels, I can bust out the 8-inch ones if you want"

Texas flushed and lowered her head,

"Okay, fine. I'm still new to this."

* * *

><p>It was dark when they arrived at the club. The line outside was long, but before Texas could go to the back, Cal walked up to the bouncer and told him,<p>

"I'm in the know, you know? Gotta know who's in the know to get in now."

The bouncer smiled, recognizing the secret code used by the most elite of California, and ushered the two inside.

"I'm so used to you 'knowing a guy' I'm not even surprised."

Cal laughed and lazily slung an arm around her shoulders.

The club itself was loud, dark, and smelled of alcohol and sweat. Texas recoiled, trying to get away from the awful stench, but Cal held her tightly, and took her over to the bar. He ordered them some drinks, then turned to her,

"I don't usually like to go here either. Hopefully you won't have to see why. Let's just have a few drinks, and then leave this place."

The bartender returned with their drinks, and Cal sipped his gently. Texas looked down at the glass, and noticed something odd,

"How do you know my favorite drink?"

Cal smiled and shrugged,

"Not totally sure. It just seemed familiar."

Texas put her elbows on the bar, and drank a bit of the Texas Tea. Don't take the name lightly, it's packed with rum, tequila, and vodka. Perfect for Texas. Cal was tempted at first to get himself a fruity martini, but then decided against it to avoid questioning. He got himself a Pisco Sour, a drink he remembered from his childhood when Spain once gave him some on accident. The drink itself was bitter yet strangely refreshing, as most alcohol was to Cal.

* * *

><p>"Sam, I'll be right back."<p>

Texas took a moment to realize that he was talking to her, not remembering the temporary name change, but then gave him the okay and went back to her second Texas Tea. She looked around, she noticed a very inebriated man walking up to her.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

Texas shook her head, and turned away from him.

"Awww, the hottie's shy! You new here, princess?"

She still refused to turn to him, crossing her arms across her chest protectively,

"How about you and I got back to my place and we can-"

At that moment, Cal cleared his throat directly behind the man. He jumped, and then saw the muscly young man glaring down at him,

"You're the exact reason I hate this place. Is there anything you'd like to say for yourself?"

The man slunk away in silence, sober enough to know when to back away from a fight with a superior-looking man. Texas peeked over her shoulder to see Cal smiling at her,

"You okay? I know exactly what happened. I've experienced it much too often."

Texas took another swig of her Tea, and then relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Cal dipped his head, ever so slightly, and said,

"How about you and I go back to my place, and we can watch a movie? Your pick."

Texas laughed at his joke, and then agreed. Her head was swimming a bit too much for her tastes, and happily let Cal lead her out of the dark, smelly, club.

* * *

><p>"Do guys really hit on you all the time?"<p>

"Oh yeah, such a bummer. You have no idea how many times I've told a guy that my name is Angel, and they use one of their cheesy, angel pick-up lines."

"Like what?"

"Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!"

Texas laughed at his mocking tone. She didn't doubt it for a second that Cal had guys chasing her like dogs, it would just make her boil with rage if she found out that they were successful.

Cal adjusted the seat belt of the taxi, and leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"I think we're freaking out the driver"

It's true, the driver was eying Cal suspiciously, probably assuming he was gay. Though, that wasn't too difficult of a conclusion to reach.

Cal leaned back and sighed,

"Well, at least now you know how it feels to have to deal with those kinds of guys. Hopefully he didn't get any booze on my good shoes."

Texas grinned and leaned over onto Cal's shoulder, closing her eyes. The heavy alcohol finally got to her and she tilted her head so it was level with Cal's chin.

She pressed her lips lazily to his jaw, leaving a light red print. She continued to kiss him, gradually making her way up his neck to his lips. Texas grabbed his ears firmly and pressed his face to hers. Cal, also a bit drunk, didn't mind so much. He was naturally welcome to contact, but the smell of rum on her lips, made him nervous that she wasn't entirely in control of her own actions.

To be honest, Cal did like Texas. It wasn't how he felt about Oregon, less serious of course, yet he couldn't deny the one or two fantasies he's had about Texas.

Cal loved a lot of people, but what kind of love was it?

Obviously, it was family love with her brothers and Hawaii. Was there romantic love for Texas? He had no clue. Maybe his hormones are all out of whack from the gender change, and he's not used to this sort of attraction. Oh well. All he can do now is get Texas to sleep and not do anything reckless.

He found himself beginning to kiss her back, but at that exact moment, the car screeched to a stop and the taxi driver told them they had arrived. Cal payed the man, then carried Texas out of the car.

* * *

><p><em>She seems lighter than before. It's probably the lack of muscle.<em>

Texas is still halfheartedly pecking at his neck with her lips, dropping off to sleep as they walked under the streetlamp light. Texas sung a little song, one Cal recognized as one Mexico used to sing to them when they were young. The notes were sweet, the words familiar, and soon Cal found himself singing with her.

When they made it back to Cal's house, he immanently took her upstairs to the guest room she was staying in. He laid her down on the sheets, about to pull the covers over her, when she yanked down on his collar, kissing him passionately now.

Her strength pulled him down onto the bed, on top of her. She continued to capture his lips, over and over again, until she had run out of breath. She rolled over so he was underneath her, and untucked his shirt.

Cal squirmed under her weight, but she had him pinned down to the bed as she began pulling off his clothes. She pressed herself against him again, lessening her grip and Cal took advantage of that to wiggle free and sprint out of the room.

Texas flopped down on the bed, laying on her back, confused at his actions and her own. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Cal stood behind the door, locking it securely, just in case she decided to follow him to his room. It was twenty minutes before Cal finally relaxed into his own mattress. He pulled some make-up removal wipes from his bedside table and cleaned off his face and neck.<p>

_How am I going to deal with this tomorrow?_

* * *

><p>I'm done! I'm done I'm done I'm done! With this chapter anyway. I had been waiting to make a scene like that between Cali and Texas for a while now, who knew it was going to be a gender-swapped episode?! So that's the end of the gender adventure, the regular storyline will be picking up from here, just back in the regular pro-nouns. I had to correct myself so many times until I finally got it through my head that Cali was Cal. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review, and let me know who you ship Cali with, I'm dying to know! See you next time!<p> 


	34. Sleepless

"I gotta say, I rather like being a girl."

Yesterday was the last day of the spell, so it had finally worn off. Cali texted the President that she was back to normal, and then slipped on her fuzzy slippers. The morning was crisp, and a fog hung in the air around the house.

Texas had woken up by then too. He quickly removed the dress, fighting embarrassment, and put his regular clothes back on. He then went to the bathroom and washed the smeared make-up off.

_I wonder why it's all messed up. It's probably from moving around in my sleep._

He dried his face with a towel, and then braced himself to go downstairs.

Cali was scrambling eggs at the stove, and humming a song to herself. Texas opened the fridge and got out the milk. He poured himself a glass, then sat down at the table,

"Cali?"

"What's up?"

"You okay? You seem a little quieter than usual."

Cali stopped cooking for a second,

"Just do me a favor and put my shirt in the hamper, will you?"

"What do you mean?"

Cali bit her lip and turned off the stove,

"You don't remember, do you?"

Texas raised an eyebrow in suspense, waiting for her to continue,

"Do you really want to know what happened?"

Texas thought for a moment, before nodding,

"Let's just say we never got to watch that movie."

Texas spat out the milk he was drinking, and sat there for a second, suspended,

"You mean that we-"

"No, not that exactly. You just, kinda..."

She took the ketchup out of the fridge, and went to sit down at the table across from Texas,

"Pounced on me?"

She said it like a question, as though she expected him to react badly.

Texas was stunned at first, then a little bit proud of himself, then guilty for feeling proud, then confused over the whole event.

_Well, I guess it could be worse. She could hate me. _

_Then again, who's to say she doesn't._

* * *

><p>It was a few days after that and Texas had gone home. Cali was getting ready for bed. She put on a soft tank top, and some fuzzy pajama shorts.<p>

After brushing her teeth and climbing into her bed, she noticed Sacramento huddled under the giant comforter. He was snoring gently, and Cali sighed contently as she cuddled into his mane. The bed was plenty big for both of them, and it was made to withstand any earthquake mother nature could throw at them.

Meanwhile, a loud debate was taking place in Berlin, Germany. There, it was late morning, 11 am, and the meeting was in full swing. Germany had given up after multiple attempts at regaining control over the crowd.

America was pestering England, complaining about how he never has any fun.

"Well, some of us have work to do! Some of us have to deal with actual problems!"

"Are you saying that I don't have problems too?"

Though America usually didn't like to brag about his imperfections, he would do basically anything to show-up England,

"Well, I'm sure you have some problems, but I've had much more to deal with in my life-time than you."

America leaned into England's face, glaring very childishly,

"Oh yeah? Why don't you just use your fancy magic to bring one of my states here, and they can tell you all about the struggles it took to get where I am today! Summon California, or New York, I don't care. It'll be hilarious when you realize that one of my states dealt with more than you!"

Growing red with frustration, England did just that.

A white ball of light appeared on top of the table, and soon California manifested above the table. She fell a few feet, before landing with a thud on the table. America and England stood there for a moment, waiting for her to get up, but she just laid there. America panicked,

"Holy crap dude! Did you kill her?!"

At that moment, she rolled over and landed in France's lap. Still snoring, she curled up in a little ball, clutching his shirt, and muttering softly,

"Mayor Orange, where did the dolphin pope go?"

America chuckled as France recovered from his initial shock and realized he had a very pretty girl draped over him. Slowly but surely, Cali opened her eyes,

"Good morning, chéri."

"Vermont? How did you get in my house?"

She lifted her head, and looked into France's eyes. After a moment, she screamed and flung herself backwards. Unfortunately, she hit her head really hard on the table, and fell to the floor.

Rubbing her head, she growled

"Okay, what's going on?"

America crouched down and pulled her up on her feet,

"America? Where am I?"

America smiled, a guilty smile, and California looked around the room,

"No really, who are all these people? They look kinda terrified of me. Romano? Is that you?"

America patted her on the shoulder,

"You're in Germany, and I was hoping you would tell eyebrows here that-"

"Hold on, rewind. Germany? As in the country in Europe?"

He nodded and Cali frantically looked at him,

"How did I get here?! One second, I'm laying in bed, the next I'm in Germany?"

England explained to her that he summoned her using magic, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she snarled,

"The next time someone uses magic to meddle in my life, I'm going to tear out their internal organs and throw them in a volcano!"

Her tone quickly turned from annoyance, to utter fury. The nations all scooted away from her, all too aware that she is fully capable of such a deed,

"Cali, where did you learn that?"

"Who do you think? Aztec. I had front row seats for his sacrifices."

She didn't seem even the least bit disturbed or scarred by these events. She shrugged, then looked down at herself. Her arms flew across her chest and she let out a small squeak as she realized how minimal clothing she was wearing. America handed her his coat, and walked her to the front of the room.

"Okay, now, just tell us about all the problems you've faced in your life."

She looked completely flabbergasted by his prompt, yet cleared her throat and said

"Okay, well get comfy. This is going to be a long story."

She hesitated for a moment, deep in thought, and didn't notice England smirking at her, prepared to take down any argument she made with his own.

"Just imagine for a second that you live in the woods. Your days are quiet, you sleep in the tall trees, relax in the water, play with your loving brothers, your life is pretty great."

_Pause for effect,_

"Now imagine that someone comes along and destroys all that tranquility. First, they kill you brothers, then they find you. They are looking for only a few things. Gold, land, and to spread their religion. Scratch that, my riches, my land, and to completely alter the way I think."

She takes a breath, giving Spain a moment to realize that she's talking about him.

"It was odd, my people greeted them with open arms. Bringing them gifts, very welcome to trade, but when they did trade they unwittingly were infected with smallpox, influenza, and all those deadly diseases."

She threw her arms up in the air, and let them fall back to her sides.

"The years after that are a tad blurry, I remember meeting Spain and him taking over. It wasn't too bad. I'll skip forward a little bit. California is now apart of the union and the gold rush has begun. Unfortunately, the gold ran out after a while and the miners turned on each other. Awful fights and shootings. That was also the year I fell down a mine shaft, I believe. 50-foot drop, straight down."

England is getting a tad nervous now. She seems to have a very tight case, this one will be difficult to dispute. Hard to top a 50-foot plummet in the dingy, dark, ground, but there's one thing he knows she never be able to beat,

"Well, have you ever experienced something as awful as the Black Death?"

A lot of the older European countries shuddered at the thought, but Cali just rolled her eyes and held up her hand,

"I'm getting there, okay?"

England fell silent once more as she continued,

"So now it's 1900, a new century, and it kicks off with San Fransisco reporting signs of an epidemic. It showed on my skin, too. My nails were black, and there were small lumps forming under my arm. I told my governor about it, but he refused asking for help, and in fact publicly denied it. You know his main reason for that? He didn't want to ruin my reputation. That's right, people are dying and he's worried about my reputation. There were 121 cases identified, including 113 deaths."

She leaned her weight on one hip, and yawned, still extremely tired.

"A little bit after that, a huge earthquake strikes San Fransisco. San Fran isn't having a few good time so far, as you can tell. At almost precisely 5:12 a.m., a fore shock occurred with sufficient force to be felt widely throughout the San Francisco Bay area. The great earthquake broke loose some 20 to 25 seconds later, with an epicenter near San Francisco. Violent shocks punctuated the strong shaking which lasted some 45 to 60 seconds. The earthquake was felt from southern Oregon and inland as far as Nevada. I was practically ripped in half by the huge tremor, 7.8 on the scale. I still have this from it."

She turns around and lifts her shirt. There's a huge scar running down her back, almost black in color, and other smaller scars running up and down next to it.

"You can only see it this clearly when I'm really pissed, if that's any clue to how I'm feeling right now."

America turns to England, a triumphant smirk upon his face,

"Well, what do you have to say to that? If you're not entirely satisfied by that, I could always call in Florida and he can tell you about Hurricane Katrina. Or New York could tell you about 9/11. Perhaps you want Kansas to lecture you on Bleeding Kansas."

England let his head fall to the table,

"Fine, I get it, you've had some pretty tough times too."

America punched the air giddily, then turned to Cali

"Cali, you can-oh right."

She has collapsed on the floor, still wearing his jacket, and snoring lightly.

"Um, could somebody get Cali home?"

* * *

><p>Okay, I know, it's shorter than usual, but I'm pretty tired myself and I don't feel like looking up more tragedies. Just picture Cali with a really ticked off expression basically the whole time she's talking. Anyways, thanks for your support! Don't worry, I have chapters on the characters you've been asking for cooking, and let me know what else you want to see! Please review, it makes me smile like an idiot and now all my friends think I'm insane. See you next time!<p> 


	35. Valentine's Day Ball

The annual Valentine's Day Ball has begun, and California is already finding herself regretting coming. She usually liked to stay at home and watch sappy movies while eating a bunch of junk food, but somehow she convinced herself that it would be fun to go out.

She sat on a stool at the bar and sipped her Apple Martini. Setting her elbow on the table and laying her head in hand, she let out a sigh of regret.

_I just got The Notebook on blue-ray and everything. This is so lame. At least there's free drinks._

Texas and New York both watched her from a distance, waiting for the right time to approach her. Over the years, both of them have treated Cali like a porcelain doll. As though if they said anything wrong, she would shatter into a million pieces. Texas was even more cautious due to recent events.

York was the first one to walk up and sit next to her. He sat on her left and ordered his own drink, and turned to her, smiling suavely. Cali perked up instantly, glad that she had something interesting to do, and said to him excitedly,

"Hey Yorkie! How goes it? I haven't seen you in forever!"

York takes a taste of his drink, and then falls into the conversation.

Arizona has his hands full. Between Nevada with the open bar, and Cali, he is being run ragged. New Mexico pulls him into a chair and tells him,

"Ari, you might as well relax. Nevada won't go past the legal limit, not with everyone else drinking their share, and Cali needs to have a little fun anyway. You go a little overboard sometimes."

Arizona slumped into his chair and retorts pitifully,

"I do not go overboard."

New Mexico scoffs at the idea and rolls his eyes,

"You personally went to her door this morning and collected all the flowers that were sent, and then burned them. You're the definition of overboard."

Colorado walks up to the two of them, laughing,

"Wait, you really did that? I thought Cali was lying when she said she found scattered petals on her doorstep, but no intact flowers."

New Mexico and Colorado both begin laughing, but Arizona just crosses his arms and continues to pout.

"So, would you care to dance?"

Cali smiles, and takes York's outstretched hand. He leads her over to the center of the room, and puts his hands on her hips. She proceeds to wrap her arms around his neck, and they began to gently sway to the soft music, both in perfect timing.

America had gone out of his way to hire an orchestra, and when Austria found out that he was throwing a ball, he offered his talent. So now, Austria is playing his precious piano for the states.

He thought he was prepared to deal with whatever the group could throw at him, but obviously he wasn't.

His music is halted as a sudden, deep, and fast-paced drum beat starts up from somewhere in the percussion. Austria looks over as a few boys, North Carolina, Minnesota, and West Virginia, leap up and take a few instruments from the players, and continue with their own jazzy song.

The dancers are stunned at first by the sudden change, but New York quickly sees his opportunity, and twirls Cali around. She gets a very devilish look on her face, and instantly grabs his hands. In a flash, the two are swing dancing, neither missing a beat due to their professional training in the arts.

He is picking her up off the ground, performing very complicated maneuvers, and Cali swings her legs around to whip herself around and land back on her feet. A crowd begins forming around the two, but both are oblivious to the attention. The two are so wrapped up in their dance that neither can break eye-contact.

California and York are breathing hard by the time the song is over. Austria can only watch as Pennsylvania steps up and begins slamming on the ivory keys unmercifully.

He plays a long, sweeping introduction, and then pauses, looking around the audience. York recognizes it instantly as a song from one of his musicals, but is blown away as Cali shouts out,

"**And now, an explanation of the corrupt bargain, which took place in the back halls of Washington, while no one was watching."**

She lets go of York's hand to get up on stage, and begins to sing the song, in tune to the piano, from memory,

"**Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do do. John Calhoun says,"**

York smiles at the girl and joins her on stage,

"**We need to find a scheme to keep the power in the hands of the chosen few."**

"**John Quincy Adams says,"**

Now DC, thoroughly drunk and also a fan of the show, climbs up on stage and pipes up,

"**If my dad was president, I should get to be president too."**

Virginia and Maryland are with Cali now, and all three are singing together,

"**Henry Clay says,"**

Delaware is pulled on stage by York, and sings the next verse

"**I'll make you president if you make me Secretary of State."**

All three girls now stand by the piano, Cali bouncing to the rhythm of the music, Virginia unclasping her tight bun and letting her blonde hair fall to her shoulders, and Maryland tapping the piano as Pennsylvania plays.

"**Alexis de Tocqueville says something in French that none of us can translate. Woo! Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do.  
>All you educated people, you can talk of liberty. But do you really want the American people running their own country? Eww!"<strong>

The crowd is laughing at their little impromptu performance, and soon everyone on the floor is dancing again.

"**Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do. Do, do, do. Do, do, do. Do, do, do. Do, do, do, John Quincy Adams says,"**

DC has a goofy evil look on his face while he sings out,

"**If we steal the election, then Jackson will surely cave."**

"**John Calhoun says,"**

York gives an exaggerated scowl as he sings,

"**You can be president if you don't try to take away my slaves."**

"**Henry Clay says,"**

Delaware puffs out his chest, and looks directly at Missouri,

"**You'll get Missouri 'cause I know how to play real politic."**

"**James Madison said something prescient about this but he was kind of a dick. Let's dance!"**

The crowd is roaring with laughter as the group begins to dance. Cali grabs York, Virginia is snatched by Delaware, and DC is with Maryland. They all sing together as they rock back and forth,

"**Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do."**

The girls all let go of their dance partners, and sing,

"**You can compromise all you want, they're still drunk and smell like pee. Do you really want America run by a man from Tennessee?"**

Tennessee shouts out a loud,

"Hey!"

Yet the girls keep singing,

"**John Quincy Adams!"**

DC's drunken state is the only thing keeping him going at this point,

"**The people are stupid!"**

"**Henry Clay!"**

Delaware cups his mouth with his hands, and shouts,

"**They can all go rot!"**

"**John Calhoun!"**

The song just gets more and more rapid as York continues,

"**They're lame!"**

"**Quincy Adams!"**

DC is laughing as he belts out,

"**They suck!"**

"**Henry Clay!"**

Delaware makes a idiotic expression, that somewhat resembles anger and he sings,

"**Jackson's a total twat!"**

"**John Calhoun,"  
><strong>

York leans into the crowd and points at his fellow performers,

"**These guys are idiots but it's Jackson who's a real threat."**

**"I'm sure Michel Foucault would have an opinion but he hasn't been born yet."**

The girls all begin chanting together, as the guys laugh evilly,

"**Jackson is a loser. Jackson is a loser. Jackson is a loser. Jackson is a loser."**

America suddenly jumps on stage and the group is expecting him to reprimand them, but instead screams at them,

"**I'm the president!"**

The six all sigh, ending the song, and the crowd goes wild. They all hop off the stage, letting Austria attempt to gain control over his musicians again, but to no avail.

Cali is holding York's hand as she says,

"OMG that was so much fun!"

York squeezes her hand and then lets go, as they sit together at a table.

"I had no idea you were a fan of musicals, Cali"

Honestly, York was a little bit turned on. Show tunes were his favorite, and Cali's beautiful voice only added to it.

"Well, after so many movie musicals got popular, I figured I'd check out the ones that weren't movie too. I used to not like them so much, until Les Mis came out in theaters. From then on, I was hooked."

"Perhaps we could see one sometime. Together, I mean."

California smiles at him dreamily and then smiles a wide smile,

"I'd like that."

_Oh no, code red. I can't let York have any time alone with her, what if he asks her out? I have to get over there, and fast. _

Texas readjusts his belt-buckle, and pushes his way to the two at the table. He plops down next to California, and says,

"This seat taken?"

Cali smiles at him, and Texas continues,

"That was some song, Cali."

"I was there too, you know."

Texas glares York when California looks away, and York returns the glare. She turns back to them and says as she walks away,

"I'm gonna grab a drink."

Once she had gone over to the bar, Texas crossed his arms and said to York in a degrading manner,

"Listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this once, you rodent. Cali is mine, I won the bet and now you have to back off."

York rolled his eyes,

"Oh yeah, like you got her to kiss you. Even if it did happen, what about the Superbowl?"

Texas huffed, annoyed at the loophole,

"You both were extremely drunk at that party."

"How drunk were you two when it happened?"

Texas paused for a second, unable to think of a comeback.

_It's true that I was really drunk, but how drunk was Cali? I can't even really remember what happened that night anyway. _

"Fine, York. How about a rematch? Who ever gets Cali to be their Valentine wins."

The boys shook on it, and then went their separate ways. York went directly over to Cali at the bar, and asked her to dance.

"Oh sure! Talk to you later Utah!"

She left Utah at the bar with his eyebrows raised at York, and made a beeline for Arizona. By the time Arizona was aware, Cali and York already had their hands on each other. York put his left hand on her hip, and held her left hand in his right. Cali did something similar, but had her right hand on his shoulder instead.

They talked casually for a while, until Texas pulled Cali away from York. He began to dance with her now, throwing in a spin ever now and then, and Cali laughed at the sudden change. York, however, was not as happy with Texas for cutting in, but danced with Idaho anyway.

Arizona pushed Texas out of the way, grabbing Cali instead, planning on taking her off the dance floor, but found himself dancing with her. Cali held back a laugh and said to him,

"If you wanted to dance, Ari, why didn't you ask South Dakota? It looks like she would like some company."

Arizona shook his head and accidentally stepped on Cali's foot. She yelped, and Arizona let go. York quickly stepped in again, and dipped her to the floor. She quickly regained her balance, and said,

"It seems as though everyone want to dance with me for some reason."

York laughed,

"Well, you are a stupendous dancer, among other things."

York twirled her around, and Cali thought,

_It's funny. This is how Fred Astaire used to dance with me._

Suddenly, York is shoved out of the way, replaced by Indiana. He grabs her, a little more roughly than York, and spins her around.

Cali looses track of who dances with her over the next hour or so. Indiana, Illinois, Massachusetts, York again, Ohio, Texas, York, West Virginia, all of it's one big blur of dips, twirls, steps, and ball changes.

Suddenly, Oregon is holding her close and his eyes are wide. They both blush and look away simultaneously as the song switches over to a slow, romantic song. Cali takes initiative and takes a tentative step forward. Oregon responds cautiously, stepping back, and soon the two are perfectly synchronized, pushing and pulling the other to the beat. Oregon is terrified of the idea of stepping on her feet, or slipping, or just making a fool of himself in general, and Cali is just savoring every moment of contact the two share.

Texas and New York both watch, neither trying to separate the two from each other. Cali just looks so content in his arms, and Oregon is holding her so gently, they look like they had been waiting for this moment for a long time. It would be despicable to tear them apart at a time like this, even if the boys felt sick to their stomachs because of it.

Cali lays her head on his shoulder, not saying anything, and Oregon wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer if that was even possible. She whispers in his ear

"So, do you have any questions for me?"

She says it teasingly, and Oregon has no clue what she means,

"If you're not going to ask, I guess I'll just have to. Will you be my Valentine?"

Oregon blushes even darker, and Cali giggles at his stunned silence. He chokes out a,

"Yes, but only if you'll be mine."

Cali takes her head off his shoulder showing him that one corner of her mouth is pulled up, and she says,

"I think that can be arranged."

Cali leans forward, grabs his jacket collar, and pulls his lips to meet hers. Cali is dreadfully impatient, and she has been yearning for this opportunity for who knows how long.

Oregon cups her face with his hands, and absorbs her warmth. She wraps her arms around his neck, bridging the almost non-existent gap between the two. The kiss lasts only a matter of seconds, but it feels like an eternity to York and Texas who were watching in dread. The sensation of guilt wells up in Texas. He has been trying to get Cali all to himself for a very long time, when all along Cali never wanted to be with him. Not romantically anyway.

York, however, is sent into a rage. To him, Oregon is just taking advantage over Cali. He refuses to accept that Cali lacks any romantic feelings for him, and is attempting to make up any excuse he can to explain the sudden kiss.

It takes Utah, Colorado, and New Mexico all working together to keep Arizona from interfering. They have to pin him down to a chair for a long while before Arizona gives up and collapses.

Hawaii is giddy with excitement for the new advancement in California's love life, and Nevada is in to much of a stupor of alcohol to notice anything going on around him.

Cali pulls back from Oregon, and tries to speak, but Oregon reels her in again for another kiss. They stand in the middle of the dance floor for some time, simply relishing the other.

_Best Valentine's Day ever._

* * *

><p>Okay, I know, this is really late, but I had to go on a media fast for school. That means no computer, no phone, nothing for one day. It was really hard, and I spent all day yesterday working on it, but it got really late before I finished, ruining the Valentines day special thingy. I was super stoked about their first kiss by the way, let me know if I'm going the right way with the love interest thing. Anyway, please review, and thank you for you continued support! See you next time!<p> 


	36. Sleepover

"For the last time America, I can't hack into the Russian servers!"

"No dude, it's not that. Can you help me out here?"

"I can't do anything drastic, I'm working. Like, actually working. The phone line needs to be open so Jerry can call me."

"Do the Arnold impression!"

Cali face palmed at his request, and said dryly,

"Really? That's what you needed?"

Cali was close to hanging up the phone, but then said into the phone, in a perfect accent,

"I'll be back"

She then slammed down the phone. America and Prussia burst into laughter,

"Oh my god, she had a boss that really sounded like that?"

"Yeah, he was an actor too. I defiantly need to show you Terminator."

* * *

><p>A bunch of female states from all over the country, set aside one day to do the thing all girls do best.<p>

Throw a sleepover. A damn good one, at that.

Try as they might to make sure nobody outside the circle finds out about it, every year the boys learn the location and time. What they use this information for varies, depending on the ones who go to crash the party.

This year, they intercepted the info from one of their mass texts. The sleepover would be taking place in Idaho at her house in Boise.

* * *

><p>Cali arrived with Hawaii at Idaho's estate around 4:03 pm. The sun was still shining, casting a golden haze over the fields surrounding the large house. Idaho stood in the door frame, waving with one hand to the two, and holding a half-peeled potato in the other,<p>

"Hey guys! Come on in! Everyone else is here."

Idaho lets them inside, then closes the door behind them. Inside, were almost all the girl states. New Jersey and Louisiana couldn't make it, but otherwise the gang was all there. Cali set down her bag and walked into the living room where everyone was.

Everyone was scattered about the room, sitting at the table, looking in the fridge, and just generally chatting. Hawaii squealed excitedly and skipped into the room, but Cali held her back for a moment,

"I know this is a sleepover, but you're still going to bed at 8:30 and you will not have a drop of alcohol, you hear me?"

Hawaii rolled her eyes in exasperation, and agreed to the terms while everyone poked fun at Cali,

"Hey there Mama Bear, how's the cub?"

Cali smiled and let go of Hawaii, who went speeding to find Alaska, and jutted out one hip,

"Oh hi Hampshire, good to see you too."

The group laughed as Cali flounced into the room, and found a seat at the table.

* * *

><p>Kentucky stuck his head out from the bush, and dusted the leaves out of his hair. He held a walkie-talkie to his mouth,<p>

"This is Tucker, positioned and ready. Over."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Kentucky heard a snigger and Arkansas's voice from the walkie-talkie,

"That's what she said!"

He then burst out laughing. Suddenly, there was a thud and the laugh disappeared,

"Let that be a warning"

"Ohio? What the hell, dude? Was that a frying pan?"

Massachusetts sighed to himself and told them strictly,

"Listen up losers, Operation Lady Liberation will soon commence. At exactly 9, Ohio will give the signal. Nebraska and York, it's up to you guys to look in the windows to see what the girls are up to. Further instructions will be given based on what exactly the girls are up to. Remember, we're here to crash this lame sleepover like we do every year. We have a reputation to uphold."

Everyone agreed, and soon it was 9pm. Ohio whistled the bird call, and York and Nebraska both began their part. York stayed on the bottom floor, peeking in the windows every now and then, and could see them moving about. Getting food, talking, the usual. Nebraska on the top floor had similar results.

They radioed back to Mass, and soon he and the rest, Arkansas, Kentucky, Ohio, Texas, and West Virginia, were standing at the front door. Soon they were joined by York and Nebraska. They rang the doorbell, and Kansas answered it,

"Yes? Ah!"

She squeaked and slammed the door in their faces. Cali and Idaho came running out to see what the matter was and Kansas told them,

"It's the boys! They're here!"

She had a terrified expression on her face and she kept glancing over her shoulder like she expected them to break down the door. Cali went back to tell the rest that they had arrived, and Idaho helped Kansas to barricade the door as well as they could.

The male states kept knocking on the door, calling out for them to let them in, while the girls all went and changed into special suits. The skin-tight suits were jet black, and had pockets filled with the essentials. Pepper spray, a knife, and lipstick. The girls got into position, and began their own operation.

Operation Stay the Fuck Away, We're Just Trying to Hang Out Here. Or SFA,WJTHOH, but that's pretty hard to pronounce, so we'll stick with Stay the Fuck Away.

* * *

><p>It started with Alaska sneaking out back and releasing her Huskeys. The dogs went crazy, chasing off a few of them but the majority still stood on the porch. West began to climb up to the window still, and when he got into the house, he was ambushed. Maryland and Oklahoma held him down and then tied him up. They put him into a closet and shouted to the others,<p>

"Three down, five to go."

Next was Rhode Island pouring glue down on the boys from above, coating all of them in the sticky substance, and then South Dakota dropping bags of feathers down. York called up at them,

"Really? Glue and feathers? So mature of you."

Rhode laughed and called right back,

"Would you prefer tar to glue? I'm positive we can bring back the old torture technique."

Soon, Washington, Virginia, and Wyoming sprung out of the bushes at them, and managed to handcuff York, Arkansas, and Ohio. They were also brought to the closet and thrown in.

"Five down, three to go!

Nebraska quickly fled, after the display the girls have put on he is terrified of being the next victim. Plus, the France in him is telling him to get the glue out of his hair as soon as possible.

Now, York and Texas were the only ones left,

"You know Tex, you look ridiculous with those feathers glued to you."

"You do too, dumbass."

California quickly bounded from the roof, landing behind the boys,

"They sent me for obvious reasons, I am the only one capable of this."

She took out her camera and snapped a few pictures of the boys,

"You mean operate a camera?"

Cali put away the camera, and took out her pick,

"Oh no. I'm the only one who can do this."

She sprinted at them, holding out her weapon and hooking York. She yanked him backwards into Texas with her strength, running around them and wrapping a rope around the two of them. She tied a tight knot and stepped back to admire her work.

The two were strapped to each other very tightly, not to mention the glue holding them in place even further. She laughed and took a few more pictures,

"Eight down, zero to go!"

She grabbed the bundle, and hoisted them up onto her shoulder easily, and soon the door opened for her. She stepped inside gracefully, and threw the two in the closet, and locked the door. She joined the rest of the celebrating girls in the living room and asked them,

"So what are we going to do with them?"

Maine said in her timid voice,

"Well, since it's Idaho's house, I think we should let her decide."

Idaho thought for a second, before smiling widely,

"How about we just let nature take it's course, and let DC punish them for us. He's never believed us before, but now he'll have to."

Everyone agreed, and soon all of the culprits were on their way to the capital building, giving the girls some peace and quiet for once.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Cali! Truth or dare?"<p>

Cali laughed and took a sip of the champagne she was drinking,

"Okay okay, truth."

Mississippi thought for a moment, before asking her eagerly,

"What's up with you and Oregon? You two kissed at the Valentine's ball, right?"

Washington choked on the coffee she was drinking and screeched,

"What did you do to my brother?"

Cali rolled her eyes,

"Calm yourself Washy, it was just a kiss. Missy, I have no idea what's going on exactly. I mean, he hasn't asked me out, or anything."

Maryland took out her phone and waved it in front of Cali's face,

"Well, I could tell him to."

Cali tried to stop her, she really did, but with everyone egging Mary on, she dialed his number and held the phone up her her ear.

* * *

><p>Oregon picked up the phone, confused at what Maryland wanted, and this is what he heard,<p>

"Oregon! You need to- shut up Cali! No, don't hang up! Oregon you need to-"

Then the phone went dead and Oregon hung up the phone.

_Weird. What do I need to do?  
><em>

Suddenly, she called again,

"OREGON MAKE A MOVE ON CALI ALREADY!"

She was cut off again, and Oregon blushed.

_Easier said than done._

* * *

><p>Cali tackled Maryland, and pinned her down. It took Virginia, Wisconsin, and Alabama all working together to pull Cali away from her. Cali sat back down on the floor, pouting, but South Carolina just told her,<p>

"Oh loosen up. Sometimes boys need a wake-up call. Literally, in this case."

Cali sighed and said to Maryland,

"Well, it's my turn to ask someone. Truth or dare?"

Mary hesitated, but said defiantly,

"Dare! Bring it on!"

Everyone groaned at her, and Cali instructed her,

"I dare you to get Alaska to blush."

Everyone gasped at the dare, and looked over into the other room at Alaska, who was sitting next to a sleeping Hawaii and sharpening her machete.

As far as they know, Alaska has never blushed. Not once. She's barely even smiled, at that. Maryland gulps, but walks into the other room anyway,

"Hey there Alaska."

Alaska looked up from her knife and nodded solemnly at her. Maryland sat down next to her. She placed her hand near Alaska's thigh, and asked her,

"Whatcha' doing?"

Alaska looked at her, gestured to the giant knife she was holding, then went back to scraping the edge against a stone. Maryland carefully slid towards her and said,

"That's quite a knife you have there. It's really big."

Alaska let out a sigh, brushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear,

"I could hear you. Don't bother trying to get me to blush."

Maryland backed up, and sighed,

"Okay, sorry."

She just waved her away, trying to get back to her work. Maryland stood up, and right as she was about to leave, Hawaii shifted. She snuggled into Alaska's side, pressing her face against the fabric of Alaska's jacket. To Maryland's surprise, Alaska's cheeks turned red at the contact.

As Maryland walked out of the room, the girls could see the burning red dancing on Alaska's face. Maryland sat down, and everyone began to question her on how she did it,

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

* * *

><p>The game continues for a while, nothing of note happening for a while. Eventually, the game dies out and Cali is talking with Wyoming.<p>

"So how's everything going on with your brothers?"

Cali smiles and tells her,

"They're fine. Nevada's drunk, Arizona is still competing with Alaska for most stoic and emotionless, Utah is still finding dinosaur bones, Colorado is still skiing, New Mexico is still mining, the usual. What about your brothers?"

Wyoming rolled her eyes, groaning at the thought of them,

"I don't like to associate myself with those perverts. I swear, France gave them each an instruction manual on how to be as creepy as possible."

Cali giggled at her reaction,

"It's funny. I can't imagine living without my brothers, and here you are saying that you would love to get rid of yours."

Wyoming shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're the oldest. I'm the youngest of my family."

"Really? I basically raised New Mexico and Arizona. Not to mention Hawaii, but America babied her way too much for me to make to much impression on her youth."

"What was it like raising those two?"

"OMG, I have the cutest story from when Mexy and Ari were little. Wanna hear it?"

* * *

><p>The year was 1912, and New Mexico and Arizona had finally been admitted to the union. Arizona was only a month younger than New Mexico though, so the two were still very close. They spent all their time together during their settling days, and now they had become states.<p>

California was ecstatic at the thought of two more little brothers. Utah and Colorado were old enough now to watch themselves, leaving California all alone in her giant house. The state above her was very shy, even more so around her for some reason, and she was feeling rather lonely.

She paced at the door, waiting for her two new siblings to arrive. The car had just come out, and she was rather nervous that something would go wrong without any horses.

Suddenly, there was a knock, and Cali flew to the open the door. When she did, standing on her porch, were two small, wide eyed, little boys. Both had a layer of dust on them, and neither looked a day over 4 years old. America was standing behind them, holding two bags, and dumped them into Cali's arms. He practically ran away, shouting over his shoulder,

"They're your problem now!"

_Well, that can't be good._

Cali knelt down to look eye to eye with the two boys, and said in a motherly tone,

"How about we get you inside, and we can get cleaned up?"

New Mexico reached out and tugged on her hair. Ignoring her cry of pain, he said,

"You're pretty. Are you California?"

Cali smiled and nodded at him, and he said,

"You're my big sister? But you're too pretty."

California laughed at his compliment, and picked them both up. She held them effortlessly, and neither squirmed as she expected them to. She went to her kitchen, dropped the two boys off, and then went upstairs to prepare them a bath. Once the tub was filled with water, she went back to the kitchen to get them.

When she walked into the room, it was destroyed. It was as though a hurricane had come through her kitchen, because everything was torn, shattered, and/or stained. The two boys sat innocently in the center of the wreckage, and Cali stormed over to them. She picked them both off the ground by the scruff of their necks, and carried them upstairs like that, with the boys screaming for the whole trip.

She sat them both down by the tub, and began to take off their clothes. New Mexico refused to let her do so, and Arizona began to cry. Cali mentally cursed America for not mentioning how much of a hassle the two would be, and explained to the two of them in a strict manner,

"Well, if you don't get a bath, then how will you get clean? I'm your big sister, it's okay."

Arizona slowly stopped crying, and eventually New Mexico allowed her to take his clothes, but only if she promised to give them back. She agreed, and soon the two boys were splashing about in the tub. She cleaned the disgusting clothing in the sink nearby, keeping an eye on the two all the while.

Letting the clothes soak, she walked back over to the tub, and kneeled down next to it. She began to wash Arizona's black hair as best she could, but it was apparent that the two had not been properly cleaned in a long time.

* * *

><p>Though it took a while, she finally got the two cleaned as best she could, and it was getting late by the time she got them dressed again. The sun had gone down, and she called the two of them to dinner. They ate a simple yet delicious meal with ingredients that came from Cali's very own garden, and soon she just sent them to go play with some of the toys that were in the bag America had given her.<p>

Cali got a bed ready for the little ones while they played with some steel toy cars. She wrangled them into the sheets around 7 and tried to simply kiss them goodnight, and go to bed, but obviously the two could not let that happen,

"Tell us a story!"

Arizona called out, again and again, and soon New Mexico was shouting with him in agreement. Cali sighed and sat down in the chair by the bed,

"You want a story? Well, how about this one,"

She told them a story that Aztec used to tell her. It was translated to English, however, so some of it was a little choppy, but it enthralled both of the boys.

Before she got to the end, both were fast asleep, and she smiled to herself at how cute to two looked. They were holding onto each other, and Cali couldn't help herself but giggle at the adorable sight. She quietly walked to her own room, and fell into bed. As soon as her head made contact with the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>The soft footsteps was what woke California up. She bolted up, thinking it was an intruder, but then she saw Arizona. He was clutching his pillow, and had a terrified look on his face. Small tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he sniffed a few times before saying,<p>

"California? There are monsters under my bed."

California smiled and ruffled his hair,

"Oh Ari, there aren't any monsters. Trust me."

Arizona shook his head, reassuring her that they were monsters and that she needed to get them out. She chuckled, and lifted the sheets,

"Well, how about you sleep here tonight, and tomorrow we can both get rid of the monsters."

Arizona looked at her in wonder, then climbed in the bed. California tucked him in, then wrapped her arms around him protectively. Arizona whispered to her,

"What if there are monsters here too?"

In answer, California blew on her whistle, and Sacramento came over from his bed in the corner of the room and got up on the bed,

"He watches over me, making sure no monsters hide under my bed."

At first Arizona was scared of the Grizzly, but then Sacramento licked his cheek, causing him to giggle and then nuzzle into Cali again. She kissed his forehead, and fell asleep. Arizona, reassured by the presence of the bear, and California, fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Cali, that was the cutest thing I've ever heard."<p>

California laughed and elbowed Wyoming in the side,

"That was the day, I think, Arizona became so protective of me. I'm not sure why, but he decided that he was going to watch over me, just like I did for him that night. Just don't tell him I told you this, okay?"

* * *

><p>So, there was a reason Arizona is protective all along. That was fun to write, I wrote the beginning at an actual sleepover. I've decided to post every other day so I can put more thought into it, and have more time to relax. Thank you for understanding, and thank you for your continued support! Please, please review! See ypu next time, bye!<p> 


	37. Exersizing

California was notoriously famous for her work ethic. Not work exactly. More exercise. She has a strict schedule and for her to break it would be high treason. It was for that exact reason she got prefers from the president to whip a certain someone into shape.

* * *

><p>The someone in question, was currently taking a day to relax. He had rented the first season of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" from Redbox and he had two pizzas, three family sized bags of chips, and a jumbo slushy.<p>

He relaxed into his leather armchair, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, and flipping on the television with the remote.

He sat there for a while. Halfway through the first episode he had finished half of the first pizza and three quarters of the slushy. He thought to himself,

_This is bliss. No screaming politicians, no annoying countries, no natural disasters, no war, and most of all, no states to disturb me._

The door was slammed open, and the loud crash startled America out of his chair and onto the ground laying flat on his stomach.

In walks California, dressed in tight black leggings and a orange tank top. She's carrying a small duffel bag over her shoulder, that appears to be filled with water bottles, energy bars, and vegetables. Her hair is pulled back in a tight pony tail, and her eyes are narrowed at the sight of the couch potato in his natural habitat.

She blows a shrill whistle, not her bear one luckily, and drops the bag at the stairs. She walks over to America, who was still sprawled out on the ground, and pressed her tennis shoe clad foot into his lower back, crashing him to the ground. She barks out,

"50 PUSH UPS! NOW!"

America would usually have an easy time with that exercise, but California, with her all-American super strength, was bearing down on him, turning the simple work-out into pure torture,

"CALI! What...are...you...doing!?"

She pushed even harder,

"Did I tell you to speak?! 50 more!"

America dropped his head again, and continued while California told him,

"The prez gave me the word that you were getting a little chubby, a little lazy. It was up to me to get you up and moving."

She looked at around the room and frowned at all the junk food lying about,

"Don't tell me you were going to eat that all by yourself?!"

America didn't respond, but California took her foot off of him and he collapsed to the ground. She walked over to the open bag of chips and picked it up with the end of her finger nails like she expected it to catch on fire.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, then went to the trash can and threw it out. America called out in protest, trying to get her to stop, but soon all the pizza was down in the can as well.

"I was gonna eat that!"

Cali rolled her eyes as she washed her hands in the sink,

"That's the problem. Here, if you're so hungry you should eat this."

She got out a orange from her bag and flung it at him. He caught it and smelled it,

"An orange? Really?"

Cali opened her pack again and took out a stick of celery,

"If you prefer the greens, then I can give you these instead."

America shook his head and peeled the fruit.

Once he had finished, Cali took out a speedometer, and said to him,

"Okay, now we are going to run from here, DC to Canada. If I beat you there, you have to carry me to California. If you beat me there, which is unlikely, you won't have to carry me to California. Got it? We leave in twenty minutes."

America bounded upstairs to get on some proper shoes and clothing, weighing his options. He could try to over-power the girl, she is only a state, but then he remembers her bear and thinks it better just to go along with it.

He's down in record time, and California is stretching out her legs. Not just your simple lunges, she has her foot behind her head, and the other one bent in an odd direction.

She gets him to stretch a little too, claiming it will help with the run, but he's no where near the level of flexibility that California is.

She opens the door, gives him a compass, then counts down from ten,

"Three, two, one, GO! LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG!"

She sprints forward, with America close in front of her. America smirks and speeds in front of her,

"I thought you said I wouldn't win!"

Cali laughed, and took a deep breath,

"You won't!"

She grabs the back of his shirt, and instead of dragging him down, she flings herself over his shoulder, and hits the ground running. Literally.

America calls out at her being unfair, but she's already out of earshot.

* * *

><p>It was 10 hours later when America reached the border. He was wheezing, doubled over, and sweating buckets. Cali was filing her nails, waiting for him at the guard station. She walked over to him, and handed him a bottle of water,<p>

"And only 6 hours behind me, good work."

America chugged the whole bottle, then collapsed on the ground. She rolled her eyes and poked him with the end of her shoe,

"Only a 5 minute break, then we're off to California. I have some food we can eat on the way."

At that moment, two young men walked out of the border station, and went over to see why Uncle America was lying on the ground, out of breath. Cali bent over to retie her shoelaces, causing both Quebec and Ontario to stop dead in their tracks. Ontario took a step forward, close to drooling at the sight, but Quebec held him back until she stood up again.

California turned around and saw the two speechless territories. She gave them a little wave, smiling brightly, and said to them,

"Oh he's fine. I just made him run here from DC so he's a little tired is all."

Quebec and Ontario shared a look of confusion at the situation, but before either of them could say anything, Cali was dragging America away by the collar. She waved carelessly to the two,

"Don't forget, if you ever need to get away from the snow, my place is always sunny."

* * *

><p>America held California, bridal style, as he ran. She crossed her arms, and shouted orders at him,<p>

"Get your knees up! I want to see you sweating! Crying does not count!"

America hadn't slept for almost 3 days now, and his thighs were on fire. No, they were scalding. It was like someone had dipped his lower half into lava and then made him climb a mountain.

They had finally arrived in California and she let him rest. Her house was quiet, but an hour later an alarm was going off. Not an alarm-clock-you-got-at-the-99-cent-store alarm, it's a fire-alarm-crossed-with-a-missile-warning alarm.

For the second time, America is shaken so much he falls straight to the floor. The alarm shuts off shortly after, with California walking over to the couch were he was napping and Sacramento following her over. He poked his big furry nose at America, and America slowly got up on his feet. Cali held his shoulders and said to him,

"I'm proud of you. You ran all the way across the country, part of it carrying me, and you didn't cough up too much blood. Good work. Now, let's run back. Ready? Set?"

America was close to collapsing right there, but when she offered to get him ice cream, he immediately brightened up.

"Go!"

* * *

><p>England stood at America's door, repeatedly knocking, growing more and more impatient as time wore on. Suddenly, he heard two pairs of feet behind him, stampeding towards him, and he instinctively dove out of the way.<p>

California came barreling in, smashing the door in the process, and was quickly followed by America. They high-fived in celebration, America was starting to get used to the literal cross-country runs, and California said to him,

"I still beat you, but you were close."

America sat down at the counter and said,

"Rematch?"

Cali's eyes narrowed and a grin spread across her face,

"Oh you are on!"

England peered into the living room, barely poking his head in, but Cali noticed him anyway,

"Yo! It's England!"

America looked over too, and shouted out,

"Dude, Iggy! When did you get here, man?"

England stood up and brushed off his clothes,

"Well, I came by to see if you were busy, but obviously you are so I'll be going."

He turned on his heel, trying to get away as quickly as possible, but was stopped when Cali said,

"Yeah, we were just getting ready to run back to the Pacific."

"As in the ocean?"

Cali nodded and looked at America,

"Your last time was 5 hours, let's see if you can beat that. My best is 3, but that was when I drank so much Starbucks I couldn't see straight."

England just stood there gaping at the casual conversation,

"Cali, can we make a stop in Texas? I need more barbeque sauce."

"Hold on America, go back to the part about running to the Pacific Ocean."

California answered for him,

"Well, the president asked me to whip America into shape, so I did! It was easy to get him to do what I wanted, anyway."

America rolled his eyes and said,

"It is not."

Immediately, he is pushed to the ground by Cali's strong hand, and she shouts at him,

"20 PUSH-UPS OR YOU'RE GOING TO CARRY A PIANO TO THE WEST COAST!"

With California's foot pushing him to the floor, America is listening to her to the amusement of England. Soon, America is back on his feet, murmuring to himself about talking to the president later, and California smiles to England,

"Well, this was fun but I have to get home to feed Sacramento."

She hops onto America's back in one fluid motion, and she's shouting,

"TALLY HO!"

She digs her heels into America's side, and he starts to run, shouting that she promised he wouldn't have to carry her anymore.

England just closes the door behind him, and says to himself,

"That proves that Americans are crazy. Not that I needed anymore proof."

* * *

><p>A little shorter than usual, but I felt a little uninspired this time and it's late. As always, thanks for you support! Please review, I have no clue if you guys actually like this or not, and let me know what states you want to be incorporated next! Some stereotypes for each character you want would be nice too, and don't worry anubis456, I plan on putting some cheese feud Cali vs. Wisconsin jazz in there.<p> 


	38. Civil Boyfriends

California drummed her finger nails on the table in front of her.

_I'm barely even a state and they're already arguing their heads off about me. _

America nudged her in the side. He passed her a note that said,

**These guys always argue about everything. Don't let it get to you. **

California took out a pen and wrote back to him,

**Yeah, I know. What are they arguing about anyway?**

**Slavery. It's a really big deal right now because Mass and Penn both want to abolish it, but Texas and Florida both want to keep it. **

Cali only grew more worried when she saw that her boyfriend was trying to fight the North. She knew that the North was the power house of the country right now, and the South didn't like that.

**This war goes a lot deeper than just slavery**

**What do you mean?**

**I mean that Flo and Mass aren't going to ever get along, and that is a problem. **

**Don't worry about Florida, he's a good kid. **

**Not only that, but also that Brown guy. The one that started a riot. **

**He's just a crazy abolitionist, they hung him. **

**Wait, they HUNG him?!**

**Well yeah. **

**That's awful!**

**He committed high treason and murdered a couple people, Cali. That's no laughing matter. **

California set down her pet and sighed. She looked up at the council of men before her. At the head of the table, was Millard Fillmore. He sat in silence, rubbing his temples, and caught Cali's eye. She quickly looked away, but he stood up and said,

"Well, how about we ask California what she thinks? After all, it is her land."

Cali sat frozen for a second, but America stood up and said,

"Well, I'm sure Cali would love to give a speech!"

California stood up, and smiled at the men in the room. She was extremely nervous, but something about Fillmore's smile put her at ease.

_He is going to fix this, I swear. After all, he never doubted for a second who America really was. Not to mention he actually values my opinion._

She cleared her throat and said in a loud voice,

"Well, I believe that the institution of slavery is a very controversial subject."

The man sitting on her right muttered under his breath,

"That's why we're talking about it, you little brat."

She was tempted to take out her pick right there, but America sent her a warning look and she relaxed her shoulders,

"The point is, if this leads to war, it will not be pretty. I thought the Missouri thing was a good plan, but apparently my land causes a whole new set of problems. My opinion is.."

She trailed off and looked around the room. The men were on the edge of her seats, wanting to hear how their new state thought everything should go,

_Right when I start to ask for more people to not discard my thoughts is when they could start a war, great. _

"My opinion is to abolish slavery."

_Sorry Flo. _

The room erupted into more arguments, and America pulled her back down to her chair. He passed her another note,

**I agree but I've never had the guys to tell everyone, good job. **

**If this starts something major, Flo is gonna hate me. **

**Don't say that, Flo loves you. **

Cali sighed wistfully and looked back at the paper. Fillmore stood up again and asked her,

"Miss California, is it true that you happen to be dating another state?"

California began to sweat nervously as she answered him in a small voice,

"Yes sir, that's true."

"Would you mind telling us who that would be?"

"Florida, sir."

A few of the officials gasped at this. It seemed odd that Florida was dating this girl, yet she has a completely different opinion.

"Thank you, California, that's all."

She blushed at the sudden gaping at her, and the slight jealousy the men felt towards Florida. She scribbled on the piece of paper and handed it to America,

**That was so embarrassing. Why would he do that?**

**If the council hears from the state, it's customary to take their opinion into account. Now they all know for sure that what you said was coming from you, not anyone controlling you.**

**Wow that's actually pretty smart.**

**Fillmore's a pretty smart dude.**

**I thought he told you that you can't call him 'dude' anymore.**

**Well yeah, but does that stop me?**

**Does anything?**

**Good point.**

**I swear, these people all have anger issues or something. They need to just relax.**

**I've been telling them that for the past 100 years or so. But do they listen? Nope, not a chance. Just a 400 year old who can't think of anything of value.**

**Are you really 400?**

**I'm probably a bit older, but who knows. That's just around the time I was colonized.**

**So what are we gonna do about these guys?  
><strong>

**It's best to just let them work it out.**

**What if they don't work it out or the wrong people win?**

**That's where I come in.**

**Do you really have that much say?  
><strong>

**You know how the president can veto any law that comes from congress?**

**Yeah, of course.  
><strong>

**Well it's like that. They know that I am the embodiment of the people so I really have the best say in the matter. **

**I wish I had that much power.  
><strong>

**Oh right, how's Pete?**

**He made this awful speech about how we shouldn't let blacks into California.  
><strong>

**Wait, really?**

**Yup. He's been getting a lot of criticism lately, but I can't say I feel too bad for him.  
><strong>

**Wow.**

**I just hope my next boss won't be so bad.  
><strong>

**I've had a lot of bosses, and let me tell you, some are wackos.**

**Like who?**

**Andrew Jackson.**

**What did he do?  
><strong>

**He had this hickory cane that he used to carry around and beat people senseless with it.**

**Why would he do that?  
><strong>

**Because he was a lunatic. **

**Well there you go.  
><strong>

Some politician sitting a few seats away from America stood up and said in a loud voice, interrupting the note passing,

"Well, there have been rumors of war recently sir, and I would like to know what you are planning on doing about it. If we allow California to become a state without the legalization of slavery, the South will only get edgier."

At that moment, Florida walked in. He actually strolled in, very relaxed and calm, and pulled up a chair. He plopped down next to Cali and gave her a little peck on the cheek,

"Well? I'm just here to watch, pretend I'm not here."

Cali's face burned at the arm he slung across her shoulders, and she was grateful for the attention to leave her and go back to the problem at hand.

* * *

><p>The meeting lasted only a few more hours, and it was late. Florida and California walked hand-in-hand down the dark street lit only by the moon. He pressed his lips to hers, and she quickly returned it. Without the supervision of the politicians, it was a lot more enjoyable to have his attention.<p>

They continued their little journey down the road until they got to a park bench. They sat down together, both smiling and simply enjoying the others company. Cali kissed him again, a little bit more passionately this time, and soon they were sprawled out on the bench, panting from the lack of air.

Cali was on her back, with Florida on top of her, and she tugged on his collar to pull his face closer to hers. He put his hands on her hips, supporting himself with his knees, and greedily kissed her.

The two were too caught up in their heated romance, that neither noticed the time passing by. It was around 2 am by the time California realized that America must be worried sick over where she was. She sat up, ignoring Florida's complaints, and checked the time. She stood up, standing up Florida as well, and began to jog back to her house.

* * *

><p>America paced back and forth in Cali's living room, the candles sitting on the table the only light, and thought to himself,<p>

_Oh no, Cali's gone. Just gone! What am I gonna tell the council? 'Sorry, the most important lady in the state just wondered off and I let her go'! Oh yeah, that will go over well. Maybe she was caught by one of the anti-abolitionists! I knew it was too dangerous to voice her opinions in this strenuous time.  
><em>

Sacramento was laying down at the foot of the couch, huffing impatiently. He was worried that California wasn't there, and the other man hadn't fed him so he's worthless.

Then, the door is slowly creaked open, and Florida and California step in. America immediately sweeps her up in a rib-crushing hug, and says to her,

"I was terrified that one of the anti-abolitionists had gotten you! From now on, no more telling your opinion to the politicians, it's too dangerous."

Cali eventually gets America to let go of her, and in that time Florida had put together what America had said,

"Wait, what opinion?"

Cali glares at America briefly, and turns to Florida,

"Oh it's nothing. The council just wanted to see what my thoughts were."

"On what?"

_How am I gonna get out of this one?_

"Oh you know, the usual stuff."

"You mean slavery?"

California cringed at the word, and looked away from him,

"What did you tell them?"

"About slavery?"

"Yes, I want to know why your opinion would put you in danger."

Cali mustered up some courage, looked at him straight in the eye, and said in a calm voice,

"I told them slavery is wrong and we shouldn't institute it in my land."

Florida takes a step back, shocked by her words,

"I thought we were together on this."

Cali softens her gaze, and puts a hand on his shoulder,

"Look, it's just politics. It's nothing personal, honest."

She leans forward to give him a kiss, but he steps away and says to America,

"I think I'll be leaving now. Thank you for the offer, but I think I can find a place to stay at a hotel."

With a slight flourish, he opens the door and steps out into the night air. All Cali can do is watch him walk away as her heart beats faster and faster, and her hands tremble at her sides. When the door clicks into place once again, Cali whips around and sends a deathly glare at America,

"You just had to tell him. You couldn't have let me keep my ideas to myself?"

America backed up in fear, and smiled at her sheepishly,

"Sorry Goldie, it just slipped my mind. I can explain it to him."

She slowly advanced on America, hatred burning in her eyes, but suddenly her gaze weakens and pools of tears well up in her eyes. She lets out a choked sob and begins to bawl her eyes out. America steps forward and scoops the crying girl up in his arms. He takes her over to the couch and sits her down.

She continues to cry while clinging to America,

"I'm never going to fix this! What am I gonna do? I love him, but he just walked away!"

America stroked her hair soothingly, he had gotten much better at this parenting thing ever since he got Cali, and said to her,

"Oh Cali, he's so lucky to have you, it would be ridiculous for him to leave you."

When she didn't respond because, he continued,

"You're so beautiful, and I see the way he looks at you. I've never seen two people who fit so well together. I'm sure you two can make this work."

Cali sat up and rubbed her red-tinted eyes. She sniffed and said to him in a strained voice,

"Really?"

America smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm positive."

* * *

><p>A week or so later, California received a letter from Florida. She debated for a few minutes whether or not to open it, before simply ripping off the envelope.<p>

**California,**

**I am writing to you to express my deepest apologies.  
><strong>

_Thank god._

**It was very impolite of me to just leave you. I completely understand why you would think such a thing. **

_This is wonderful!_

**If no one is there to lead you, how will you know what is right and wrong? I'm inviting you to one of my plantations so you can see the error of your ways.  
><strong>

_Wait, what?_

**Once you see what it's like, you will gain a whole new perspective on things. I expect a letter soon to see your response. **

**I love you, **

**Florida**

Cali set the letter back on the table and sat in one of her chairs at the dinning table. She was outraged yet flattered at the same time. It was infuriating that he thought he had control over her, and that what she thought was wrong, but it was sweet that he was trying to spend more time with her, even if it was to see his farm. She had heard tales of the giant plantations that thrived in the South. The rolling fields of cotton and tobacco that stretched for acres and acres.

She took out a pen and wrote back to him,

**Florida,**

**It is so wonderful to hear from you. I would be delighted to spend more time with you, and I've heard so much about the South, yet I've never visited for too long. Don't expect me to be there for a while, I still have a lot to sort out over here. Not to mention the long journey from the West to the East. I promise I will come though. **

**I love you,  
><strong>

**California**

She dotted the eyes and couldn't help but regret promising.

_But who knows?_

_I'm sure everything will work out._

* * *

><p>Ohhhh ominous. Okay, so now we have more back story on the whole CalixFlo thing I cooked up. By the way, just imagine Florida the whole time with a nagging in the back of his mind like 'Weird, I think I may like guys. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.' I have a AU simmering in my Doc Manager right now for you guys. It'll be posted separately and it'll be a completely different storyline, a war one. I couldn't resist because of how much your characters change when you put them in a battle. Cali kicks ass, I warn you now. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I would appreciate any corrections on the history because the only thing I had to work off was Google and an American Civil War book that I could only use for 10 minutes and I couldn't write anything down, so it's a little fuzzy. See you next time! ((Oh god I'm so tired))<p> 


	39. States on Skates

California was pacing by the phone, anxiously awaiting a call. The most important call in the history of calls. If she missed this one, it would all be over. At every little sound, she would dash to the phone, and instantly pick it up. The disappointment was growing by the second.

_It's okay Cali, Oregon didn't say he would call at any specific time. Calm down! _

She just couldn't help herself from getting paranoid.

_I bet he doesn't like you and just didn't want to be rude and say it flat out. He's probably laughing at you for even trying to talk to him._

In a rage, California picked up her cell phone, and chucked it out the window, where it landed in a rose bush, out of sight. She shouted, to no one in general,

"Forget it! I won't play these mind games!"

She took a few deep breaths and closed the window, but she was still steaming.'

_No point in getting more frustrated about it, let's just take a nap._

* * *

><p>Oregon had the phone in his hand, trying to build up the nerve to dial to Cali. A few times he got really close, but at the last second he hung up.<p>

_Wow Oregon, get a backbone! A very pretty girl has asked you to call her, and you can't man up for 5 minutes to invite her over? Just do it and get it over with!_

With his little mental pep-talk, he pressed the numbers he knew by heart into the keyboard. It rung a few times before going to voice mail. He felt his heart sink into his shoes, as he clicked the 'end call' button. Or at least, he thought he did. In actuality, he pressed the 'speaker phone' button, not that he realized that.

He set the phone back on the table and picked up his pet American Beaver,

"Oh Salem, why is it that I can't, for the life of me, talk to extremely gorgeous girls? Not that I know too many of those, I'm talking about California. You remember right?

She's the warm one with the bear?"

Salem made no response, but he just sat there on Oregon's lap, waiting for more affection. Oregon smiled and stroked his pelt,

"You see, this girl is like nothing else. Not only is she incredibly pretty, but she's also very smart, funny, and just all around pleasant. She could have anyone she wanted, so why did she want me to call her? I mean, I'm not complaining, so sir. I'm just worried that if I ask her on a date, she'll laugh in my face. She would be very justified to do so, but it would hurt. The fear of rejection is my biggest problem."

The phone on the table next to him beeped a few times, sending Oregon into a panic,

"THE PHONE'S STILL ON?!"

Before he can do anything about it, the message is sent and all Oregon can do is sit back down and dread the moment California checks her messages.

_Well, there goes my chances._

* * *

><p>Speaking of California, she woke up from her 30 minute nap around the time the message was sent. She still was crabby though, and it didn't occur to her for another 20 minutes that she should probably get her phone.<p>

She trudged out to the rose bush where it landed, and stuck her hand in. The thorns made no impact on her because of how grumpy she was. She brushed the leaves off the screen, and unlocked it. To her surprise, there was a new voice mail in her inbox, and it was from Oregon! Her heart skipped a few beats as she hurried back into the house to go listen to it,

"Oh Salem, why is it that I can't, for the life of me, talk to extremely gorgeous girls? Not that I know too many of those, I'm talking about California. You remember right?"

_Weird, it sounds like he didn't mean to- hold on. Extremely gorgeous? _

A goofy grin spreads across her face and a giddiness rises in her heart as she continues to listen.

"You see, this girl is like nothing else. Not only is she incredibly pretty, but she's also very smart, funny, and just all around pleasant. She could have anyone she wanted, so why did she want me to call her?"

California almost didn't catch the last part because of how delighted she was from the compliments,

"I mean, I'm not complaining, so sir, I'm just worried that if I ask her on a date, she'll laugh in my face. She would be very justified to do so, but it would hurt. The fear of rejection is my biggest problem."

_I wouldn't laugh! Not in a million years! How could he think something so preposterous? _

She almost did laugh, but not at his affection, at his silly worry over whether or not she would return it,

"THE PHONE'S STILL ON?!"

There were some more muffled sounds, then the message ended. Cali burst into laughter, and made sure to save that message. She called Oregon anxiously, and he picked up almost instantly,

"Cali, look I-"

"You what?"

"I'm sorry about that message, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying my opinion, you weren't meant to hear it"

Cali began to laugh again, and Oregon is confused by the laughter,

"What would make you think that I could possibly turn you down?"

Oregon gulped, his cheeks warming up,

"What?"

"Now, if you need a moment I can wait."

Cali bit her lip to keep from laughing again as Oregon stuttered,

"Well, I-I was wondering if you-if I could-if you would go ice skating with me at Mirror Lake?"

"That sounds lovely, I will see you in a few hours."

Cali and Oregon both hung up at the same time. Cali sprung into the air, punching upward and letting out a cry of sheer success and satisfaction. Oregon, on the other hand, nearly passed out. He slunk back into his chair and Salem waddled back over,

"Hey Salem, do you remember where I put my ice skates?"

* * *

><p>Within the few hours Cali had promised, she was at Mirror Lake with Oregon. The sun was low in the sky by the time the two had slipped on their ice skates,<p>

"You know, I'm not too good at ice skating."

Oregon helped Cali up and grabbed her hand,

"Well, I'll have to help you then, won't I?"

California swooned in her head, but managed to keep just a flattered smile in place. She would've liked to fling her arms around him there, but she lacked the balance to let go, and the timing was off.

Oregon and California were both decked out in complete winter gear, complete with gloves, thick coats, and woolen hats. Cali had little snow stuff, but Oregon gladly lent her some warmer clothing.

The two made their way to the middle of the frozen lake. Oregon slid on the icy surface with ease, but Cali was having trouble just standing up. She gripped his hand like a lifeline as he led her in a wide circle around the perimeter of the lake. She took little notice to the proximity of how close she was to Oregon, but he was quite aware of how he could see the steam of her breath in the cold air, the little movements in her feet as she shuffled on, and every little sound she would make in frustration because of how unstable the skates were.

* * *

><p>Eventually though, she was able to coast along next to him with less faults and trips,<p>

"Those people in the Winter Olympics are crazy."

Oregon chuckled and let go of her hand. She instantly began to fall again, so he took her hand once more. She grinned nervously,

"Whoops."

Oregon sped up a little, and she quickly adapted. Without even noticing, Cali had let go of his hand and was speeding around the lake. Oregon smiled, something that California seemed to cause a lot, and had to duck down to catch up with her. He had, once again, grabbed her hand, taking her by surprise. She squeeze his hand and leaned into him,

"I'm getting a little tired."

The sun had completely gone down by now, chilling Cali to the bone. She burrowed into his jacket as best as she could on skates. He wrapped an arm around her side and began to skate to the place the two had left their shoes,

"Well, let's go back to the cabin then."

When the two reached their real shoes, they quickly took the skates off and put them on.

* * *

><p>It was a short walk back to the cabin, and soon the two had reached the front door. Oregon unlocked it hurriedly, and held the door open for his date.<p>

Once Cali was inside and Oregon closed the door behind himself, she was warmed quickly by the roaring fire, so she removed her jacket and hat to avoid over-heating.

She sat down on the couch, and Oregon followed suit. It was a good thing that Cali quickly pulled him into a kiss, otherwise he probably would've said something stupid. Cali had her hands on his shoulder blades, and Oregon had his on her hips. She swung her leg around, positioning herself so she was sitting on his lap, and Oregon continued to engulf her lips in his. She had the taste of oranges lingering on her lips, her hair smelled like pomegranates, her whole body was a fruit basket of different delighting smells and tastes. This kiss, instead of quelling his desire to hold her, only amplified it.

Cali tilted her head to the left and slightly parted her lips. Her hips were pressed against his, and Oregon ran his hands up and down her sides. Her skin was silky smooth, inviting almost. Oregon broke away from her mouth, and then left a trail of lingering kisses down her neckline.

The two were caught up in a whirlwind of ecstasy and neither wanted it to end anytime soon. If their kiss at the Valentine's Ball had sparks, then this was America's 4th of July fireworks. California pulled back from him and slipped her shirt off, revealing a red lace bra. Oregon stops her from kissing him again and says,

"Cali, if I ever do anything you don't like, stop me. I don't want to hurt you."

California almost rolled her eyes, but then she saw the serious expression on his face and reassured him,

"Don't worry, you won't"

She captured his lips again, pressing her body into his. Oregon closed his eyes and let the sheer euphoria of the wonderful situation carry him away.

* * *

><p>Cali and Oregon woke up the next morning wrapped in each others arms. They hadn't gotten to anything to serious, but both were lacking a shirt and Cali's pants were strewn on the floor a couple feet away. Oregon tried to get up, but Cali only tightened her grip on his middle,<p>

"Cali, I have to get up."

She groaned in protest and nuzzled her face into his stomach, but let him stand up after. The coals from the fire were still smoldering, but it was substantially colder in the living room. He eventually found his plaid shirt, he threw it on then tossed Cali her shirt and pants. Cali stretched out on the couch, a little stiff from sleeping in a rather tight space. She put her clothes on too, then followed him to the kitchen.

The kitchen was soon filled with the mouth-watering scent of cooking french toast. Cali poured herself a glass of orange juice as Oregon flipped the bread over in the pan. She walked over to stand behind him at the stove, and wrapped her arms around his chest, smooching the back of his neck. Oregon slid the slice of toast onto a plate and handed it to her. She took it back over to the table, and began to spread butter on it. She took a bite, and was bowled over by how delicious it was,

"Wow Oregon, this is really good."

Oregon grinned as he walked over to join her at the table,

"I've had a lot of practice."

"It really shows."

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, but Cali took a moment to tell him,

"Next time, we're going to San Fransisco. No ice skating."

"I thought you liked the ice skating."

"What I liked was holding your hand."

Oregon drizzled more maple syrup over his toast,

"Fine, next time, your place."

Cali stood up and took her plate over to the sink,

"I better call Ari and let him know where I am. You know how he gets about this kind of thing."

_Oh no._

"Hey Ari! Oh, I'm at Oregon's place. Yeah, I spent the night."

_This can't be good._

"Ari? You there?"

_Arizona's going to kill me._

"What do you mean you'll be here in an hour?"

_This was totally worth it_

* * *

><p>Yay! The first datesexy time! You go Oregon! So, I'll be posting my War AU any day now, so be ready for that. Please review! Give me ideas too, I'm running out of plot bunnies as we speak! Thanks for everything, you wonderful people.


	40. The Dreaded Week

The lights were off, the blanket was pulled over her head, and depressing music played in the background.

Cali was wallowing in self-misery. She was in a lot of pain, the cramps were unbearable, and she felt like her legs had fallen off.

There was a soft knock on the door,

"Cali? Are you alright?"

As Colorado opened to door, Cali flung a pillow at him. Luckily, her aim was so off, he was able to avoid the fluffy projectile,

"Can I get you anything?"

Cali stuck her head out from underneath the blanket,

"Chocolate milk"

She then retreated back into her blanket safe house. Colorado sighed, and then went back down stairs. Colorado just shrugged then went to the fridge to prepare the drink.

* * *

><p>"Why won't the world just shut up?"<p>

Cali kept murmuring nonsense to herself as she attempted to ignore the stabbing pains in her stomach.

"I'm going to murder everyone, then raid a Hershey's factory."

Colorado knocked apprehensively on her door, and let himself in,

"Cali, you have a meeting with America and a few of the other today."

Cali had run out of things to fling at the door, so she just squeezed her eyes shut,

"What is the problem? Is there anything I can do?"

He set the glass of chocolate milk on her nightstand, the sat next to her on the bed. He could make out two garbled words from under the blanket,

"Girl problems"

* * *

><p>America paced back and forth in the meeting room. The governors of Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Arizona, California, and New Mexico were all present. Unfortunately, Cali and Colorado were both absent so far.<p>

America had tried stalling, but Arizona was only getting more and more worried as time went on. Not to mention Cali's and Colorado's bosses were nervous over where their states were.

Nevada had his head on the table, and was snoring loudly, and no matter how much his boss prodded him, he wouldn't wake up.

Utah was fiddling with his tie, and his boss did not look happy to be waiting.

New Mexico and his boss were both chatting quietly, until Colorado and Cali walked in.

Cali was wearing jeans, and a large UCLA sweatshirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and her usual flip-flops or high heels were replaced by comfortable running shoes.

She shuffled over silently, and sat down next to her boss at the table. Her eyes were half closed, and the blank expression on her features was rather odd to see on the customarily sunny girl.

When Colorado and Cali were seated, America cleared his throat and asked in an impatient tone,

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Cali said nothing, but directed a burning glare his way. Colorado spoke up on her behalf,

"Cali's feeling a little sick recently, and it took me a while to coax her out of her room"

"Sick? Is there something wrong with the economy again?"

Cali turned to her boss then said flatly,

"There's always something wrong with the economy."

She then pulled the hood over her head and crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact with anyone else.  
>America, sick and tired of California's attitude and lack of enthusiasm, said to her,<p>

"Angel Carrideo Jones, you are going to stop being so snippy right this second! I'm tired too, but you don't see me pouting in my chair like that! I don't care if you are feeling sick, that's no reason to be so rude to us!"

There was a moments delay, and then Cali is in tears. She puts her head down on the table, but the loud, pitiful noises are hard to miss. The room turned to America, who was petrified with fear, all brandishing glares at him.

Cali pulled a few tissues from her purse and wiped her eyes. She took a few deeps breaths to calm herself down, and said,

"I'm sorry. My emotions are a little out of whack this week."

She excused herself from the room, leaving the group to discuss what might be wrong with Cali.

Jan Brewer, Arizona's boss, said,

"Well isn't it obvious? The poor girl is going through her time of the month."

Susana Martinez, New Mexico's boss, nodded in agreement. Everyone else stared at the two with blank expressions. Colorado piped up,

"What does that mean?"

Brewer stuttered for a moment, unsure of how to answer, but Martinez jumped in with,

"It's a girl thing. It happens for a week out of every month. She's having cramps, mood swings, and all sorts of other hormone things."

Arizona was wide-eyed and studied his boss with astonishment,

"Why have we never heard of this?"

"It's rather taboo to bring it up, especially around boys. Haven't you ever noticed your own sister acting strangely?"

Nevada brought up,

"I'm not really known for my observing skills."

At that moment, Cali walked back in and sat down at her seat. She looked considerably calmer now, thank god. America said to her in a concerned tone,

"Goldie, if you want to just sit this one out, it's okay."

Cali smiled briefly, then tunneled into her jacket to sleep.

* * *

><p>Though the meeting probably would've gone better andor faster with California awake, no one wanted to risk pushing the girl any further.

When it was over, Arizona carefully poked at the mess of cloth where Cali was snoozing. She, slowly but surely, emerged from the giant sweatshirt. She had a somewhat delirious, dopey smile on her face and rubbed her eyes sleepily,

"Hey Ari. I hope I didn't mess up too much."

Arizona sighed, and then picked her up, bridal style, from the chair. California, happy she didn't have to move her legs, wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was a rather cute sight, and Mrs. Brewer couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto her face when she saw the two. America was ankle-deep in papers, furiously scribbling away at them one at a time, and didn't notice the sweet scene.

Nevada took his flask from his pocket, and took a drink,

"So does this mean no Enchilada Night?"

Colorado shrugged and said to him teasingly,

"It's going to turn into Chocolate Night if we invite Cali."

* * *

><p>The instant Arizona dropped her off at her house, she bolted upstairs to take a bath. A pleasant one with lots of bubbles.<p>

The warm water was soothing for her cramps, and the aroma of her forest scented candle was very therapeutic. Soft music was playing in the dark bathroom, and Cali was laying in the tub, with one foot sticking out, and her hair up in a sloppy bun.

_Ah, much better._

Then, the worst thing possible happened, there was a knock at the door. She groaned in frustration, then sent Sacramento to the door.

He bounced down the stairs, glad to have something to do, then used his nose to work the door open.

In general, when you visit someone's house, and you expect a stunningly beautiful girl to open the door, then a bear opens it instead, you panic. This was no different for New York.

He leaped a few feet in the air, flailing the whole time, then fell flat on his back. Sacramento cocked his head to the left, then went over to York and sniffed him. When Sacramento had decided that his scent was familiar and safe, he stepped back. York got up and brushed himself off,

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Sacramento?"

When the bear seemingly nodded, much to York's surprise, he continued,

"Where is California?"

Sacramento walked inside and York followed him. He followed him all the way to the bathroom door, where he heard gentle music.

It was fine for Sacramento to push his way into the room, but York hung back in the hallway.

Cali raised her head to see who had come into the bathroom, and was pleased to see it was Sacramento,

"Who was at the door buddy? Was it those Mormons again?"

Sacramento shook his head and wiggled his bottom,

"That doesn't help."

York peered into the room, and he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Cali was leaning over the edge of the tub, the only thing keeping her barely decent was a layer of white bubbles. He flushed, embarrassed to see her practically naked, and pulled his head back in.

Cali scratch Sacramento behind his ears affectionately,

"Sacramento, was it important?"

The bear, who was growing impatient with the pointless game of charades, strode over back to the hallway, and pulled York in.

Cali let out a squeak of surprise, and dove under the water. York turned and faced the wall, cursing the bear for dragging him in, and said to her,

"Um, hi Cali. Let it be known that this was not my idea."

Cali gathered up the bubbles in the water to cover herself as best she could, and felt immensely grateful that he turned away,

"No harm done. What can I help you with?"

York walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, but not before saying,

"It's nothing. I'll call you later."

* * *

><p>York closed her front door slowly, then looked around to make sure no one was watching. When no one was, he screamed at the top of his lungs,<p>

"EVERY DAMN TIME!"

* * *

><p>Short chapter for you guys because I am really tired and I feel super uninspired. By the way, go check out my other story. It's a AU for Cali, and I hope you like it. Anyways, thanks for your support as usual, and I feel obligated to do a shout-out to Where's the mayo for all your wonderful reviews, please continue to do so! Please review, you incredible people, and see you next time!<p> 


	41. The Ancients

California awoke from a nightmare in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard, the terror of her dream still fresh in her mind. She had dreamt of a world with no Starbucks. It was bleak, and she felt extremely dreary the entire time.

Checking the clock and seeing that it was around 4 am, she got up to go to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk.

She really wasn't prepared for what she saw when she turned around from the fridge.

Standing in her kitchen, were three people she had not seen in a very long time,

"Aztec? Maya? Inca?"

Maya smiled warmly at her, Inca laughed at her amazed expression, and Aztec winked cheekily.

Cali dropped the milk jug she was carrying, and ran forward. She crushed her three brothers in a group hug, forgetting once again of her immense strength.

Inca, whose ribs were slowly being compressed, said in a choked voice,

"Alta! Let go!"

Cali smiled at the name she had forgotten of, and let go. The three all gasped for breath, and sat down around the table. Cali sat down with them and said in an almost tearful voice,

"I haven't seen you guys in so long! I'm so glad you're back!"

Maya chuckled and patted her arm,

"About that, we just came to visit you this one time."

Cali's face fell,

"Aw, but I want to show you all the wonders of modern technology!"

Inca and Aztec turned to Maya with puppy dog pouts, and they said in unison,

"Can we Maya?"

He shook his head, but he looked sad too,

"Our time will run out in a few hours. Make this count."

Inca ran his hands through his spiky brown hair,

"Well Alta, to start off, the reason we disappeared like that was because.."

He trailed off, fumbling to find the words to continue, but Maya butted it,

"It was the conquistadors. Some of our culture survived luckily, but us, not so much."

Aztec smiled once again at the girl,

"I'm just glad you ended up safe. What happened when Spain found you?"

She told them the long story of her being found, then practically enslaved, then onto the time she was under Mexico's control. The empires were silent all throughout and Cali only stopped her story when Sacramento came into the room.

Inca leaped up, and wrapped his arms around the furry bear. Sacramento was puzzled for a second, before recognizing the scent of the man, and rubbing his nose against the man's neck affectionately.

Maya chuckled at the two,

"Your pet has certainly gotten bigger since we last saw him."

"Oh definitely! His name is Sacramento now, by the way."

Inca was still embracing the bear, when Aztec said,

"So are you still under Mexico's control, Alta?"

"My name is California now, actually, but you can call me Cali. I'm only called Alta when Baja California is around."

Maya looked confused, but asked nothing more so Cali continued on to explain the Mexican-American war and how America purchased her from Mexico because of a treaty.

She smiled devilishly to Aztec when she finished with that explanation,

"Guess what Aztec?"

Aztec tilted his head,

"We found gold in my land. A lot of it."

His jaw hit the floor. Aztec has a thing for gold and his eyes lit up at the thought,

"Where is it?"

"It's long gone now. The 49ers came and mined it all. Afterward, the miners settled here. That's when I became apart of America. You know, that country that- oh wait. Right, you guys were gone by then."

Maya asked her reassuringly,

"Will you tell us what America is, sweetie?"

Cali told her all about the English settlement in the land where the other natives used to live and how they were all moved out of their land to her current brother's place.

Inca rejoined them at the table and said,

"Brother? You got a replacement family?"

Cali smiled and shook her head,

"Nope. No one could replace you guys, but the land I used to represent was split up and my brothers were born. I didn't exactly have a say in the matter, but it's not that bad."

She got out a picture from their last family camping trip, and tried to explain who everyone was, but Aztec saw the photograph and was mesmerized by the beautiful picture,

"Look at the detail on that painting! What great artist made this piece?"

"It's not a painting, Aztec. It's a photo. You can capture moments with this thing called a camera."

"Camera? How does that work?"

Cali opened her mouth to tell them how a camera worked, until she realized she had no idea. She just shrugged, which only confused the empires to a further level.

Cali was a little embarrassed that she created an AI practically from scratch, but had no clue how a camera worked.

* * *

><p>Cali spent the next hour or so talking with her brothers. At one point, they had her stand up as to compare their heights. She was still a bit shorter than Inca, but could use Maya as an arm rest and was a head taller than Aztec.<p>

She glanced at the clock and saw that a few hours had passed, and her spirits fell. She looked at the cheery faces that had become blurs in her memory over the years, and tried to study them as best she could to preserve the image in her mind.

Aztec saw the small frown on her face, and felt sad himself. He hadn't seen his little sister for so long. When she didn't show up in heaven with the rest of them, he was very worried. He had felt like the weight of responsibility fell on his shoulders to watch after the little girl, but now he knows that she is more than capable of taking care of herself,

"Alt-or California, how about we take one of those fancy pictures? As a family thing, seeing as we have never had one. Well, except a few temple paintings, but those don't really count."

Cali cheered up again, and took off to find her camera. By the time she had found it and came down stairs, the three men were all standing in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for her. She instructed them to smile, then set up a timer on the camera. She skipped over to stand next to them and smiled as brightly as she could.

The light blinked a few times, then there was a flash and the picture was saved.

Cali dashed over to see it,

"California, we love you. Stay safe."

She looked up with a confused expression adorning her face, but she saw that they had already disappeared. Her face fell as she stared at the place they had been standing just seconds ago.

Her heart sank even further as she looked at the picture. She thought that having the picture would be a cheerful reminder of her lost brothers, but more than anything it just made her sad.

She left the camera on the counter, and trudged back up to bed.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning with a start. Something downstairs had crashed to the ground, waking her up in the process.<p>

Cali slid her slippers on, and galloped downstairs.

Arizona was in the kitchen, a pile of shattered china at his feet. He blushed sheepishly, embarrassed to have broken a dish and woken her up simultaneously,

"Sorry Cali."

She got out a dust pan and broom and quickly swept it up into the trash,

"No biggie, Ari. That was a clearance plate from San Fran, I can always get another one."

"Still, I woke you up."

Cali smiled at him, dusting her hands off on her fuzzy pajama pants,

"It was going to happen anyway. So what brings you here?"

"Just checking up on you. Also, to show you this,"

He handed her a official-looking document, adorned with long words that Cali either didn't know the meaning of, or couldn't even pronounce,

"What's this?"

Arizona gestured to the paper patiently,

"Read it."

There was a moments pause while Cali scanned the page as best her ability. Then a smile bloomed on her face and she clapped Arizona on the back,

"I always knew Jan was a smart one. Good for her, vetoing that anti-gay bill. If only there were more people that thought like that."

"She thought you might like that."

Cali handed the paper back to him, and then went to the fridge,

"Want anything to eat? I'm gonna make myself breakfast."

Arizona thanked her, but refused seeing as he had already eaten. Cali got out the eggs, and began to make french toast, while Arizona looked around the room. He came across the camera, and flicked it on, curious as to why it was out,

"Who are the people in this picture? It says it was taken last night."

Cali stopped whisking the eggs for a second to look at the picture,

"Last night, I'm not sure how, but my brothers, my old brothers, appeared in my kitchen."

"You don't mean-"

"That's Aztec, Inca, and Maya."

Arizona was at a loss for words, more than he usually was, and only stared at the picture as he took in what the three ancients he had never met look like,

"It was good to see them again, even if it was only briefly. You would've liked Maya. You remind me of him, sweet, caring, a good shot, the whole shebang."

Flattered by her words, Arizona put the camera back on the counter where he had found it.

Cali plopped the egg-soaked slice of bread into the pan, and then prodded it with a spatula,

"Well Ari, you got your ticket to New Jersey? The meeting is soon, right?"

Arizona grunted unhappily at the thought of another meeting,

"Maybe this meeting will be the one where no body yells at anyone, and we can actually get work done."

Cali giggled at his blatant sarcasm,

"That's a tall order. I guess we'll see, huh?"

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOU I SWEAR IT WASN'T ENTIRELY MY FAULT! The website wasn't loading, then I had a family thing, then I had total writers block, it was a dominoes effect. I'm going to give you a chapter tomorrow too just to make up for it. I think, who knows? Anyway, thanks to everyone who went and checked out the other story! Just another heads-up, that one will only be updated once a week, I'm thinking every Tuesday or Wednesday. Please review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!<p> 


	42. Beware the State Meetings!

The most brutal, agonizing, and down right abominable thing a state could be subjected to, happened to be one of the most common instances in their lives.  
>State meetings.<p>

A room filled with 50 teenagers, some pyromaniacs, all with around 100 years worth of grudges and you can't leave for an hour or until all the topics are covered.

Though it was a bit hilarious to see everyone yelling their heads off at each other, it gets very loud. Most states keep multiple bottles of Advil on hand to deal with the pounding headaches that were brought on by the constant clanging of Ohio's frying pan on Pennsylvania's head.

Did I mention that each and everyone of them wants their say in the matter before anything gets done? The last time the meeting ended early was in 1787, which was when only three states were in the union.

Cali dreads the days she has to subject herself to such torture.

_It has to be done, DC will kill me if I ditch another one of these._

* * *

><p>The plane ride to New Jersey, she hates planes but it's better than a train and shorter than driving, was long, bumpy, and stuffy. She barely got any sleep because of some annoying brats screaming at each other and the mom of them wasn't much help.<p>

_If I ever have kids, which I probably won't, I will never take them on a plane._

She stepped off, took a deep breath of clean air, and set off to get a cab. A yellow car instantly stopped in front of her, and she climbed in,

"Take me here, please."

She handed her driver a slip of paper she had jotted down the address of the meeting room, and then sat back in her seat. Her driver was a plump old woman, she looked as though she would rather be anywhere else besides here.

_You and me both, lady._

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Trenton, miss?"

Cali sighed and told her drearily,

"Business."

"Well you don't sound very happy about it."

"That's because I'm not."

The driver chuckled a bit before asking,

"What business are you in, exactly?"

Cali thought for a moment,

"This may come as a surprise, but, politics."

"Really? A young woman such as yourself, in politics?"

"Let's just say, wasn't my first choice."

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride to the meeting was spent in reserved conversation with the polite driver. Once they had reached the building where they had been instructed to go, and the fare was paid, Cali stepped inside.<p>

She shed her jacket, handing it to one of the petite attendants, then walked down the hall to where they would be discussing world affairs and such. The room was already filled to the brim with bickering states.

Cali took her seat by Arkansas and Colorado, they were in alphabetical order, and began playing Flappy Bird on her phone.

* * *

><p>New Jersey said in an exceptionally booming voice into the microphone at the front of the room,<p>

"Okay! Everyone's here, so let's get started! You'll all be glad to know that we only have one topic to cover this time."

A chorus of relived hoots and hollers boomed out, and she raised her hands to quiet them,

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can get out of here. Let's start with the drought that's going on in the West right now."

Someone shouted out,

"Suck it up, westies! We had to go through the polar vortex, it's about time you guys had some actual problems!"

That outburst brought on a whole new wave of screams, threats, and all sorts of things enraged states do when subjected to others.

Cali pulled her speech out of her bag, and stepped up to the microphone. She cleared her throat in an assertive matter,

"All feuds aside, the west is in a lot of trouble right now. Agriculture accounts for 80% of water consumption in my land, for example, but only 2% of economic activity. Farmers flood the land to grow rice, alfalfa and other thirsty crops. By one account, over the years they have paid just 15% of the capital costs of the federal system that delivers much of their irrigation water. If water were priced properly, it is a safe bet that they would waste far less of it, and the effects of California's drought—its worst in recorded history—would not be so severe."

The lights dimmed, and the screams from the states turned into quiet murmurs. A slide from her well-prepared slide-show flashed up on the wall behind her. The picture was a map of California to Texas, with red color-coding to show where the drought was most prominent. The darkest shade of red was most present in California, but was also strong in Nevada and parts of Colorado,

"On January 17th Governor Jerry Brown urged Californians to cut water use by 20% and issued a drought declaration, which loosens the rules restricting in-state water transfers. Last week Barack Obama visited Fresno, in California's fecund Central Valley, to announce $183m of federal aid before spending three days golfing on well-watered courses in the desert. This week California's leaders pledged a further $687m in drought relief."

She took a pause for this information to soak in, then continued on,

"Drought is also afflicting my neighbors to the east. But they, along with me, are grappling with a longer-term problem: the Colorado river, which waters seven states (plus part of Mexico), is struggling to service its clients. Thanks to declining flows, last year the Federal Bureau of Reclamation (FBR), which oversees its use, cut the release of water from Lake Powell on the Arizona-Utah border to Lake Mead, America's largest reservoir. It has never done this before.

Colorado sighed deeply, briefly bringing attention to himself, before Cali continued reciting the speech,

"Traditionally the West has tried to engineer its way out of water problems, and that approach is not dead in Nevada. Greater Las Vegas, where most Nevadans live, depends on Lake Mead for 90% of its water, but before long the lake is expected to fall below the level of the first of two pipes that connect it to the city. So officials are building a deeper $816m "third straw" to maintain supply. They also want to lay a 300-mile pipeline to bring water from Nevada's sparsely populated north to Las Vegas, a controversial plan some compare to Los Angeles's removal of water from the Owens Valley 100 years ago."

Nevada nodded in agreement, daring anyone to claim his suffering false or that he should 'suck it up',

"Contrary to popular belief, I do drink something other than whiskey."

A few laughed, but most stayed grimly silent as Cali went on with her deadpan appeal,

"Unhappily for Nevada and Arizona, my problems are also theirs. Southern California is entitled to 4.4m acre-feet of Colorado water a year, mainly for farmland in the Imperial Valley. Under a 2007 agreement the three states may store water they do not need in Lake Mead for later withdrawal. Because of this drought, California is now drawing down the 580,000 acre-feet it has saved in recent years; it took around 80,000 in 2013. That is hastening the day when Mead falls below 1,075 feet (it is currently at 1,109) and compulsory cuts kick in. For complex historical reasons Nevada and Arizona will lose a combined 500,000 acre-feet a year before my citizen have to give up a drop."

She sent a glance of apology to her brothers, who both shrugged at her. It wasn't her fault, after all, and who can stay mad at California?

"Cities in dry places like Israel and Australia still consume far less water than Las Vegas. Other cities in the West have a long way to go: half the houses in Sacramento do not meter water; Palm Springs, close to where Mr Obama teed off this weekend, still peddles the old illusions of desert verdancy. As for water trading, it is underdeveloped within states, let alone between them."

She took a moment to drink from her glass of water, emphasizing her point of how desperately they need water by downing the entire thing in one go.

"Most of the future growth in water demand is likely to come from cities. Some therefore argue that urbanites should bear the burden of reducing demand. This is too kind to farmers, who waste far more. Crops that cannot be grown without subsidies should not be grown. It should not take a drought to make people stop building paddy fields in the sand."

She reorganized the papers in her hand, then took her seat once more as the lights turned back on.

New Jersey stepped back up to the microphone and said,

"Thank you, California. Now, would anyone like to say anything else pertaining to the drought?"

The calm orderly peace that New Jersey had so delicately kept shattered in the next few seconds,

"Just stop farming if it's that bad, Cali!"

Cali shouted back,

"I would if I could, smart one. Not all of us are industrial freaks!"

"Better than being a hippie-dippy tree-hugger!"

Colorado had to grab her by the shoulders to keep her from going over to Connecticut and bashing his head in with her pick,

"Some of us are trying to help the environment, not hurt it!"

"Shut up Washington, go back to your coffee and leave us alone!"

"What the hell is wrong with coffee?"

Alaska said in her cool tone,

"Everybody just calm down-"

She stopped when a carton of milk flew across the table, apparently thrown by Wisconsin at Kentucky,

"How do you like my milk now, Tucky!"

"I told you not to call me that, cheese head!"

Indiana jabbed Illinois in the side,

"While we're on the topic of names, Illinoi**s**-"

"For the last time, the s is silent you prick!"

In retrospect, maybe sitting the states alphabetically wasn't the best idea. A seating chart based on relations would be ideal, and would keep those two from trying to tear out the others neck,

"Honestly, you're all so immature."

West Virginia looked past Washington to look at his sister,

"Ginny, don't act so high and mighty. We all know you watch wrestling."

The states that heard this all broke into laughter and Virginia broke out into a bright red blush. Meanwhile, Nevada was draped over New Hampshire, who was seated next to him,

"Come on Hampshire, one weekend! Let's go to Vegas, you'll love it!"

New Hampshire pushed him off of her, and edged away,

"I tell you this every time Nevada, I don't gamble! Leave me alone!"

Nebraska said carelessly,

"I'll go with you."

Nevada smiled at him for a second, then went back to drinking his scotch.

Cali tapped her foot impatiently as Indiana and Illinois continued to bicker back and forth, calling each other names, and eventually slipping into mindless French insults.

Iowa and Idaho attempted to calm the two down, but it was in vain. Less than a fifth of the people present could completely understand them, and the rest simply ignored them.

Ohio took out his pan and raised it to bring it down on Penn's silver hair, but Michigan caught it,

"Oh, hi O."

She smirked as Ohio squirmed to get his weapon back,

"Give it, you lake whore!"

Michigan's smirk dissipated quickly and she proceeded to bash him with his own pan,

"You're one to talk, Mr. River Valley."

"Don't be jealous just cause two countries fought over me and not you."

Texas rolled his eyes,

"Ohio, you need to get over that. They fought a war over me too."

Michigan and Ohio went back to chucking insults at the other while Cali rooted for Ohio. It wasn't because she liked Ohio, more she disliked Michigan and enjoyed seeing her taken down a few pegs.

Georgia and Florida just cuddled up next to each other to watch the pandemonium unfold and to not get involved.

DC would've said something, he was siting on Florida's other side, but he got a glance from Cali and decided to stay silent.

New Jersey tried to get everyone to calm down. Emphasis on tried. This was just how most states released their energy and anger. By mercilessly using the other states as scapegoats to avoid dealing with their own problems,

"No body likes you Texas! Sometimes I wish you had seceded from the United States!"

The room stopped, frozen. All the arguments came to a halt as they watched Oklahoma and Texas intently,

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. I'm sure everyone else agrees with me too."

Cali shook her head in disapproval,

"That's a pretty low blow, dude."

Wyoming nodded,

"Yeah, uncool."

Oklahoma waved her arms around in a rage,

"I don't care what you think! He is so stuck-up and obnoxious!"

New Jersey pointed out,

"If anyone's stuck-up and arrogant, it's New York."

"Hey!"

Washington said,

"Actually, I would have to say it's California."

"What's your problem with me? Is it that I have more sun than you?"

"Come to think of it,"

Rhode Island tapped his chin in thought for a moment before continuing,

"The more arrogant and stuck-up you are, the more popular you are."

Nobody spoke for a moment while Texas, York, and Cali exchanged glances,

"Well,"

Cali bit her lip,

"I think that we're all special."

York rolled his eyes,

"Here comes the Disney morale of the day."

"I'm serious Yorkie! Everyone here has at least something unique about them! Otherwise, everyone would live in California, or Texas, or New York."

DC stood up and said professionally,

"Well, this has been a wonderful self-esteem seminar, thank you Cali, but I have some actual work to do. It may come as a surprise, but my job requires more than babysitting all of you wackos."

He gathered up his stuff, walked to the door, and on his way out he said,

"Meeting dismissed."

In the mad scramble to get out of their as soon as possible, no body heard Maine say quietly,

"I think California has a point."

Quiet little Maine was used to being ignored however, and simply picked up her stuff and waited for the crowd to disperse before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>The only two left in the room after the majority of the states had left, was California and Maine.<p>

Cali was trying to find the last page of her speech which she had crumpled up into a ball and thrown at Michigan's head sometime during the meeting, and took no notice to the quiet reserved girl that approached her,

"Um, hello."

Cali murmured to herself,

"Where is that darn paper?"

"California?"

Cali dropped her speech in shock and turned around to see who had spoken,

"Oh, it's you! Sorry, I thought I was alone in here."

Maine tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously,

"I just wanted to tell you that I liked your speech."

"Thanks, I wrote it myself."

Cali tilted her head in thought and smiled blankly at her,

"I'm sorry, I can't remember your name."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. I'm Maine."

Cali stuck put her hand in a goofy fashion,

"Well Maine, it's nice to see you again."

Maine shook it cautiously,

"Do you need help?"

"Help?"

"With your speech. You dropped it, remember?"

Cali let go of her hand and looked at the floor to where the papers had landed,

"Sure! I'll take any help I can get."

The two went to work, picking up the papers one by one and putting them back in order,

"Thanks for your help Maine. Hey, do you want to grab a bite to eat with me?"

Maine stammered in shock, rubbing her hands together, and a small rosy blush appeared on her face,

"Uh, I mean-sure."

Cali smiled at her,

"No need to be scared of me! Trust me, I'm only mean to the people who deserve it, and you are far from deserving it."

"Who exactly deserves it?"

"Mostly Michigan. But other people too, like stupid congress men and terrorists. That's kinda more picture though."

Maine nodded and stayed silent as she and Cali left the building.

* * *

><p>One shots? More like Cali befriending all of the super shy states and then also being bad-ass. What can I say, she's super loud and obnoxious but really good with people. Especially if those people are super quiet. It's been killing me, I needed to make a chapter with a state meeting and I tried to cover all that I could. Give me a heads up if I got anything wrong or if I should add any major rivalries. Anyway, happy 42nd chapter! (Let me know if yo get that reference) This is somewhat an apology chapter due to my three-day hiatus. I'm back on schedule now, so expect one on Tuesday! Please review and thanks to everyone who has! Give me your ideas for one shots too! See you next time!<p>

Gah! I totally forgot to credit The Economist for their wonderful article on the drought from which I basically copy and pasted it into the doc. Thank you! The credit is all yours.


	43. We Can Do It!

The house was unusually quiet. Ever since the majority of the boys had left home to go fight in Europe and all the states that had stayed had been sent to DC for protection, they were used to lazy afternoons such as this one.

Cali sat at the table next to Hawaii. She had been released from the hospital recently. Hawaii would cough every now and then, jolting California back to the present. Hawaii was in a wheelchair, still recovering, and it was up to Cali to push her around and take care of her.

Virginia walked calmly into the living room where the majority of the girls were and turned on the radio,

**"Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger. With confidence in our armed forces, with the un-bounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph. So help us God." **

"Turn that thing off, will you Ginny? We've heard this before."

It was President Franklin D. Roosevelt's famous speech concerning the attack on Pearl Harbor that had happened only weeks before. Hawaii whimpered and held out a hand to California, who took it quickly and began to rub comforting circles around the bandages,

"I just want to hear what's going on over seas. Don't worry, I think it's over."

A little while after Hawaii had been attacked and the US had joined the Allies, America and the rest of the male states all left to go fight in the war. That left the other states all alone in the big mansion in DC to check the mail religiously and eat bland rationed food. Though none of them would admit it, all of them were incredible bored without all the rowdy boys running around all the time. It didn't help that South Dakota and South Carolina were both super attached to their twins and isolated themselves from the rest of the group,

"The post is here!"

Everyone sprang up, and ran over to Louisiana who was holding a stack of envelopes over her head. California rooted through the pile to find her brother's letters. When they had left, Cali made them promise to write any time they could, even if they had to all write on one letter she wanted to know what was going on. Arizona and New Mexico had grown up so much in the past years, but she still was looking out for them. She sat next to Hawaii back at the loveseat and tore open New Mexico's letter,

**California,**

** It's been getting better since me and Ari have gotten here. All the others are nice, but they treat us like we're kids. Oh, if only they knew. Everyday, I thank whatever power watches over us that America is still safe. America is apart of the air force along with North Carolina. They fly those Mustangs like they've done it their whole life. If anything happened to him, morale would only get worse. Anyway, I'm running out of room on the page and I don't want to upset you any more than necessary. I love you and take good care of Hawaii. I'll be back home soon.**

**With love, New Mexico**

California handed that letter to Hawaii so she could read it herself, and ripped Arizona's open,

**California,**

** I can't tell you how pleased the Lieutenant is that I have such good aim. I'm not one to brag, but those years of archery have really paid off. The swap from bow to gun is almost nonexistent. I'm just not sure if I could hurt anyone. These people I'm fighting have families, friends, sisters, I can't imagine what it would be like to be responsible for taking someone's cherished life. I swear, this war is going to turn me into a philosopher. I love you Cali. Tell everyone I send my regards. **

**Arizona**

Cali grabbed Utah and Colorado's letter next,

**Cali and Hawaii,**

** Greetings from Italy! It's just like your place Cali, except more tanks and less movie stars. I can't understand a single word the locals say, but it all sounds like the songs you used to sing us all the time when we were little. Me and Utah have to share this letter so now it's Utah's turn to write. I love you guys! **

**Colorado**

**The others here seem to have something to cling to. A photograph, a trinket, a song, I have my Book of Mormon. I've never been so glad to have it. The guys don't make fun of me for it luckily, but they all act like I'm too innocent to do any damage. Little do they know how much practice I have with a gun hunting buffalo. (Try to ignore Colorado's stupid section and just focus on the fact that he's alive) I love you and I'll be home soon.**

**Utah.**

Nevada's letter smelled of bourbon but Cali still tore it open with her bare hands,

**Cali,**

** You will not believe all the alcohol they have in England. Not to mention the wine they got in France and Italy. It, obviously, would be better if we didn't have Krauts firing at us day and night. Being a foot soldier involves a lot more walking than I had anticipated, by the way. I can't think of anything else that you would like to hear, so just let the ladies back home know that we'll all be home in a jiffy. **

**Love, Nevada**

Cali sighed and looked over at Hawaii who was devouring the words from Arizona's letter as though it was terms of Germany's surrender. She passed on the next letter to her, then went to the radio again. It was playing a upbeat war time song. Cali smiled slightly and turned the knob so the song grew louder and louder until she had everyone's attention.

Grabbing Maryland's hands and twirling her around, the atmosphere immediately shifted to a more light hearted one. Soon everyone was dancing to the little jingle on the radio,

_**He's a boogie-woogie bugle boy of company B**_

Cali smiled as widely as she could with the weight of worry on her shoulder and let the rhythm of the song carry her feet and soon she found herself extremely tired. The song ended with a flourish, and a more slow paced and depressing one came on. The group of dancers quickly disbanded, and soon Cali was carrying Hawaii upstairs to bed. It was still a bit early, but Hawaii needed her rest more than anybody,

"But Cali I don't wanna sleep!"

Hawaii's eyelids were drooping even as she said it, and she quickly curled up into the bed sheets where Cali then tucked her in,

"Of course you don't. You just really need to sleep, okay? You're still healing."

Hawaii yawned,

"Night Cali. I love you."

Cali pecked her on the forehead,

"I love you too little flower."

The lights were soon switched off and the door closed.

* * *

><p>"I just feel so worthless. So powerless. Our family is over there, fighting for us, and we can't do a thing for them!"<p>

"Oh just sit down already. Let me eat in peace."

Cali slammed her fork down on the table,

"I'm serious Oklahoma! Us women are utterly useless during war and I'm sick of it!"

Nobody responded to her out burst so she just continued on,

"The Canadians have 'Ronnie, the Bren Gun Girl', so why can't we have someone? Someone to get women everywhere to stand up and take control of the jobs their husbands left behind."

She hopped up from the table, rolling up one of the sleeves on her blue denim shirt and grabbing Kansas's red bandana. She pulled her hair back, and tied the bandana as a headband. She put one foot on her chair and made a fist. She began to roll up the other sleeve with her free hand hand and said,

"We can do it!"

The other girls looked bewildered but Alabama spoke up,

"California, I think you're the only one here qualified to get a movement started. You have my support, if you need it."

The Cali's meager dinner went cold on the table as she phoned every newspaper, magazine, and producer she knew of.

Her charisma quickly won them over and soon Rosie the Riveter was born. A national symbol for women all over the country to take over the work the men had left behind.

A message in black ink was all they needed. An inspiration, a spark, a pair of pants maybe, and soon the factories were running. They were producing bullets, war heads, anything and everything they would need to fight (and win for that matter) a war.

* * *

><p>"Hey, America! Check this out!"<p>

America lowered the newest edition of Captain America to see what DC was bringing over. He had a slip of paper in his hands, a small square that was full of color.

**Dear Boys,**

** We, the women of the US, have taken it upon ourselves to take care of you silly men. Don't worry, we can take care of the factories without you.  
><strong>

Under the short passage, was a full color image of a woman, a strong woman who looked like she was not going to put up with any nonsense. America smiled at the photo, proud that his little girls sure as hell could run a country by themselves.

* * *

><p>Oh no, it's short I know. I'm sorry! It's hard to write, you know? I had this idea a little while back, but I never had the guts to type it up. I love Rosie, and I really wanted Cali to think that one up. By the way, the reason North Carolina is a pilot, is because Orville and Wilbur Wright, who invented the plane, were from North Carolina. Anyways, please review and correct me on any historical inaccuracies that I may have written. See you next time!<p> 


	44. Singing in the Rain

Cali had her nose pressed to the window, adamantly gazing outside her house.

Oregon sat at the couch in the living room by the window she was standing at, and smiled at her cute excitement.

The soft pitter-patter of rain was echoing through the house, and the musty smell of dampness was wafting around. The tell tale signs of precipitation was a very good sign for the desert state.

The drought wasn't going to fix itself, and a little rain is exactly what she's been needing as of late,

"Oregon, it's raining! Actual rain! Water from the sky! Precipitation! Other terms for rain! This is wonderful!"

Oregon sipped his hot chocolate and leaned back,

"If you like rain this much, you'll love Portland."

Cali stepped back from the window,

"It's just so cool to see so much water in one place at one time. Well, besides the ocean of course."

She walked over to a closet, and pulled out a rain jacket and an umbrella,

"C'mon! Let's go for a walk! It's not very often I get to see my place like this."

"What about my hot coco?"

Cali smiled and rolled her eyes,

"We can go to Starbucks and get you another one."

Oregon got up from the couch, leaving his drink on the table, and threw on his own jacket, scarf, and hat.

* * *

><p>The two walked down the street together, Oregon holding the umbrella, Cali skipping ahead of him, relishing the tiny droplets of cool clear water.<p>

Oregon had never been a big fan of rain. It's constant presence was a bit tedious for him, but when it rains in California, it's a miracle.

She got a lot of weird looks from the people passing by her as she threw off her hood and belted out,

**"In singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again. I'll walk down the lane, with a happy refrain, cause I'm singin' just singin' in the rain."**

Cali sang this sweet little song a few times while springing about, possibly performing the original choreography from the movie "Singing' in the Rain", before slowing down to walk next to Oregon.

She grabbed his hand and he blushed, but his scarf his the majority of it.

Even bundled up in layer after layer of clothing, Cali looked fabulous. Oregon found a goofy smile on his face as she flounced around, enjoying the rare weather.

It wasn't too long before they came to a Starbucks. He held the door open for her, and she stepped inside.

The cafe was almost empty, a few customers sitting with their headphones on and laptops open, a barista fiddling with different machines, so the two walked straight to the counter.

Cali rattled off her long, complicated, well practiced order to the barista, and Oregon followed suit.

Once they had got their drinks, they sat at a booth together, sitting on opposite sides,

"Cali, there's rain like this in mine and Washington's place all the time."

Cali shrugged,

"It's just a new experience, you know? By the time it's raining again, I've forgotten what it's like. I am a desert, after all, and rain is hard to come by these days. I'm sure you and Washy are tired of rain, but it's like seeing the world through a filter. A water filter."

Oregon nodded,

"I'm so used to it, I hardly even notice it anymore."

They talked for a while, first about rain, then about Washington,

"She's really not that bad once you get to know her."

Cali made a face,

"Yeah well, she already doesn't like me. It doesn't help that we spend so much time together."

"I could talk to her if you-

"Don't sweat it, I'm perfectly fine with one more person hating me. I'm used to it."

Her tone was much too nonchalant for the words she was saying. There was an awkward pause while the two drank what was left of their drinks,

"Let's go to the park while it's still drizzling!"

Cali threw out both drinks in the trash, then skipped out the door. Oregon smiled dreamily, and then proceeded to follow her out, but not before getting a few thumbs up from a few of the other customers. Blushing wildly, he followed California to the empty park nearby.

She was sitting on a swing set, kicking her legs half-heartedly back and forth as she did. Her eyes closed gently as the rain soaked her jeans and her jacket. Her hood did little to protect her hair and her boots were coated in a few layers of mud and plants.

Oregon opened his umbrella and sat on the park bench by the jungle gym. Cali opened one eye and frowned when she saw him sitting there. She leaped off the swing, then went over to him. She pulled him to his feet by his hands, causing him to drop the umbrella, then dashed over to a big grassy and muddy field. She slipped in the mud, but Oregon caught her.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, Cali in his arms, until Oregon blushed and set her up right, apologizing. Cali rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. He was still so flustered by any signs of affection, so unsure of whether he was doing something wrong, paranoid that he would would mess it up, so that usually led to California taking initiative. She wiped some rain from her eyes, then pulled him in for a kiss.

It seemed to last a lifetime, standing in that open field, the rain coming down hard, wrapped in each others warmth. Oregon ran his fingers through her long hair, placing his other hand on the small of her back. The corners of her mouth tilted up and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, if that's even possible. The rain pours down, drenching the two of them in cold liquid, but neither could care less. The sparks that flew were defiantly enough to distract her from the cold seeping into her clothes.

Cali pulls back, but only for a moment to catch her breath, and reels him back to her. She could taste the hot chocolate on his lips from their Starbucks earlier, and she had never felt warmer. His lips were strong and heated against hers, her heart pounding in her ribcage so fast she felt certain he could feel it's beating through her jacket as she pressed into him.

They stood there a long while, soaking up the others heat, energy, and, dare I say it, love. The caring, devotion, and emotion sent wordlessly between the two was breathtaking. Any anxiety Oregon had felt leading up to this moment had been washed away by the rain, and replaced by butterflies in his stomach. California threaded her fingers into his and whispered breathlessly into his ear,

"Let's go back home. I can't have you catching a cold, can I?"

Oregon blinked in surprise, remembering the storm going on around them, and squeezed her hand. Cali licked her lips mischievously,

"Besides, it's a lot more fun at home."

Oregon's cheeks blazed their familiar embarrassed pink while Cali winked at him and began to walk back to the house, her hand still laced in his.

* * *

><p>Cali peeled off her drenched jacket and boots the instant she stepped into her home. It was warm, the temperature provided by a uncommonly used heater, so Cali could change into clothes a little thinner than her usual ones.<p>

She walked into the living room after swapping her clothes, and noticed Oregon standing by the sink, topless, wringing out his shirt. Cali stood behind him, ran her hands up and down his sides, kissing his neck affectionately. Oregon tried to put his shirt back on, but Cali took it from him and threw it aside,

"No need for that."

She stopped, stepped back, and surveyed him up and down,

"In fact, your pants seemed to be damp too."

* * *

><p>Oregon woke up swaddled in a thick comforter. Rubbing his eyes, he thought,<p>

_That was the best dream I had ever had, hands down._

After blinking a few times, and looking about the room, it finally hit him.

_This isn't my bed._

Cali turned over, lazily casting a single arm over his side and nuzzling her nose in his back. Oregon slowly turned his head, until he was looking at the little figure that laid in the bed beside him. Her hair was matted, make-up smeared in multiple places, mouth half open, but she had never looked more beautiful. Flashbacks of the steamy night the two had shared bowls him over like a train.

She smacks her lips a few times, and opens her eyes sleepily, obviously woken up by his movement. He sinks back into the sheets, pulling her into her chest, whispering sweet little nothings into her ear, stroking her hair. Quite happily, she returns the gesture, curling into a little ball, intertwining her legs with his.

For an hour or so, the couple did nothing but chat meaninglessly and bask in the love given off by the other. Both were almost completely naked, but this did not register in Oregon's head until he heard footsteps.

Cali hears them too, pulling up the covers to cover her bare chest, Oregon dreading who ever has decided to drop by for a visit. Despite his prayers, it was Arizona who had come to her house,

"Cali, I-"

Arizona opens the door, and pulls up short. Cali and Oregon both have expressions resembling deers in headlights, and Arizona gapes at the sight. If it were anyone else, they would've respected the couples privacy, maybe even been happy for them, but not Arizona. He boiled with rage, his eyes widening, steam pouring out of his ears,

"Oh shit."

There was a pause, then Arizona said calmly, but very seriously,

"You have two seconds before I murder you. One, two."

Arizona took a step into the room, but was pulled back by Nevada forcefully. While Arizona squirmed to get at Oregon and possibly scalp him, Nevada put him in a headlock and dragged him back, closing the door, and shouted,

"Yeah, Cali! Get some!"

Cali's cheeks turned a flattering shade of red as the sound of death-threats faded and the two boys left the house.

Oregon and California took a moment to completely process what had just happened. Cali shrugged and told him,

"It's not the weirdest thing they've ever done."

* * *

><p>The morning was spent lazily laying on the couch, cuddling, watching sitcoms, and stealing kisses as the sheets of water came tumbling down,<p>

"Great, they're issuing a flash flood warning in Orange County. Californians should have a warning label, 'Caution, do not get wet'"

Oregon chuckled at her joke and kissed her forehead,

"I can't imagine a Oregonian surviving the 100 degree weather here, so we're even."

"I guess. Remember that one summer, it reached 128 in Arizona's place. That town where it happened was right on the border of our land too."

Oregon shuddered,

"Geez, I can't even deal with 90."

"Ari's pretty tough when it comes to that sort of thing."

* * *

><p>An hour or so passed, the rain slowly coming to a stop. Cali leaned out a window, looking up at the sky, frowning when only a few droplets landed on her cheeks,<p>

"I know I was complaining about it earlier, but now I'm kinda missing it."

"All good things come to an end."

"Tell me about it."

Cali winked and sat back down on the couch. Oregon slung an arm around her shoulders, Cali snuggling up into his chest, and he turned on "Finding Bigfoot."

She rolled her eyes as Oregon sits up straighter, enticed by the program's name,

"They'll give anyone a show these days."

Oregon held up one finger, shushing her, and he continued to watch. Cali cracks a smile, and lays her head down on his lap. She pulls out her phone, and begins looking at the digital version of "Entertainment Weekly".

"He's real I swear!

"I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

><p>Oooh fluffy chapter! And yes, they did have sex, but I'm much too squeamish to write it out, so I just left it at that. I feel like Nevada wouldn't care so much about her personal life like Arizona does, and usually has to step in to help her out. Anyway, Guest I did read your comment, an earthquake chapter is coming soon! I say that because I really can't promise anything. Also, I'd like to put more Canadian territories in there, so help me out with their personalities and such. Please review, I work so hard to get you guys a chapter every other day, and I appreciate every single comment you guys send my way. See you next time!<p> 


	45. Trembling

April 18, 1906, 5:10 am

A state meeting was about to begin, and California was mentally preparing herself. The rowdy states were meeting in Oregon this time around, and Oregon did not look pleased to be keeping them all in one of his own meeting halls, but tapped the podium loudly to gain their attention anyway,

"I believe that Minnesota has a speech for us."

Minnesota stood up walked over to the front of the room,

"Okay, so I have this great idea of how to better our corn farming."

Half the room groaned, and the other perked up excitedly. Before he could continue however, there was a disturbance in the front of the room. Cali lurched forward, throwing out an arm wildly, catching Colorado and jerking him to the side. With her head down on the table, a deep red line of blood manifests on California's back. It's gushing relentlessly as the room reacts. There are screams, shouts, gasps, every reaction possible, and California begins to twitch uncontrollably,

"What do I do!"

"I don't know!"

Utah, Nevada, and Colorado are all standing by her, scared out of their wits. Suddenly, the ground is trembling underneath them, and everyone is sprinting out of the room. California stands up slowly, grips her head and screams a high-pitched call of pain and terror and her back begins to split open. Colorado wraps his arms around her, ignoring the blood stains on his arms and shirt, and yells at the others,

"Well? Are you gonna do something?! Get her governor on the telephone!"

While Utah dials the number, Cali sinks to her knees, still screaming and now crying. Colorado squeezes her around her middle, partly to comfort her, partly to stanch the flow of blood. Nevada is biting his nails anxiously, distressed by his sister's obvious suffering and that he had no idea the cause of it. Not to mention he is also feeling a rumbling in his chest though this only confuses him further.

Before Colorado can even get a proper bandage on her, torn from his own shirt, she goes limp in his arms. Her back is still bleeding profusely, but she's much calmer now and isn't twitching anymore,

"Cali? You okay?"

She doesn't respond, but Utah calls out to them from the hall,

"Her governor says there's been a huge disaster in San Francisco! A major earthquake!"

Nevada crouches down next to Cali and Colorado where they were sitting on the floor,

"That would explain a lot."

Cali takes a shallow breath,

"How bad?"

Utah doesn't answer, but hangs up the phone and walks back to her,

"We should get you home before-"

Cali's right shoulder is yanked to the side by an unknown force, causing Colorado to wrap her up in the strip of cloth securely, and pick her up off the floor.

* * *

><p>The train ride back to California's capital was a long one. A rickety train was not the ideal transportation for a wounded girl, but it was the only thing available. She sat with her arms crossed securely, squeezing her eyes shut as she would shudder from aftershock.<p>

She walked carefully into the governor's office, being supported by Colorado and Utah, with Nevada trailing in after them. George Pardee, her governor, was sitting at his desk,

"How is she?"

"I'm fine. Just a scratch."

Colorado rolled his eyes and showed Pardee the huge scar. Pardee dialed the phone sitting on his desk, and asked for an ambulance to take her to the hospital.

The paramedics arrived and took Cali onto a gurney. Utah and Nevada tried to ride with her there, but the medics wouldn't allow more than two people accompanying her, so they drove there themselves.

The instant they reached the hospital, California begins to howl in pain once again. The doctors swarm around her, trying to figure out what was going on, while Pardee informed the boys of what had happened,

"The 40–second, 7.9 tremor reeked havoc. Causing a good $20 million worth of property. The shaking paused for 10 seconds, renewing with another stronger tremor for 25 more seconds. Then it was over. Pandemonium ensued: streets filled with stunned residents, cries rang out from injured and trapped victims, and many believed the end of the world had come."

Utah clutched Colorado's arm, terrified by not only the story, but by Cali's cries for help and her choked calls. Nevada tapped his foot impatiently,

"What can we do?"

Pardee sighed and massaged his temples,

"Unless you want to go to San Francisco yourself, your best option would be to comfort California as she gets through this. You might want to call your own governors and tell them what's going on."

Each of them took turns at the phone in the lobby of the hospital, explaining the disaster that has struck and why they won't be there for a few days.

* * *

><p>The second California was asleep, they let her brothers in to see how she was doing. She slept in the bed, knocked out by drugs from an IV after she kept trying to get up and run to San Francisco herself,<p>

"She's a fighter, I'll give her that."

The doctor tapped his clip-board with his pencil,

"How did she get into this mess anyway?"

Nevada was the one who answered him,

"It was an accident with a saw."

The doctor nodded and said to them,

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's already healing, and if that wasn't impressive enough, she had lost enough blood to kill her yet somehow made it through it."

Utah bit back tears at the sight of his sister lying motionless in the sterile white hospital bed. Colorado rubbed his back comfortingly and Nevada took his hand. The doctor excused himself, allowing the boys to have some time alone with her. When the door closed, Nevada stepped up next to Cali and took her hand. Leaning over, he whispered comfortingly in her ear,

"I love you Cali. Get better soon, okay?"

Colorado said to Utah,

"This whole situation feels a bit familiar."

Utah nodded,

"Yeah, remember when we were little and we asked her about the scar on her back?"

"She told us, I think, that it was a fault line. The name 'Fort Tejon' and 'Owens Valley' comes to mind."

"Another 7.9. Can you imagine going through that not once, not twice, but three times?"

Cali shifted in her sleep, smiled for a brief moment, and then fell still once again.

* * *

><p>January 17, 1994, 4:31 am<p>

California and her siblings were all asleep, staying at her LA home at the time. As though the ground was giving a wake-up call, they were rudely awakened by the strong shaking of the Northridge earthquake.

As Arizona snapped out of his grogginess and realized what was going on, he took off down the hall to California's room where a chorus of screams was emanating. She was sitting on her knees, palms pressed into the ground, trying to ground herself from having any spasms.

He had seen her in this desperate state more times than he would've liked. Clutching her back desperately, trying to stop the ripping sensation from making it's familiar appearance. He soothingly pulled her toward her, noticing that her San Andreas scar was not acting up, but one a bit closer to her right shoulder blade.

When the shaking had stopped, the rest of the family soon arrived, Hawaii in tears, New Mexico wide eye, the rest all cringing. Hawaii had only been through a few of these with Cali, so she was still not used to seeing her strong sister taken down so far.

The call from Pete Wilson, her governor, soon came, and Colorado answered,

"Yes sir, she's fine. She's been through worse. We'll have her patched up quickly."

Colorado was silent for a while as Wilson told him the damages and the story behind it.

Cali's breathing was shallow as pain shot up her shoulder and arm. Arizona kissed her forehead carefully, instructing Nevada to get him the first-aid kit. He had a lot of experience sewing up whatever had split in her back, it was not so much of an honor as a responsibility,

"Thank god I had this place bolted down years ago."

Cali's breathing was getting more even as the wound was stitched shut by Arizona's careful fingers. Colorado said to the group in a monotone voice,

"The earthquake occurred on a blind thrust fault. Damage was wide-spread, sections of major freeways collapsed, parking structures and office buildings collapsed, and numerous apartment buildings suffered irreparable damage. Damage to wood-frame apartment houses was very widespread in the San Fernando Valley and Santa Monica areas, especially to structures with "soft" first floor or lower-level parking garages. The high accelerations, both vertical and horizontal, lifted structures off of their foundations and/or shifted walls laterally."

Cali shook her head,

"Shame. I like Santa Monica."

Her attitude to these quakes has been getting better over the years ever since she had gotten the technology to stop too much damage. Bolts, screws, adhesives, and medical staples. Her arsenal for earthquake defense.

Arizona picked her up and set her back down on the bed,

"Get some rest. We'll fix the damage tomorrow."

Laying her head down, Cali muttered a quick,

"Goodnight."

Before closing her eyes and instantly nodding off.

New Mexico whistled in amazement,

"You could hit her with a car and she'd brush it off like it was nothing."

Utah placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Believe me, it was much worse before."

Colorado and Nevada nodded,

"Much worse."

Hawaii frowned at the small trail of blood on the floor,

"Why do we have to go through all these natural disasters? Can't I grow in a way that doesn't scorch my carpet?"

Nevada smiled and patted her shoulder,

"At least you'll catch up with us one day. I'm stuck with being shorter than Arizona and New Mexico my whole life."

Utah picked her up off the floor and carried her back to her room,

"I think that's enough excitement for one day."

He stopped for a moment,

"Only 5 am and it's already too much."

* * *

><p>I did it! Guest, thanks for the idea! I gotta tell you, every chapter requires a lot of research it's crazy. As always, let me know if anything is inaccurate. Earthquakes are a little bit difficult because they only last 10-30 seconds and it's a lot going on at once. I'm pretty sure chapters aren't going to get much longer than this on a regular basis, but every now and then I'll get a good plot bunny to work off of. Two stories is a lot of responsibility (By the way, I have no clue when I'm gonna update the AU next. Fingers crossed!) Please review, they mean so much to me, and see you next time!<p> 


	46. A Capital

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The clock that hung in California's living room swung back and forth, filling the cavernous halls with the echoing mechanical heart beat.

California herself adjusted her skirt uncomfortably. She wasn't used to have an unannounced guest over, and she was completely lost for words over what to do.

The young man that sat on her couch was very reminiscent of a man she had met before. Big bushy eyebrows, green eyes, you get the picture. He calls himself London. He had pounded on her door relentlessly until she let him in. It was less out of the kindness of her heart, more an obligation,

"So, you are a capital? Like DC?"

London nodded ,

"Yes, capital of England. Thank you for letting me in by the way."

"Don't sweat it."

London muttered under his breath in an obviously English accent,

"You Americans and your weird sayings."

It was all Cali could do to not slap him,

"May I remind you who you're talking to?"

Cali cracked her knuckles menacingly and London held up his hands in defeat,

"Sorry love, I didn't mean anything by it. All that I ask of you is that you contact our countries. It's taken us a very long time to track down even you."

"Well it is 'The Most Precious Government Secret' in the world. We don't just go around telling people. How did you find me?"

London smiled,

"I made an Instagram account."

Cali groaned,

"America is so gonna make me delete that now. It took forever to convince them."

London looked around the house,

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. Look, just give me a sec to call America."

Leaving London in the living room, Cali walked into the kitchen and dialed America,

"Goldie, how's it hanging?"

"Well, I think I've found someone you'll be interested in."

"Cali, for the last time, I'm not going to date anyone."

"Not that kind of interest! He's claiming to be London. You know, England's capital?"

There was a brief pause, and then America's uncertain laugh,

"Good one Cali! I thought April Fools is next month."

"I'm serious, send somebody out here and fast."

"Well alright, I can get there with England by tomorrow if you're being honest."

"Of course I'm being honest! When have I ever lied to you? Don't answer that."

"I'll be there in a little while. YO! IGGY, GUESS WHAT!"

He hung up the phone and California went back to the living room where London was patiently waiting.

"He said he'll fly out here with your...well, your country? But it might take a day or two."

London was going to respond, but Sacramento bounded down the stairs and leaped on California. Taken by surprise, California is bowled over by the 800 pound animal, pinned down by his huge paws.

London is on his feet, frozen in place by the sight of the bear, and is about to call the police when Sacramento begins to lick her face, and California is laughing like crazy,

"Sacramento! Get off of me! Yes, yes, I love you too buddy."

He stops licking her and gives her a pensive look. Cali slides out from under him, lifting up the massive weight with little to no difficulty,

"Sorry about him, he gets a little excited sometimes."

Slowly realizing that the grizzly is her pet, London responds,

"It's fine. I'm just not used to seeing huge black bears up close."

"Actually he's a California Grizzly."

Cali tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and patted Sacramento's fuzzy head,

"Last one of his kind. I've had him for a while."

London felt a touch of pity for the extinct species, but asked her instead,

"How long is a while, exactly?"

Cali pursed her lips in thought,

"Let's see, 1521 was when they got Aztec, so about 541 years? Give or take a few."

His eyes widened considerably at this,

"Wow."

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

London scoffed at her defensiveness,

"I wasn't calling you old, I'm around 2,000 myself."

They went back and forth for a while, discussing their history, music, and the differences between England and America,

"When I came here, it seems as though everyone was wearing very minimal clothing."

"That's Californians for you, we take advantage of the constant sun."

"I can tell you tan a lot. You look absolutely lovely."

Cali smiled at him politely, but was panicking on the inside,

"Thank you."

"Extremely gorgeous in fact-"

"CALI! GUESS WHAT I FOUND IN THE DESERT!"

New Mexico came barreling in, carrying a lizard over his head.

Cali stood up, thankful New Mexico had interrupted that conversation,

"Woah, is that the Long-nosed Leopard Lizard you told me about?"

"Yeah! I was in the desert when I saw this guy, who's that and why is he glaring at me?"

California turned back to London and said to her brother,

"London, New Mexico. New Mexico, London."

London accepted New Mexico's hand shake a little reluctantly,

"You mean you're England's capital? Sweet, it's about time we got some more foreign friends."

California took the lizard from New Mexico and stroked his back,

"He's beautiful."

New Mexico smiled and puffed his chest out,

"I thought you might like him. Speaking of which,"

He grabbed it out her hands and said,

"I promised I would show Colorado if I ever found one, see you later Cali!"

She closed the door behind him, and said to London sheepishly,

"That's my brother. They're all kinda insane."

London threw his hands in exasperation,

"Great, just great."

* * *

><p>The day wore on, and soon the sun was setting,<p>

"Do you have a place to stay? You can crash here if you need to."

London accepted her kind offer and followed her lead upstairs.

She set him up in the guest room, and then retired to her own room.

* * *

><p>The night passed uneventfully, and in the morning, California got up early to fix breakfast for herself and her guest.<p>

To her surprise, he was already downstairs, sipping tea from a mug a little unhappily,

"I couldn't find any tea cups, and the only tea I could find was Peach flavor, but it will do."

California shrugged and took out a mug of her own,

"Sorry about that, I don't drink tea very much. I usually have coffee."

London took another drink,

"Yeah, I know."

Cali decided to ignore that little comment and went about cooking waffles for herself and London.

When she was just pouring the batter in the maker, the doorbell rang. Cali went to open the door for America and England and shooed them in,

"My waffles are gonna burn if I wait too long, c'mon."

England stormed in, a little peeved that someone believed themselves to be London. America had to jog in after him but came up short when he came face to face with London himself.

The resemblance between England and London was uncanny. Eyebrows thick as redwood trees an unmistakable landmark,

"Hello? Are you gonna say something or just gonna stare?"

England snapped out of his reverie and frowned at the man who stood before him. America laughed his annoying laugh upon seeing the common frown,

"Dude, he looks just like you!"

Cali nodded from the sidelines, plopping a golden brown waffle onto a plate,

"Told you I wasn't kidding."

America immediately forgot about London and went to the steaming waffle she had just cooked. Before California could realize what was going on, he had devoured the whole confection,

"Typical."

She poured more batter into the maker, then mixed up a few more batches of batter, muttering under her breath,

"How silly of me, if America's coming over make a quadruple batch. All that sugar is just gonna go straight to his thighs."

England clapped a hand over London's shoulder and said triumphantly,

"Well, what are we waiting for! We can depart in an hour for England and leave this hippy land behind us."

The whisk that struck England in the back of the head was completely called for, if you ask Cali.

London broke into laughter, complimenting Cali's aim and pulled England out by the arm before he could retaliate,

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with the black hole!"

The door clicked into place, destroying Cali's hopes for a normal breakfast,

"Hey Cali, do you have any bigger forks? These are a little small."

* * *

><p>(I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna keep this short. I might add more of a note later, so check for that) This chapter will most likely get a part two seeing as I ended it so soon. Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	47. 89

October 17 1989

Cali sits in the stands at Candlestick Park and screams as loudly as she can as the World Series begins. It was difficult for her to decide who to root for, the San Francisco Giants or the Oakland Athletics, because they were both her teams, so she had a Giants hat, and an Oakland Athletics foam finger. The fans around her gave her weird looks, but said nothing when they saw how aggressive she got when either team scored.

Her seats were excellent, right behind the pitcher. Japan sat next to her, smiling gently, but totally confused about what's going on in the game. She also had to get a seat for America to sit right next to her, less for her safety (I think we've established she can protect herself) and more because he won a bet with her. Home run for the Giants, and Cali and America are on their feet yelling and screaming.

Suddenly, California's stomach drops and she grips America's hand even tighter as fans were thrown from their seats as the Loma Prieta earthquake brings the Bay Area to its knees, literally.

There's pandemonium in the stadium. The game stops, players rush to their families, cradling their children on the field. Those 15 seconds were pure agony for California as she clings to America with what little strength she has.

The searing pain of her back being ripped in half ripples through her. Japan and America are stunned by the sudden quake, and can do little more than try to stay in their seats. Cali snarls angrily and thinks to herself,

_Damn, why now? Why here? _

Everyone rushes out onto the field, swarming the players, and a police officer with a megaphone tells everyone that the game is going to be postponed. The crowd files out of the stadium. America is on the phone with President Bush, telling him what happened, and Japan is holding California as she trembles with aftershock.

The death toll is escalating, the Bay Bridge collapses, buildings slide off their foundations, double-decker Interstate 880 is in tatters, more and more people getting injured, and Cali can't take it anymore. She goes out cold in Japan's arms.

* * *

><p>The next few hours go by in a blur for California. She's escorted to a hospital by America and Japan quickly and as she as pushed through the halls, she grabs America's arm,<p>

"Help them, my citizens. They're trapped under the 880 Interstate."

The nurse pats her forehead with a damp cloth,

"Poor thing, she's talking nonsense."

America dashes out of the hospital and sprints all the way to Oakland to be the hero he sought to be. Japan, however, stays be her side, talking quickly in Japanese to her comfortingly. He's actually trying to calm himself down, but Cali does stop screaming.

If the power was on, they would be watching the news broadcast, but since it's out they have to suffer in silence. Cali's back is stitched closed by one of the doctors.

Arizona and Nevada burst in simultaneously, running up to the receptionist and saying together,

"We're looking for Angel Jones."

The receptionist had only a few seconds to say,

"Room 31"

Before the two push past the doctors and dash to the room. Japan stands up from the chair he was sitting in while waiting for her, and goes after them.

The anesthesia is just starting to wear off when they crash into the room. Cali grips the sides of the bed as the Marina District bursts into flames from gas leaks in San Francisco,

"Hey, excuse me, you're not aloud to be in here!"

A nurse tried to push back Arizona and Nevada, but fails after realizing how strong the two were,

"Just don't touch her. She's in a lot of pain and we don't want to make it worse."

He left to go find a doctor, leaving her two brothers in the room with Cali,

"Hey. I'm guessing you saw the news. I was wondering if any of them had gotten back on the air."

Arizona was about to reach out and hold her hand, but Nevada held him back, reminding him what the nurse had said,

"Actually, me and Ari were watching the World Series and it went to static. Then, the announcer told us that an earthquake had just struck and we came out as fast as we could."

Japan walks in at this time, keeping quiet but had a concerned look on his face as Cali gritted her teeth. The doctor walks back in, the nurse in tow,

"Well Ms. Jones, judging by your chart this isn't the first time this has happened. Should I put in medical staples to keep it tighter so it doesn't come undone again?"

Cali shakes her head slightly, and grimaces at the pain,

"It's best just to let it close on it's own."

The doctor injects another syringe of pain killer into her arm, and is about to leave to go check-up on other patients, when a shriek of pain comes from California. When she managed to flip California over, there are streaks of burn marks running along the freshly stitched wound,

"How did we miss that!"

She puts some salve from a tube on her back, then asks a nearby nurse to grab her some ice. The nurse comes in soon and applies the ice to the burn. Cali relaxed noticeably after that,

"Is there anything else I could get you?"

Cali waves her away,

"Go see the others that are hurt. They need help more than me, trust me."

Eyeing her uncertainly, the nurse took his clip-board and left the room. Arizona and Japan share a concerned glance, but both avoid saying anything. Nevada cringes when Cali begins to writhe on the bed,

"Cali, you worry too much about others."

Cali smirked,

"When you live on God's Etch-A-Sketch, you have to look out for each other."

Nevada smiles, lightened by her dark humor, and sits on one of the seats in the room. Japan and Arizona both sit as well, and Nevada begins talking again,

"It is incredible how you can shake off a huge disaster like it was nothing. Like in San Fernando, and San Francisco, and Kern County, and Mendocino, and-"

"We get the point Nevada, I don't think you're helping."

"Sorry Ari. I'm just amazed how she can deal with all this pain."

"How you deal with a constant intake of alcohol is amazing to me so we're even."

Cali bites her bottom lip to keep another scream from escaping,

"Do you remember the movie Alien? The face-huggers and how the baby would burst out of the guys chest?"

Arizona and Nevada nodded solemnly, recalling the creepy sci-fi movie well,

"Well it's like that."

Nevada made a disgusted face at the thought, and Arizona quirked up his lips just enough to qualify as a smile.

* * *

><p>October 22 1989<p>

The meeting room fell silent when Arizona wheeled California in. She had been released from the hospital a while ago, but the wound still ached from time to time and America wasn't taking any chances. They had to reorganize the whole schedule just so California could host the meeting in her land so she wouldn't have to travel.

He pushes her up to her spot at the table, taking a little longer to make sure she was fine,

"Ari, just sit. You're literally one seat over."

He reluctantly sits, peering around Arkansas every now and then to be sure she was fine.

A few of the other states who were prone to earthquakes all nodded in understanding. DC said in a low tone,

"California, do you have anything to say before we begin?"

"Just keep it down, I have a wicked headache."

DC put a hand to his forehead,

"I meant, anything about the earthquake."

"Oh right, that. Almost forgot."

The states laughed a bit at that,

"I've been through many, and I'm sure this isn't the last one. Just be glad it's not the Big One."

Rhode Island looked at her with wrapped attention,

"The Big One?"

"Yeah, all the scientists are saying that there's going to be this HUGE earthquake, a 8.5 or higher, that'll shake everything off it's foundation. Buildings collapse, fires, some even think I could split in half and sink into the ocean!"

She has everyone listening now,

"Friction builds up along faults because the two sides are pushed very tightly together. If the force of friction exceeds the forces moving the earth, the two sides will become "locked," so they stop creeping. When this happens, tension builds up along the fault line until the force of movement is great enough to overcome the force of friction. Then the pieces of earth suddenly "snap" into place, releasing a large amount of energy that causes earthquakes in the earth's crust. Many scientists estimate that there is enough tension built up along some locked California faults, that when they do finally slip, the earthquake will be extremely powerful."

Mass looks around nervously,

"So when's it gonna happen?"

Cali shrugs,

"It could happen in 10,000 years, in 10 years, in a month, or..."

She paused and looked around,

"Right. Now."

Everyone is freaked out now, looking around, gripping the sides of their chair, planning to dive under the table, just extremely paranoid.

DC, sensing a panic arising, said into the microphone,

"Relax everyone, there will be no apocalypse anytime soon."

Cali shouts back,

"Excuse me, but who has the San Andreas fault line here? I think I know a little more than you."

The buzzing of activity is back with more vigor than before, everyone freaking out about California's prophecy. DC, who is very fed up by the whole situation, screams into the microphone,

"CALIFORNIA, THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A HUGE EARTHQUAKE! YOU WILL ALL SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET OR SO HELP ME I WILL CUT ALL OF YOUR FUNDING!"

The room goes still, then there is a mad scramble to sit down. DC is fuming, snarling, he's even more terrifying than an earthquake. He is about launch into a lecture for California, but he sees Arizona standing by her as she hunches her shoulders and tenses her body. Aftershock ripples through the room and Cali suppresses a shout of pain.

DC's anger melts when he sees her experiencing so much pain. He had forgotten about the tragedy that had happened less than a week ago and how much pain she must be in,

"Cali, do you need anything?"

"Some Advil please."

At the moment, America bursts in and high-tails it to where Cali was sitting,

"Goldie, how you doing? I was in the area and I figured I'd drop by. Bush wanted me to tell you he's giving you a $3.45 billion earthquake relief package, by the way."

Cali smiles brightly at this,

"Good to here. I just need to know, did anybody get out from under the interstate?"

America poses heroically,

"The hero got them out! Don't worry Goldie!"

Cali usually would've laughed at his childish habits, but she just frowns,

"How many were killed?"

His smile disappears,

"Are you sure you-"

"Just tell me!"

Everyone is a tad scared of her outburst after such a traumatic experience, and America says hurriedly,

"42."

Cali feels tears sting her eyes and her wound flairs up again.

America grinned halfheartedly,

"Well, they've rescheduled the World Series for the 28th if you want to go."

"Ahem."

DC raises an eyebrow at America,

"We're kinda in the middle of a meeting here."

"Oh right! Later dudes!"

* * *

><p>Due to popular demand, I decided to do '89 as well. I know, a little out of order, but I will have a London chapter hopefully up soon. And no, California will not be cracking in half and falling in the ocean anytime soon (I looked it up, it's impossible). Thanks to all you wonderful people who have supported me so far, and hello to all those joining us now! Please review and see you next time!<p> 


	48. When In Rome

"California, I have some exciting news for you!"

California sits up from her towel on the sand to hold the phone to her ear,

"What's up Jerry? I'm a little busy."

"Well, I've gotten word from the president that since America is unable to travel, you, Texas, and New York will be taking his place at the world meeting."

"Cali sat up a little straighter,

"Do I have to? It's just starting to get sunny again! I wanna work on my tan!"

"Oh come on, this is a great honor."

Cali shudders at the memory of how they all fought during their meeting,

"Okay fine. So it's just the regular trio?"

"Yes, the president couldn't afford 50+ plane tickets added to repairs to whatever the states got their hands on."

"Gotcha."

Cali stands and brushes some of the sand off herself,

"I think I could do with a vacation anyway."

* * *

><p>"Get your arm off my arm rest!"<p>

"You have your own arm rest!"

"Shut up guys, I'm trying to sleep."

Cali adjusted herself once again in her seat, trying to get comfortable. Even in first class, she was very squished in her chair. Texas was on her right, and New York sat on her left. York had thrown a fit when Texas got the window seat, but when California told him to sit, he obediently obeyed,

"I just want this to be over."

California grimaced as the plane dipped a little bit.

"It'll be fun to meet more countries."

"Trust me, you don't want to meet them."

"Well it's a trip to Italy, and that's something at least."

Texas shrugged and nodded to the two of them,

"Which reminds me, you two will have to translate everything for me."

Cali shut her eyes tightly,

_Calm down Cali. You're just in a giant metal deathtrap, thousands of feet above the ground, that could fail at anytime, plummeting out of the sky. Damn, I'm really scared now. I have to stop doing that! _

"Cali?"

New York frowned when he saw her sitting very tensely,

"You okay?"

"I just really hate planes."

Texas chuckled, but stopped when he got a burning glare from Cali,

"I didn't know you were scared of heights."

Cali sighed,

"It's not heights. I could climb up this high and be fine, but it's just the whole flying thing that freaks me out."

"Well don't worry, just fall asleep. We'll be there in no time."

Cali took a few deep breaths, refusing to look out the window, and relaxed. It was a half and hour before she actually fell asleep. Her head tilted over, resting on Texas's shoulder. Texas smiled smugly at New York who rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed by uneventfully. Cali slept the entire rest of the way there and, much to Texas's enjoyment, she snuggled into his side, her hands around his muscular arm.<p>

Once the plane had landed, Texas shook California awake. She stretched out her legs and arms, and reached above the seats to grab her luggage. A very handsome flight attendant saw her with her massive bag, and offered to help. New York was about to interject and offer to carry it himself, but Cali just hoisted the very large, heavy bag over the shoulder, thanked him for his attempt to help her, then skipped off after Texas.

With a small grin on his face, New York went through the terminal, trailing after the two. A car picked them up, and dropped them off at the hotel.

They exchanged nervous glances, then walked inside. They were greeted by a sweet receptionist, who spoke to Texas in Italian,

"Come posso aiutarvi?"

Texas stuttered for a moment, but California answered for him,

"Siamo qui per ricevere la nostra camera."

The lady nodded, asked them,

"Nomi, per favore?"

"Jones."

She typed into her computer for a moment, then took a look at York,

"Americans, I presume?"

Texas nodded and said,

"I'm just glad these two know Italian."

The woman took a moment to translate what he said in her head then said to New York,

"Lei parla italiano?"

"Fluentemente."

He said it with a small wink and the receptionist blushed ever so slightly. California rolled her eyes, took the the three key cards for the room, then walked to the elevator.

Pressing the button, California took a moment to look around the hotel. It was a grand one, 5 stars, with a large lobby and gold decorated walls. Texas and York followed her soon after, waiting next to her, then going into the elevator.

* * *

><p>The ride up to the 15 th floor was quiet until they stopped on the 4th floor and someone else got on. A rather attractive Italian man got on, looking at California up and down. He said to her,<p>

"Da dove vieni, mia cara?"

Cali put on a false smile and said back to him,

"California, Stati Uniti d'America."

"È meraviglioso incontrare qualcuno degli stati."

York looked at him and said,

"Io vengo da stati le anche"

York folded his arms, glaring at the man who smiled nervously at him, rushing to get off the elevator when he reached his floor. California shouted after him,

"Per vostra informazione, io non sono i vostri cari, sobbalzo!"

The doors closed and she said to York,

"Grazie."

Texas raised one eyebrow,

"Okay, what just happened?"

"So he said to me, 'Where do you come from, my dear?" so I told him 'California, United States.' then he said 'It is wonderful meet someone of the states' so Yorkie told him 'I come from states also'"

Texas patted York on the back,

"Good job York. Wait, what did you shout at him?"

Cali smiled deviously,

"'For your information, I am not your dear, jerk!'"

Texas cracks up, then the ding of the elevator brings them back to the present. Standing in the hallway, is Canada, not that California or Texas noticed. California goes to room 1506, Texas going to 1507, but York stopped to talk to Canada,

"Hey Uncle Matt. How's everything with the providences?"

Canada smiled,

"Everything as usual. Just good to be noticed."

California poked her head out of her room at looked, confused, at York,

"Who are you talking to, Yorkie?"

Canada sighed and turned around to look at her,

"Hello California. It's good to see you."

Cali stared at him for a moment, then she finally recognized him,

"Oh! Mattie!"

She leaped out of her room, crushing Canada in a tight hug,

"It's been a while!"

Canada laughed and patted her head awkwardly. York put a hand on her shoulder,

"You might want to let go now, he's needs to breathe."

She let go and Canada took a deep breath,

"While you're here, you need to tell Nova Scotia to stop calling me when he's drunk. I have a lot of messages on my receiver I'm scared to listen to."

Canada laughed nervously,

"I've told him before to stop that."

Cali shook her head,

"I have heard things from him that would make France proud."

York turned to her wide eyed,

"Hold on, what is Nova doing?"

Canada told him something in French that Cali couldn't understand,

"Hey, no fair!"

York turned bright red when he heard what Canada was saying,

"Cali, I don't think you want to know."

Cali laughed and turned back to her room,

"I'm going to bed. It's kinda early but this jet lag is killing me."

* * *

><p>"It's so early though!"<p>

"Cali, it's 10 am."

"Well yeah but back home it's like 2 am."

Texas stopped knocking on the door and began to walk away,

"Fine. I'll see you there."

Cali rolled out of her comfortable, warm bed to the unforgiving, cold ground. Groaning, she pulled herself onto her feet.

It was a good thirty minutes before she looked presentable. Her boss had tried to make her wear a pencil skirt, but she out right refused. She much preferred her tank top and jeans.

Breakfast was just ending when she got back down to the lobby. Luckily, she managed to grab a prima colazione and then dash out to where Texas and New York were waiting.

* * *

><p>Instantly, the sound of war cries and arguing blew them away. If they thought 50 teenagers in a room together was bad, they had obviously never seen these psychos. Cali was the first to walk into the grand meeting room, followed shortly by York and then Texas,<p>

"So, um, where do we sit?"

Cali shrugged,

"Maybe we should ask someone."

She walked up to Germany, who was facing away from her, and said politely

"Hi, I was just wondering-"

Instinctively, Germany whips around, throwing a punch that knocks California backwards, twirling her around and she lands on her knees.

She grips the place where he had struck her as Texas and York rush up to her. Germany is terrified by the murderous glares he gets from the two boys,

"Damn..."

She slowly get up onto her feet, massaging her jaw,

"I'm so sorry, I did not know that-"

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time."

Texas tried to pull her away from Germany, fearing for her further safety, but she says calmly,

"If this was an actual fight, I would kick your ass."

She pulls her pick-ax out, swinging it lazily, and walks off to find a chair. York looks at Germany,

"You know she could and would."

Texas tries to drag York away, but Romano and Italy at the front of the room call everyone to attention,

"Welcome everyone! It's so good to have you all here!"

Romano rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath that nobody besides Italy hears,

"Fratello, that's not nice!"

Cali doesn't catch the rest of their introductory speech because she has already put her headphones in.

Suddenly, a man across the table catches her eye and winks flirtatiously. California is startled by this but smiles back anyway.

_This cannot be good._

When the man who winked at her spoke, she recognized his accent and realized it was France.

_That explains a lot._

Texas, who was sitting to the right of York and to the left of Cali, adds to the conversation going on,

"Well, I know someone who's more big headed than those two combined."

York turns to him, eyebrows furrowed,

"Who?"

"You."

"Why you little-"

"Actually, you're the little one here. 30th largest actually."

"Well you're the second largest, aren't ya? Right behind Alaska. Oh wait, you're not right behind her at all. More like 300,000 square miles behind."

They now have the attention of a good majority of the countries sitting near them, and Cali is worried,

"Guys, calm down you're making a scene."

"Right after this punk realizes who his superior is."

"Yeah right! You're about as superior as California is smart."

"Wanna run that by me again Yorkie?"

Cali stands up, towering over York, who isn't the least bit intimidated,

"Maybe you should get to work on that dismal education system of yours."

York stands up himself and crosses his arms. Cali sneers at him,

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that accent of yours."

York narrowed his eyes at her,

"At least I'm not a valley girl like you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not from the valley, so I don't talk like one!"

The room is now completely silent besides the two bickering states,

"Why don't you go whining to America about how your head hurts?"

"I can't control the stock market and you know it!"

"Yeah and I can't control earthquakes, but you don't see me wailing about it."

Texas stood too,

"That's enough you two."

"Don't tell me what to do, dirt breath."

"Hey, industry head, just cállate already."

Cali laughed at that,

"Su cerebro está llena de rascacielos."

York screeched at her,

"Hou je mond!"

"You know I can't understand Dutch, idiot."

Texas looked at him blankly, trying to figure out what he said, when York said menacingly,

"You're the one sleeping with a nobody."

Cali gasped and her face contorted with rage,

" 何?"

Texas stood there, still lost, trying to decipher her Japanese, but York kept speaking,

"I've heard all about how you're screwing Oregon. No point in denying it!"

Cali's look of rage turns to a look of puzzlement,

"¿Cómo sabe que?"

York was steaming with rage,

"Penn told me. Apparently, Arizona put out his death warrant and word got around."

Cali sighed and put a hand to her forehead,

"I'm going to have a word with him."

Texas looked at York for a minute, then burst out laughing,

"Dude you are so jealous! And of Oregon of all people!"

York turned bright red and glared at Texas,

"I am not jealous of that, that, fly-over!"

Cali put her hands on her hips,

"He is not a fly-over!"

Texas shrugged,

"He's not to hippies and stoners."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true!"

Romano, who was quite fed up with their squabble, said into the microphone,

"If you're done, I believe we have a meeting to get to."

A bell went off, signalling the end of the meeting, and everyone high-tailed it out of there, leaving Romano alone in the room, clutching his forgotten speech,

"Dio, I hate those states."

* * *

><p>Yeah! Long-ish chapter! It's a lot of work, let me tell you. I have no clue when the AU will be updated, so just hold your horses for that one. There was a lot of other languages in this one, so please correct me if I got anything wrong! I used a much more reliable translator than Google called 'Babylon' so hopefully it's okay. Thanks for your support, and if requested I can update with all the translations for everything. Please review and see you next time!<p> 


	49. Gold Rushing

The scent of the coursing river was invigorating to California. She could almost taste the riches. The specks and flecks of gold that were thick in the water.

She stepped back from her panning a moment to look around. There were gold hunters up and down the stretch of water, all with a pan of dirt in their hands. She smiled at the sight of all the people.

_Take that! People are flocking to me!_

She dusted off her pants, something she got a lot of weird looks for, and marched back to her tent. It was a simple sheet of canvas, not to big seeing as she didn't want to draw attention to her growing wealth. Cali flipped her braids back over her shoulder and grabbed the flaps.

She peered around her shoulder. She had felt as though someone was staring at her, but when she turned around, no one was there.

_I must be going crazy. _

She immediately turned back to her tent and closed the flaps behind her. The glimmer of gold in her hand caused her eyes to light up and a grin to cross her face.

A little while back, California had been consumed by greed. Everything was money to her. She spent all day mining, and all night counting her riches over and over again. She ignored her responsibilities as a state in favor of collecting more of the yellow dust.

She had a mine that she owned with a few other men a few miles away. It was teeming with gold, many veins have been found and there are more waiting to be discovered. Cali straps her pick-ax to her back, puts a few sticks of dynamite on her belt, pats Sacramento on the head, and heads out on her horse, San Fran, to the dusty hole in the ground that would make her rich beyond her wildest dreams.

San Fran's deep red colored mane shone in the afternoon sun as her hoofs beat the ground. Cali pulled on the reigns, bringing her steed to a stop, then swung her legs around and hopped off. Tying San Fran to a post, California walked down the long tunnel, then descended into the mine shaft.

* * *

><p>It was a very deep hole, 50 ft deep to be exact, but Cali tied thick ropes around her waist carefully and lowered herself down into the mine. She stopped at one of the tunnels leading to a rich vein, and stepped onto the ledge. She first untied herself, then took a few more steps in to be sure she wouldn't fall in.<p>

She unhooked her pick, then walked to the end of the tunnel. She set up her explosives, pushing them into the thick wall, then igniting them and running away behind a barrier as fast as she could.

A somewhat mischievous smile crossed her face as the stone wall was blasted to rubble. She checked to make sure all the explosives had gone off, then cleared away some of the rocks with her foot.

There was wall of gold specked quartz in front of her. She swung her pick down, using her strength to chip off a good section of the wall, and then dumped it into a bucket to be cleaned and separated later.

She spent a long time in that hole, scraping and hacking away at the stone, and she was rewarded nicely. Cali re-hooked her pick on her back and picked up her bucket of gold.

As she was just about to secure herself back into the pulley, she heard the sound of gunpowder. The unmistakable sound of an explosion in the making. She barely got the time to turn around, much less diffuse it, when she was blown backward, and she plunged down into the depths of the mine shaft, still clutching the bucket as if her life depended on it.

* * *

><p>"Peter?"<p>

Peter Burnett stood up hurriedly at the sight of America entering his office. He held out his hand for America to shake, but America rushed right into saying,

"Have you seen California around recently?"

"No I haven't. The last I heard of her, she was panning for gold by the American River. Why?"

America took off his hat and dusted it off, his usual smile replaced by a frown

"I was just looking for her to congratulate her on officially becoming a state but she wasn't at her tent."

Now both Peter and America were worried,

"America, I-"

"Please, call me Alfred."

"Okay, Alfred, I'm sure she's fine. It's not the first time she's run off to the forests to clear her mind for a bit, she'll be back soon."

"I've just been so busy with the territories recently I haven't the time to check up on her as much as I should."

America walked back to the door, but left his hand on the doorknob,

"Anything you hear about her whereabouts goes straight to me, ya hear?"

Peter assured him that all information he got regarding the girl would be sent to him, then America walked out the door, just as nervous as he was before, if not more so.

* * *

><p>Cali coughed and she felt sharp pains running up her chest.<p>

_Broken ribs, check._

She tried to lift her legs, only to find they were trapped under an extremely heavy rock.

_Unable to move my legs, check._

One last attempt, her arms, but she felt the same shooting pains.

_Shattered arms, check. _

The bottom of the shaft was dark, excessively dark, the only light being a torch that was 20 feet away, at the closest ledge. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to get them to adjust to the lack of light and to get the dust out of her eyes as well.

Her pick was digging into her since she was lying on her back, and the heavy bucket was still there, clutched loosely by her left hand,

"Help! Help me!"

Her crackly voice did not carry as much as she would've hoped, in fact she could barely hear it herself.

_What cruel fate is this? To suffer inside a mine shaft for who knows how long, with wounds that would kill any mortal. _

It was times like these that she wished she could die. She didn't want her land to be destroyed, or to be attacked, but to just end the pain. It seems her life had always been pain, a lot of it, with the earthquakes, the wars, and the sickness.

_I swear to God, if I ever see America again, I'm going to tell him how much he means to me. I have been a complete and utter brat to him when he has been nothing but kind and compassionate to me._

She said a prayer, something she had been doing since Spain forced her convert to Catholicism. She was reminded of the missions, her childhood of running through the halls, being scolded by the nuns and priests, and praying most of all.

_I wonder if I will die. Heaven sounds pretty good right about now._

* * *

><p>America stormed into the camp as the sun was beginning to set. The miners were just starting to retire to their tents when he arrived,<p>

"Excuse me sir,"

He grabbed the shoulder of one of the miner with a long beard,

"Have you seen a young girl around recently? Goes by the name Angel? Wears pants?"

"Oh sure, she left camp on her horse a day or two ago. Haven't seen her since though. She's an odd one alright. Not to bad looking though."

America sighed and went over to her tent. Inside was her bear, who she had yet to name officially, and stacks of burlap sacks. All of which were filled with gold. He set his hat down on her makeshift desk and pet her bear, who snuggled into his hand,

"Good to see you too. It would be even better to see Cali though."

The bear seemed to nod to America's surprise. He picked his hat back up and placed it on his head, leaving Cali's tent and walking over to his own horse. He asked another miner for directions, then took off,

"C'mon Hero, let's go get Goldie."

* * *

><p>California wasn't sure how long she had been in that shaft. Days, hours, maybe minutes. It was still just as dark, maybe even more so even though her eyes had had plenty of time to adjust.<p>

She tried to move again, planning on using her quick healing to her advantage, but her arms were still shattered, and without her arms she couldn't take the rock off her legs, so she was just as trapped.

There wasn't much she could do. Lying there was getting a bit boring, and the pain had yet to subceed. Singing wasn't an option with her scratchy voice, she definitely couldn't climb anything, so she was left with her thoughts.

_I wonder what would happen if I threw an orange off the top of a redwood tree? Probably nothing special. SPLAT! Oh wait that's what happened to me. Now I'm sad again._

Deciding her thoughts weren't the best idea, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>America stopped when he saw San Fran tied up by the entrance of her mine. He was neighing unhappily, prodding the ground with his hooves uncomfortably. America tied up Hero next to San Fran, then ventured into the dark hole.<p>

The smell of gunpowder was the first thing to hit him. He saw a rope dangling down into a deep hole he concluded was the main shaft. He tied himself into the rig, then lowered himself down. He heard slight sounds, like breathing or rustling from the bottom and his heart began to race.

He grabbed one of the lit torches and kept going down, calling her name, trying to locate the girl. When there was no response, he felt beads of sweat running down his neck.

His feet touched the bottom, and he realized something. He looked down and saw her lying there motionless, her eyes closed and her arms bent at awkward angles,

"Damn it Goldie, don't you go dying on me."

He pried the stone off her legs, and was relieved to see that they were not as badly broken as possible. He scooped her up, tying her into the pulley, then pulled the both of them up.

* * *

><p>He carried her all the way back to camp. He stopped for only a short moment to drop off her horse and to get a clean pair of pants and shirt for her.<p>

America took the still sleeping girl to a hospital nearby, and telegrammed Peter with the news. The doctors soon were operating on her arms and ribs to set them before they healed incorrectly. It was quite a look America got when he told them that she had fallen down a 50 foot mineshaft and survived.

She slept for a while in the hospital, waking up only occasionally to eat, but she was never fully aware of where she was the whole time. It was a day or two until she could realize where she was. She immediately tried to get out of her bed, claiming she was fine, trying to get back to the forgotten bucket filled with gold at the bottom of the shaft. America had to forcibly pin her to the bed to make sure she didn't hurt herself any further.

* * *

><p>A week later, California is back on her feet. Her rapid recovery was astonishing to the doctors, but they said nothing, dismissing it as their own work.<p>

Cali tried to go back to her tent by the river, but Peter refused to let her go anywhere. She sat in her house, eating fruits carelessly, counting and recounting her stacks of gold coins, glad to see that none of it had been taken in her absence.

She stood in the bathroom, staring at her own reflection. She could see the glint of greed in her own eyes, and it disgusted her. In a fit of blind rage, she punched the mirror. Her knuckles were bleeding, and her mirror had a huge crack going down the center. She began to sob, tired and upset by who she had become. Was it not a few years ago she was putting her all into shaping her land and protecting her citizens, but now she was centered around her own wealth?

Cali curled into a corner by the tub, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt so weak, broken, more broken than her ribs were. Falling down that mineshaft had really changed her and she hated it.

She wished she could go back to her tent and feel the same. Now it's ruined. That feeling deep in her heart wasn't that familiar lust for the precious metal that she had fought tooth and nail for, but the feeling of guilt. The sense that she's not getting anywhere by investing her time in the fruitless mining.

She stumbled out of the bathroom, clinging to the walls for support as she walked. Cali flung open her back door, not noticing the rain that was pouring all around her. The mud stuck to her bare feet, but she didn't notice. All she could feel was a certain self righteousness, a feeling that she liked. One that told her to abandon the river and start something else. Something bigger. Something that wouldn't run out and she wouldn't have to compete for.

She looked around at her huge backyard, thinking up ideas of what she could possibly do. The weeds that sprung up around her feet, the hoe that leaned up against the side of her barn, and the orange peels gave her an idea. A beautiful idea, one that sent adrenaline through her veins.

She bolted to the orange peels, picking up an abandoned seed and then dashing off to the small hill that sat at the end of her land. She dug a small hole with her hands, disregarding the dirt that stuck under her finger nails, and dropping the seed in. She covered it again in dirt, patting it contently as the rain got heavier.

With her hair coming out of it's twin braids, Cali yanked the ribbons out, running fingers through her long locks. She laughed at the sky crazily, throwing her arms out and collapsing to her knees.

_I'll start a garden._

* * *

><p>I am so close to my 50th one shot! I have something special planned out for you guys, don't worry. I figured it was about time I told the story of her mining incident and about her Gold Rush days. And yes, it was Oregon who she felt was staring at her. Remember? That was when he fell in love with her? Anyway, thanks for your support! Your comments and reviews <span>never<span> bother me! Send more of them! Okay well, see you next time!


	50. Cuddles and Guns

California was standing at the bus stop next to Oregon. When the bus pulled up, she smiled devilishly and stepped on,

"Hold on! Our bus is the next one!"

Cali looked over her shoulder,

"I think you mean your bus is the next one."

Oregon frowned,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm leaving you for Texas. Come on, did you actually think I would date you when I have the strongest, most handsome state wrapped around my finger?"

Cali giggled as tears began to well up in Oregon's eyes,

"But Cali I-"

Suddenly, Texas walks up from behind Oregon and pushes him roughly aside,

"Move it, you nobody!"

Oregon could only lay there and Texas grabbed California by the hips, and kissed her roughly and deeply, leaning her back,

"California? I thought that-"

"Thought what? That I actually cared about you? No, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I told you how much better Texas is than you."

She laughed, then wrapped her arms around Texas's neck once more. As they continued to kiss passionately, Oregon got to his feet and ran. Ran the opposite direction of the bus. It began to rain and he fell flat on his face, sobbing into the concrete, as he feels his heart breaking.

* * *

><p>Oregon wakes up with a start.<p>

_Oh thank god it was a dream. _

Cali turns over in her sleep and flops her arms around his waist, nuzzling her nose into his back.

Oregon lays back down, Cali shifting her legs to intertwine with his. He turns around and rests his head on top of her's, letting a small smile to creep across his face.

She, while still asleep, began muttering in Spanish,

"Estoy enamorado de ti."

Oregon did not know much Spanish at all, so he made a mental note to ask someone later. He traced the light scar on her bare back with his forefinger. He took advantage of her serenity to take in every part of her. The smell of her hair was comforting to his racing heart and he reminded himself that that was a dream, not reality.

He ran his hands up and down her curvy hips, feeling every bump and patch of skin she had to offer. The way her long eyelashes fluttered every time he touched her made his heart race. Oregon wanted nothing more than to hold this girl in his arms forever, forget all his responsibilities, and just spend eternity in bliss.

Cali, who was still sleeping, mind you, put a single hand on his back, the other one pressed onto his exposed chest. She smiled, kissing the bottom of his neck, and then began to snore softly again, entering a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>When Cali woke up, she blinked a few times, stretching her arms, and untangling her legs from his. Oregon leans back as California wiggles her toes, trying to get some feeling back in them,<p>

"What time is it?"

Oregon looked across the room at the clock in California's room,

"10:13"

Cali's eyes grow wide and she throws the blankets off her self, jumping out of bed,

"Damn! I totally forgot I had to get up today!"

Oregon laughed as she scrambled to put an outfit on,

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm meeting with Texas and Yorkie today. Jerry is gonna kill me!"

Oregon stops laughing,

"You're going to see Texas?"

Cali pulls her top on over her head,

"Yeah, why?"

Oregon pulls the blankets back up over his legs,

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Cali takes a moment to look at Oregon quizzically,

"No really, what is it? I meet with those two wackos on a regular basis."

Oregon frowns at this,

"I just had a nightmare last night."

"Did Yorkie finally figure out who dented his Avengers action figures in it? I'm pretty sure he would kill me if that ever happened."

Oregon smiled weakly at this,

"No, it was you and Texas, and you guys..."

He trailed off, staring at the sheets, clenched in his hands.

Cali say down on the bed next to him, pecking his cheek lightly,

"Whatever it was, don't sweat it! I'm sure it was unrealistic anyway."

Oregon bit his lip,

"It wasn't. It was really realistic."

Cali put an arm around his shoulders,

"I'm sure that-"

She was interrupted by her phone going off. She reluctantly let go of him, and answered the call,

"Yes Jerry? What's up?"

She smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'll be there in a sec!"

She hung up the phone, rolled her eyes, and then looked at Oregon apologetically,

"Gotta go. You know how it is."

She blew a kiss to him, then picked up her high-heels from her closet, and dashed outside.

* * *

><p>Oregon has just found his pants, which had been impressively thrown up onto a chandelier by California the night before, when the door bell went off.<p>

He debated whether or not to answer it, but the person was impatiently knocking on the door, without relenting, so he decided to just open it.

He opened the door, and came face to face with a bouquet of English roses. Both Oregon and London were taken by surprise at who was standing in front of them.

London let his hand that was carrying the flowers drop and he looked curiously at Oregon,

"I'm awfully sorry. My name is London, I'm looking for California."

Oregon crossed his arms,

"I'm Oregon."

London pulled out an American map and studied it carefully,

"I must have gone a tad North. Well, thank you and have a nice day, sir."

Oregon grabbed him by the shoulder as he turned around,

"Hold on. Why were you looking for California?"

London looked down at the flowers in his hand and then back up to Oregon, smiling smugly,

"Take a guess."

Oregon narrowed his eyes,

"Stay away from her."

London put his hands on his hips,

"And why should I?"

London stood a little straighter, looking down on the shorter state,

Oregon looked away nervously,

"Well, I'm her boyfriend!"

London took a moment to register the information. He raised one eyebrow,

"You're serious?"

Oregon nodded. London began to laugh loudly, offending Oregon greatly,

"You're her boyfriend?! Yeah right!"

Oregon narrowed his eyes again,

"How do you know I'm not?"

London smirked,

"I know for a fact that a gorgeous woman like California wouldn't date a weasel like you."

Oregon felt anger bubbling up inside of him, and he slammed the door in London's face, just barely whizzing past his nose.

_Damn Brit, thinking they're entitled to everything. I am not a weasel! _

Oregon gathered up the rest of his stuff and was heading out the door, but then he thought about if London came back.

_Best to stay here for the day._

He sent a text to Cali, telling her that he would be staying at her place because he couldn't get a ride back home, and she promptly replied,

* * *

><p><strong>That's fine. I'll be busy for the next few hours, but when I get home we can get dinner or something else ;) <strong>

Oregon went bright red as he looked at the winky-face.

_I'm never going to get used to her flirting. _

Oregon put his phone away, then went to find Salem, his pet beaver.

After searching the entire house a few times, he finally decided to check Cali's huge garden and found him in the fountain, swimming around lazily. Sacramento was fast asleep next to the marble fountain, laying in the shade. Oregon patted Sacramento's pelt lightly, then scooped up Salem from the water. Oregon stumbled a bit when he did pick him up,

"Wow Salem, getting a bit heavy, huh?"

Salem clawed at Oregon's nose, missing it by an inch,

"No offense bud."

He then whispered to him,

"Have you seen Sacramento? I think Cali's been feeding him more than usual lately."

Sacramento perked up his big head, yawning widely, showcasing his large, sharp teeth. Oregon took a step back, holding up his hand that wasn't carrying Salem in defense.

All Sacramento did, however, was flop back over onto his back, snoring softly.

_Lazy bear. _

* * *

><p>California sat at the table, drumming her fingers. She let her head fall onto her hand, closing her eyelids slightly. Texas, who sat next to her, elbowed her gently in the side,<p>

"No, I wanna sleep."

New York rolled his eyes and whispered to the girl,

"Our bosses are trying to talk!"

Cali's head hit the table loudly, and soon she could be heard snoring from across the room where all three of their governors were.

Jerry Brown looked over at California and sighed,

"Could you wake up California for me?"

York tried shaking her shoulder, but when that failed to get a response, he shouted,

"Free iTunes gift cards!"

Cali shot up, eyes wide, then when she realized what York had done, she swatted him on the shoulder,

"I was trying to sleep! I barely got any sleep last night."

York said under his breath,

"Well maybe if you weren't having sex with Oregon..."

Cali stood up, grabbing York by the collar and lifting him off the ground,

"Wanna run that by me again?"

York squirmed in her grip, but got no where, earning a few laughs from Texas,

"Calm down Cali, it's been proven before that York doesn't always think before he speaks."

"Hey!"

Cali frowned, but set him down any way. Andrew Cuomo, York's boss, sent a look of astonishment at California, before quickly returning to his conversation with Jerry and Rick Perry, Texas's boss.

Cali, the instant they had looked away, stomped on York's foot. York let out a high yelp, and Texas and Cali began to laugh their heads off,

"I didn't know you could hit that octave and still be a man!"

York glared at the two, and kicked Texas under the table. Texas stopped laughing and kicked him back. He accidentally kicked Cali, however who muttered,

"Don't drag me into this."

Cali stood up from the table that the three were sitting at and strutted over to where she had left her purse.

She pulled out her phone to see that she had yet to get a reply from Oregon, and that she had two missed calls from Arizona.

She walked out into the hall, excusing herself, and called Arizona,

"Hey Ari, I forgot to tell you that-"

"Where are you?"

Arizona's oddly aggressive voice came from the phone,

"Oh sorry Ari, I forgot to tell you that I had a meeting with Texas and Yorkie today."

"How come you have Oregon at your house?"

Cali sighed,

"Ari, why are you at my house?"

Silence,

"Seth Gregory Jones, why are you at my house?"

Cali used his full name, and Arizona knows this means business, so he says calmly,

"I broke my phone again and I wanted to see if you could fix it."

California is known as the tech guru in the country, so many people come to her asking for help, all of whom get the door slammed in their face. She didn't study technology just so she could tell people how to make calls,

"Arizona, why didn't you just go to Best Buy or something?"

The door of the meeting room where she was supposed to be opened and Jerry said to her,

"Cali, I need you in here."

"Gotta go Ari, see you later!"

"Wait, what about Ore-"

She hung up the phone quickly, ignoring Arizona's shout, and marching back into the room,

"Sorry about that, Arizona called me and he would flip-out again if I ignored another one of his calls. What did I miss?"

She sat back down in her chair, noticing the huge dents in the table legs, but not saying anything about it. Cali tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned on the table in front on her,

"Well,"

Began Texas,

"They wanted our opinion on.."

Texas stopped, looked around then said in a hushed voice,

"Homosexuality."

Cali sat up a bit straighter,

"Oh, so gay people!"

Texas cringed and York laughed at how uncomfortable he was with the subject. Cali leaned back, shrugging,

"It's not like I have any problem with it. Have you ever been to the Bay Area? That place is gay central."

York nodded,

"They're people just like us, even if their love is different, doesn't mean they shouldn't be able to love one another."

Cali and York looked over at Texas, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else. He looked at his boss desperately, but he just shrugged, so Texas said,

"Well, and remember it's my opinion, I think homosexuality is wrong."

He subconsciously inched away from the other two as Cali frowned and said,

"But why?"

Texas shrugged, relieved that she didn't attack him, and said,

"It's just not natural to me."

"You know what else isn't natural? Medicine. Soap. Twinkies. Yet nobody seems to have a problem with those."

York agreed silently and Texas wrung his hands,

"Like I said, it's my opinion."

Cali smiled and put a hand on his shoulder,

"And you're entitled to that. Just remember that freedom of speech isn't a license to be stupid."

York was about to say something when Cali continued,

"Besides, have you seen those crazy bible people? They were protesting at Comic Con! A comic book convention! I mean, what's sacrilegious about that?"

York laughed,

"Not to mention the Westboro Baptist Church. Those guys are pretty awful, I mean, protesting soldier's funerals? Come on."

"It's sad really."

Texas smiled halfheartedly at York and Cali,

"Thanks you gu-"

"And don't even get me started on the Mormons!"

Cali frowned at that,

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

York turned to her, confused,

"What? The Mormons don't like gays."

Cali looked at York accusingly,

"So you're saying that all Mormons are bad?"

York shook his head,

"No, Cali I-"

"Because my brother happens to be Mormon. And I know for a fact that Mormonism started in New York."

York tilted his head,

"Wait, it did?"

Cali nodded,

"You try to tune out Utah's lectures about the history of Mormonism, but you pick up some stuff."

Texas nodded,

"I'm impressed with you guys. I thought for sure you were gonna tear my head off."

"Well, I totes would, figuratively of course, but Jerry would kill me if I went off on another tangent."

Jerry looked up from a sheet of paper Cuomo had just passed him and raised an eyebrow at Cali, who waved innocently. Jerry sighed, lowering the paper,

"Well, that's all we need you three for. You're all free to go."

Cali leaped up, grabbing her purse, and then dashed out, blowing a kiss to Texas and New York.

A light blush crossed York's features, and Texas sniggered at him,

"You got something to say, huh dirt brain?"

Texas chuckled, turning around and sticking out his chest proudly,

"I was just laughing at how you're still crushing on her. She's dating Oregon, and you know it!"

York clenched his fists,

"Shut the hell up."

Texas leaned over so he was looking York straight in the eye,

"Just get over her already! She doesn't like you, she barely even tolerates you!"

The three governors in the room all exchanged looks, then proceeded to bolt out of the room.

York put a hand to his pocket, making sure his gun was still there, and glared at the larger state,

"It's not like she likes you!"

Texas smiled widely,

"Yeah but I actually accepted that and got over it. Why don't you? It's so pathetic to watch."

York pulled out his gun, pointing it at Texas's chest, but Texas already had his pointing at York,

"You're never gonna be beat me, Yankee."

York pulled the safety off his gun,

"Let's settle this."

* * *

><p>Cali skipped down the hall, swinging her bag back and forth.<p>

_I'll take Oregon some place nice tonight. Hm, but where? _

A gun goes off and Cali freezes. She looks back over her shoulder fearfully as the three governors began to run down the hall.

Jerry told her to run out of the building, or something of the sort, but instead she took off back to the meeting room.

Her feet made small cracks on the floor from the sheer amount of force she put into each step.

Cali tore the door open, seeing the two boys in there, aiming guns at each other.

There was no time for Cali to dive to safety, York had mistaken her for an intruder and, going on instinct, shot in her direction.

Her left shoulder flew backwards as the bullet entered her body. She let out a short gasp before falling to her knees,

"Okay, ow."

Cali hunched over, grabbing at her shoulder. Texas rushed forward, followed by York,

"Help! Somebody, we need help!"

Cali coughed,

"And this is why I don't like guns."

York frowned when he saw the wound. When he tried to examine it further, he had to pull down her sleeve, revealing her bra. Texas and York exchanged a look of conflict, but then Jerry burst in,

"Oh my god, what happened?!"

Texas picked up Cali,

"York shot her."

"Wait I-"

Texas glared at him,

"Okay, yes. But it was an accident!"

Texas walked out of the hall, still carrying Cali, who said,

"Please hurry."

And then she passed out in his arms.

* * *

><p>"YOU BASTARD, YOU SHOT MY SISTER!"<p>

Arizona had York by the collar, holding him up against the wall, his eyes burning with rage,

"Ari, chill, I'm fine."

Cali tried to sit up in her hospital bed, but Utah and Colorado held her down,

"You're not going anywhere until that wound closes."

Cali gave Colorado a pout,

"Den, come on, I've been through much worse than this."

Colorado folded his arms, not convinced,

"Do I have to list them for you?"

Cali counted on her fingers all her major earthquakes,

"1857, 1872, 1906, 1952, 1922,-"

Arizona let go of York,

"Still, you're staying one more day."

Oregon stepped cautiously into the room,

"California? How are you doing?"

Cali's face lit up,

"I'm doing a lot better, thanks." She smiled widely at him as he presented her with a cheesy 'Get Well Soon' card. Arizona and York frowned, but Texas smiled.

A shout was heard from down the hall, accompanied by loud footsteps,

"GOLDIE!"

America burst into the room, only faltering when he saw the white bandages striping her left shoulder,

"Goldie, what happened?"

Cali looked at Texas and York, who both averted their eyes, and said,

"Well, Texas and Yorkie both decided it would be a grand idea to pull out their guns, and apparently Yorkie shot me on accident."

America turned around so he was facing Texas and York, his usual dopey smile replaced by a glare,

"You two had guns? And you pulled them on each other?"

Texas nodded, still not looking America in the eyes, and York shrugged. America held out a hand, his palm up and Texas looks at him, confused,

"Texas, New York, I want both of your guns right now. Consider yourselves grounded."

Texas's eyes got wide,

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

America continued to hold out his hand until York and Texas put their guns in his hand,

"Good. Now Goldie,"

He turned around putting both guns in his empty holster that he had under his bomber jacket,

"I want you to take it easy. I'm taking you to Germany in a week or so. I would've taken Texas and York, but they're both grounded."

Cali laughed a bit,

"Alright. I'm fine even now, but Den and Tah here won't let me leave."

America looked at Colorado and Utah approvingly,

"Good."

He then turned around, giving Texas and York one last look before leaving. York turned too, grumbling about being grounded even though he was over 100 years old, and then walking out of the room, hands in pockets. Texas tipped his hat to Cali politely, then went out after York.

* * *

><p>Arizona, Utah, Colorado, and Oregon all stayed with her for the next few days. She tried to get up, but every time they would force her back into the bed.<p>

Once the doctor gave her the okay to leave, she sprung to her feet, grinning triumphantly. She failed to realize, however, that the back of her hospital gown was open, and Arizona leaped forward, covering her backside with his denim jacket.

She got changed back into her regular clothes, and checked out of the hospital.

Oregon walked next to her, and when she grabbed his hand he didn't protest. Arizona, who was walking behind them, sprung forward, but Utah and Colorado caught him by the shoulders, forcing him to walk calmly behind the couple.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry that this is late! I spent the night at a friends, and I couldn't post it from her house, so I just made it longer, so you get a long chapter to make up for it! There will be more with the London vs Oregon thing and the Germany thing, so look forward to that! And don't worry, I'll put some ALTN in here eventually, A Fan. Also, I love your suggestions! Just because I don't always use them, or can find a way to include them, doesn't mean I don't enjoy them or think about them! Keep those reviews coming, and see you next time!


	51. A Golden Diplomat

"And that's the story of how I accidentally joined a Mexican gang."

Cali smiled innocently at America, who was gaping at the girl,

"Ooh! Here comes our luggage!"

She bent over to grab her white with a red star on the corner suitcase, plucking up the heavy bag with ease. America grabbed his satchel, then followed after her.

They exited the airport, looking around for Germany and/or Prussia.

America was the one who spotted Germany, looking extremely tired and irritated as he talked on the phone,

"Come on Goldie, let's go over to him."

He slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked over to the bench Germany was sitting on. Cali followed him, observing her surroundings as she skipped over.

Germany put a hand to his forehead,

"Prussia, I will make you food when I pick up America and California from the airport. Don't touch anything."

America sat down next to him,

"Dude! What's up?"

Cali stood next to him, smiling gently.

Germany hung up the phone and stood up,

"I'm sorry about that. Shall we go?"

Cali nodded at him and pulled America up by the arm,

"Sure! I've never been here before."

Germany tilted his head, looking at the girl,

"You haven't?"

"Nope! When I became a state, it didn't make much sense for me to visit, not to mention it already took a few months to cross the country, crossing an ocean is out of the question. Then the whole "World War" thing happened, so there weren't really any good opportunities."

California and America followed Germany through the parking lot to Germany's car,

"You two will be staying at my home, is that alright?"

Cali nodded and America said,

"Sure!"

The car ride was mostly filled with America's mindless chatter, but when they arrived at Germany's home, and went inside, they were confronted by the smell of cooking pasta, and the sound of first-person shooter games.

Italy hopped out of the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon, but his smile disappeared when he spot California,

"AH! GERMANY, IT'S THAT PRETTY GIRL THAT BEAT ME UP!"

Italy dropped his spoon, sprinting back into the kitchen.

Germany and America both gave California confused looks, and she shrugged,

"Okay, it was a while ago. I didn't know he remembered."

America put his hand on her shoulder,

"When did you beat up Italy?"

"World War 2?"

Germany raised an eyebrow, causing California to say,

"He was on Hawaii the day it was bombed. I found him, and kinda beat him up for information."

America suppressed a laugh while Germany went to calm Italy down,

"Italy, stop acting like such a coward, and say hello to our guests. Or my guests, I suppose."

California smiled at Italy, who stuck his head out from underneath the table to look at her,

"Oh! So the Bella doesn't want to hurt me?"

Cali shook her head, still smiling, as said,

"Mi spiace."

Italy smiled a bit and stood up,

"Yay! Do you like pasta?"

"I love pasta!"

Italy cheered as he went back to stirring the noodles. Cali went to the fridge,

"I'll make the sauce!"

The loud video games stopped, and Prussia came up the basement stairs,

"Yo! West! Gimme some food!"

Germany rolled his eyes. America waved to Prussia, who promptly responded,

"Aw sick, is America staying?"

Prussia high-fived America, and then walked into the kitchen,

"Hey Italy, what's cooking? Don't answer that."

Cali turned from the fridge, tomatoes in hand and said to Prussia,

"Hi! I'm California! It's nice to properly meet you."

Prussia took off his gaming headset, and looked at California up and down, not saying anything.

Cali turned back to slicing the tomatoes, smiling happily, humming a little song while Italy danced around the kitchen. She bent over to pick up a fork she dropped, giving Prussia a nice view of her ass. Prussia raised one eyebrow, smiling faintly.

California straightened up, placing the fork back on the counter, oblivious to the looks Prussia was giving her,

"Hey, Goldie?"

"Yeah?"

She turned to him, smiling and holding the large knife up by her head, scaring everyone in the room,

"How's everything with Michigan?"

Cali rolled her eyes, stabbing the cutting board,

"I hate her! She thinks that she's the only one with problems these days! It's all 'California did this!' 'This is California's fault!' Well, I'm sorry, but I have my own things to deal with!"

Italy whimpered at the murderous look on her face, and when Cali noticed, it instantly disappeared,

"But whatever. She's so not worth getting mad about."

She went back to smiling, cutting up the tomatoes. Prussia sat down at the dining table as she scraped them into a sauce pan and turned on the heat. Italy was almost done with the pasta, straining the water in the sink,

"California, your sauce smells wonderful!"

Cali smiled,

"Thanks! I do have the best food in the country."

America raised one eyebrow, and was about to say something, but she interrupted,

"In-In-Out."

America's mouth shut. Italy and California both prepared dishes for everyone and laid them out on the table.

She sat down at the table, laying her napkin on her lap, and picking up her fork. Her pleasant demeanor disappeared, however, when she noticed America shoveling in mouthful after mouthful of pasta. She wrinkled her nose and swatted him on the arm,

"Slow down, will you? Have some manners!"

America rolled his eyes, and said with his mouth still full,

"Okay mom."

Cali glared at him, and the temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees. She folded her arms and didn't stop glaring at him until he set down his fork, wiped his face, and laid his own napkin on his lap,

"That's better."

Prussia laughed obnoxiously,

"Ha! America just got owned by a girl!"

Cali turned to him, now smiling smugly,

"It would be a lot more impressive if Hungary didn't kick your ass all the time."

A small grin made it's way onto Germany's face and Prussia stopped laughing,

"How do you know that?"

"Liechtenstein told me."

Italy was on his second plate of pasta by now, grinning contently.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over, all the dishes in the sink, so California went upstairs to take a shower. When she announced this, Prussia immediately headed upstairs after her, ignoring Germany's warnings.<p>

America just smiled,

"In 3, 2, 1."

There was a loud, high-pitched scream, followed by an impressive clang of pickax meeting skull.

Suddenly, Prussia is fleeing downstairs, to the basement, holding what appears to be California's bra, and pinching his nose to stem the bleeding,

"Not awesome! Not awesome!"

Cali stomps down the stairs, clad only in a towel, and steaming with rage. She twirls her pickax in her hands,

"Where is he?"

Germany and America both point the the basement, not saying anything, but both quite amused.

Cali, holding up her towel in one hand, gripping her weapon in the other, strides over to the basement.

Surprisingly, there's another high-pitched scream, but it's not from California. America is guffawing loudly as California comes back up the stairs, holding up Prussia by the back of his shirt,

"Where's your fireplace?"

Prussia begins to squirm in her grip, but she holds onto him tightly. Germany, now with a very amused look on his face, says,

"I know he deserves it, but you can't burn my brother."

Cali sighs and lets go of Prussia. He bolts down the hall, trying to escape her further wrath, but California throws her pickax with such force and accuracy, it nails him in the back of the head, causing him to fall onto his face.

America is now hunched over in laughter, Germany laughing weakly, and Italy laughing just because Germany is.

* * *

><p>Cali comes back downstairs later, her hair still wet. Prussia is down in the basement, avoiding her, and when she walks down, he leaps back, clutching his head protectively,<p>

"Yo, chill. I just want to see if you have any good games."

She sits down on the couch and picks up the controller,

"Hey, put that down! I'm in the middle of a game!"

She unpauses it, and immediately begins firing. The points add up as she murders every enemy, collects all the ammo and health packs, eventually beating the mission as Prussia watches in astonishment,

"Wow, I never knew a girl could play like that!"

"And I never knew a dissolved nation could still exist. There's a first for everything, I guess."

"Fair enough."

Though the comment stung, he couldn't help but admire the girl for her skills. They played for the next few hours, California wiping the floor with him, until America came down to say to her,

"Goldie, it's getting late. You might want to get some sleep."

She sighed,

"I'm older than you, you know."

America chuckled,

"Everyone here is. But that doesn't make me any less your boss."

She set down the controller, giving Prussia a little salute, and marching up the stairs.

Prussia followed her up, but when he saw the wistful look on America's face, he stopped to talk to him,

"What's with the look?"

America laughed a bit as he watched California walk up the stairs to where she was staying,

"They grow up so fast. One day, they're just a territory and the next thing you know, they have the 8th largest economy in the world, speak 5 languages, and are the entertainment capital of the world."

Prussia placed a hand on America's shoulder,

"Tell me about it. It seems like just yesterday West was half my size. Also, why do you call her Goldie?"

"That's her nickname, like officially. 'The Golden State'. She had the whole gold rush thing, not to mention all the sun they get there, and name sort of stuck."

Prussia nodded contently,

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my game."

America patted him on the back,

"See you in the morning, dude."

* * *

><p>London knocked on California's door, holding a fresh bouquet of roses.<p>

When nobody answered, he sat on her porch, feeling dejected.

_Is that girl ever home?_

At that moment, Oregon came walking down the street, heading back to Cali's house to get his phone that he left there a few days prior.

When he saw London, his disposition changed to a much angrier one,

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

London stood up, flattening the wrinkles in his pants,

"Well, I am here to see the beautiful California. However, it appears as though she is not home at the moment. Why are you here?"

Oregon put his hands in his pockets,

"I left my phone here, so I came to get it. By the way, Cali is in Germany this week."

London nodded thoughtfully,

"Alright, I will come back then."

Oregon took a step towards him,

"That wasn't an invitation!"

London scoffed at him,

"Does it look like I care?"

Pulling out his spare key that California gave him, Oregon unlocked the door and stepped inside,

"Stay out here."

London crossed his arms but didn't say anything.

Once he was inside, Oregon found his phone and dialed Arizona,

"Hey, Arizona-"

"Why are you calling me? Is Cali okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, but there's this guy at her house and-"

"WHAT?"

The phone went dead and Oregon smirked.

_That'll teach him to mess with me._

* * *

><p>"GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"<p>

"Who are you?! Stop shooting arrows at me! Ah!"

* * *

><p>Okay, shorter chapter, but it's getting late and this is all I could do for the night. I think that's all I'm going to do with the Germany thing, but who knows? It could go anywhere at this point. Okay, I gotta go, so please review and see you next time!<p> 


	52. Wining and Dining

The candles were lit, the roses pruned, and Oregon stood by the table, fiddling with the sleeves of his suit.

He'd spend a week trying to get these reservations for him and California, and he had finally gotten them.

He saw Cali entering the room, talking to the hostess for a moment before spotting Oregon, and striding over.

_God, she looks great. _

Cali's knee length, dazzling, baby blue dress fit her snugly, accenting her hips and waist with elegance.

She stood by the table, looking at him with those sparkling, ocean blue eyes that paralyzed him. Oregon found it hard to breathe for a moment, frozen in place by how incredible she looked.

When he was able to move his feet, he stepped forward and pulled her chair out for her. She gladly sat and he pushed the chair in as well. He sat down at his own seat,

"You look marvelous."

California smiled earnestly,

"Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself."

Oregon looked down at his black suit jacket, unsure whether or not she could see the jelly stain he had gotten on the sleeve,

"Thanks."

The waiter walked up to them,

"Thank you for joining us tonight, could I get you two anything to drink?"

"Water for me please."

California looked at Oregon patiently,

"Oh, I'll get the water as well."

The waiter scribbled down their order, then asked,

"Could I get you two any wine?"

California opened the wine menu and took a quick glance,

"Could we have the Merlot, please?"

"Of course, madam."

Cali nodded, smiling, and handed the wine menu to the waiter, who took it and walked off,

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you first before ordering the wine."

Oregon shrugged,

"I trust your opinion. No one knows wine like you."

A light dusting of pink appeared on California's face thanks to the compliment.

Oregon felt proud of himself for making Cali blush when it was usually the other way around.

The waiter returned, carrying a bottle of wine,

"Here you are, I will be right back with your water."

He set the drink and the glasses on the table, and then bustled off, obviously busy.

Oregon poured himself a glass, and then poured one for Cali.

She picked up her glass by the stem and held it upwards,

"To our country."

"Alfred?"

"No, not Alfred, our country. A common cause."

Oregon held up his glass as well, and touched his glass to hers,

"To our country."

They both took a sip of the liquid, Oregon thoroughly impressed by the wine,

"Wow, this is incredible!"

Cali giggled,

"I'm glad you like it. Napa Valley has never failed me."

They both pulled out their menus again, studying the options.

California was just decided between two salads, when she glanced a bit to her left and spotted some familiar people at a table a little ways away,

_Oh no. It can't be. It's not, of course it's not. _

But it was. New Mexico, Colorado, and Arizona all sat at a table a little ways away from her.

She lifted up the menu so they couldn't see her,

_Do they know I'm here? Maybe they were just visiting and decided to grab some food and- oh who am I kidding? Of course they know I'm here! What can I do now?!_

Oregon noticed that Cali was hiding behind her menu, and was about to say something, when he had the instinct that someone was staring at him, so he turned his head slightly to the left,

_Hold on, is that who I think it is?_

Idaho and Washington both look away when he notices them,

_Crap, how did they know I was coming here? Are they here to ruin my date? _

He held up his menu as well, trying to avoid his sister's eyes.

_What am I gonna do?_

_What am I gonna do?_

California peeked around her menu, and saw that Oregon had his up as well. She laid it down on the table, and tapped Oregon's,

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the restroom."

With no intention of actually going to the restroom, Cali stood up from the table. She put the napkin back on the table and walked over to where her brothers were sitting.

Hoping Oregon wasn't watching, she yell-whispered,

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Arizona refused to look her in the eye, so New Mexico said,

"Well, we were just in the area, and we decided this would be a nice place to-"

"Max Rodriguez Jones, don't give me that story."

New Mexico shut up, looking at Colorado desperately,

"We care about you, you know that, so we came along to make sure you were okay."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"Did I raise you all to act like this? What did I do that makes me so vulnerable?"

Arizona said,

"It's not you, I just don't like you out with Oregon."

"Why?"

Colorado nudged Arizona playfully,

"It's because you're giving him more attention than Arizona, huh?"

Arizona turned red and punched Colorado, but didn't deny it,

"Look, it's really sweet of you to come check-up on me, but you all really need to leave, okay?"

Colorado frowned, looking at the menu,

"But I wanted a steak!"

Cali sighed,

"You can have your steak, just leave me alone."

Colorado nodded, looking content, and New Mexico was peering excitedly over his shoulder at the menu. Arizona huffed, but nodded anyway,

"Good."

To avoid suspicion, Cali went to the restroom anyway, just in case.

* * *

><p>When Cali stood up from the table, Oregon instantly headed over to where Washington and Idaho were sitting,<p>

"Why are you two here?"

Idaho felt no shame in yelling out, disrupting the atmosphere,

"I'M HERE TO SEE MY BIG BRO GET LAID!"

Washington swatted her on the head as Oregon turned bright red,

"You idiot, this is a 5-star restaurant!"

Idaho shrugged,

"Well it's true."

A waiter or two stopped for a moment to look at Idaho, but carried on with their jobs after realizing she was harmless.

Oregon was at a loss of words but Washington cut in,

"Listen, I'm just here to make sure that bimbo doesn't do anything she's gonna regret."

"She is not a bimbo!"

Washington rolled her eyes, but Idaho said,

"Don't worry, I came along to make sure Washington doesn't mess anything up."

"Idaho, you little-"

"Now go and woo Cali! Let me know how it turns out!"

Oregon glared at her, clenching his fists,

"I am not going to tell you anything!"

"You're no fun."

* * *

><p>Oregon got back to his seat in time for California to exit the restroom.<p>

She smiled brightly, catching his gaze, and striding across the room,

"Sorry about that."

At that moment, the waiter came back, carrying two glasses of water,

"Are you two ready to order?"

Cali picked up her menu for a quick moment and glanced at it,

"I will have the Caesar salad please."

"And for you, sir?"

"The sea bass please."

The waiter nodded, still writing down their order,

"Alright! I will have that ready for you in a little bit."

The waiter took their menus and one again walked off to another table.

Cali sighed faintly, staring into his rich brown eyes. Oregon looked over his shoulder nervously, checking on his sisters who were watching them intently.

Idaho made a kissy-face, pointing at California, causing Washington to swat her again.

Oregon looked back, saw the dreamy expression on Cali's face, and took another sip of the wine. It really was the best wine he had ever had,

"So how was your trip to Germany?"

"It was uneventful on the most part. Prussia is kinda a pervert, but he's not to bad at Call of Duty."

Ever since he had started to spend so much time with the girl, Oregon found he couldn't wipe the grin off his face whenever she was near. So he sat there, grinning like an idiot, trying to make conversation. It's not that he doesn't like talking to her, it's just Oregon is dreadfully awkward. Luckily for him, California is good with people,

"Did Sacramento get himself into any trouble while I was gone?"

Oregon shook his head,

"Not that I saw. Why? What has he done in the past?"

Cali laughed a bit, recalling the memory,

"Well, one time I came home from a trip and he had devoured half of my pet betta fish."

Oregon's eyes grew wide,

"No way."

"That's what I thought! But apparently Sacramento can pull the lid off my aquarium."

* * *

><p>Arizona tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, frowning. Colorado spread butter on another slice of bread,<p>

"Aw, loosen up Ari! Our big sister is in love, and you need to just accept it."

Arizona didn't look away from Oregon and Cali,

"She is not in love."

New Mexico chuckled,

"She so is. I mean, are you seeing that look on her face?"

He made an exaggerated fainting motion, putting the back of his hand to his forehead and sighing,

"The way his eyes sparkle!"

Colorado clasp his hands together mockingly, mirroring New Mexico's love-struck expression

"His hair, flowing in the wind as we ride off into the sunset on a white horse!"

New Mexico and Colorado faced each other, and they said in unison,

"I am sooooo in love!"

They burst into laughter at the sight of Arizona's rising anger. The fork Arizona was holding was bent in half when he saw Oregon reach out and grab Cali's hand,

"He is dead."

Colorado rolled his eyes,

"For what? Holding her hand? You and I both know that he's done more than that."

The fork was now in two separate pieces,

"Woah Ari, relax! I was just joking!"

New Mexico set his elbows on the table, propping up his head,

"Yeah Ari, really."

Arizona began tapping his foot, trying to suppress the urge to run over and tear Oregon's hand off.

* * *

><p>Washington looked suspiciously at California,<p>

"I still don't trust that blonde."

Idaho smiled, poking her teasingly,

"Jealous?"

Washington sat up straight, glaring at Idaho,

"I am not jealous of the attention Oregon is giving her!"

"No not that. You know, the long, flowing, golden hair, the shimmering blue eyes, the-"

"I get the picture. And no, I'm not."

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that it'll come true."

Washington looked back over,

"Something just doesn't add up."

Idaho tilted his head,

"What do you mean?"

"That idiot must have some motive to date my brother! I'm just trying to figure it out."

Oregon reached out his hand, taking Cali's in his, causing Idaho to smile honestly,

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"No! Not cute! Evil!"

Idaho suppressed a laugh at the murderous look on Washington's face,

"You crack me up."

Ignoring her sister, Washington continued to study California quizzically. Idaho smirked,

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you had a crush on California."

Washington whipped her head around, eyes burning, teeth clenched,

"I. Am. Not. Crushing. On. That. Moron."

Idaho couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>California's ears perked up at the familiar hearty laugh,<p>

"Hold on."

She retracted her hand,

"That sounds oddly familiar."

Cali turned away from Oregon, who was desperately trying to get her attention away from his sister,

"Is that Idaho? And Washington?"

Oregon sighed,

"Yeah. Apparently they followed us in here to-"

Oregon stopped for a second to formulate his words carefully,

"Spy on us."

Cali looked at him for a moment.

_Well, this is it. Say goodbye to your beautiful girlfriend. I can't believe they would do this to me!_

California's tinkling laughter startled him,

"What's so funny?"

Cali gestured past Oregon so he turned around and he saw Arizona, with a small pile of broken silverware next to him, New Mexico, who was laughing at Arizona's angry expression, and Colorado, who was devouring a large steak.

Oregon turned back to California and laughed himself,

"Well, it's official. Our siblings are insane."

Cali nodded in agreement.

The waiter walked up at that moment, carrying two dishes that he set down in front of them,

"Enjoy."

* * *

><p>Cali and Oregon walked down the bustling streets of LA together, holding hands and laughing together. The instant they had finished their food, they had gotten their stuff, paid their bill, and left.<p>

It wasn't clear to either of them where they were going exactly, but neither cared. They wondered on the streets for a while, Cali showing no unease with the high-heels she was sporting, impressing Oregon.

Oregon found himself, once again, stuck with a huge grin on his face. He didn't notice, however, until he heard a loud crash behind him and he finally relaxed his face.

When the two turned around, they saw Washington and Idaho, both sprawled out on the pavement, laid over the other, scrambling to get back on their feet.

Cali was genuinely worried, but Oregon was furious. He stormed over to his sisters, picking them up by the collar of their shirts,

"I thought you two would leave me alone!"

Idaho winked at Cali,

"Don't worry, I was just getting Washington to leave. You two can have your alone time."

California's eyes went wide, her heart skipping a beat, and Oregon turned bright red. Washington swatted Idaho on the arm for what seemed like the hundredth time,

"Idaho! She's right there!"

Oregon let go of their collars, walked back to California, and pulled her away from his bickering sisters by the elbow.

* * *

><p>They walked for a while, completely lost, until they found a taxi. He held the door open for his date, then got in on the other side.<p>

As they drove along, Oregon found himself mesmerized by the flickering lights outside illuminating her face. Cali looked back at him pensively, her mouth slightly open, her hands near his own.

Knowing that Oregon would not make the first move, she leaned forward, pecking him lightly on the cheek, grabbing his hand. When she pulled back, the blush on Oregon's face was unmistakable.

She shifted over so her head was leaning on his shoulder,

"Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime."

Cali, still holding his hand, pressed her leg to his, getting comfortable, and Oregon could not be happier.

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled up about a block away from California's house, letting them out, then driving away again.<p>

Cali shivered slightly, cold in the chilly air, and Oregon noticed instantly. Using America's advice on manners, he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She looped her arm into his, and together they strode down the street. Neither talked, there was no need. They simply basked in the moonlight, strolling casually down the sidewalk.

When they got to her door, she wasted no time in diving towards Oregon, wrapping him in a tight embrace and pressing her warm lips onto his. She fumbled with the keys, trying to continue to unlock the door and kiss Oregon at the same time.

He put his hands on her hips, waiting patiently for her to let the two of them in, sucking at her neck gently.

She threw the door open, dragging him in after her, throwing him down on the couch.

Not being able to wait another minute, she put her legs on either side of his, hungrily attacking his lips.

* * *

><p>Arizona, New Mexico, and Colorado all witnessed the scene outside the door, and all but one were perfectly fine with leaving the two alone. The three peeked into the living room through the window,<p>

"I don't want to see this, let's just leave!"

Colorado tried to pull Arizona away from the window, but he stayed put,

"How can I get in there, I need a plan!"

Oregon looked at the window at that moment, and almost had a heart-attack when he saw the three of them. He was just praying that they would kill him quickly, but Colorado and New Mexico both gave him the thumbs-up, and then forcibly dragged away Arizona, who was flailing wildly,

_I so owe those guys._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Cali leaned back so she was sitting on his lap, and looked at him skeptically. Oregon turned back to her, and, knowing he could never be able to explain what just happened, put his hands on the back of her neck, pulling her back in for another kiss,

_Absolutely nothing._

* * *

><p>Woo! Longish chapter, and it's not 10 pm! Go me! So, I've been writing up an AU recently, a 2p! one, and I was wondering if that would be something you guys are interested in. I would post it separately, and it would be updated occasionally. My war AU is still in progress, I apologize to all of you who went out and read it, expecting it to be updated soon, I only have so much free time! Anyways, please review! Leave me your suggestions for further chapters, and see you next time!<p> 


	53. Bama is Bashful

Tennessee winked at Alabama from across the table. Alabama turned bright red, immediately looking down.

Cali, from across the street, focused her binoculars. She had promised not to butt into other people's business, but she also had promised to stop prank calling Mississippi and we all know how well that went.

Liechtenstein sat next to her at the window in the library, holding a pair of her own binoculars,

"Um, Cali? What are we doing again?"

Cali didn't look away from the coffee shop where Alabama and Tennessee were sitting,

"We're spying on Alabama and Tennessee."

Lili nodded,

"Yes, but why?"

Cali set down the binoculars, sighing,

"Alabama is so fresh to the dating scene, I figured I would keep watch on her, and then offer my own advice."

Lili shrugged, apparently perfectly fine with this explanation.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you?"<p>

Tennessee laughed,

"That's the fourth time you've asked. I'm good."

Alabama looked away, stirring her half empty cup.

* * *

><p>California groaned,<p>

"What's wrong with that girl? Look him in the eye, and tell him you think he's hot!"

"Cali, not everyone can be so upfront about that sort of thing."

Cali sighed,

"Yeah, I know Lili, but still!"

* * *

><p>Alabama chewed her lip. She'd asked Tennessee to have coffee a week ago, and she thought that she'd be perfectly fine, but now that he's here she can't think of anything to say.<p>

"So, um, how's Nashville?"

Tennessee cocked his head,

"My horse, or the actual city, because both are good."

Alabama laughed a bit,

"Your horse, but it's good that the city is doing well too."

* * *

><p>"You can do it, Alabama! Just ask him to go out with you!"<p>

Lili smiled at Cali's anxiousness,

"But they are out already."

"They're out, but they're not out out."

"I don't understand."

California sighed and set down her binoculars,

"Okay, so the way this works is two people can go out to a restaurant or over to each others house and it's not a date. It can be a date, but it's not always official."

Lili nodded, even though she didn't really understand, and Cali continued,

"So, all Alabama has to do is muster up the courage for an hour or so and talk to him. That's all, just talk."

She put the binoculars back to her eyes,

"How hard is that?"

She saw Alabama sitting at the table, stirring her coffee again, and sighed,

"Apparently, very hard."

* * *

><p>"Well, I was talking to Georgia the other day,"<p>

Alabama was actually trying to pay attention to Tennessee's stories, but she kept getting lost in his hazel eyes,

"Bama?"

Alabama stopped stirring her drink so suddenly, it toppled over, spilling all over the table, onto Tennessee's lap,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

She picked up a few napkins and handed them to Tennessee, who was smiling regardless of the huge stain on his shirt,

"It's fine, Bama! It was an accident."

He wiped off as much of her coffee that he could, still smiling, while Alabama muttered under her breath,

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, oh god,"

Tennessee couldn't help chuckling at how mortified Alabama was over a little spill,

"It's fine Bama! I can just go back home and change."

Tennessee stood, still holding the napkin in his hand, and began to walk away from the table.

Alabama sat in her seat, feeling dejected, and when Tennessee noticed she wasn't getting up, he turned to her and said,

"Well, are you coming?"

Alabama flushed, feeling stunned and relieved at the same time,

"Sure, I'll be right there."

While Tennessee continued to his car, Alabama stood up and followed him out.

* * *

><p>"Alabama, you idiot! What are you doing!"<p>

Lili gasped as the coffee spilled all over the table, and Cali shouted,

"You'll ruin everything!"

The librarian of the library they were in, poked her head around one of the shelves and shushed them.

Lili apologized, but Cali failed to even notice the librarian was even there,

"Wait, where are they going?"

Lili picked her binoculars back up,

"Looks like they're going to his car."

Cali picked up her purse, dropping her binoculars in, and began to walk out,

"Wait, Cali! Where are you going?"

"To follow them, duh."

* * *

><p>Tennessee had driven them to his house, all the time casting glances at Alabama, who was cowering in the seat next to him. His house was simple, with a white picket fence and a large backyard. Alabama followed him inside,<p>

"I'll be right back, I gotta go change. Make yourself comfortable."

While he was upstairs putting on a new shirt, Alabama looked around at his house. He had all sorts of old signs and photographs on the wall and on shelves. Aged stuff he had obviously kept from his youth. Rusty hunting rifles, dusty lassos and the such.

As she admired one of his mining hats, when she backed up into a vase, which crashed to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

Tennessee had just picked out a shirt when he heard the huge clatter. Worried that Alabama was hurt, he dropped the shirt and bolted downstairs.

When he saw the huge pile of broken porcelain, he wasted no time in getting out a dust pan and broom. Working quickly, he swept up all the pieces and threw them out. He was never really that handy, and reassembling the vase was out of the question,

"It's alright, I never really liked that ol' vase anyway. You okay, Bama?"

Alabama was transfixed, ogling the boy's tanned and muscular torso,

"Bama?"

He followed her eyes,

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot all about that. I'll go put one on now."

"No!"

Both of them were surprised by her outburst,

"I mean,"

She stuttered, trying to find the right words,

"I don't really mind."

Tennessee smiled, flattered and pleased by her response. He was rather fond of the girl, and would hate to scare her away by being to upfront or anything like that,

"I-I'm sorry, that was creepy."

She closed her eyes, and walked past him. She was embarrassed, with butterflies in her stomach, and she felt like her heart was going to burst.

_His skin looked so soft, I want to touch it and-no, Alabama, get a hold of yourself!_

She continued to the door, hoping to get rid of the anxious feelings in her gut,

"Bama, wait!"

She turned around, and came face to face with the shirtless boy. Her heart fluttered again as she looked into his hazel eyes,

"Yes?"

She said it faintly, distracted by his sheepish expression,

"Do you have to leave?"

"Well, I-"

"Because I would like it if you stayed."

They were now both blushing, just looking into the others eyes,

"I suppose I could-"

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY! THE SEXUAL TENSION IS SO THICK I COULD CUT IT WITH A KNIFE!"

Alabama and Tennessee both looked over to where the sound had come from, and out the window, they saw California, holding binoculars and laughing her head off,

"Don't let me interrupt! C'mon Tenny, she's dying for a kiss!"

Their blushes both burned their faces as she continued laughing. Alabama shouted to her,

"California, I am going to kill you!"

Tennessee nudged her,

"Get in line."

Lili tried to pull her away from the increasingly angered states, but to no avail. Cali took a moment to stop laughing and told them,

"Funny story, it just so happened at you both had asked me for advice about this."

Alabama and Tennessee exchanged looks,

"Yeah, it's true! Just ask him."

* * *

><p>(A few weeks ago)<p>

"Hey, California?"

Cali tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear,

"What's up Tenny?"

"Do you have to call me that?"

Cali shrugged,

"I have a nickname for practically everyone, you might as well get used to it."

He was about to interject further, but he remembered why he initially talked to her in the first place,

"So, I was wondering if you had any advice on talking to girls."

Cali raised her eyebrows,

"Oh, so is there a special lady friend?"

"No, well, not yet anyway."

"So who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me-"

"It's Alabama."

Cali squealed.

_This is so perfect! Alabama and Tenny, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g._

"Cali?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, I would suggest simply talking to other girls you're comfortable around to start. And give yourself more credit, you're a smooth-talker."

Tennessee smiled,

"You think so?"

"I know so. You'd give politicians a run for their money."

"Thanks for your advice."

"Don't hesitate to ask for more."

* * *

><p>"So am I like the 'Official Love Expert' in the country or something? I should start charging people."<p>

Alabama looked over at Tennessee's more recently polished rifle,

"I wouldn't be thinking you would get away with this if I were you."

"What do you mean-SHIT SHE HAS A GUN!"

She and Lili quickly fled from the house, Alabama waving the gun menacingly around in the air,

"And stay out!"

She turned back to Tennessee,

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Texas was sitting with New York and California, gloating about how wonderful his state was, when York decided to interject,<p>

"What's so great about dumb ol' Texas?"

Texas stopped talking, and swiveled his head around to glare at York,

"What did you say?"

York looked at him, a bit scared by Texas's angry expression,

"Texas is dumb?"

"Don't you dare take the name of Texas in vain!"

Cali sat up a little straighter,

"You mean we can't say anything bad about dumb ol' Texas?"

"No! You can't!"

Texas was really angry now, but York continued on,

"Oh, then can we say people from Texas are dumb?"

"No! You can't say nothing about Texas!"

Cali and York smiled deviously at each other, and Cali said mockingly,

"Oooh, so we shouldn't say anything bad about Texas?"

She stretched out the word Texas jokingly, making a goofy face as she said it. Texas clenched his fists,

"I'm warning you, California!"

"Look Yorkie, I'm Texas!"

She stood up from the table, grabbing her own belt loops, and began to walk bowlegged around in a circle. She said in a blatantly obviously bad Southern accent,

"Howdy ya'll!"

York then joined in, walking with her,

"I'm Texas too! Get a dog little logy!"

They continued to say 'howdy ya'll!' as they walked, causing Texas to boil with rage,

"Ya'll best cut it out!"

Cali began to sing, still with a southern twang,

"The stars at night, are dull and dim, whenever they have to be over dumb ol' stupid Texas!"

She went over and grabbed Texas's hat, placing it on her head,

"Hey Yorkie, what am I now?"

York had to stifle his laughter,

"Um, stupid?"

"No, I'm Texas!"

"What's the difference?!"

They both cracked up laughing, thoroughly pissing off the southern state,

"Ya'll best apologize, or I'm gonna beat on you like ugly on an ape!"

Cali stopped laughing for a minute, trying to figure out what he said,

"It's like you're speaking another language! Ugly on an ape? What does that even mean?"

York saw the murderous look on Texas's face,

"Uh, Cali? I think it's best we run."

"Good plan."

* * *

><p>Credit to that one spongebob episode for the last bit, I couldn't help myself when I saw it. Geez it's late, this chapter is for that one person who requested more ALTN, so here you go! Goodnight, or good morning, or whatever, and as always, see you next time!


	54. Shakes and Spring Break

California held her drink in her hand and walked over to the table where New York and Texas were sitting,

"So why are you guys here again?"

York set down his coffee mug on the table,

"Well, we-"

He stopped as the ground began to roll underneath them. Texas and New York shrieked, Texas diving under the table, holding onto the table legs, and York standing up and dashing to the doorway.

The shaking only lasted a few seconds, only a book or two falling off a shelf. Cali raised an eyebrow, and said nonchalantly

"You guys okay?"

Texas was still under the table, still clutching the wood like his life depended on it,

"Cali! Get under here!"

"Why?"

"The ground was shaking!"

"Yeah it's called an earthquake."

York pressed his hands to the door frame,

"How can you be so calm? Someone could've died!"

Cali began to laugh at their panicked expressions, and Texas glared at her,

"We're serious!"

"And that's what's so funny!"

York raised an eyebrow,

"How is that funny!?"

"Well, for starters, this house has been reinforced and bolted down, so nothing is gonna fall. Also, that was a 4.4 at the least, a piece of cake."

York looked around nervously,

"A 4.4! Wow, that's awful!"

Cali looked at him curiously,

"Have you even heard of The Great San Francisco Earthquake of 1906?"

Texas nodded,

"Well, of course we have."

"That was a 8.3."

York's eyes went wide,

"An 8.3!"

She nodded,

"That was a deadly one. Well not the shaking, the fires that followed."

Texas peeked out from under the table,

"Wait, how many died?"

"3,000."

The room was silent until Cali continued,

"Not to mention my back completely split open. Are you sure I've never told you guys this?"

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered if you did."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"You guys can relax now. Any aftershocks will be like, 2.3 or less."

Texas and York didn't move,

"Fine, stay there, see if I care."

The ground shakes briefly, causing both boys to tense up and Texas to yelp. Cali sighed,

"Oh for Pete's sake, this is nothing. There was a 5.3 last week, and everyone was fine, nothing happened!"

York refused to leave the doorway, he just kept muttering to himself,

"In case of emergency, get into a doorway, the most secure part of the house."

Cali looked at them,

"If all I had to do was tell you guys about earthquakes and you'd freak out, I would've told you a long time ago."

Texas narrowed his eyes at the girl,

"I'm not freaking out!"

"Yes you are, you're hiding under my table!"

"I'm not hiding I'm waiting for a huge shake!"

"Yeah well you'll be waiting for a long time. I'll let you know when I get that 10.5 I'm due for."

York and Texas exchanged panicked looks, causing Cali to suppress a laugh,

"Come on, I was kidding! Where are you going?! I thought you had important business!"

* * *

><p>With the sun bearing down on the beach, and a cool drink in her hand, California relaxed on her towel on the sand. She pulled down her sunglasses so they covered her eyes, and laid down.<p>

It was finally spring break. Or as California calls it, the week there's a lot of out of state license plates.

She had promised herself this one week to just lay back and relax. That was the plan for the week ahead of her.

* * *

><p>After a half an hour of lounging, the peace and quiet of the crashing waves was interrupted,<p>

"SPRING BREAK!"

This was followed by a chorus of cheers as a group of around 5 college kids trampled the sand.

California sat up, groaning unhappily at the thought of these rowdy kids messing up her alone time. It's not that she dislikes tourists, she gets a lot of money from them, it's the drunk ones that bother her during her vacations that she would like to kick out.

_If only you had to pass a personality test when you crossed the state line. _

She tried to relax again, but they were playing music obnoxiously loud and she couldn't block it out. Fed up, she shouted at them,

"THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!"

The group stopped partying for a moment, and looked over at her, confused. Cali groaned, lying back down, trying to ignore them again.

One of the girls, walked over to her,

"I'm sorry, we thought this was public, is this your beach?"

Cali looked at the girl, lowering her sunglasses. The girl was in a bikini as well, and her hair was short and blonde,

"Yes, this is my strip of beach. I don't mind you being here, just keep it down please."

The girl nodded and smiled,

"Hey, do you want to join us? You look pretty lonely over here."

Cali was surprised by this. Citizens have not really interacted with her lately and she was expecting a quiet week by herself,

"Well, why not?"

She stood up, and followed the girl back over to the group,

"My name's Jessica, by the way."

"Angel. Angel Jones."

California sat in the circle with the rest of them, and one of the boys there said to her,

"So are you from around here?"

"Yeah."

She looked over her shoulder, and pointed at a beach house not to far from where they were sitting,

"That's mine."

The boy let out a low whistle,

"You live there all by yourself?"

Cali rolled her eyes,

"If you're asking if I have a boyfriend, yes I do."

The girls all laughed at her comment, and Cali smiled smugly. There were two boys and three girls, not counting California. She asked them,

"So where are you all from?"

Jessica said,

"I'm from Michigan."

Cali tilted her head,

"Michigan? Like the state?"

"Yes, why?"

"But you're so nice!"

Jessica raised an eyebrow,

"I still don't understa-"

"I have a frien- acquaintance that lives there, and she's a bitch."

Jessica was still confused, but the girl next to her, who had brown curly hair and a sweatshirt on, said,

"My name is Robin, and I'm from Ohio. And this is Darin, also Ohio. We go to college together there."

Robin gestured to the boy next to her, who had black hair and soft blue eyes. Then the last girl, who had a bob cut with black hair, spoke up,

"I'm Trisha! I came here from Arizona! It's so cool to finally see the Pacific!"

Cali laughed, reminding herself to tell Arizona about this later,

"It's pretty great here."

Robin nodded,

"I've never been before. It's always so sunny."

Darin chuckled,

"What state do you think you're in?"

Cali laughed and Darin turned to her,

"My cousins live out here, so I've visited before."

Cali smiled

"I've lived here all my life, I couldn't imagine ever leaving."

Jessica looked at her curiously,

"Ever? You want to stay here all your life?"

Cali nodded, and Jessica continued,

"Don't you want to see the world?"

"Trust me, I've seen it more than I would like. It's not all you imagine it to be."

Trisha asked her,

"So you travel a lot?"

"Yeah, it's my job."

Darin looked at her curiously,

"What do you do?"

"I'm a politician."

Everyone stared at her, very confused, and Darin told her,

"You don't look like a politician."

"I get that a lot."

Robin chuckled,

"Well, I'm getting my degree in marine biology, and Darin is getting his degree in geology."

Jessica spoke up,

"I'm wanna be an animator."

"I have some friends at Disney and Pixar that would love to hear that."

Jessica's eyes got big, and she gasped,

"You have friends at Disney and Pixar?!"

Cali chuckled,

"Just a few. Me and John Lasseter go way back."

Robin rolled her eyes,

"Yeah right, you know John Lasseter."

Darin whispered to Robin,

"Who's John Lasseter?"

Robin turned to him,

"He's the chief creative director at Pixar! How do you not know that?!"

Cali laughed. She knew they were never going to believe her, but it was pretty funny to see their reactions. The last boy had hair that was obviously gelled up, and he had this charmingly goofy grin on his face,

"I'm Ethan, and I come from Oregon."

Cali smiled at him,

"I love Oregon."

Ethan nodded, grinning widely,

"It's an incredible state."

_You don't even know the half of it. Oh, if only I could tell them._

Trisha said to her,

"Hey, do you surf?"

Cali's eyes widened,

"Do I surf? Do I surf! Yes, yes I surf!"

She leaped up, waking back to her towel where her surfboard was laying, muttering under her breath,

"Do I surf, give me a break."

She picked up her board, turning back to the group,

"Well? Are you coming?"

The boys were the only ones who wanted to try, both of them claiming they had the most experience. Cali said to them,

"If you can beat me, I will be very impressed."

Ethan and Darin both rented boards from a shop a little ways away, and then followed her into the water. Cali hopped onto her board when the water got too deep, and began paddling out. She spotted a brewing wave a little ways away, and began to swim towards it.

It was a great wave, she hopped up onto her feet, and rode it all the way to shore. There were cheers from the girls back on the beach, causing Cali to take a small bow,

"I've been in the ocean as long as I can remember."

Back out in the water, Darin tried to get up onto his feet, but fell over. Ethan laughed at him, as his board was swept away and he tried to swim after it. Cali had gotten back out at this point, saying to Darin,

"I'll help you, if you want."

He chuckled, accepting her help readily. She gave him some tips, and soon he could stand up. It wasn't with the same finesse or grace that Cali had, but it was enough to balance him.

Ethan showed off a bit, maneuvering the board impressively, and not falling once. Cali cheered him on, causing him to blush very faintly and smile in her direction when she wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very long before the sun began to set. Cali walked back onto shore, her skin glimmering with salt water, and set her board down. She rejoined Robin, Trisha, and Jessica, and soon the boys sat down too. Darin said to Cali,<p>

"You are one hell of a surfer."

Cali smiled brightly,

"Years of practice."

_And I mean years._

Ethan nodded,

"I'll bet. I don't think I'll ever be that good."

Cali shrugged,

"I don't know, you're not too shabby. A little work on your form, and I'll have some competition."

She said to the group,

"You know, I've been wondering, how did all of you meet? I mean, Michigan, Ohio, Arizona, and Oregon aren't exactly neighbors."

Robin was the one who answered her,

"We all met at Comic Con. After a quick exchange of emails, we made plans to meet up again."

Cali's eyes got wide,

"I love Comic Con! I go every year."

Trisha frowned,

"I wish I could afford that."

Cali shrugged,

"I actually know a guy who gets me in for free."

Jessica looked jealous,

"Who don't you know? I mean, Disney, Pixar, Comic Con, what's next?"

"How about the Kardashians?"

Darin threw his hands up in the air,

"It's official, she knows everyone."

Trisha nodded,

"Glad we met you, you might be a useful resource one day."

Cali laughed, glad she had met them too.

* * *

><p>The conversation wore on, the students talking about their colleges and their families, and eventually they asked California about hers,<p>

"Oh, I have five little brothers and an adopted sister."

Trisha looked at her, impressed once again,

"Seven kids, your parents must have had one hell of a time with that."

"Actually, it was mostly me taking care of them. Our parents were always pretty busy."

She looked at the sun, sighing in disappointment when she realized she would have to go home soon. She stood, brushing the sand off her legs, and said to them,

"It's been great talking to you, but I have to go."

They all protested, but she walked over to her towel, gathering her stuff, and then shouted to them as she walked away,

"You know where to find me."

* * *

><p>Yes, my spring break did start this week, so you are going to be getting a week of spring break related stories! And now prepare yourself for a super long rant thing!<p>

So, I got a Guest comment the other day, and I figured I might as well address it here since I can't reply privately. I'm going to copy and paste the comment here,

":I hate the fact that the OC is blonde with blue eyes and freckles. I'm not asking for a total Mexican or anything but blonde and blue eyes is rare here in California. It just doesn't fit."

(Chapter 1)

-Guest

Look, I'm flattered that you have read my story, I love each and everyone of you that has, but I would like to explain my OC to you.

First of all, she's blonde because she's the golden state. Gold as in yellow/blonde. Her hair has changed over time, as you may find out as you continue your journey with my very developed story. She used to have brown hair, when she was Alta California, and it grew lighter over time. Also, blonde hair is a very real stereotype for Californians. I'm a resident of California, so I know that not all the people here match, but it's a stereotype! They're not supposed to be accurate! Does every American go around acting like Alfred? No, no they do not!

Second, the blue eyes are for three reasons. The Pacific Ocean, which is right next to her, the stereotype again, and she inherited it from America, partly. The gold flecks in them are left over from the gold rush, but you didn't complain about that, so good work. You said blue eyes and blonde hair was rare here, but I actually know a lot of blue-eyed, blonde Californians that I modeled my OC after.

Third, when did I say she has freckles? Because I didn't. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I simply stated she had a sun kissed tan, and that's it. No freckles. Not a single one.

Lastly, I could have made her more Mexican, but I didn't. You know why? California is the most diverse state in America, to make her dominantly Mexican would make some sense, but it would be misrepresenting the population, so I resorted to stereotypes. I tried my best to keep her very diverse, but it's hard to do that and create a story revolving around her. I'm not denying any plot holes. I also figured since she lived before the Spanish Empire even reached the New World, she would have some of her own traits as well.

Keep in mind while reading this story, THIS IS MY OC! My opinion about what she should act like and look like! You are more than welcome to go write your own story, it's more fun than you would think. I've read lots of stories about other people's OCs for her. Some she's like a fem!Spain, others where she has a fake tan and dyed hair, and all of them are great. Individuals have different opinions.

One final thing, THIS IS HETALIA, IT'S NOT ALWAYS ACCURATE!

(Sorry for ranting, this just kinda ticked me off.)

Now that I got that off my chest, thank you for reviewing! (Even if it is this sort of criticism) See you next time, my lovelies!


	55. Still Springing and Breaking

California stood on the pier at Seal Beach, looking for Hawaii and Alaska.

They had promised to swing by the beach today, and spend some time with California before going back to Hawaii's place.

Cali sat down on the bench, watching a man and his son fishing by the rail, and smiled to herself.

She had thought about what it would be like to have a family, but then she remembers what chaos it was to raise her 5 brothers, not to mention Hawaii, and disregards the thought. She already has a family, she doesn't need any children.

She spots Hawaii, walking on the wooden planks, holding hands with Alaska, who had shed her winter coat in favor of a light one, her long black hair shimmering in the sun. She was obviously very flustered with the whole "hand-holding thing" and all.

Smiling and standing up, she waves to the two of them. Hawaii spots her and her eyes light up. She dashes over to Cali, letting go of Alaska, and tackles her, not bringing her to the ground, but taking her off balance,

"It's good to see you too!"

Hawaii giggles, and lets go. Her short black hair has a plumeria woven into it, her darkly tanned skin glistening in the afternoon sun. Cali plants a kiss on her forehead,

"Let's go down to my house and then we can go surfing! How does that sound, Alaska?"

Alaska nods at Cali, and she smiles brightly back,

"It's been a while, how have you been?"

Alaska mutters out,

"I'm good, and you?"

Cali laughs, showing all her perfect teeth,

"It's sunny, warm, and bright, just the way I like it!"

"Then you shouldn't come to my place."

Cali rolled her eyes, still smiling,

"Give yourself some credit, you have some incredible nature. It's not a frozen wasteland, but I'm sure you already know that."

Alaska nods politely, and is taken off guard when Hawaii takes her by the hand again, shouting over her shoulder to Cali,

"Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Cali sprints after them, she could have easily beaten them, but decides against it in favor of seeing the bright grin of victory on Hawaii's face.

* * *

><p>Once they had reached her beach house, Hawaii and Alaska out of breath, but California still full of energy, Cali got them both towels and surfboards and Alaska changed into her swimsuit,<p>

"Ready? The swell is looking pretty good right now."

Hawaii squealed excitedly, and Alaska blushed the tiniest bit at how adorable Hawaii was. Cali noticed the blush, and was almost amused to see that Alaska had a possible crush on her sister.

Unlike Arizona, Cali isn't the least bit protective of Hawaii's personal life. She welcomes drama, and thrives on relationships that her movies always provide.

Alaska took a board, holding the large board with ease, and held Hawaii's for her.

As they were walking out of the doorway, Sacramento decided to bare his teeth to Alaska menacingly, and Cali was about to scold him, when Alaska said flatly,

"I eat bears like you for breakfast."

Sacramento decided it best to leave Alaska alone after that.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked to the shore, finding a vacant place on the sand and setting up their umbrella. Cali took off her tank top and shorts, revealing her bright orange bikini, and picked up her board again.<p>

A good portion of the men and women that were around them, turned their attention to California, admiring her body, and not making Cali feel the least bit uncomfortable. After years of being watched by complete strangers, she was completely adjusted to it.

She waded into the ocean, setting her board down on top of the salt water, and waving to Hawaii and Alaska to come in with her,

"Come on, you're not gonna get any waves out there!"

Hawaii put on her best puppy-eyes, and pleaded to Alaska,

"Please? You've gone surfing before."

Alaska bit her lip,

"Not with all these people watching, I'll make a fool out of myself."

Hawaii continued to pout,

"Please oh please oh please oh ple-"

"Okay, fine."

Alaska stood, crossing her arms insecurely across her large chest.

Though she was only 14 or 15 physically, she had developed early, making herself extremely cautious of what she wore. Cali saw her covering herself and frowned, upset that Alaska was ashamed of her body that way.

Hawaii and Alaska made their way after Cali, and soon Hawaii was excitedly paddling out to a wave.

Cali cheered her on as she stood up, Alaska smiling a modest smile as Hawaii waved to them. Cali went after her own wave, executing a few tricks while in the swell, and then rejoining Alaska,

"Are you gonna go after one? That one looks pretty good."

Alaska nodded, and begun paddling after the wave Cali had pointed to. When she turned the board around, the wave scooped her up, carrying her up on the board. For a second, she couldn't move, paralyzed but the thought of failing or falling, but when she sees Hawaii, clapping and laughing, she stands up onto her feet. Alaska decides against doing anything fancy, just riding the wave all the way back to shore.

Once she has caught up with them again, Cali smiles brightly, giving her a thumbs-up,

"Excellent job. I'll let you in on a secret,"

She leans towards Alaska,

"I took Yorkie surfing once, and he wiped out more times than I could count."

Hawaii bursts out into laughter, and Alaska chuckled a bit too, making Cali glad she finally got the shy girl to laugh.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is, not enough people realize that I was partly Russian too!"<p>

Alaska tilts her head, looking at California curiously,

"Well, not as much as you of course, but like his control stretched all the way down the coast for a little while. I remember meeting him once, but Spain refused to let me see him again of course. He was scared of Russia taking me away from him, or something. He was pretty paranoid of that sort of thing."

Alaska, Hawaii, and California sat in California's living room, having a conversation as the sun set. Well, it was less a conversation and more California talking to Alaska while she nodded, and Hawaii's head drooped onto her shoulder.

Alaska looked down at the small, sleeping girl that was curled up next to her on the couch, and a small blush formed on her cheeks. Cali, who was sitting in an arm chair across from them, said,

"She's pretty cute, huh?"

Alaska's head snapped back to California, mouth gaping, and eyes wide in shock,

"Well, I-"

"It's okay, I think it's adorable that you have a crush on her."

Alaska turned bright red,

"But I don't-"

Cali raised an eyebrow at her, and crossed her arms, but Alaska said,

"I don't have a crush."

Cali smiled mischievously,

"Ah, so you're in the denial phase."

Alaska tried to protest, but Cali said,

"First it's denial, then confusion, then acceptance, then admittance. Trust me, I know about this sort of thing."

Alaska looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed and embarrassed,

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! You're sorry! Well, that was not the reaction I would've liked!"

Cali threw her hands up in the air,

"Don't ever feel sorry for having feelings for another person! You can quote me on that."

She stopped for a moment, studying Alaska's expression carefully,

"Is it that you're gay? Or is it something else."

Alaska stammered out,

"My boss doesn't-"

"So it's the gay thing. Look, you can't let anyone else tell you who you are, that's up to you. I'm pansexual, myself."

Alaska looked at her with her violet eyes,

"But you legalized it."

Cali shrugged,

"Yeah, and so has Hawaii."

Alaska turns red at the mention of Hawaii again, and Cali says as she stands up,

"I'm going to bed. Make yourself at home, the guest room is down the hall."

* * *

><p>California sat with a coffee in her hands, sitting at the small table outside the cafe, watching as people passed by. Suddenly, someone sits down at the table across from her, and to her surprise, it's none other than France,<p>

"Bonjour, ma chérie!"

Cali turns to him, her eyes wide, and a pleasant smile on her face,

"France! To what do I owe this honor?"

He smiles at her mischievously,

"I had heard that Angleterre was in the area, so I decided to follow him! I absolutely love to bother him."

Cali laughed,

"Well, now I know where Nebraska gets annoying part."

France scanned the streets,

"Have you seen him? I think London is with him, now that I think of it."

Cali stopped smiling,

"London too?"

France frowned as well when he saw her,

"Is there something wrong, Californie?"

Cali shrugged,

"No, it's nothing. Also, is 'Californie' my name in French?"

France nodded, back to his smiling self,

"Your name is beautiful already, but in my language it's even better."

She sipped her coffee,

"Well, I haven't seen him. It's a pretty large state, he could be anywhere."

France pouted,

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

"You could go to Napa Valley."

France looked at her curiously,

"Napa Valley?"

She nodded,

"Home of the best wine in the country."

France's face lit up with excitement,

"Wine, you say?"

Cali smiled,

"It's kinda my thing. You know, 'California, land of honey, fruit, and wine'."

France laughed his musical laugh,

"Perhaps I should visit more often."

A group of scarcely dressed girls walked by them, all giggling, one of them waving flirtatiously at France,

"Oh, I am definitely visiting more often."

Cali laughed,

"If you like that, you should see the beaches."

France looked at her, scanning her from up and down,

"I would prefer to see y-"

"I'm sure America would just love that. Not to mention my boyfriend."

France, dismissing the comment about America, perked up excitedly,

"Boyfriend? Oh, so that's why you've been so smiley!"

Taking another sip of her coffee, Cali couldn't help but smile. France said to her, like a teenage girl gossiping,

"So who's the lucky guy? Is it that Texas?"

Cali sighed,

"No, it's Oregon, actually."

France looked confused, so she explained,

"He's the state right above mine, here's a picture."

She pulled out her phone, and showed him a picture of her and Oregon,

"Ma chérie, oh you could do so much better!"

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that."

"No, I'm serious!"

Cali put her phone away,

"You of all people should know that love isn't about looks."

France pondered this for a moment, and California continued,

"Besides, are you blind? He's gorgeous! His brown hair, and rich chocolate eyes, and he gets so cute when he's flustered, and-"

"And in bed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

France smiled at her,

"If he makes you happy, then that's all that matters."

Cali was pleased with this answer, but then she spotted England across the street,

"Look, there he is!"

France turned around, and stood when he saw him,

"Thank you for the chat, ma chérie, but there are anglais to annoy!"

He walked away from the table, and Cali gave him a little wave as he walked away. The loud yelling she heard a few seconds from across the street later needed no explanation.

* * *

><p>I finally got Alaska in there for EverythingMath, and now I will have to write a cute Disneyland episode for A Fan! I don't really have much to say here, but thanks for reviewing and reading, it makes my day! See you next time!<p> 


	56. April Fools

California, Texas, and New York, got their gear together and set out in the night to America's home, ready to wreak some havoc.

To say America's April Fool's Day was eventful, would be an understatement.

When he woke up, he found himself only in his boxers, despite having slept in his pajamas, and all his clothes in his closet replaced with salami. He had to send a secret service agent to Kohl's to get him a new set of clothes.

He decided to not take a shower after seeing that his bathroom was wrapped in multiple layers of bubble wrap.

When he got downstairs, the first thing he noticed was that his entire kitchen was covered in tin foil and that there were three goats wandering around, eating the foil.

Once he had shooed them out, he realized they had also eaten all his food.

Knowing he had an important meeting to get to, he pulled on the freshly bought clothes, and opened the door.

Only to have a bucket of mayonnaise fall on his head.

Dripping in the sauce, he walked out to his car. The car was painted bright neon pink, and had a huge rainbow going down the side, but he was so done with all the pranking, he didn't even notice. Or if he did, he didn't care.

When he reached the meeting hall, and he tried to get out of the car, the seat stuck to the bottom of his pants, thanks to the super glue that had been put out there thanks to the 5 states.

Steaming with frustration and rage, America stomped into the building, the back of his pants open from having to cut himself free.

* * *

><p>England stood around the corner, holding a banana-cream pie in one hand, and covering his mouth with the other to avoid laughing too loudly.<p>

_I can't wait to see the look on that loser's face when he gets his precious pie all over it!_

He heard footsteps, and prepared to launch the pie. As America stepped around the bend, the pie collided with his face.

America stood still for a moment, furious at everything, and hungry from not being able to have breakfast. The anger was apparent on his face as he turned his head slowly to see England laughing his head off,

"I got you! You should see your face!"

America wiped off what was left of the dessert from his face, and then walked into the room. The only people he saw were California, New York, and Texas, all of them sitting in front of a Big Mac, large Coke, and large fries. America felt his mouth water at the sight,

"Oh thank goodness, thanks you guys."

But when he reached out to take one of the juicy burgers, the three picked them up, and took a huge bite. Texas said to him, through a mouthful of food,

"You wanted one? Oh, how silly of us!"

York nodded,

"I would think you'd have eaten already."

Cali giggled,

"I haven't had one of these in forever! I forgot how good they were."

America's face fell, and he sat down in the chair, wincing at the stench of mayo that still lingered around him,

"Why me? Why couldn't you guys do this to each other and not me?"

Texas shrugged,

"I'm going to prank other people too, don't worry."

Cali rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her soda,

"Don't flatter yourself, I have plenty of people to prank today."

England entered the room to see the three states laughing loudly, and America slumped in a chair. California stood up, finishing off the burger and handing her fries to York,

"Speaking of which, I have to go."

She sauntered off, but before she left, she patted America on the back,

"Hang in there. And trust me, there are more coming."

What America didn't know, was that she put a sign on his back that said,

**I SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR THAT'S DRESSED LIKE AN ASTRONAUT **

* * *

><p>Arizona knocked on California's door, and soon the door opened,<p>

"I just stopped by to make sure no one had pranked you."

California nodded, not smiling, her expression blank in fact. Arizona frowned slightly,

"Everything okay?"

She nodded again, and slammed the door in his face.

_Okay, something's wrong here._

He knocked on the door again, and once again she opened the door, not saying anything, nor smiling,

"Something's wrong, isn't it? Did Oregon break up with you?"

The door slammed in his face once more, leaving Arizona extremely confused. At that moment, Oregon walked over to where he was standing,

"Oh, hi Arizona! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yes, but I asked you first."

Oregon had been working on how to talk to Arizona, and apparently this worked because Arizona said,

"I'm here to make sure nobody pranks her, now why are you here?"

Oregon was a bit intimidated by- oh who are we kidding- he was super scared of Arizona and his murderous glare,

"California invited me over. I'm not sure why though, she never specified."

"Yeah, sure."

"Really! You can ask her!"

Arizona knocked on the door for the third time, and she answered it,

"Stop it, leave me alone."

Before she could slam it again, Arizona stuck his hand out, stopping the door from closing,

"Let me in."

Sighing in defeat, she opened the door and took a step back,

"Just don't touch anything."

Walking upstairs, California left them alone. Oregon raised an eyebrow,

"Okay, something's not right here. Did you see what she was wearing?"

Arizona scowled at him,

"So your eyes were there?"

Oregon took a step back in defense,

"No, well yes, but she was wearing a long-sleeve shirt! And jeans! Isn't that at least a little strange for her to be wearing during spring?"

Arizona walked inside, and was quickly followed by Oregon,

"I suppose."

Oregon closed the door behind them, and was confused when he saw Arizona inspecting the living room carefully,

"What are you looking for?"

"Any hints as to why she's acting like this."

While Arizona continued to poke around, Oregon walked up stairs to where she was. When he reached her bedroom door, he heard her speaking in Spanish, and he couldn't understand a word of it.

He went back down stairs, and told Arizona,

"She's speaking to somebody, but it's in Spanish. Can you translate?"

Arizona nodded, and then went up the stairs with Oregon.

* * *

><p>"¿Cuando puedo detener?"<p>

Arizona thought for a moment,

"She said 'When can I stop?'"

Oregon frowned,

"Stop what?"

Arizona held up a finger to his lips, shushing him,

"Pero no quiero."

"I think she said 'But I don't want to.'"

Oregon knocked on the door,

"Cali? Who are you talking no?"

She called back,

"Nadie-I mean, no one."

The door opened,

"What are you doing, listening in on me?"

Arizona studied her face,

"You are not my sister."

* * *

><p>"Just stay there for a little longer!"<p>

California rolled her eyes at the response she got,

"You promised me you would!"

She heard knocking and Oregon's voice in the background and the phone was hung up. California put the phone down,

_Well, this could have gone better._

She looked over her shoulder to see Sonora, one of Mexico's states, walking towards her, holding a plate of pork,

"So what is Baja doing exactly?"

Sonora sat down next to her on the couch in Baja's house,

"Well, she's supposed to be acting like me for the day, but that failed rather horribly, and I think Arizona's gonna figure it out any second now."

Right as she said that, her phone started to ring,

"Yes?"

Suddenly, there was loud shouting,

"Ari, you know I don't speak Navajo."

There was a pause, before he said,

"Just come here right now."

He hung up the phone, and California sighed,

"I guess that means that prank failed."

She smiled at Sonora,

"Thanks for letting me hang here, and tell Mexico that he needs to work on the immigration thing, kay?"

She waved to him, and he waved back, but he wasn't really listening. He was staring at her chest and he thought,

_Why did Mexico have to sell her to America?_

* * *

><p>When California showed back up at her house, Baja was sitting on the couch, and Arizona and Oregon shooting her confused looks,<p>

"So it didn't take you very long to figure it out, huh?"

Oregon stood up,

"Well, not the whole thing. Who is this, exactly?"

Baja threw her hands up,

"I told you, I'm Baja California!"

Cali nodded,

"And I'm Alta California, but I'm not called that anymore. We're twins! Kinda."

Cali tilted her head,

"She's a lot younger than me, but we are identical. Almost."

They shared the same blonde hair, but Baja's was much shorter and Cali had red tips. The shade of blue they both had in their eyes was uncanny, but Cali's had those gold sparkles in them. They were the same height, and had the same body type, but Cali had obviously put more effort into having a defined figure, while Baja was above the beauty culture. Baja's skin was a little bit darker than Cali's but it had the same sun-kissed glow.

When they stood right next to each other, the most recognizable difference, was that Cali almost always had a shinning smile on her face but Baja's expression was blank.

Oregon looked back and forth between the two,

"Why didn't you tell us you had a twin?"

Cali looked over at Baja,

"She doesn't really like me."

Baja rolled her eyes,

"That's because you're a no-good, Hollywood, airhead, and I don't want to associate myself with you."

Cali narrowed her eyes at her,

"You're just jealous because I'm more well known than you."

"I would rather be a nobody then a sell-out, narcissistic, tramp like you!"

Cali put her hands on her hips, and was about to retort equally as vicious, when Arizona stood,

"Just leave, why don't you?"

Baja stuck her nose in the air,

"Good idea. I think I will."

Baja stormed out, muttering under her breath in Spanish, causing Cali to gasp,

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

The door slammed, and Cali took a deep breath,

"And that's why I never told you about her. She's a bitch."

Oregon and Arizona sat in stunned silence, staring as the cheerful smile reappeared on Cali's face,

"Sorry you had to see that. Anyway, I was thinking we could pull one last prank."

Arizona and Oregon shared a look of curiosity and worry, so Cali said,

"Just trust me. It'll be fun."

* * *

><p>America had just gotten home, his kitchen still half covered in tin foil, his bathroom covered in bubble wrap, and a large mayonnaise puddle on his porch. He got out his machete and hacked all the bubble wrap from the walls of his bathroom, not caring that he left multiple dents and scratches in the tile.<p>

After a long shower, he had scrubbed the stench of mayonnaise and banana-cream pie from his body. He decided to call it a night, even thought it was only 8, and fell asleep the instant his head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>He woke up at 2:49 am, and threw the blankets off of himself, having to go to the bathroom. As he walked down the hall, the creaking from the wooden floorboards underneath his feet was really starting to freak him out. Somewhere in the house, a window was opened, and then slammed close. America started to walk a little faster, but he realized that he was lost.<p>

_Didn't I already pass the Elvis picture? Or was that the Neil Armstrong one?_

He turned around to see the bucket that was full of mayonnaise earlier, lying on the floor a few feet away. His heart began to pound in his chest,

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was no response. When he turned around to continue on his journey to the bathroom, there was some creepy childish laughter. America chuckled nervously,

"I'm not scared of you!"

To his surprise, there was a response,

"Yes you are."

The voice sounded like one of a 5-year-old girl,

"You are scared of me, because you're scared of ghosts."

America went pale,

"G-ghosts?"

Cue the childish giggle,

"Oh yes. You're terrified of them. So, you must be terrified of me."

America looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from,

"Don't bother. You can't see me. But I can see you."

He could barely breathe, but he managed to squeak out,

"Goldie? It's you isn't it? And I almost fell for it."

At that moment, his phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Hey America, it's California, I was just wondering if-"

America dropped the phone, suppressing a scream and the ghost said,

"How dare you think I'm not who I say I am!"

The voice was much less innocent now. It was getting deeper and more supernatural as the voice continued,

"I have killed many men just like you for this reason! All of them doubting me!"

America dropped to his knees,

"No! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"You are?"

"Yes! I am so so so so sorry!"

There was a pause, and then the voice said,

"Fine, I will let you live. But just this once."

"Oh thank you!"

America stood up again,

"But I will be back, believe me, I will!"

And with that, the voice stopped.

* * *

><p>Oregon turned off the microphone and radioed to California from America's attic,<p>

"Alright, and that's a wrap!"

Cali smiled to herself,

"The cameras caught everything! Ari, you there?"

"Yes."

Arizona slipped out of America's house through the window once more,

"I'd call that a success."

Cali began to laugh,

"Did you see his face? Priceless!"

Oregon looked down at the microphone he was carrying,

"This mic so cool."

Cali smirked,

"It's a voice changer I borrowed from Spielberg."

Arizona walked away from the house,

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good prank."

Oregon shook his head,

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Cali."

* * *

><p>Alright! Obligatory April Fool's Day chapter is complete! Poor America, I couldn't resist! So, I put Baja in there because I want to start involving Mexico more, what do you guys think? Let me know, and I'll see you next time!<p> 


	57. The Sun and the Moon

Oregon had always liked the beaches. He had his own, after all.

But what made the beach truly great, was California.

She shone like a diamond in the sun, glistening with salt water. Her smile, with the bright blue background of the sky, made his heart flutter.

Today she had invited him out to Seal Beach, to spend some time together and simply relax.

If he thought he liked the beach before, now he loved it. Not to mention he loved her.

Her beach house wasn't the largest of all her houses, rather small actually, but it had the best view of the pier and the waves. You could sit in her living room, and look out the giant window that covered an entire wall, and see dolphins hopping in the waves.

Oregon sat in that very room, in a big fluffy arm chair, drinking mango juice, and reading poetry, listening to the soft sounds of California's radio playing songs in Spanish that sounded sweet to his ears, despite him not being able to understand them.

He heard Cali's smooth voice gently singing along, and her feet skip down the hallway, over to where he was sitting. Before he could react, she had plucked the book out of his hands, and sat down on his lap, tucking her head under his chin.

Sighing happily at the distraction, Oregon wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The word 'perfect' couldn't even compare to what Oregon was feeling at this moment.

* * *

><p>Love is a silly thing. We've been told this a million times, yet not too many understand. There is no rule book or instruction manual to love.<p>

You just wing it.

Put your heart on a silver platter and offer it up to who ever you choose, hoping they do the same.

It's a dangerous game, one that many cannot win or cannot quit, but a few find the other.

Keep in mind, you do not need anyone. You can be perfectly happy all on your own. Maybe all you need is a box of pizza and a Netflix account and to that I say,

"Go for it. You are in charge of your own happiness."

But I'm getting off topic, back to Oregon.

* * *

><p>Cali wiggled her toes and sunk deeper into his embrace,<p>

"Do you want to do anything today?"

Oregon shook his head, resting his chin once again on her head. Cali smiled slightly,

"So we're just gonna stay like this?"

Oregon nodded,

"And for how long?"

Cali leaned back, looking at him thoughtfully, and Oregon replied,

"Ideally? Forever. Realistically? All day."

Cali smiled and leaned into him again,

"Sounds like a plan."

With her legs bent over the armrests, and her arms lying lazily in her lap, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>When she opened them again, she was still in that armchair, and Oregon was asleep.<p>

Unfortunately, her stomach growled loudly, bringing her attention to that fact that she had yet to eat anything all day.

Wiggling out of his loose grip, Cali stood up. Her hair was knotted and tangled, so she decided to run a comb through it as she perused the pantry for fresh fruit.

Oregon blinked, rubbing his eyes, and laughed when he saw her looking in the kitchen,

"I thought we were gonna stay in this chair all day."

Cali said back to him, still scoping out the shelves,

"Food comes first."

She frowned, and set the comb on the counter,

"I'm out of fruit."

Oregon rolled his eyes,

"You ate all of it last night."

Cali tilted her head in confusion,

"I did?"

"Yeah! You called yourself the 'Orange Queen' and shouted at a pelican outside that he needed to bow down to you. Then you made a huge sculpture out of oranges, grapes, and strawberries. You then ate the entire thing."

Cali walked back to the arm chair, standing across from him,

"And why did you let me drink all that wine?"

Oregon smirked,

"It was rather adorable."

"Oh ha ha, let's watch Cali get drunk and make a fool out of herself."

"I didn't mean it like that."

She rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face,

"Of course. But we still need to get some fruit. There's a farmers market about a mile away."

Oregon stood up,

"I'll drive."

Cali shook her head,

"Oh no, we'll be biking there."

Going to the small alley to the left of the house, Cali pulled out two beach cruisers, one blue and the other green, and mounted the blue one,

"It's not that far. C'mon, it'll be fun."

Oregon loved to bike. It was a wonderful alternative to driving.

But he didn't count on California acting like she's in a 'Tour de France' and speed off. He could barely keep up with her as it is, much less on a bike.

* * *

><p>She sped through the quaint beach town, searching for those fruit stands she had been to many times.<p>

As Cali rounded a corner, she spotted the market, bustling with many people, some chefs, others just looking for organic fruits.

She parked the bike, locking it to a bike rack, and then waited for Oregon to catch up with her.

He was breathing hard, sweaty and exhausted from the long ride over. Cali couldn't help but giggle at his panting as he locked up his bike as well,

"I had to bike up that hill!"

After getting a skeptic look from Cali, he said,

"So I'm not that athletic."

Cali nodded,

"Definitely not. Ooh look!"

She darted over to one of the stands and smiled as she picked up an orange. The old woman that stood behind the stand smiled at her,

"Good to see you, Angel."

Cali smiled back at her,

"These oranges look great, Lucy."

The Lucy laughed,

"Of course they do! I grew them, after all."

Oregon walked up next to her, and Cali grabbed his arm,

"Lucy, this is Erik!"

Oregon shook her hand politely,

"Nice to meet you."

Lucy laughed,

"Isn't he polite?"

Cali grinned and Lucy continued,

"Are you from around here?"

Oregon shook his head,

"I'm from Oregon."

Still smiling, Lucy handed him an orange,

"Welcome to California. Here, it's on the house."

Oregon tried to refuse it, but she insisted,

"Any friend of Angel is a friend of mine. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I'd be!"

California ended up buying a few bags of Lucy's oranges, and then went over to the strawberry stand.

The young man standing there had a similar reaction, greeting Cali with a smile and acting as though they were the best of friends. It warmed Oregon's heart to know

she really cared for the people who lived here, supporting them and buying their crops.

* * *

><p>With her basket brimming with fruit, California set off back to her house, going a bit slower this time. Oregon was glad for her waiting for him so he could actually enjoy the trip,<p>

"Beautiful."

Cali looked over her shoulder at the coast line,

"I know, it really is."

Oregon laughed,

"I was talking about you."

Rolling her eyes, she responded,

"That is such a cheesy line."

"Yes, but you fell for it."

"Touché."

Taking her feet off the pedals, letting them extend in front of her, she coasted down the hill, smiling to herself. Oregon looked over and couldn't help but smile himself as well, seeing her hair flow in the wind and the glimmer of light on her skin. He wasn't sure if that was the sun giving her that glow, or it was just California's skin, or possibly both.

* * *

><p>California stifled a laugh as Oregon took off his helmet,<p>

"Okay, how bad is my helmet hair?"

She walked over and ran her fingers through his hair,

"Oh, it's pretty bad. Not that I mind."

Pulling his head towards hers, she kissed him deeply, still with her fingers in his shaggy, dark hair. He smiled into the kiss, and the tang of orange from the snack she had on the way over from her lips made him crave citrus.

He put his hands on her hips, feeling the rough denim, and tilted his head to the side. Cali broke the kiss, however, and led him into the house, leaving the bikes forgotten in the alley.

* * *

><p>Back inside, California put the fruit away in the pantry, then went to Oregon. Before she could pull him into another kiss, he pulled out a small box,<p>

"What's this?"

She opened the box, and inside was a small silver ring. It had a tiny yellow sun on it, a yellow gemstone in the center, but only half of the sun rays were there. The sun was hanging off the band slightly,

"You didn't have to get me anything."

Oregon took another ring out of this other pocket. It was similar to hers, but it was decorated with stars, and had a crescent moon instead of a sun. The curve on the moon left a indent in the ring, and when Oregon put the two rings right next to each other, they fit perfectly together, the sun fitting into the groove of the moon,

"You're my sun, warmth and golden glow. If I look at you too long, I feel like I'll be blinded."

She gasped slightly, put then a wide grin appeared on her face,

"And you're my moon, casting soft glow, and watching over me when I'm scared."

He slipped the sun ring onto her finger,

"Funny thing is, the only reason the moon has any light to begin with is the sun."

She put the moon ring onto his finger,

"Well, where would surfing be without the moon? You move my currents."

Oregon looked into her eyes, her bright blue eyes,

"Touché."

Without wasting another moment, she kissed him firmly, overcome with joy and a plethora of other emotions she couldn't even begin to describe.

Oregon fell back onto the couch, Cali falling onto his lap, and they clung to other as if their life depended on it. The sound of Cali's radio still echoed in the house. She pulled back for a moment, and sang along to the tune,

**"Y me muero por probar, t****us labios rojos, llenos de ti, s****olo dime que si."**

Oregon frowned,

"What does that mean?"

Cali giggled a little before telling him,

"I'd die to kiss your lips, your red lips, just tell me yes."

She shrugged,

"Or something like that."

Oregon kissed her shoulder blade,

"I love it when you speak Spanish."

"¿En realidad?

"I'm not sure what that means, but sure."

The song changed, and Cali sang along to this one as well,

**"Porque no supiste entender a mi corazón, lo que había en él. Porque no tuviste el valor, de ver quién soy."**

Oregon chuckled,

"Translate, please."

And he tapped her on the nose, as if pressing a button to a machine, and Cali said,

"Because you did not know how to understand my heart, what was there in it. Because you didn't have the courage, to see who I am."

He frowned,

"This one doesn't sound like a love song to me."

"Actually, the song is called 'Me Voy' or 'I Leave'."

Oregon nodded,

"Yup, this one is definitely not a love song."

That song ended, and soon a new one started, and Cali sang once more,

**"Quizas somos dos locos incurables ****tal vez somos dos chispas en la oscuridad. ****Quizás es que lo nuestro quisiera ****tratar de comprender nuestra mejor verdad."**

Before he could say anything, Cali said,

"Perhaps we are two incurable madmen. Perhaps we are two sparks in the darkness. Perhaps it's that we are trying to comprehend our best truth."

"Ah, now that's a love song."

Cali couldn't help but laugh at that,

"Maybe you should listen to the Spanish radio more."

Oregon left a trail of kisses going up her neck,

"But it's only worth listening to when you're here."

Cali smiled happily and pressed back into his chest, humming along to the tune faintly. He traced the scar on her back, following the faded pink line down the back of her shirt with his finger. Cali tensed a little and Oregon took his hand away,

"Everything okay? Did that hurt?"

She shook her head,

"I'm just not very fond of that scar. It's hideous."

Oregon put his lips to her ear and whispered,

"I think it's beautiful."

Cali was confused,

"What do you mean? How is that even possible?"

Oregon put his hand back on her back,

"Well, I think you're beautiful, and that scar is on you, thus I think the scar is beautiful."

Running his hand up and down her spine, he added,

"I adore every part of you."

Cali smiled to herself,

"It just brings up bad memories. Pain that I never want to go through ever again."

She stopped smiling, sinking further into his lap,

"I joke about it, but that's the only way I can keep myself from getting scared."

Oregon didn't say anything, and let her continue,

"I realized a little while back that I might have seismophobia. That's a fear of earthquakes."

She felt tears threatening to spill over,

"I mean, little tremors pop up every now and then, and I don't sweat it, but it's terrifying to think about."

Oregon still was rubbing her back, now trying to comfort her, and still didn't speak,

"My back has split open more times then I would've liked."

Oregon stopped moving his arm, and said to her,

"When I was little, I heard stories of Fort Tejon, and how horrifying it was. I always thought to myself 'How very strong she must be, how brave and tough she must have to be for her citizens. I could never do that.' I also thought the same thing when Washington went through the Mount St. Helens fiasco."

Cali leaned back, and held his face in her hands. She smiled gently,

"Thank you."

Oregon noticed the tears streaming down her face, and used his thumb to wipe them away,

"You are so strong, but that doesn't mean you have to face it alone. If anything happens, I'll be here. I'll always be here."

* * *

><p>Okay! Long-ish chapter for you guys! I'm loving spring break! I won't be able to post anything on Saturday because I'll be at a sleepover, but I promise you'll get something on Sunday or even tomorrow if I can. And I think this is the last of the Spring Break series. Thank you for all your support and please oh please review! See you next time!<p>

The songs I used:

"Que Vida La Mia" by Reik

"Me Voy" by Julieta Venegas

"Tu Pirata Soy Yo" by Chayanne


	58. Soviet Suntan

"Don't worry Goldie, I'll go easy on you."

America cracked his knuckles and nodded at her.

California rolled her eyes,

"This will be over so fast you won't have the chance."

America smirked,

"You definitely are an American."

Cali planted her hands on her hips,

"Tell me about it."

America began to count down,

"In 3, 2, 1, fight!"

California rushed forward, extending her arms, and bending over. Before America could react, she had tackled him and pinned him down by the hips with her knees. Instead of any punches or kicks, she began to viciously tickle him. No matter how much he squirmed or fought, Cali held him down, still tickling his mid-section,

"Do you wanna forfeit?"

America managed to say through his forced and pained laughter,

"Never!"

At this response, Cali moved her hands upward, reaching his neck with her elegant fingers. With his neck being even more sensitive, America's face went red and he flailed,

"No! Not the neck! Unfair!"

Cali smirked at him,

"Do you want me to stop? Wanna quit?"

America, though he knew she had the clear advantage, spat at her,

"Not in a million years!"

Cali shrugged,

"Guess we're gonna be here a while, huh?"

America continued to wiggle about, with California smiling devilishly at him,

"You can just give up."

America stopped moving and Cali stopped tickling him,

"Fine, fine! I give up! Now get off of me!"

Cali, still pinning him to the ground, said innocently,

"First, who's the greatest state ever?"

"You are."

"That's what I thought."

Cali rolled off of him and stood up. She held out a hand to America to help him up, but didn't anticipate him yanking her down to the floor next to him. She went face-first down on the ground as America loomed over her,

"That's better."

Before she could get up, he grabbed her by the waist and flung her over so she was facing up. He, avoiding her punches and kicks, managed to get a hold of her hands and keep them by her sides. Although he tried his hardest, she kneed him hard in the groin. A dirty trick, but it worked. She pushed him off of her, and put a foot on his chest to keep him down.

She smiled triumphantly and raised her hands,

"The winner!"

America huffed unhappily,

"If this was a real fight I would've won."

Cali rolled her eyes as he got to his feet again,

"If this was a real fight, you wouldn't be conscious."

* * *

><p>The sheer size of the man was a little unnerving. It didn't help that he was smiling creepily right at her.<p>

California looked over at America pleadingly as Russia said politely,

"Thank you for letting me into your home."

"Don't mention it."

California stood up, and walked over to the kitchen,

"Could I get you anything? Some fruit? A drink?"

Russia looked intrigued,

"What fruit do you have?"

She looked into her vast pantry,

"Well, I have bananas, watermelon, pineapples, and oranges to name just a few."

Russia looked pleasantly surprised,

"Oranges? I can't remember the last time I had one of those."

Cali turned to him with wide eyes,

"Really? Here, catch!"

She tossed him an orange, and he caught it with one hand.

For a moment, Russia simply studied the fruit, then he rose it to his mouth to take a bite,

"Wait! Hold on!"

Russia froze, and looked at her curiously,

"You have to peel it first."

She muttered under her breath,

"Isn't he a smart one?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just talking to myself!"

Cali hated that she was so intimidated by the man. She was used to being very proud and strong, but his aura just took her down a few pegs,

"So, America, what brought you two here?"

America sighed and looked at Russia,

"I need to ask a favor."

She turned back to him,

"What kind of favor?"

"Um, well,"

America looked very nervous and he looked over at Russia. Russia continued for him,

"We need you to watch my sisters for me."

Cali furrowed her eyebrows,

"Belarus and Ukraine?"

America nodded,

"It'll just be for the day."

Cali crossed her arms,

"Why can't they just stay with you?"

America and Russia shared a look, and Cali looked at them quizzically,

"That bad, huh?"

America nodded and Russia swatted him on the arm,

"They're my sisters."

"Are you saying that Belarus is not insane?"

Russia thought for a moment, and then turned to California,

"Is there any problem with that?"

Cali held up her hands,

"No, no problem. When will they be here?"

America looked towards the door,

"Any minute now."

As she was turning back to the pantry, America said to her,

"Ooh! Can I have some watermelon?"

"How many?"

"Hmm, three please!"

Russia tilted his head in confusion,

"Three what?"

His question was answered by California walking back into the living room, carrying three large watermelons in her hands, not struggling with the weight at all,

"Ah, you Americans and your appetites."

If it was anyone else, Cali would've told them off for stereotyping, but she couldn't muster the courage to say anything. So, she suffered in silence. But nothing stopped her when she saw America getting watermelon juice on her couch,

"¡Eh! Limpio que ahora."

Then she tossed him a rag to clean it with as he said,

"Lo siento."

Cali rolled her eyes and muttered to herself,

"I have an idea, let's go over to California's house, eat all her food, and make a huge mess! I'm sure she won't mind! Dumbass.."

Russia raised an eyebrow at the girl, shocked at her attitude to America.

_Oh I like this one._

* * *

><p>The second the door opened and California let Belarus and Ukraine into her home, Russia and America fled as though the house was on fire,<p>

"Brother, wait!"

But the door had already been slammed, and Belarus gripped her knife angrily. Ukraine stuck out her hand to California, who shook it politely,

"It is so good to meet you. I am Ukraine, and this is my sister Belarus."

Cali smiled warmly at her,

"I am California, but you can call me Cali."

Ukraine looked at her with wide eyes, dropping her hand,

"I have heard much about you. Is it true that you get weather up to 37 degrees here?"

Cali looked at her, confused and said,

"It hasn't been that cold in a very long time."

Ukraine's eyes got even wider,

"That is cold? How hot does it usually get?"

"Around 80 or 90 usually."

Both girls gasped,

"How do you survive that heat?"

Cali chuckled,

"I've gotten used to it. I am a desert after all."

Belarus said to herself,

"90 degrees Celsius, that is insane."

Cali laughed,

"I see the problem here. No, 90 degrees Fahrenheit."

Ukraine laughed as well, but Belarus scowled and said,

"Americans..."

* * *

><p>Cali found herself liking Ukraine more and more as they spoke,<p>

"So you farm?"

Cali nodded, smiling brightly,

"I grow all my food myself, or I go to a farmer's market. I wish I could say the same about the other states."

Ukraine looked out the window longingly,

"With this climate, I would do the same. Are you sure you don't get any snow?"

"If there was, I would be in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

Cali took a sip of her ice water before continuing,

"Well, my roads aren't built for ice or snow, so I couldn't drive anywhere."

Belarus turned to her, intrigued at this,

"Really?"

Cali nodded, frowning,

"Not to mention my citizens don't have much experience driving on ice so there would be a lot of accidents."

Ukraine frowned as well,

"That's awful!"

Belarus, however, continued to simply stare at California,

"Do you know what snow is?"

Cali laughed at this,

"Of course I do! Colorado takes me skiing all the time, and there's a lot of snow up in the mountains."

"You have mountains here?"

Cali puffed up her chest proudly,

"Tallest mountain in Continental America!"

Belarus smirked,

"Continental?"

Cali deflated,

"Well, Alaska has Mt. McKinley, which is the tallest in all of America, but she's not apart of the continent, so Mt. Whitney wins!"

Cali looked down sheepishly,

"Kinda."

* * *

><p>Belarus couldn't help but dislike California. Something about her warmness was off-putting to her for whatever reason. Perhaps it was jealously, perhaps it was simply California's attitude, perhaps it was because her brother had left her here with a strange girl and gone out with America, but who knows? Perhaps it's all of those.<p>

While California was in the middle of explaining how to surf to Ukraine, Belarus stood up and walked out of the living room, bored of the conversation.

There was a hall that she walked down that had picture frames covering the walls, and she stopped to look at a few of the photographs. One had California and six other people in what looks like a large forest, another was in black and white and had California standing with two young boys, yet another of her and that large bear she had wondering around.

Belarus frowned a bit at all the pictures, seeing a bright smile in every single one.

_This girl, living such a plush life while I had to work. She's tan, pretty, skinny, and I don't like her._

At the very end of the hall, she came to a door, but it was locked. She took out her trusty knife, and wormed the door open. Inside the dark musty room, were suits of armor that looked Spanish, a large chest that appeared to be locked, and a tall stack of dusty magazines and newspapers. Belarus's eyes widened as she looked around the room.

After further inspection of the armor, she concluded that it was conquistador armor, but was puzzled by the blood that stained the sword. The chest was much more firmly locked then the door, and she couldn't open it, and it was extremely heavy as well. The magazines failed to catch her attention, but the newspapers were extremely old, some dating back to 1836, and she pulled out of the stack.

The words **The Great 1906 San Francisco Earthquake, The worst natural disaster in U.S. ****history **caught her eye.

_Earthquake?_

Belarus sat down on the dirty floor, not caring that she was getting dust on her dress, and proceeded to read the entire article.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Ukraine too long to figure out her sister had left. She wasn't too worried at first, but then she heard a large 'thud' and she bolted to where she heard it coming from, fearing the worst.<p>

California followed her down the hall, and was startled when the door was open. Ukraine ran into the room, and saw Belarus trying desperately to reorganize the large stack of papers that were all over the floor. Cali stood in the doorway, gaping at the door that had been opened somehow,

"How did you get in here?"

Cali noticed how demanding she sounded, but didn't care due to the outrage that she felt,

"Usually, when people lock a door, it means they don't want anyone in there!"

Belarus refused to meet her eyes as she put the last of the newspapers back on the table they were originally sitting on. Ukraine turned to Belarus,

"You broke in here? We are guests!"

Belarus scowled at California,

"You were boring me. So I came in here."

Cali sighed,

"Well, whatever."

She looked curiously at Belarus,

"What were you looking at anyway?"

Belarus plucked the newspaper she was reading from the table and handed it to her. Cali gasped a bit when she saw it,

"1906, huh? That was quite a thing."

Belarus nodded and Ukraine frowned,

"What happened in 1906?"

Cali held out the newspaper to her,

"Earthquake. A big one too."

Ukraine's eyes got wide as she scanned the page,

"My English isn't too great, what is a 'seismograph'?"

"It's how they measure how large an earthquake is and where it originated."

Ukraine nodded, looking back at the paper. As she read, Belarus turned to California,

"What's in the chest?"

Cali sighed again,

"Something I would like to forget, if only I could."

Belarus tilted her head in confusion,

"What is in it?"

Cali left the room for a moment, and came back with a key that had a cross on the handle. She stuck the key in the hole, and turned it. The lid popped open, and she pulled out a handful of gold dust. Belarus gasped,

"Is that-"

"Yes, it's gold."

Cali dropped the heavy mineral back into the chest, and locked it again,

"During the gold rush, I was different. I despise the way I acted, and I don't like to think about it, so I put it all in there."

Belarus's eyes got wider as she thought about the heavy chest,

"It's full of gold?"

Cali nodded grimly,

"I couldn't bring myself to sell it. So, I kept it. Almost to remind myself not to ever go back to the way I was."

Ukraine put the newspaper on the table once more, now very sad for the young girl.

Cali looked around the room one last time, and then said to them,

"Well, we don't need to get into the sad stuff."

She muttered under her breath,

"I need to fix that door..."

* * *

><p>"Goldie! We're back!"<p>

"Brother!"

"Ahhh!"

* * *

><p>I figured it was about time to put those guys in there, so there we go! Just a heads-up 'Michigan', send me all the insults you can! I have a chapter for you coming up, and I need some good material! Thank you for being patient with me, the sleepover was fun. I actually met someone there who was called Cali, and I kept thinking she showed up or something. I was pretty cool. Anyway, please review! See you next time!<p> 


	59. 5 Adventures

Germany watched California bounce around America, a goofy smile on her face, her hands behind her back.

America said something to her, and she laughed, her laugh echoing across the meeting room. It sounded like a tinkling bell, an innocent, sweet sound, and Germany found the edges of his lips lifting up because of it.

Italy was next to him, talking to him about the newest fashions, but Germany was too busy looking at California, and then back to Italy.

_They really are quite alike. _

His gaze turned to Spain, and he saw the smile on his face, and was surprised at how much California's resembled his.

Then, he saw Japan with his hands behind his back as well, and realized where California had picked that up.

As he looked around the room, he saw more similarities between California and a bunch of the other nations that had and/or have good relations with her. She had Mexico's face-shape and fingers, Spain's smile, Japan's polite habits, Italy's general carefree attitude, Korea's pep, and China's proud posture.

_It funny how easily the states are influenced by us. _

The meeting had just ended and the nations were beginning to file out of the room. Germany took one more glance at California, and then back to Italy.

_But of everyone, they seem to be most alike. _

Apparently, France had attempted to grope California, causing Cali to yelp in surprise.

Before America could do anything, France was flipped over onto his back, the wind knocked out of him, a high heeled foot cutting off his circulation.

Cali squeaked, realizing who she had just assaulted, and took her foot off of him,

"I'm so sorry! Instincts."

France smiled halfheartedly to the girl and sat up. Cali smiled again and shrugged,

"I don't really know my own strength."

France nodded, terrified of the girl more than ever, and shuffled away awkwardly, deciding it was much more rewarding-not to mention less painful-to bother England instead.

Germany took one last look at the girl, noting the faint muscles on her arms and legs, and he came to a conclusion.

_She's definitely American. _

She threw her hair over her shoulder and glided out of the room, graceful as ever even in those high heels. America followed, tripping over his own feet and laughing obnoxiously.

_Then again, she just might be her very own person. _

* * *

><p>Oregon strolled up to California's door, poppies in hand, and knocked four times.<p>

The door was opened, but nobody was there. Oregon was suspicious as he stepped cautiously into the dark house, looking this way and that once inside.

The door slammed behind him, startling him into dropping the flowers. He cursed and picked them up off the floor, dusting them off and positioning the petals.

When he stood up again, he saw a shadow cross the floor. Growing more and more worried by the second he called out,

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

God, I knew I shouldn't have watched Paranormal Activity with Cali, it just gives me the creeps.

There was a light chuckle from down the hall, and then a 'shushing' noise followed soon after. Oregon called out again,

"No really, is anyone there?"

A foot stepped out from the shadows, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Oregon realized it was Nevada. He looked surprisingly serious, his usual happy-go-lucky smile missing. Nevada cleared his throat, tried to smooth his abnormally spiky hair, and said calmly,

"So, congratulations."

Oregon was confused,

"On what?"

He heard a snort from directly behind him, and he whirled around to see Colorado smiling,

"On wooing Cali, what else?"

Oregon blushed, and muttered,

"I didn't 'woo' her."

New Mexico appeared next to him, with a lizard perched on his shoulder, and said,

"Yeah, you did. She hasn't been this floaty in years."

Suddenly, he was pulled into a swivel chair, and spun around. Then, the chair was pushed by an unknown force to a table. Oregon's heart skipped a beat when

Arizona walked around Oregon, surveying him with calculating eyes,

"I promised New Mexico I wouldn't maim you."

New Mexico put his hand on Arizona's shoulder and winked jokingly at Oregon,

"I'm looking out for you, buddy."

Utah and Colorado joined them, both of them sitting across from Oregon, and Nevada soon sat down at the table as well. Utah looked at Oregon approvingly,

"Look, you're a nice guy, but-"

"We worry for California."

Colorado finished his sentence, something he did often, and the two brothers exchanged looks. Oregon's grip on the flowers tightened as Arizona glared at him suspiciously as Nevada continued,

"We all have come to terms with the fact that you're dating."

He paused a moment and looked at Arizona,

"Okay, maybe not all of us."

New Mexico couldn't help snickering at Arizona, who was getting more and more angry by the second. Colorado spoke up,

"Anyways, we are so glad that she finally found someone that...5/6 of us approve of."

Utah nodded,

"But, we just wanted to give you a little warning."

All of their expressions darkened, Arizona's even more so, and Nevada said in his most menacing voice,

"You hurt our sister in anyway, we won't hesitate to hurt you, twice as hard."

Arizona growled,

"If I hear that you have done anything less than exceptional, I will personally shoot an arrow into your eye."

Colorado frowned at him,

"Don't doubt us when we say we will protect our sister."  
>New Mexico nodded,<p>

"It's the least we can do for her."

Utah smirked at him,

"Just make sure you take good care if her."

Colorado smiled brightly at him,

"Not that she needs your help."

Nevada laughed,

"She's been wearing that ring you gave her, protecting it like it's the queen's jewels."

Oregon felt his face heat up and he put a hand over his own ring. Utah shook his head slightly,

"Matching rings, how cliche."

Colorado laughed and put a hand on his shoulder,

"May I remind you that California invented the cliche."

Utah shrugged,

"True."

Arizona noticed the flowers in his hand,

"Those are for Cali, I'm guessing."

Oregon nodded, still too scared to say anything and Nevada nodded in approval,

"Golden Poppies, nice choice. Here, let's get those in a vase before California gets back."

"That reminds me, where is she?"

Nevada smirked at Oregon,

"We dropped her off in Disneyland and told her to find all the hidden mickeys. She won't be back for a while."

* * *

><p>California sat a big leather arm chair in the governor's office, waiting for Mr. Schwarzenegger to finish the paper work that technically she was supposed to be doing.<p>

Arnold sighed, and said in his Austrian accent,

"Angel, do you know how important exercise is?"

Cali rolled her eyes, noting that he called her by her human name because he had trouble saying her real one,

"Yes, yes, I've heard it a million times."

"With exercise, you can rule the world. I won Mr. Universe and Mr. Olympia, and you know why?"

Cali sighed, having heard this conversation many a times,

"Why?"

Arnold paused for a moment to look at her intently, then said,

"Exercise."

Cali looked back at her phone, but Arnold continued,

"Promise me this, promise me you will always keep that in mind, that you will always exercise."

Cali looked up at him, and noticed the sincerity in his gaze,

"I promise."

Arnold smiled and turned his attention back to his paper work,

"Good."

* * *

><p>Somehow, America had convinced Canada that a meeting with his provinces and his states would be a good idea. Canada agreed, but on one condition. Fearing the safety of his provinces, only Texas, New York, and California were allowed to go.<p>

And that's why California is currently wearing three jackets, two pairs of pants, boots, and a scarf. York, who was dressed far lighter then her because he was used to it getting rather cold, laughed at her shivering form,

"You can always huddle into me for the warmth."

Cali sent him a burning glare, and Texas put a hand on their shoulders,

"Come on you two, can't you just get along for three seconds?"

In unison, both New York and California said,

"No."

Eventually, Quebec showed up and picked them up from the airport. He saw Cali, bundled up in a million different coats, and chuckled,

"That's right, desert girl can't take the cold."

Cali glared at him, rubbing her hands together to try and warm them and shot back,

"Let's see you handle 100 degree weather."

Quebec's eyes got really wide in shock, but then he realized,

"Fahrenheit, of course. Americans..."

Cali huffed unhappily, but didn't say anything. The ride to the meeting room was quiet for the most part, and when they got there, Cali hopped out of the car and shuffled over to the building, her toes getting caught in the snow every now and then,

"I swear to god, I'm going home and I'm going tanning."

Texas, who was also rather cold but refused to admit it, smirked as he followed her. York was perfectly fine in the crisp air, however, disregarding the snow that crunched under his feet as he walked after them.

Thankfully, inside the building was much warmer and Cali wasted no time in shedding her many jackets to reveal her tank top underneath, pleasing many of the males present.

Someone called out,

"Yeah, take it off!"

She just sighed, knowing how the French in the providences really showed sometimes.

Cali put her headphones on as Texas and York began one of their famous "Almost a fist fight, but not really" fights as the providences filed into the room.

Almost instantly, all of the providences began to bicker. All of them were much louder than Canada, and their fights proved to be almost as loud as the states'.

Texas, who had just finished drinking a beer at the time, stood up, holding the glass bottle,

"Who wants to fight!"

He smashed the end of the empty bottle on the table, sending shards of glass to the floor, and cutting Alberta, who was sitting right next to him,

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

York rolled his eyes,

"That was so Canadian."

Texas frowned,

"But I'm Texas."

Cali nodded,

"You're definitely Canadian."

"I'M NOT FUCKING CANADIAN!"

Quebec started to chant,

"One of us, one of us."

Texas shouted,

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Every providence joined Quebec, and soon they were all chanting and pounding the table in rhythm,

"ONE OF US, ONE OF US, ONE OF US!"

Cali shouted over their chanting,

"SOMEONE JUST GOT CANADIANIZED!"

Long story short, nothing got done at that meeting.

* * *

><p>Wisconsin glared at California and California glared back. Wisconsin scowled at the girl,<p>

"I swear, if you say it one more time-"

"Happy cows..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Cali took a deep, mocking breath, held it for a moment for effect, then said,

"Happy cows come from California."

Wisconsin steamed at the claim,

"I've been making cheese before you were even a state!"

Cali scoffed at this,

"You got your cheese at, what, 1840 something?"

"1841."

"Right, well, I've been making cheese since 1769 when the Spanish introduced it to me."

Cali shrugged,

"Besides, you were only admitted like, 2 years before me."

Wisconsin leaned back in her chair, smiling proudly,

"Stephen Babcock of the University of Wisconsin developed the milk fat test that allowed dairymen to determine which cows produced the richest milk, the best for cheese making. This test is still used today."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"David Jacks, a businessman in Monterey County, California, is the first to market Monterey Jack, which his Swiss and Portuguese dairymen develop from old mission recipes. It becomes one of the most popular cheeses in the country."

Wisconsin is growing rapidly angry at the girl sitting across from her,

"Oh yeah? Well, I became the first state to grade its cheese for quality. This leadership role in quality assurance coupled with my central location for distribution enabled the industry to continue to grow rapidly. By 1922, more than 2,800 cheese factories existed in the state."

California glared at her,

"Dry Jack is created when a San Francisco cheese wholesaler, D.F. DeBernardi, leaves an order of fresh Monterey Jack in storage for too long. Later, when World War I interrupts shipments of Parmesan and Romano from Italy, he discovers that aging has caused the Jack to harden and acquire a sweet, nutty flavor. Italian-American families quickly adopt this delicious alternative to the Italian hard cheeses. By the 1930s, an estimated 60 California cheese makers are producing Dry Jack."

Wisconsin is about to retort, when California says,

"In an attempt to recreate Teleme, a Feta-like cheese found in Greece and nearby countries, Greek immigrants near San Francisco create an entirely new cheese from fresh cow's milk – California Teleme. This unique semi-soft cheese has a distinctive rice flour rind."

She laughs,

"Oh look at that, another original California cheese. Tell me, did you ever invent any cheeses?"

"I didn't need to invent any, mine was perfect."

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, it'll come true."

Wisconsin huffs indignantly as Cali continues,

"Do you not remember in 1993 when my state's milk production reaches 25 billion pounds, making me the leading milk producer in the country?"

Wisconsin bared her teeth at the girl,

"Cheese is my thing, go make another crappy movie and leave the dairy to me."

Knowing is was best not to continue the argument and probably get milk dumped on her head, Cali smiled viciously, stood and said,

"Happy cows come from California, and don't you forget it."

* * *

><p>I had a list of shorter ideas that was burning a hole in my pocket, so this happened. I'm glad I finally got the Guest request of an Arnold thingy and anubis456's request for a Cali vs. Wisc on the cheese thing (By the way, they have that argument a lot.) Anyway, please oh please review! Michigan, I still need a lot of insults to use in an upcoming chapter or I can't write it! Help me out here! I'm literally asking you to <span>insult<span> someone, come on. See you next time!


	60. Wolverines and Bears

"Not in a million years."

Jerry Brown frowned,

"I know you don't like her, but it has to be done."

"Nope nope nope nope nope and _nope_!"

"California, I am your governor and you will do as I say!"

"Nice try, that one hasn't worked in 100 years."

Mr. Brown sighed, putting a hand to his forehead,

"You know, we can get Starbucks on the way if you get up now."

"I'M UP!"

* * *

><p>Cali walked down the hall, her high-heels clicking as they hit the ground, and she saw Michigan, standing up against the wall, her dirty blonde hair in a beanie. She had on thick denim jeans and an unzipped black hoodie over a white t-shirt,<p>

"Hey Hollywood, nice dress. What overseas country made it for you?"

Cali walked right by her, flipping her off as she walked, a stoic look on her face. Michigan smirked,

"So, China? Makes sense though. So many jobs (and people) have gone overseas that there's no one left here that can create something original! How else do you explain James Cameron borrowing material from so many places for Avatar?"

Cali growled back at her, keeping her eyes trained on the door at the end of the hall,

"Don't you dare talk about James Cameron like that."

"What? Can't take a hit to your precious little movie-makers?"

Cali walked faster, her feet pounding the ground, causing small cracks to appear on the ground as she walked,

"Geez Hollywood, take it easy on the floors. I don't need a 10.5 to add to the pile of things I have to work on."

Cali felt her back twitch reflexively as she got more and more fed up with the girl,

"Oh just shut up, Michi."

"Don't you dare think about giving me a stupid nickname like that."

"Suck it up, I give everyone a nickname. Not to mention I hate you so you deserve it."

There was a pause as they walked together, then Michigan said,

"Hey Cali, so where did you get your boobs done? I wanna make sure I never go there."

"Shut up."

"What? Don't wanna tell me? Is it a secret?"

"Just shut up!"

Cali reached the door, but Michigan opened it before she could,

"After you."

Michigan smiled slyly as California glared at her, and then stomped into the room,

"Hello California, it's nice to meet you."

Michigan's boss, Rick Snyder, smiled pleasantly, stood up and shook her hand. Cali smiled back,

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. I apologize in advance."

Mr. Snyder looked confused,

"Apologize for what?"

Michigan sat down, kicking her feet up on the table,

"Hey, Hollywood, have you finally decided to stop using imported cars?"

Cali turned to her, glaring daggers, and pointed at her with one perfectly manicured finger,

"Shut the hell up Michigan, I can drive whatever I want."

Mr. Brown and Mr. Snyder exchanged looks,

"Well, me and Mr. Snyder need to discuss somethings. Why don't you two just talk? And Cali, be polite."

"I'll be polite the day Michigan figures out how to keep her stupid mouth shut."

"Michigan, you be polite as well."

Michigan rolled her eyes,

"You heard the girl, I still need to figure out how to keep my stupid mouth shut."

While their governors talked quietly across the room, Cali and Michigan sat across from each other,

"I can't wait for you to fall into the Pacific, Cali."

"Go drown yourself in one of your huge lakes like the rat you are."

"Look, you snotty, stuck-up priss, our economy is just getting back on it's feet and you want to prance around in a car made by a country that almost killed my State's biggest industry? Go ahead and make Dad sick again. Let's see what happens to your precious Los Angeles when I tell him you're the reason GM and Chrysler had to be bailed out five years ago. You may represent the state, but Dad represents the land. Enjoy your morning M7.1 wake-up call."

Cali clenched her fists,

"What am I supposed to do? Refuse trade with Japan? Yeah, that'll work out great. 'Sorry, Michigan says I can't have good relations with you because she wants another enemy.'"

"I do _not_ want another enemy, just stop buying his cars!"

"For your information, my Nissan is doing more for the environment than anything you've ever done in your life!"

"Do you even know what you're talking about, Hollywood?"

"Why do you call me that?!"

"Because you're a little celebrity with a huge head who thinks she can do whatever she wants because she's dad's favorite."

"I. Do. Not."

Michigan folded her arms and snorted,

"Yeah, sure. Largest population, largest ego. Good lord, California. No wonder New York is trying to convince those of us east of the Rockies to start an east vs. west version of The War That Must Not Be Named!"

"Yorkie wouldn't do that."

"Uh, yeah he would. He hates you westies."

Cali glared at her,

"Good to know the feeling is mutual."

"Maybe he wouldn't hate you if you weren't such a little bitch."

"Excuse me? Why exactly am I a bitch?"

"Well, for starters, you whine about every little thing that happens to you-"

"Like what?"

By now, the girls were yelling so loudly at each other, they had both of the governors attention,

"California, just calm dow-"

"It's all earthquake that and earthquake this, but nobody cares Hollywood!"

Cali sighed and spoke quietly,

"Have you ever had an earthquake?"

"Yeah, a 4.6."

Cali paused for a moment, looking at Michigan, and then burst out into laughter,

"What the hell is so funny?"

Cali couldn't make out any words because of how much she was laughing, causing Michigan the glare at her,

"Spit it out, Hollywood."

"A_ 4.6!_"

Cali continued laughing,

"Well, I'm very sorry for you, but I've had far worse than that. People have thought it was the end of the world before, the ground shaking beneath them, entire highways collapsing."

Michigan was about to interrupt, but California continued, not laughing anymore,

"Have you ever had someone take a rusty knife to your back and drag it down, splitting your entire being into two separate pieces? Having to endure all that pain, and there's nothing you can do about it. That's exactly how it feels. No amount of money, strength, or intelligence can save you from an earthquake."

Michigan frowned at her,

"Stop wallowing in your own self-pity, I have problems too!"

"Oh yeah, and you think all of them can be solved by blaming me?"

"Basically. You and your stupid boyfriend are ruining my life."

"Why does everyone have to pick on Oregon?"

"You can do so much better than Oregon. Why not go after Louisiana? After all, we French states are experts at L'Amour!"

"I am not going to date Louisiana, not on your life."

"If not Louis, you'd still be better off with Texas."

Cali squeezed her eyes shut, trying to suppress the urge to throttle Michigan, because Cali knows that's exactly what she wants. Michigan folded her arms,

"What? Trying to think of an original thought? Using your brain takes effort, doesn't it?"

Cali opened her eyes, her eyes burning,

"Like you would know about using your brain."

Michigan glared back,

"I'd like to see you do _anything_ intelligent."

"Why does everybody just assume I'm an idiot?"

Michigan muttered under her breath,

"It's not an assumption."

Cali ignored that comment,

"I have a degree in marine biology, plate tectonics, and computer science!"

"Woah, you went to college?"

"Yes I did!"

Cali put her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest,

"Full scholarships."

"Wow, and to think that for a moment I actually cared. Thank goodness that's over."

Cali opened her mouth to retort to that, but closed it shortly after. She shook her head and walked out, throwing her hands in the air as she did. Mr. Brown and Mr. Snyder turned to Michigan, eyes wide with shock,

"What? Why are you looking at me? She started it!"

Snyder shook his head in disappointment,

"I honestly thought you could handle this."

He walked out of the room, deciding it was best to go find California himself before she got herself hurt or into trouble. Michigan began to rant after her boss left the room,

"She thinks she can just waltz it, twirl her long golden hair, pout her lips, and everyone will have to just drop what they're doing to keep her happy. It doesn't work like that! She's a stuck-up little princess."

Brown thought for a moment,

"Michigan, are you jealous of California?"

Michigan's eyes grew wide,

"What?! I am not jealous of that diva. Sure, she's got the perfect teeth, the perfect hair, the perfect body, the perfect..well, everything! But who wants to be a Barbie doll anyway?"

* * *

><p>Cali got right outside the building and, fueled by rage and frustration, took off down the sidewalk. She reached a bench and sat down, pulling her jacket around herself tighter as the brisk wind chilled her to the bone.<p>

It didn't take Mr. Snyder very long to find her. She was sitting on a bench, hunched over, looking absolutely miserable as she pouted there,

"California, I am so sorry for her behavior. I will talk to her about-"

"That's not the problem."

She wiped her eyes, and sniffed lightly,

"The problem is she's right."

Snyder was taken back by this new development. He sat down next to her and patted her awkwardly on the back. Tears in Cali's eyes, she continued,

"I am a whiny, annoying, stupid, useless, stuck-up, pathetic, loser."

"California, you are none of those things."

"And how would you know?"

Snyder stopped for a moment as Cali turned to him, her blue eyes brimming with tears. Snyder smiled softly,

"Let's get you back inside before you catch a cold."

* * *

><p>Back inside, California and Michigan faced each other, both glaring and frowning at the other. Snyder placed his hands on Michigan's shoulders,<p>

"Now, you are going to apologize to California."

"And if I don't?"

"Michigan..."

Cali huffed impatiently,

"Why have you always hated me?"

""Hold on... I didn't always hate you. It's only since you reconciled with Japan after WW2 and started buying his cars. Not only that, but you and I both have had to deal with a boss who wanted to split us in half (which you would've been if not for Pearl Harbor, by the way.). Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Cali stopped glaring at her,

"I am sorry as well."

Brown smiled,

"Glad we got that taken care of. Now, California, we have a plane to catch."

* * *

><p>California arrived home, and took a deep breath,<p>

"Thank god that's over."

She walked into the living room, and was faced with multiple balloons swaying about, tied to the floor. As she examined them, she noticed that there were small notes tied to each of the eight balloons. She untied the first one, and opened it,

**Dear California,**

**You are the most incredible sister I could ever hope for. You're strong and help me when I'm weak. You are beautiful, warm, and the best surfer I know. Never let yourself think that you are anything less.**

**Aloha, Hawaii**

California grinned broadly and she tucked the note into her pocket and opened the next one,

**Goldie,**

**I'm not allowed to pick favorites, you know that, but you are one hell of a state. Anytime I need anything done, I can be sure you'll do anything I could possibly ask. Seriously though, hang-gliding? Yup. Fruit? You betcha. The sun? Definitely. Keep shining, Goldie.**

**Your hero, America**

Cali almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself and laughed instead. The next note was only one sentence long, to her surprise,

**Do the stars know that they will never shine as bright as you?**

There was no signature, but Cali had the feeling that only Oregon would write something so poetic, and be too shy to take credit. She was smiling as she untied the next note,

**Cali,**

**If I had a dime for every time you have impressed me, shown somebody up, or made my day, I could fix our economy. **

**Love, Colorado**

The next note was very similar,

**California, **

**Keep in mind, is it Michigan who's turning heads and making this world a better place? **

**Just think about that, Nevada**

Cali smirked as she read this one and put it in her pocket with the others. Onto the next one,

**Cali,**

**You've never let opinions run your life or ruin your day, why start now?**

**Your loving brother, New Mexico**

Cali smiled, refusing to let any tears escape her eyes,

**Dear big sister,**

**You've helped me, nurtured me, and taught me to never let anyone bring me down. It's only fair I do the same for you. **

**Thank you for taking care of me, Utah**

As she untied the very last note, she felt a warm droplet streak down her cheek,

**Cali,**

**I know I don't act like it, but you are capable of anything you put your mind to. If you told me you wanted to fill up the Grand Canyon or move Mt. Whitney, I wouldn't doubt you for a second.**

**Arizona**

Cali held the note, reading it again as more tears rolled down her face. Though she was crying, a smile was decorating her features.

_Thanks guys. I needed that._

* * *

><p>I feel so bad for making her feel so bad, but IT MUST BE DONE! Thanks to Michigan for all your wonderful insults and remarks, I basically copy-and-pasted them in because they were just too perfect not to use. Anyway, thank you thank you thank you for your support! Please continue to leave your wonderful reviews, and see you next time!<p> 


	61. Glider Girl

Oregon took Cali by the hand and twirled her around to the rhythm of the song,

"Where did you learn to dance like this?"

Oregon smirked,

"I've been taking lessons."

"For me?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you."

Cali smiled brightly,

"I would do anything for you too."

Oregon spun her around,

"How did you ever get so graceful?"

Cali shrugged,

"How did _you_ ever get so incredible?"

Oregon dipped her backwards, smiling suavely, and pulled her back up,

"My sunshine."

He leaned forward, catching her lips with his, still swaying to the distant music. She melted in his arms, devouring his lips, running her fingers through his messy hair.

* * *

><p>Oregon awoke when there was a knock on the door. To his surprise, it was a knock on his bedroom door instead of the front door,<p>

"Come in?"

Oregon pushed himself up with his hands so he was sitting up and facing the door as his governor walked in,

"Sorry, you didn't answer the front door so I let myself in."

"It's fine sir, what do you need?"

"Well, we had a meeting today with Washington, but you didn't show up. What kept you? You're usually on time."

Before he could answer, California rolled over in bed so his governor could see her, and she wrapped an arm around his waist, sighing in her sleep.

His governor's eyes went wide,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just be going now. Take your time."

Oregon flushed as he closed the door and left the house in a hurry.

Cali opened her eyes, yawning,

"Who was that?"

Oregon laid back down, pulling her closer, and whispering in her ear,

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I can do that."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe?"<p>

"For the last time, you'll be fine, Wyoming!"

"It just seems pretty scary."

"Just keep your legs straight, hold on tight, and don't crash."

Wyoming whimpered, so Cali said,

"Do you want me to go first?"

"Yes please."

Sighing, Cali gripped the handle on the glider,

"See you down there!"

She ran forward, hopping off the tall cliff, and the strong winds picked her up.

Cali has been hang gliding for a good portion of her life, a professional in fact.  
>She loved flying, not planes, but the exhilarating feeling of surfing on air, hundreds of feet off the ground. Only Arkansas would go with her willingly, she had yet to convince her brothers it was fun and Hawaii wouldn't dare to even touch the glider.<p>

Cali felt a strong gush of wind, and the nose of the glider picked up. She smiled, angling the glider to stay level.

She turned sharply, rounding back to where Wyoming was still standing, watching her worriedly. As she flew over, she shouted,

"C'mon!"

Wyoming stuttered nervously, but still grabbed the handle on the glider. She took a step back, and then ran forward, leaping off the cliff as Cali had done.

She screamed as she plummeted down, until she remembered Cali's instruction. Wyoming pulled up, leveling out.

Once she had stopped hysterically screaming, she began to laugh. She looked out across the wide open field below her, soaking in the vibrant green, the pastel purples of the flowers, and the clean blue of the river beneath her. She felt like a bird, soaring out across the sky.

Wyoming felt her heart race as Cali came into view. She dove, and pulled up suddenly, corkscrewing as she did so.

Cali was a natural, Wyoming not so much. Wyoming simply focused on not tilting over or falling.

* * *

><p>When she touched down on the wide grassy field, she stumbled and the nose of the glider instantly snapped down, and Colorado shouted at her,<p>

"Whack!"

She pulled herself out of the frame, giving Colorado a glare and he burst out into laughter. Cali gracefully touched down right after her, Arizona rushing up to her to make sure she was okay, which of course she was.

Wyoming hit Colorado on the head,

"Why on earth did you say 'whack'?"

Colorado laughed, taking a sip of his Coors before he answered,

"It's customary that when someone totally wipes out on entry, you shout that at them."

Wyoming sat down on one of the lawn chairs between him and Nevada, sticking her tongue out at Colorado playfully.

London sat to Nevada's right, fanning himself and New Mexico laughed at him,

"What's wrong? A little too hot for ya?"

London frowned,

"It is not ideal for me."

Utah chuckled,

"Do you even know where you are? Did you expect snow?"

While everyone laughed at the sweating Brit, California walked up to them, taking off her helmet and shaking her hair casually,

"What did I miss?"

Arizona sat down on London's right, and California sat on Arizona's right, to the left of Utah. Colorado smirked,

"London here is sweating his ass off."

London looked at him disgustedly as everyone cracked up. Wyoming punched Colorado playfully in the arm,

"That's not polite!"

"Yeah, like you're polite."

Wyoming hit him again, followed by laughter from the group. Cali looked back up at the tall cliff where they launched and then to London,

"Are you sure you don't want to try it?"

"I would not go if you paid me."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"You guys are so lame."

New Mexico, who sat to the left of Colorado, rubbed his neck,

"I think it's more _you're _insane."

Cali smirked, and Wyoming said,

"I thought you hated flying."

Cali looked at Wyoming and sighed,

"I hate _planes_, not heights or flying. Totally different."

Utah looked around,

"When's Starbucks boy showing up?"

London frowned,

"Who?"

Cali elbowed Utah,

"His name is Oregon, and he'll be here any minute. He and Washy had some meeting earlier today."

Arizona frowned, but didn't say anything. Colorado held up his beer,

"A toast, to avoiding our responsibilities and to spending time with family and friends."

Everyone held up their drink and clinked them together, except London who felt very out of place there. After he had taken a sip of his whiskey, Nevada said,

"Remind me, where's Hawaii gone off to?"

Cali smirked a knowing smirk,

"Oh, she's off exploring with Alaska."

Wyoming polished off her beer, and picked up another one. London said,

"You are having another one?"

Wyoming rolled her eyes,

"I think to myself, 'Do I want another beer?' and then I think about the huge super volcano under Yosemite that's 40,000 years overdue and when it erupts it will cover most of North America in ash and kill a large portion of the population, so hell yeah I want another beer!"

Everyone laughed and Cali said,

"That's very inspiring."

Utah tapped his chin,

"Not to mention the huge earthquake you're overdue for."

Cali laughed and tipped her can back,

"If I hear one more person get freaked out about 'The Big One' I swear I'm gonna punch them."

London tilted his head,

"The big one?"

New Mexico made an exaggerated expression of fear as he said,

"The huge 10.5 earthquake that'll split Cali in half and drop her in the ocean."

Cali winked at him,

"Lookin' forward to it. Won't have to deal with you wackos then."

London still looked thoroughly frightened at the thought of a tremor, and Nevada said,

"Does that mean I'll get all your stuff once you're gone?"

Cali thought for a moment,

"Absolutely. Take care of San Fran, will ya?"

The horse-enthusiast nodded excitedly and the group laughed. Arizona looked over his shoulder at his red ATV,

"You guys wanna go up to the coy pond?"

Cali squealed excitedly, standing up,

"Of course! Who else wants to go?"

London, Nevada where the only other two who wanted to ride, but it's a safe bet that London only did it to get close to Cali. Arizona got in the driver's seat, with Nevada on the other side of him. Cali and London sat in the back. London looked around at the vehicle,

"So there's no doors or roof?"

Cali shook her head,

"Put your seat belt on so you don't fly out."

London scrambled to secure himself to the seat as Arizona started up the ranger,

"Hold on tight."

He sped up to a steep hill, the ground uneven and rocky, throwing everyone around. Cali smiled widely, keeping a grip on the bar, London clinging to the seat. Nevada stood up as the vehicle bounced about, sticking his head out of the open side of the ATV. Arizona reached over, pulling Nevada in as he almost flew out,

"Put the damn seat belt on!"

As Nevada laughed and put on the belt, Arizona took a sharp turn, still on very rocky terrain. Up another hill, tossing the passengers about in their seat, Cali cracked up at the sight of London's eyes squeezed shut,

"Open your eyes! The view is great!"

From up on top of the hill, you could see for miles. The bright green of the grass, pretty colors of the multiple flower fields, and sparkling waters were breath-taking. Before he got a chance to enjoy it, Arizona was once again peeling off.

Soon, they reached a large pond with stones surrounding it. The water was murky, but when you walked up to the very edge of the water, you could see brightly colored coy swimming around. Cali knelt down at the edge of the water, peering into the depths of the water. Nevada ran up behind her, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her forward, but not enough to push her in, just enough to scare her.

Cali screamed loudly, and pushed Nevada backwards,

"Oh my god, you jerk!"

Nevada laughed,

"You know you love me."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"We'll see about that."

Arizona and London joined her, looking into the water, and Cali said,

"Remember that one summer we came up here and swam with the coy?"

Arizona nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face, and Nevada chuckled,

"And that one coy imprinted on New Mexico and wouldn't leave him alone?"

Cali smiled widely,

"Yup! I don't think he'll ever get back in after that."

London looked over at California as she leaned forward, imagining her in a bikini, and blushed brightly. Arizona held out a hand, tapping his finger on the surface, and a white coy swam up to where the ripples originated, expecting food. Nevada began walking back to the ATV,

"Well, I like fish as much as the next guy, but I think Starbucks boy is here."

Cali sprung back, dashing over to the ATV as well. London and Arizona soon followed, all of them going back to their original seats.

* * *

><p>Besides London adhering himself to the seat, it was an uneventful ride back down to where everyone was sitting. Another chair had been pulled up for Oregon between Cali and Utah. Everyone went back to their seats as the sun was just beginning to set. Oregon put an arm around Cali, to Arizona's and London's annoyance, and said,<p>

"Thanks for having me, guys."

Utah laughed,

"At this rate, you'll be in all our family photos."

Wyoming looked at Oregon,

"You missed me and Cali jumping off a cliff."

Oregon rolled his eyes,

"So I missed a heart attack, what a shame."

Cali shrugged,

"¡Qué lástima!"

While all of Cali's brothers laughed, everyone else gave her a blank look, not including London, however. He said to Oregon and Wyoming,

"It means 'what a pity'."

Cali furrowed her eyebrows,

"¿Usted habla español?"

London nodded,

"Sí."

Cali smiled brightly at him but Oregon frowned. Wyoming threw her hands up,

"Great, now all of you can communicate in another language and I can't!"

Colorado shrugged,

"Me and Utah's spanish isn't so good, so I'll speak english with you."

Wyoming smiled at him, for just a moment, and then frowned again,

"I don't need your pity!"

Colorado smirked, and said sarcastically,

"Seguro."

Wyoming smacked him on the arm,

"What does that mean?"

Cali spoke up,

"It means 'sure'."

The reason Wyoming hit him on the arm again is unknown.

* * *

><p>Right as the sun dipped below the horizon the group disbanded. Arizona, New Mexico, and Nevada went off on the ATV again to go bird-watching, Wyoming went to her car and drove to the airport to get home, Utah and Colorado both drove up to the Sierra Nevada mountains to go skiing, and London drove to the airport. As Cali and Oregon drove back to her house, Oregon frowned,<p>

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

"London."

"Why?"

Oregon sighed,

"He was looking at you."

Cali raised an eyebrow,

"You realize that people look at other people all the time right?"

"No, he was looking at you lustfully."

Cali turned to him,

"What?"

"Yeah, I could tell."

Cali sat back in her seat,

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Cali paused for a moment, thinking about what he had said,

"That explains the roses."

The car suddenly swerved as Oregon jumped in his seat,

"The WHAT?"

"Calm down! This is a Ferrari!"

Oregon relaxed a bit, but his expression was still tense,

"The _what?_"

"Roses. English roses, I think."

Oregon frowned, and Cali pecked him on the cheek,

"You know that I only like you right?"

Oregon nodded sheepishly,

"Yes."

"And you know that I would never go after London?"

"It's not you I'm worried about."

Cali smirked,

"Well, when we get back to my house, I have an idea of what we can do to take your mind off of it."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry this was late! I had a birthday party, and I got home at like 11, and I was really tired. So, thank you for your patience! BTW I have a 2p! AU coming up soon and I've been working on the war AU, so expect an update on that soon! Please review and see you next time!<p> 


	62. Blood Moon

"Goldie! You like me better than Mexico, right?"

"America? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Please, think for a moment, what are time zones?"

"Um, time zones are when it's a different time if day in different parts of the world."

"That's right! Now, where are you right now?"

"Uh, Japan?"

"Good, now, where am I?"

"You're in California, right?"

"Correct! Now, what is the time zone difference between Japan and California?"

"8 hours?"

"And what time is it there?"

"5 pm."

"So, what time is it here?"

"It's 1 am! Oh, wait."

"So, you decided it was a good idea to call me?"

"Got to go Goldie! Talk to you later!"

"AMERICA YOU PIECE OF-"

America quickly ended the call, and looked around nervously. Mexico smirked,

"She's pissed, isn't she?"

"Definitely. Hey Japan, is it okay if I stay here until she calms down?"

* * *

><p>Alta sprinted through the halls of the mission, passing different monks and pueblos as she did so. Spain ran after her, a bible in his hand,<p>

"Alta! Come back here!"

"No!"

Alta sprung up, leaping through a window, and dashed out to the small pepper tree that stood in the courtyard. Without anywhere to go, Spain quickly scooped her up,

"You're going to learn this, okay? I came all the way out here so I could spread my religion."

Alta didn't squirm in his grip, fearing he would hit her with a belt like she had seen the Father doing. Spain took her back to the mass.

* * *

><p>Alta counted each tile on the stained glass behind the angel with her hands pressed against each other in prayer. Mass was extremely boring.<p>

Alta found herself almost falling asleep. Spain would bump her 'accidentally' whenever her head would droop.

Her feet swung impatiently beneath her, itching to bound forward and leave the wretched church.

She imagined the scent of the fresh trees, free of the stench of disease and incense that wafts through the halls of the mission.

Spain nudged her, bringing her back to the present, and she heard the Father say,

"May our Heavenly Father, welcome us to heaven with open arms. Amen."

The room was filled with a chorus of 'amen's but Alta stayed silent. Instead, she raised her hand, the way the monks had taught her to when she had a question. The

Father looked surprised,

"What is it, child?"

"What's heaven like?"

Father smiled,

"It's a beautiful land, filled with angels, and-"

"How do I get to heaven?"

Father thought for a moment,

"Well, after you grow up, one day you'll be pulled up by our Heavenly Father."

Alta looked at Spain, who shook his head discreetly. Alta continued anyway,

"How do I get someone out of heaven?"

"You can't."

Alta frowned,

"But I want them here."

"My child, why would you want your friend to leave paradise?"

"I want them here!"

Spain frowned, picking her up, and walking out of the church,

"Gracias, Padre."

When they had left the small chapel, Spain scolded her,

"You do not speak that way to the Father!"

"What do you mean, papa?"

Alta's eyes filled up with tears as his tone, and Spain's face softened,

"Mi Alta, the humans can't know about us."

"Pero-"

"No Alta, you will not ask Father such questions again. ¿Sí?"

Alta sniffed,

"Sí."

Spain smiled and set her down,

"Now go play. I expect you to be back home by sundown."

Alta bounced on the soles of her feet excitedly,

"¡Adios papa!"

Without a moments hesitation, Alta peeled off into the fields surrounding the small, developing mission.

* * *

><p>Alta knew these woods like the back of her hand. Each branch was imprinted in her memory and she used that knowledge and her small size to the best of her ability.<p>

Swinging her legs around, Alta flung herself upwards and grabbed another branch, lifting herself up effortlessly onto that one. Alta looked around, trying to find where her bear had gone,

"¡Oso!"

She shouted this is a few times, and soon a bundle of fur bounded over to her,

"¡Oso, tú estas aqui!"

Oso nodded, nuzzling into Alta's side and the young girl giggled,

"¿Si está hambriento?"

The bear looked up at her excitedly, licking his lips, and Alta laughed again.

She reached down, grabbing the branch below her and swinging down, an arm still wrapped around Oso. He licked her ear when she held him close, sitting on the lower branch,

"¿Naranjas o palta?"

Oso tilted his head in confusion and Alta pulled an orange out of her belt,

"Naranja."

Then, she pulled out an avocado,

"Palta."

Oso leapt up, squeezing the orange in his jaws, showering Alta in citrus juice. Alta laughed and licked some of the juice off her arm as Oso ate the rest of the crushed orange. Alta cut the avocado open with a small knife she kept in her belt, eating the insides with a grin.

Alta had been coming out to the forest for a long time now, meeting up with Oso in the forest since he wasn't allowed in the mission, and if Spain saw him, Oso would get kicked. She also hated the mission's strict religious rules. The monks controlled her, telling her what she could or couldn't do, and she despised it. The monks themselves were actually very caring and loving, but God came before all else to them.

Alta didn't understand the idea of God. She had never thought about her own existence, though it seemed as though it was extremely important to a lot of people. To people who died and feared death, God was salvation. Alta wished she could feel the same. She closed her eyes and murmured prayers with the rest of the monks, but never said the exact same things. She would pray for the health of others, for good crops, but also for peace between her land and England's land.

Alta finished her avocado right after Oso finished his orange. The bear had eaten the entire thing, peel and all, and Alta handed him the skin of the avocado for him to chew on as they climbed the trees.

Alta was a blur of mousy brown hair, darkly tanned skin, and beige fabric. Grab that branch, push off the trunk, somersault to the next tree, ignore the blisters and callouses, look out for the bird's nest. Alta was free as she reached the top of the tree.

She could see for miles across the forest, rushing rivers, blooming flowers, and-most of all-the scent of pine. She inhaled that comforting fragrance, relishing how she felt so liberated here,

"¿Oso?"

The small bear situated himself in the crook of her arm, making small noises of satisfaction as he too looked out at the large valley beneath them.

Alta had never felt this at home since her brothers were here to hold her as she drew in the aroma of fresh pine trees.

* * *

><p>"You can't fall asleep now, you're gonna miss it!"<p>

"Cali, it's 12am."

"Just look at the moon though! Don't tell me you don't think blood moons aren't cool?"

"Of course I do, but I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

"Oregon, I've been planning for this forever!"

Oregon sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on the cushy grass beneath him. Cali frowned and set her head down on his middle,

"Oh c'mon, at least try to enjoy it. These don't happen very often."

"I know, I know."

"Open your eyes."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Oregon opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the perky blonde lying down on top of him,

"Happy?"

"Yes."

Cali smiled contently and giggled,

"Isn't the red so cool though?"

"Absolutely."

The last white left on the moon disappeared, leaving only a bright red circle in the sky. Cali took his hand in hers,

"I can't remember the last time I saw one of these."

"I believe it was 20 year-"

"Don't ruin the moment."

Oregon smirked, sighing contently as Cali turned onto her side, her ear pressed against his chest,

"I could bring a blanket out here and we could sleep outside tonight."

Oregon stroked her hair,

"If you want to get up, it's fine by me."

Smiling, Cali sat up, brushing the grass from her pants as she walked back to the house.

When Oregon next heard her soft footsteps, she was carrying a large comforter. He pulled the blanket up to his neck after she spread it out. Once Cali had climbed inside next to him, she purred,

"I love you."

Oregon's eyes widened a bit at her declaration. He was at a loss of words as Cali continued,

"When I was little, living in the missions, I used to climb to the top of the tall pine trees and see for miles, feeling the sun on my face and cherishing that fresh scent. Aztec would hold me and tell me the world was mine. As I lie here, your arms around me, the warm blanket on my body, and that familiar pine perfume, I'm home again. Back to the days where I didn't have a care in the world."

Cali's eyes strung with tears,

"So, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you because you bring me home. You are my home."

Oregon felt as though he could take on the world. A rush of adrenaline pushing through his veins, but he didn't dare move and disrupt California's thoughts. Instead, he tightened his grip on her and whispered in her ear,

"I've loved you since the day I saw you. Since the day I saw that sunshine girl by the river I've known to whom my heart belonged. I love you like the moon loves the sun, like the bee loves the blossom, like a fish needs water. I love you like no one has and never will."

Cali felt her lungs release a breath she didn't know she was holding. Oregon rubbed her back slowly,

"I love your feet because they have wandered over the earth and through the wind and water until they brought you to me. That's Pablo Neruda."

"You poetic little-"

Oregon caught her lips, surprising them both that he had initiated a kiss. Cali felt more than happy to oblige, however. He rolled on top of her, his lips pulling at hers and he could taste fresh fruit. He pulled away from her mouth, and went to her neck, pecking at the tender skin as she cooed with pleasure. She ran her fingers through his hair as he made small red marks, not a shade unlike the one of the moon,

"I love you, I love you."

She muttered the words to herself as he sucked at her shoulder blade, careful not to touch her scar that began at her shoulder,

"I love you."

He said the words as he ran his hands along her hips, Cali melting in his hands. The blanket was lost eventually, the two not needing the extra heat, as they continued showering the other in affection and kisses.

* * *

><p>Waking up in a heap on dewy grass isn't the <em>best<em> way to wake up. But, when you are tangled with the one you hold so dear, there wasn't a thing wrong with it. She was laying on Oregon's bare chest, his heart beating steadily. Cali smiled and pushed herself up with her hands, planting a few kisses on his pale skin.

After a moment to collect her thoughts, Cali found her shirt and bra, which had been practically thrown off the hill, clothing herself once more, and then stretching her sore arms.

Oregon yawned,

"Well, good morning."

"It's always a good morning when I wake up with you."

Cali smiled at the compliment,

"Aren't you freezing?"

"Not in the slightest. While I have my sunshine here, I don't think I'll ever be cold again."

* * *

><p>Sappy fluff to balance out the sad from the past few chapters. Also, did you notice I love to write short drabbles and stitch them together? Cause that happens a lot. Anyway, please review! Not a day goes by where I don't appreciate and love a review. See you next time!<p> 


	63. NorCal

The unspoken vow to keep Poland and California separate was one of America's main concerns whenever she visited.

If those two met, it would be a valley girl explosion of extreme proportions.

While it's true Cali is not a valley girl, she is very talented at speaking that way and often uses that ability to annoy her fellow states.

"OMG, Lit look!"

Poland's eyes were wide as he looked down the hall,

"That girl has the most incredible shoes I've ever seen! We most go ask her where she got them."

Lithuania was dragged down the hall by an eager Poland towards California, who had her back turned to them,

"America, here's your speech, I typed it up last night, and be sure to-"

"I LOVE your shoes!"

Cali whirled around,

"Thank you! I'm totally jealous of your skirt."

Poland twirled slightly, his pink skirt flying out,

"Like, you are too sweet!"

America went pale.

_Oh no. It's happening._

"I was like, just looking for a skirt like that, where did you get it?"

"Forever 21!"

"I love that store!"

America looked desperately at Lithuania, who looked confused,

"Oh! I'm California!"

"I'm, like, Poland!"

America took Lithuania by the arm, and spoke to him in a sharp whisper,

"Get him out of here."

Lithuania was surprised by the man's seriousness,

"Why?"

"You know how Poland speaks like a valley girl?"

"Um, yes?"

"The valley is in California."

Lithuania's eyes went wide,

"You don't mean-"

He was cut off by California's and Poland's giggles,

"We, like, totally need to go shopping together or something!"

Cali had switched over to her 'valley girl' accent, her eyes wide and her hands splayed out,

"Like, duh! You are so cool, I would love to hang out with you!"

Poland and Cali laughed loudly together, but Cali was soon dragged away by a freaked out America,

"Bye Pol! See ya later!"

She blew a kiss, and Poland waved to her, both of them smiling. Lithuania sunk to his knees,

"There's two of them...why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

><p><strong>1965<strong>

"Open the door already! I've been standing out here for an hour already!"

Cali opened the door, frowning as she did at the man standing on her porch,

"Who are you? And for the record, you've been here for a total of 5 seconds."

"Well it felt like an hour."

"Just tell me who you are!"

The man pulled on his overalls and winked at her,

"Northern California, at your service!"

Cali frowned,

"But I'm California."

Cal chuckled,

"Since the Senate voted me into existence, I'm here to stay!"

Cali's jaw dropped,

"But _I'm_ California!"

"Not for much longer, sweetcheeks."

Little Nevada stuck his head out from behind California,

"Who's this man?"

Cal crouched down to eye level,

"Hey there little guy! I'm Northen California!"

"But my big sister is California, you can't be California!"

Cali pulled him back into the house, closing the door on Cal,

"Let's hope he doesn't come back, something about him bothers me."

He bore a very strong resemblance to Cali, the same baby blue eyes, the same golden hair, the same smile, but Cal had an air of agriculture about him that was stronger than Cali's. He also seemed a lot more cocky than her, but that may be due to his arrogance and lack of experience with being an actual state. Cali frowned, picking up Nevada from the floor,

"Let's go play with your cars, okay?"

Nevada smiled,

"Yay! Sis is gonna play with me!"

Cali smiled right back,

"Here, you go get the cars out and I'm going to go check something."

She set him down, and he bounded up the stairs. Opening the door again, Cali stuck her head outside, watching the townsfolks as they went about their daily business.

_Something's not right here..._

Cali stepped outside, still surveying the street, and saw Cal, hiding behind a bush,

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Now scram before I get out my Colt Diamondbacks and _make_ you scram!"

He jumped out from behind the bush, taking off down the street,

"This isn't the last you'll see of me!"

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

"Wake up! I'm starving!"

Cali slowly rubbed her eyes, and saw a man standing over her bed, his hair blond with red tips, his eyes baby blue with gold specks,

"Who the hell are you?"

The man rolled his eyes,

"I'm NorCal! Now, get up and make me food!"

Cali slowly got out of bed,

"I'm sorry, NorCal?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Cal."

She still stared at him, sitting on the bed with a blank expression,

"NorCal! You know, Northern California?"

Cali gasped,

"NorCal?"

"Yeah it's me! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, huh SoCal?"

Cali felt as though she was going to pass out.

Cali threw the blankets off of herself and stood up,

"Don't get comfortable, Cal, I'm going to talk to Jerry about you. And you're _not_ allowed to call me SoCal!"

Cal smirked,

"Jeff Stone brought me back, you know. He wants us to be separate states."

Cali glared at him,

"It's never going to happen and you know it."

Cal patted her on the shoulder, pissing her off with the reminder that he was taller,

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>After she had made him some eggs, rather begrudgingly, mind you, she called Mr. Brown,<p>

"Um, Jerry? Guess who just showed up."

"Is it Mexico again?"

"No, it's NorCal."

Brown paused for a moment,

"Why is he here?"

Cali looked over at Cal, grimacing at his denim overalls and cow print shirt which were both dreadfully unfashionable,

"Apparently the Republican Riverside County Supervisor, Jeff Stone, proposed we split up again."

Cali winked at her, shoveling more eggs into his mouth and she glared at him,

"Please tell me it's not happening."

Brown laughed into the phone,

"A secessionist movement? What is this, 1860? That's a supremely ridiculous waste of everybody's time. Stone has gotten too much sun recently."

Cali let out a breath of relief,

"Oh thank god! I'll tell him."

She put a hand to the receiver, only to see the place where he had been sitting was empty,

"Cal? You here?"

In the place where Cal had been sitting, was a note.

**I'll be back!**

**(I thought you of all people could appreciate a reference)**

**-NorCal**

* * *

><p><strong>2014<strong>

Oregon slung an arm around Cali's shoulder, the two of them watching television contently,

"Hey! When did the hottie get here?"

The two turned their heads to where the voice had come from, and Cali groaned when she saw Cal sitting at the opposite end of the couch,

"Oh no, it's you..."

"Yup! I told you I'd be back!"

Cali glared at him and Oregon was silent,

"Why _are_ you here?"

"Didn't you hear? Tim Draper submitted a six page proposal to the California Attorney General to split California into six new states, citing improved representation, governance, and competition between industries. All I need is 807,615 registered voters for the proposal to appear on the ballot."

"Good luck with that."

Oregon frowned,

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Cal grinned at Oregon,

"You must be Oregon! I've seen you around, but this is the first time I've ever properly met you!"

He stuck out his hand,

"Northern California, NorCal. But you can call me Cal."

He winked at Oregon who shook his hand tentatively. Cali groaned again,

"Can you just leave?"

"No can do sis, I gotta crash here for a while."

"I am _not_ your sister!"

"You will be soon!"

Oregon looked at Cali,

"Should I go?"

"No!"

Both of the Californians said it in unison, Cali glaring at Cal. Cal shrugged,

"What? Am I not allowed to like him?"

"Yes! You're not allowed to like my boyfriend!"

Cal's eyes widened,

"_You_ got a boyfriend?"

Cali stood up,

"Just get out already! I won't hesitate to bring out the Diamondbacks that I know you fear!"

"NorCal fears nothing, SoCal!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Cali marched towards him, and he stood up, a few inches taller than her,

"Or what, sweetcheeks?"

Not taking a moment of hesitation, Cali kneed him really hard in the crotch, both of her hands on his shoulders,

"Or that!"

He fell to his knees, moaning in pain, and Cali crossed her arms,

"Do you need more persuasion?"

"I forgot how strong you are."

Cali smirked,

"Well, just get out, okay? And don't come back until you actually figure out how to be a real state!"

* * *

><p>"Staring contest, go!"<p>

Cali watched as Utah and Colorado stared intently into the other's eyes,

"Just give up now, Utah!"

"Not on your life, Colorado."

Cali smiled and looked at her newest edition of Cosmopolitan,

"You two are so funny."

Nevada sat down next to her at the dinner table and Cali frowned, lifting up the magazine,

"Look at the girls in this magazine! No way anyone can look like that!"

Nevada looked at the cover,

"Cali, that's you."

Cali paused and took another look at the cover,

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well still, look at all the retouching! Just photoshop my _life_!"

Nevada rolled his eyes, taking a sip of whiskey,

"You want anything to drink, Cali? I think I have some wine left over from when you last visited."

Cali accepted his offer as her phone went off. She smirked and then answered it,

"Henderson's Morgue, you stab em, we slab em, this is Eight Ball speaking."

The person on the phone hung-up immediately and Utah said,

"Um, Cali, what are you doing?"

Colorado said,

"If I could look at you I would be giving you a confused look."

Cali put her phone back on the table,

"I keep getting calls from this random number, and they won't leave me alone, so I'm having a little fun."

"What's this about having fun?"

Nevada walked back into the room, carrying a glass of wine and the phone rang again,

"San Francisco Crematorium, you kill 'em we grill 'em how can I direct your call?"

Utah and Colorado began laughing as Nevada spit out his mouthful of alcohol,

"It's okay Nev, we didn't get it at first either."

"She's getting spam calls. It's hilarious!"

The phone rang again and Nevada answered it,

"Jim's whore house. You got the dough, we got the hoe, what can I do for you?"

Everyone began laughing again, and the next time there was a call, Colorado picked it up,

"Denver Sperm Bank, you squeeze it we freeze it. how may I help you?"

More laughter, and Utah got the next one,

"Hold on, let me finish stuffing this dead hooker into my trunk."

"Do you know how to get blood out of upholstery?"

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"

"What are birds? We just don't know."

It went on for a while, everyone saying something ridiculous, inappropriate, or ridiculously inappropriate. After a while, Cali actually answered the phone normally,

"Hello?"

"Goldie! Thank god! I kept getting the wrong number, I don't know what I was doing wrong!"

Cali put a hand to the receiver and hissed at the group,

"It's America!"

Everyone burst out laughing again, except Cali, who said into the phone,

"I don't know what happened! What do you need?"

"You know, I've been trying to call for so long I totally forgot!"

Cali stifled more laughter,

"Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Goldie!"

"Goodbye America."

Arizona walked into the room to see Nevada rolling on the floor in laughter, Cali clutching her phone as she doubled over with laughter, and Utah and Colorado, still staring at each other, howling with laughter,

"Okay, so, what did I miss?"

* * *

><p>Thank god I got this done! I'm thinking about keeping NorCal around instead of a separate genderbend story. He'll be a minor character, set him up in his own house, but it'll be fun! Anyway, please oh please review! (The reviews have slowed down lately and that's kinda disappointing for me.) See you next time!<p> 


	64. In the Closet

Idaho had somehow convinced Oregon to sneak into California's house to leave her flowers, but he only agreed when she promised to go with him.

* * *

><p>"Wow, she has a really nice house!"<p>

"She has a bunch money from modeling and acting."

Idaho whistled appreciatively with a small wink at Oregon,

"So, she's a model, huh?"

Oregon blushed slightly, pulling the collar of his shirt up to cover his cheeks. Idaho laughed and pushed him playfully on the shoulder,

"I'm just kiddin' ya! If she was a model, why would she want to date you?"

Oregon glared at her and Idaho cracked up with laughter.

They walked up to her door, Oregon carrying the flowers, and knocked on the door. When there was no response, he took out his spare key and unlocked the door,

"So, you're in the 'spare key' stage? When are you movin' into the 'livin' together' stage?" Oregon cleared his throat,

"With work and everything, I don't think ever, really."

Idaho smirked,

"Yeah, work. That's the reason."

Oregon turned around to glare at her again as she put a hand to her mouth to cover her laughs. Idaho closed the door behind her quietly and followed Oregon into the living room.

He carefully set the blossoms on the table by the couch, and was about to set down the card when the door opened. Acting quickly, Idaho pulled him into an open closet nearby,

"What are you doing!"

"Shuuuuusssshhhhh!"

Idaho put a finger to his lips, and shout-whispered,

"Shut up! Do you want Cali to think you're a creeper in her house?"

"She gave me a key!"

Idaho frowned,

"I guess you're right. Here, I'll get the door."

She turned the knob, but the door was locked,

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked?"

Oregon tried to open the door, but the lock was firm,

"Okay, now what?"

Idaho could see through a slit in the door, Cali was faced away from her and seemed to be feeding Sacramento,

"It's cool, she's right there, she'll let us out."

Oregon pounded on the door,

"Cali! Cali, let me out of here!"

* * *

><p>Cali tossed Sacramento another slice of orange and she turned up the volume on her headphones.<p>

_I wonder where Oregon is. I should text him._

With her music still playing, she sent a message to Oregon's phone.

**Hey, how does dinner sound? :)**

* * *

><p>Oregon frowned,<p>

"Well, she can't hear us. What now?"

Idaho had her eyes pressed to the crack in the door,

"I don't know about you, but I'm kinda okay with this."

Oregon looked out the crack in the opposite side of the door and saw Cali bent over, still faced away from them, tying her shoes,

"I still don't understand why she likes ya, but hey, everyone always says she's crazy."

* * *

><p>Cali stood up, smiling to herself, and she took out her headphones,<p>

"Sacramento! What do you want for dinner? Oregon's not texting me back."

* * *

><p>Oregon patted his pockets and found them disappointingly empty,<p>

"Well, no phone."

Idaho looked at him, leaning up against the wall in the small closet,

"Any other ideas?"

"Nope."

"Better get comfortable then."

* * *

><p>Cali threw open the window, and sang a short little chord. Soon, two Valley Quails were perched on her arm and hopping about,<p>

"Hello little friends! Would you mind sweeping the kitchen for me?"

The quails chirped happily and Cali sang back to them as they flew off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Since when can she sing to them birds?"<p>

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You _are_ her boyfriend, aren't ya?"

* * *

><p>Cali turned around and stubbed her toe really hard on the table,<p>

"¡Mierda!"

She picked up her foot, holding her toe as she hopped around in pain,

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!"

* * *

><p>"What is she sayin'?"<p>

"I think she's cursing, or something."

"It's hilarious how she can speak Spanish and you can't. She could be talkin' about you behind your back."

"Thanks for that, Ida."

* * *

><p>After Cali had finished chanting and the pain in her toe had ebbed, she spotted the bouquet sitting on her side table. At first she frowned, not knowing how they got there, but then she recognized the Oregon Grapes, Oregon's state flower, mixed with the Golden Poppies,<p>

"How did you get here?"

She picked up the flowers and smiled,

"No card, funny. He usually sends a poem."

Sacramento rolled over on the carpet a few feet from where she was standing and yawned, baring his sharp teeth. Cali nodded,

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>"Is she talkin' to the Grizzly?"<p>

"Yup."

"Is that normal?"

"In general? No. For Cali? Of course."

* * *

><p>Cali whistled along with the birds as she carried the flowers to the kitchen to get them a proper vase.<p>

* * *

><p>Where'd she go?"<p>

"The kitchen, I think."

"Should we try shouting again?"

"Go ahead and try."

Idaho took a deep breath,

"CALIFORNIA, I AM CURRENTLY TRAPPED IN THE CLOSET, PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

Oregon smirked slightly and Idaho frowned,

"What's so funny?"

"You're in the closet, huh?"

Idaho glared at him,

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Cali heard some noises from the other room, but quickly dismissed it as Sacramento and went back to the flowers.<p>

_He is so sweet to give me such beautiful things. Like the ring and all the flowers. I should get him something!_

Cali walked back into the living room and flopped onto the couch, picking up her phone and dialing the florist,

"Yes, I would like to order a dozen Oregon Grapes, please? Delivery."

* * *

><p>Oregon smiled,<p>

"I think she's sending me flowers."

"That's really cute, but we have bigger problems here."

"Oh yeah, trapped in the closet."

* * *

><p>Cali set down her phone and sighed happily, kicking her legs in the air,<p>

"Sacramento? Guess what!"

The lazy bear grunted, looking up at the girl lying on the couch,

"I have the most incredible boyfriend ever."

Sacramento rolled his eyes and then closed them again,

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man!"

* * *

><p>"Best boyfriend ever, huh?"<p>

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Cali toyed with her ring,<p>

"It's true though."

Sacramento got up from the floor and leaped up onto her stomach,

"Geez, getting kinda heavy there."

Sacramento growled slightly,

"Nothing personal! I swear!"

* * *

><p>"And once again, she's talking to the bear."<p>

"It happens more than you would expect, really."

* * *

><p>Cali sat up, which was a challenge with the bear on her lap,<p>

"So what _do_ you want for dinner?"

Sacramento rolled off of her and onto the ground,

"Well?"

The beast sniffed around and suddenly his ears perked up. He walked over to the hall closet and pawed at the door,

"What's a matter, boy?"

* * *

><p>"Sacramento! Let us out!"<p>

"Why are you asking the bear? He can't understand you."

"Trust me."

* * *

><p>Cali got off the couch and stroked her bear's head,<p>

"I think I'm just gonna make dim sum for dinner."

Sacramento nuzzled the door once more, looking at Cali with expectant eyes,

"No, you can't go in the closet. Why do you want to go in there?"

Sacramento tried one more time, tugging on Cali's shirt, but she pushed him off,

"Sacramento! Don't tear my shirt!"

She walked into the kitchen, picking up the broom that the birds left on the floor after they had swept up,

"Honestly, what am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

><p>"Why do you have oranges in ya pockets?"<p>

"With Cali, you never know."

Oregon fed Sacramento a few slices through the door and Sacramento made satisfied growling noises. Idaho looked out at him,

"Well, can ya get us out?"

Sacramento tried to get the door open with his paws, then his teeth, and finally his head, but the door stayed firm. He whimpered with sympathy and Oregon sighed, "Can you get California?"

Sacramento nodded and bounced off to the kitchen. Idaho laughed,

"Silly bear."

* * *

><p>"The dim sum isn't ready yet, bud."<p>

Sacramento whined and pulled her to the hall again,

"Sacramento! Stop that!"

He let go of her hand and sat on the floor, whimpering,

"I'm sorry, it'll be done in a few minutes."

Sacramento frowned, knowing she didn't understand what he was trying to do, and stretched out on the floor.

Cali giggled as she scooped the dim sum onto a plate for herself,

"How much do you want?"

Sacramento huffed and walked out of the room, back to the closet.

* * *

><p>"He's back."<p>

"Is Cali with him?"

"I don't think so."

Sacramento growled slightly at the door, pawing at the thick wood and Cali called from the kitchen,

"Sacramento, I'll be right back!"

* * *

><p>Cali frowned when she saw a figure in her backyard. She set down her chopsticks and opened the back door,<p>

"Sacramento, I'll be right back!"

She stepped outside and shouted at Mexico,

"I'VE TOLD YOU THIS A MILLION TIMES, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! ¡SAL DE AQUI!"

Mexico froze and looked up at her, eyes wide, and then took off, hopping over the fence. Cali sighed, putting her hands on her hips,

"I wish he would just _ask_, I wouldn't mind visitors."

* * *

><p>Idaho and Oregon jumped a bit when they heard California screaming in Spanish, both of them hitting their heads on the ceiling of the closet,<p>

"It's official, I hate closets."

Oregon groaned,

"I think I have to agree with you on that."

Sacramento grunted as he head-butted the door once more. If he was actually trying to bust open the door, he could do it easily, but he remembered Cali scolding him for destroying stuff, and he hates it when Cali scolds him.

* * *

><p>Cali stepped back inside, rubbing her hands on her arms,<p>

"Geez it's freezing outside! What's the temperature?"

She pulled out her phone and looked at the weather,

"Oh, it's 66 degrees. That's not _that_ bad, I guess."

Pulling out her chair at the table, she sat down again and begun eating once more.

* * *

><p>Oregon sighed,<p>

"I'm just going to try to bust it open."

Idaho shrugged,

"Go ahead, just don't hurt yourself."

He took a small step back, and then pushed forward

* * *

><p>"Fine, fine! I'll come see whatever you want me to see."<p>

Sacramento bounced happily as Cali followed him into the hall,

"You just want me to open the closet? Um, okay."

She opened the door and Oregon came flying out. Cali couldn't help but laugh when she saw Oregon sprawled out on the floor,

"Okay, how did you get in my closet?"

Idaho stepped out, also laughing, and put a hand on Cali's shoulder,

"We came by to drop off some flowers, and then you came home! He panicked and pulled me into the closet, and it locked. He had just decided to knock it down, when you opened the door!"

Cali went over to Oregon and helped him up,

"It was sweet of you to leave me flowers, but why did you hide?"

"I didn't! It was Idaho that pulled me in!"

Idaho laughed, a dangerous glint in her eyes,

"You must've hit your head or something, silly boy!"

Oregon didn't argue with his sister, knowing she was just_ daring_ him to. Cali pecked him on the cheek and he went red,

"Still, thank you."

Oregon cleared his throat,

"Of course! I mean, you are my girlfriend."

Idaho smirked,

"I still don't completely understand how that happened, but whatever."

Cali laughed as Oregon glared at her,

"I think I have some dim sum left, do you want to stay for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Short-ish chapter cause it's late and I've been really busy lately with school and WonderCon. I have to sleep, so thanks for reading! I feel bad for whining about reviews last time, but please do review! I need suggestions for what to do and criticisms. See you next time!<p> 


	65. It's a State of Mind

Oregon looked in the mirror, frowning at his body.

The hazel eyes, chestnut hair that never wanted to lay flat, and his thin spaghetti arms that flopped at his sides.

He pulled at the waistband of his boxers, imagining muscle or any sort of definition on his stomach.

Oregon didn't consider himself to be fit. Or strong. Or tall. Or handsome, at that matter. He felt very average. Average height, average strength, average personality, average, average, average.

Mediocre even, if he was having a bad day.

The mirror has brutally honest. Showing every bump he detested, every inch of skin he wished he could delete, each and every freckle on his arms and nose.

Nobody seemed to care that he had feelings, that every jab at his appearance stung, and he couldn't help questioning Cali's decision as well.

He saw Cali in the background, getting undressed for bed, and sighed.

She had curvaceous hips, a flat, toned stomach, and a very flattering figure. The red fabric of her lacy underwear only enhanced the sight of the girl,

"Oregon?"

She walked over, swaying her hips as she did, and put her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her slender arms around his waist,

"What are you doing?"

Oregon looked in the mirror again, at Cali this time. At her round, glowing face, her rosy cheeks, and her perfectly shaped nose, eyes, and eyebrows.

Then, he looked at his face. His blotchy, pale skin, pointy nose, and the dash of freckles across his cheeks and nose.

Cali caught his frown, mimicking the expression herself,

"What's wrong?"

Oregon turned his head and kissed her cheek,

"You are so beautiful."

Cali closed her eyes and smiled,

"And _you_ are so gorgeous."

Oregon laughed a bit and Cali gripped him tighter,

"I'm serious!"

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

Cali gasped in an exaggerated manner,

"Me? Lie? Never!"

Oregon sighed and turned back to the mirror,

"Not everyone can be blessed with an amazing body like yours."

Cali smiled slightly,

"In Aztec's time, beautiful people would be sacrificed to the Gods for their beauty. If it wasn't for Inca and Maya, who knows? I may be missing a few organs."

Oregon laughed halfheartedly, and turned away from the mirror. Cali sighed, her hands dropping to her sides,

"I don't know how to convince you. I think you're the most beautiful person on the planet."

She took a step towards him, entwining his fingers in hers, kissing him lightly,

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

She grinned and pushed him onto the bed, leaping on top of him,

"Because I can definitely do that."

* * *

><p>The slight of California in glasses was both arousing and confusing for Oregon at the same time. The frames were a bit to large for her petite face, sliding down her nose, but she continued to push them back up,<p>

"Not that I mind, but why are you wearing glasses?"

Cali looked up at him from her paperwork, frowning,

"Well, the pollution in LA is starting to cloud my vision. It's the only way I can read the fine print."

Oregon nodded as she looked back at the papers on her desk. He sighed and rolled over on the bed, twisting the sheets around his body. He looked out the window of his apartment in Portland, out across the city and at the dark clouds that hung in the sky. Cali had been to his home here of course, but she had never spent the night. They had always been in her home in Beverly Hills or the penthouse in San Francisco. He smiled as he watched his citizens go about their business, and then turned back to Cali, still smiling dopily.

Cali looked up, her lips in a slight pout,

"I know they look stupid, but it's the only way I can see until I can get contacts."

Oregon's eyes widened,

"No! I like them, really! I think they look cute on you."

Cali smiled and looked back at the paperwork,

"I wish I didn't have so much work. I feel bad for being so busy with you."

Oregon stood, but then realized the only thing covering him was the sheets, and dove back under. Cali giggled,

"You realize I've seen you naked before, right?"

"The window's open."

Cali laughed,

"You look so terrified."

Oregon wormed his way over to the window and closed the blinds, letting out a breath of relief once he did. He looked over at Cali, who was still only dressed in her underwear,

"Aren't you worried someone is going to see you?"

Cali shrugged, not looking up from the document she was signing,

"It's just like being in a bikini."

Oregon sunk back into the bed, rolling himself up in the blankets in favor of actually putting on clothes, and pulled out his book of poetry he had bought a few days ago.

* * *

><p>Oregon only woke up when the bed shifted next to him, not being able to see who it was because of the book that had fallen on his face. He picked the book off of him and began reading it again, but soon felt Cali's barely clothed torso flop over his legs,<p>

"Did you finish your work?"

"Yes."

Cali sounded like a pitiful child who had just been forced to do their homework and Oregon sighed,

"I'm trying to read."

"And I'm trying to cuddle. One of us isn't going to get what we want, and it's not going to be me!"

Oregon turned the page,

"I mean, reading poetry? That's, like, so lame."

He glanced up,

"Where are your glasses?"

Cali pointed to his nightstand,

"Over there. Those things are annoying."

Before he could turn the page again, Cali plucked the book from his hands and threw it across the room. He heard the thump of it hitting the ground and he sighed.

_That didn't take very long._

"You are so impatient."

Cali sat on top of him, lying down, her ear pressed against his chest, and sighed,

"Can you blame me?"

She pulled herself up and kissed him gently, smiling when she felt him return the kiss hungrily. He sat up, bringing her up with him, and crossed his legs so she was now sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. She broke the kiss and let her head droop onto his shoulder, leaving Oregon a long stretch of skin for him to kiss.

As she moaned softly with pleasure, she ran her hands up and down his back, loving the feel of his cool skin on her warm hands. Oregon whispered in her ear,

"Your hands are so warm."

"Your back is so cold."

"I'm sorry."

Cali continued to rub his back,

"Don't be."

He closed his eyes,

"You're just always so warm and welcoming, and I'm freezing."

Cali burrowed into his lap even further,

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

She kissed his neck with her heated lips,

"Who ever said that certain temperatures are lesser than others?"

She pressed even further into him, pushing him into the headboard of the bed,

"Now kiss me, you cold fool."

His lips met hers, and he felt himself slowly warming up inside of his body. She run her fingers through his hair, cooing about how much she loved it, and Oregon smiled into the kiss. She pushed her stomach against his, and muttered to him how she adored his figure. She broke the kiss, and pecked his nose, forehead, and cheeks,

"I love every part of you. It's all so beautiful."

She nibbled on his ear teasingly,

"Every inch."

Cali put her hands on his bare shoulders, leaning back to look him in the eyes,

"I love you."

She repeated the words, almost desperately, as Oregon pushed her onto her back,

"And I love you, Sunshine."

* * *

><p>Cali ran into the wall, resulting in a chorus of laughter from Texas and New York from the other side of the room. It only got louder when she tripped over a table leg and went crashing to the ground,<p>

"Oh sure, laugh at the girl who can't see a foot ahead of her."

Texas, still snickering, helped her up,

"You might wanna get a doctor, or something."

She pulled her glasses case out of her pocket and perched them on the bridge of her nose,

"You say one word, I rip your throat out."

York and Texas's laughter disappeared, but the smug smiles were still there. She glared at them, pushing the large glasses back up,

"I'm serious."

York smirked,

"Of course you are, 4 eyes."

Texas smiled,

"For the record, that was 6 words, not one."

Cali sat down across from them, still glaring daggers, and set down the folder of documents on the table. She pushed it towards them,

"It was an excruciatingly long way of saying 'We need hella money, but how?'."

York rolled his eyes,

"'Hella' isn't a word."

"Tell that to the 38.04 million people living in my state."

"It's still not a word."

Texas raised an eyebrow at the boy,

"Neither is 'Wylin'."

"It is too a word!"

Cali crossed her arms,

"Don't even get me started on 'Gaffle' or whatever."

York glared at her,

"What about 'Grommet'?"

"What about it?"

"That is not a real word!"

"Yes it is!"

Cali and York both stood up, glaring at each other, and Texas laughed,

"Now ladies, you're both pretty, now sit down and-"

"Shut up, dirt breath!"

Texas stood up, towering over York, and glared down at him,

"I _said_, sit down."

The other two states sat down cautiously and Texas smiled,

"Now, if York can figure out how to shut his big bazoo-"

"No way _that's_ a word!"

Cali nodded,

"It's old west slang, means mouth. So he's basically saying you have a big mouth."

York glared at Texas again,

"Why you little-"

"Little? I beg to differ."

Cali sighed,

"Not this old argument again."

She looked down at her phone when it buzzed, blocking out their screams, and smiled brightly when she saw Oregon's text.

**Salem and Sacramento were cuddling earlier.**

The picture of her bear and the small beaver was rather adorable, she had to admit. Cali quickly texted him back.

**Aw cutie patriotism.**

A moment after she sent the text, she realized what auto-correct had done.

**Patootie. **

**Not patriotism. **

**But GOD BLESS AMERICA**

She sent the text and looked up. Texas had York in a choke hold, flexing his muscular arms, giving him a noogie,

"Who's the small state? Who's the small state?"

York squirmed in his grip and Cali laughed,

"Get a room, you two."

Texas froze and dropped York, cringing. York slowly got back up and took a tentative step away from Texas. Cali burst out laughing,

"You should see your faces! Geez, do you guys even know what a joke is?"

"Cali, I am_ not_ gay!"

Cali raised an eyebrow,

"I never said you were."

Texas cleared his throat awkwardly,

"Good, cause ain't gay!"

Cali shrugged,

"Whatever you say, Tex."

York sat down in his seat,

"What were we talking about?"

"How Tex is totally in the closet right now."

Texas threw his hands up,

"I ain't gay, Cali!"

"I have the best gaydar in the world, trust me, I know."

York furrowed his eyebrows,

"What the hell is a gaydar?"

"It's when I can figure out what sexuality someone is without asking them."

Cali smirked,

"I'm kinda proud of it."

York rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, 4 eyes."

Cali muttered under her breath,

"Just few more days until contacts."

Texas looked up at the wall clock and his face lit up,

"Meeting's over! Adios, guys!"

He bolted out of the room, leaving Cali and York alone in the room. Before she could leave, however, York grabbed her arm,

"What do you want, Yorkie? I got an enchilada in the oven."

York kept his gaze on the floor,

"If he ever hurts you, let me know, okay? I know I don't always act like it, but I care about you."

Cali's eyes widened and York continued, his grip softening,

"Just-just, keep that in mind, okay 4 eyes?"

He dashed out, his satchel swinging as he strode out of the doors. Cali stood there a minute before leaving herself, mulling over the situation.

_He's either crazy, or...or maybe he _does_ care._

* * *

><p>York got on his motorcycle, pulling on his helmet, and revving the engine. He gripped the handle bars tightly and frowned.<p>

_She doesn't like you York, just get over her._

He drove out of the parking lot, and onto the highway.

_But I can't. I just can't._

* * *

><p>My poor baby, let me hug you! Okay, I just really wanted a fluffy, low self-esteem chapter, so here you go! Thanks for reading, <em>please<em> review, and, as usual, see you next time!


	66. Eclipse

Cali sat across from Oregon at the table, her head resting on her arm, frowning,

"Oregon, Oregon, Oregon...hm..."

Oregon looked up from his book,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to come up with a nickname for you!"

Oregon smiled,

"Is it really that hard?"

"Yes! Yes it is! Ore sounds stupid, Gon makes no sense, and I can't think of anything else!"

"How about-"

"No! I have to think of the nickname! Otherwise it doesn't count."

Oregon looked back at his book, scanning the page,

"Let me know when you think of something."

Cali bit her lip thoughtfully and drummed her fingers on the table,

"Let's see, Colorado calls you Starbucks Boy, but I don't really like that one. You call me Sunshine, but would I call you Moon rays? That's lame. Gah! There are no good ones!"

Oregon chuckled and stood up from the table,

"You don't need to give me a nickname."

"Yes I do! I give everyone a nickname and my boyfriend should be no exception!"

Oregon pushed in his chair,

"Well, if you ask me, I kinda like my name."

"Oregon?"

"Yes, that one."

Cali shook her head,

"Nope. Not a nickname. I guess Erik works, but not really."

Cali sighed as Oregon walked over to her. He took her hand and helped her up. Oregon dropped her hand for a moment and walked over to a radio. He turned it on, and a soft song began playing.

**When the moon fell in love with the sun...**

Cali took his hand again, and smiled,

"I love this song."

**All was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night. **

Oregon placed a hand on her waist and Cali putting hers on his shoulder. Oregon smiled meekly,

"This song reminds me of you."

**When the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in a garden, under the green umbrella trees in the middle of summer. **

They swayed back and forth, much like the first dance they shared, and Cali sighed happily.

**When the moon found the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on. But her eyes saved his life, in the middle of summer. **

**In the middle of summer.**

Cali leaned back slightly to look him in the eyes.

**All was golden in the sky, a****ll was golden when the day met the night. Summer, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night. Summer, summer, summer, summer. ** **All was golden when the day met the night.**

Cali had that sensation in her stomach, that one that was only there when Oregon was around. The bubbly, floaty, wonderful feeling that made her heart flutter when he looked at her. She felt his warm embrace around her as she closed her eyes, smiling automatically when he almost tripped over his own feet,

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

Cali opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Oregon relaxed, his hand loosening it's grip on hers, and Cali knew she had said the right thing. She was cautious around him, knowing how a lot of people apologize, even when it's not necessary, so she wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Oregon smiled to himself, thankful that Cali was so understanding.

**So he said, "Would it be all right if we just sat and talked for a little while. If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"**

Cali let her head fall onto his shoulder gently and continued to dance with him. Even though she had her hair in a messy bun, a stained skirt, holey socks, and a ratty shirt on, Oregon made her feel as though she was dressed up so elegantly, as though she was a princess. She liked that he had that effect on her. She liked that she could simply relax when he was around, that she knew he didn't care how nicely she dressed.

**So she said, "That's okay, a****s long as you can make a promise n****ot to break my little heart, o****r leave me all alone in the summer."**

As he spun her around in the living room of his apartment, Oregon's heart leaped when he felt her soft breath on his neck. The way he could open up around her was incredible, no one else had done that to him before. It felt good to be accepted so easily, to know that habits and tendencies had no effect on Cali's affection for him.

**Well he was just hanging around, then he fell in love. And he didn't know how but he couldn't get out. Just hanging around, then he fell in love.**

Oregon, to his utter terror, fell backwards, landing on the couch, luckily, with Cali dragged along so she landed on top of him. He cringed as he waited for her to stand up, to walk away from him, to wrinkle her nose in disgust at his klutziness, but he should've known that that would never happen. She giggled as she wiggled to get in a more comfortable position on top of him.

**In the middle of summer. All was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night.**

Her soft laughter calmed him down considerable and he placed his hands on the small of her back.

**Summer. All was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night.**

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and played with the sleeve of his shirt.

**Summer, summer, summer, summer.**

He felt warm with her so close to him, a familiar warmth, a comforting warmth, an electric warmth, an addicting warmth.

**When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night.**

She had that feeling flare up again when he parted her hair and planted a solitary kiss on her forehead. Her eyes drooped closed, her hand fell, and she slowly began to fall asleep.

_This is perfect. He's perfect. _

"I love you."

"I love you too, sunshine."

* * *

><p>Cali woke up in Oregon's bed, but frowned when he wasn't there with her. She sat up cautiously, scanning the room,<p>

"Oregon?"

She pushed the covers off and got out of bed, still frowning. She quickly found a clean shirt, one she had left here on another occasion, and pulled it on over her head. Cali hopped down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and smiled when she saw Oregon at the dinner table,

"Hey! What got you outta bed so early?"

Oregon frowned when he saw her,

"Oh, hi California."

Cali stopped dead in her tracks, the smile on her face evaporating instantly,

"What's wrong?"

Cali sat at the table across from him. Oregon sighed, looking down at the table, the frown still on his face,

"Well, this morning, when I woke up, your phone was going off. So, deciding you would prefer sleep, I got up to answer it. It took me too long to find it so I didn't talk to him, but I saw that you had 5 missed calls from New York."

Cali raised an eyebrow,

"So?"

"And that Florida and Texas had called you a bunch of times."

"What are you saying?"

Oregon looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed, and Cali narrowed her eyes at him,

"Do you honestly think I'm cheating on you?"

Oregon averted his gaze from her insulted expression,

"Well..."

Cali stood up,

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do, it's just-"

"Just what? Because you _obviously_ don't trust me."

Oregon looked back to her, gaining some courage,

"What proof do I have that I_ can_ trust you?"

Cali's eyes widened in shock,

"_Excuse_ me for being so shady! Oh no! I own a phone and other people call me!"

Oregon frowned,

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then why did you look through my phone, if you just have _so_ much faith in me?"

Oregon stood up,

"I did it because I'm scared!"

"Scared of me?"

"Yes! I am!"

"Well, that just fixes everything! Good to know that my own boyfriend is _scared _of me!"

"Stop twisting my words around!"

"I'm not twisting your words!"

Oregon threw his hands up,

"You really are!"

Cali sighed, putting a hand to her temple,

"Can we just forget this?"

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because I know that you'd be so much happier with them, rather than me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I love-"

"Don't use that word."

Cali froze. She raised an eyebrow at him,

"And why not?"

"Because I know you don't mean it."

Oregon looked into Cali's eyes as they began to water, slowly regretting his actions with every second passing,

"Oh. I don't mean it."

She crossed her arms,

"Well, maybe you're right. Maybe I would be happier with Texas or New York, maybe I don't mean it when I say I love you!"

Cali ripped the ring that Oregon had given her off her finger, throwing it on the ground with a flourish,

"And maybe I don't need you."

Cali stormed out, snatching her phone from his hands, and flung the door open.

The door slammed closed with a thud and Oregon felt his heart break.

* * *

><p>The amount of time it took California to drive home was half what it normally was. That was due to the fact that an emotionally compromised girl was currently plowing her way through rush hour traffic and leaving no survivors.<p>

The radio was turned way up, blasting a song extremely loudly for everyone within a 20 foot radius to hear. Cali wiped the tears that streamed down her face away as she pulled into her garage. She stumbled into the house, delirious from exhaustion and utter despair.

She proceeded to collapse on the couch and bawl her eyes out, not caring how much her mascara would run. Sacramento howled angrily when he saw her tears and licked her cheek affectionately. Cali sat up and rubbed his head,

"I-I'm-I'm fine."

Cali rubbed her eyes, willing them to stop watering, but a new wave of emotion crashed over her and she fell over again,

"WHY DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE SO HARD!"

She flopped onto the floor, eyes red, and sniffed pathetically. Sacramento sighed and laid down next to her, comforting her with his warm fur. Her voice was shaky as she said to him,

"Thanks buddy. Oregon and I had a fight."

Sacramento bared his teeth, growling, and Cali patted his paw,

"No, no mauling."

Sacramento relaxed and closed his mouth. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek,

"I know, I know, you're here for me."

Sacramento pulled her up by the collar of her shirt with his teeth,

"What? What is it?"

Sacramento got her phone off the table and dropped it in her lap,

"You want me to call him?"

Sacramento shook his furry head and nudged the phone. She unlocked it and looked at her missed calls. Oregon was right, a bunch of missed calls from New York,

"Huh, he left a message. Maybe I should listen to him."

Sacramento nodded excitedly and nudged her again. She played the message,

**"Hey Cali! This is New York, but you probably knew that. I mean, caller ID and all. And my accent, but that's not the point! Um, well, I was thinking that we could, maybe, if you wanted, and if you weren't busy, I know how hard it is being a state, seeing as I am one and all. Uh, so anyways, I was thinking we could maybe, um, well, go to dinner together. Or not! I mean, it's kinda sudden, and I know _Oregon _might not like it, but uh-"**

The message cut off, so Cali played the next one,

**"Hi! York again, the machine cut me off. So, uh, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. To like, dinner, or something. I dunno, maybe something else if you want. So, uh, yeah! Just, text me or call me. You know where to find me! Bye.**

Cali thought for a moment once the message had ended.

_Am I still dating Oregon? Is this allowed? Oh, whatever! I deserve to have some fun!_

Cali texted York, smiling as she did so,

**We can go to dinner or even the beach if you feel up to it!**

In a matter of seconds, Cali got his reply,

**The beach sounds good! When should I come over?**

**Anytime really. You know where to find me.**

**Okay, see you then.**

**Okay!**

Cali bit her lip as she clicked send,

_I have a feeling that I've made a terrible mistake._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Idaho?"<p>

"Yeah? Whadaya need?"

"Can I stay at your place for a little bit?"

"Sure! What for?"

"Well, I'd kinda like to keep all my limbs."

* * *

><p>This chapter broke my heart too, so don't worry. I figured it was about time for them to argue about something, I just wish it wasn't so awful for my babies. The song I used is called "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco. (Look me in the eyes and tell me that song doesn't perfectly match their relationship.) Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Reviews mean the world to me! See you next time!<p> 


	67. Understanding Love is Hard, Okay?

"You idiot! One wrong move and you're doomed!"

"Calm down Cali, I won't mess up! I never have!"

"Just be careful. They all look the same."

Texas nodded,

"In 3, 2, 1...NO I GOT THE BLACK LICORICE ONE!"

"THAT'S THE WORST FLAVOR!"

"NOBODY LIKES BLACK LICORICE!"

"WHY DO THEY EVEN PUT IT IN THE PACK? DAMNIT JELLYBELLY!"

* * *

><p>Oregon sat on the couch in Idaho's living room, eyes watching the ceiling fan as it lazily spun in circles.<p>

**Who loves the sun? Who cares that it makes flowers? Who cares what it does since you broke my heart?**

Idaho turned the music off and waved a hand in front of his face,

"Enough of the pity party, just go talk to her if you really love her."

"But I can't-"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes?"

Idaho glared at him and pulled him up onto his feet by his shirt,

"I said, do you love her?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, I love her!"

Idaho pointed to the door,

"THEN GO TELL HER!"

"YEAH!"

Oregon strode to the door, feeling confident, but then he remembered the hurt look in California's eyes and froze,

"Idaho?"

"Yea?"

"What if she doesn't love me?"

Idaho frowned as she peeled a potato,

"Well, then you'll have to let her go."

Oregon sighed and opened the door,

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

Cali adjusted her swim suit for the third time as she waited for York at her house in Seal Beach.

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, but Cali felt like something was off. She tapped her nails on the counter, frowning, when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door and smiled brightly at New York,

"Hey Yorkie! Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Cali giggled,

"The beach?"

York laughed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Uh, sure!"

Cali took his hand suddenly and bolted out of the house,

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

><p>It was a long day for the two of them, splashing in the water, surfing (in York's case, flailing), and lots of sandcastle wars,<p>

"I won that last one."

"No way, Yorkie!"

York laughed as Cali glared at him,

"Just admit that I won and I'll pay for ice cream."

"Cali smiled slightly and looked away,

"Fine, you won."

York chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulder,

"I knew I could convince you with sugar."

It felt weird to have his strong arm around her. Not a bad kind of weird, just foreign to her. She had grown accustomed to shy Oregon, but she found herself loving his touch. Cali pulled him to a small ice cream stand and said to the young woman behind the counter,

"Strawberry please."

York looked at the menu briefly,

"Coffee for me please."

The young woman punched the order into the register and smiled at them,

"Just a moment please."

She turned around to scoop the soft serve into a cup and York took a moment to look down at Cali. Her hair was still slightly damp from being in the ocean and he could see sand speckling her cheeks and shoulders. She had taken a second to throw on a crop top and short denim shorts over her swimsuit, but it was still obvious how gorgeous the girl really looked,

"Here you are, sir."

York took his cup and handed the girl a $10,

"Keep the change."

York usually wanted to keep every dime, but something about the atmosphere down here made him feel especially generous. He and Cali walked along the coast, both laughing and finishing off the sweet desert,

"All I'm saying is, Iron Man is_ obviously_ the best Avenger."

York raised an eyebrow, smiling at the girl,

"Even better than Captain America?"

"Well, it depends. Are you looking for someone with a strategy or someone who'll get the job done quickly?"

Cali tossed her empty cup in a nearby trashcan and York did the same. He hesitated for a moment, then put his arm back around her shoulders. He smiled brightly when Cali sighed contently, probably unaware she had even made a noise. York saw a tiny little stone in the sand and bent over to pick it up,

"What are you doing?"

York stood up and faced the ocean. He flicked the stone forward and it skipped twice on the surface before sinking into the calm surf. Cali clapped mockingly,

"Very impressive."

She picked up her own stone, threw it and, to York's astonishment, it skipped four times. He whistled,

"Where'd you learn that?"

Cali shrugged,

"I'm pretty good with water in general."

York put his hands in the pockets of his swimshorts and chuckled,

"You're just good at everything, I suppose."

Cali blushed lightly, turning back to him,

"And you're not?"

York smirked,

"Well I can't deny that."

Cali swatted him gently on the shoulder,

"You're so egotistical."

"Wow, that was a pretty big word!"

Cali hit him again, a bit harder,

"Asshole."

"Airhead."

They stopped walking, both glaring at each other,

"Pretentious idiot."

"Entitled brat."

Cali folded her arms, looking up at him, bringing her face closer to his,

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

York looked into her burning gaze, smiling, and leaned forward more. Cali bit her lip as York put is hands on her hips, all the hatred disappearing from her eyes. York kissed her. He couldn't believe it was happening, but it really was. He could taste the strawberry on her lips and she returned the kiss. He broke away from her after a moment,

"What's happening?"

Cali flushed, rubbing her arm awkwardly,

"I don't know. I thought you-"

"I do!"

Cali's eyes widened as York continued,

"It's just, what about Oregon?"

Cali's shoulders drooped, the excitement of the kiss wearing off,

"I don't know. I really don't."

She sat on the sand, feeling exhausted suddenly and York's heart clenched,

"He and I had a fight. I'm not sure what that means though."

York hesitantly sat down next to her,

"Do you-I mean, do you like him?"

"I thought I did. But now..."

She trailed off, looking out at the soft blue water,

"I'm not so sure now."

York reached out a hand to comfort her, but let it fall instead,

"What was the fight about?"

"He looked at my phone and saw that you were calling me a lot. He thought that I was-"

She choked on the words as York's eyes grew wider, realizing his mistake,

"Cali, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's not your fault."

She turned to look at him and he cringed when he saw the pinkness in her eyes,

"He didn't trust me. He's just so difficult sometimes."

She sighed, running her fingers through the cooling sand,

"And know I don't know what to think."

He tensed up and tears began to roll down her cheeks,

"What do I do, Yorkie?"

He frowned,

"Well, maybe you should talk to Oregon."

He immediately regretted this response, feeling his heart slowly cracking as she stood up,

"I think you're right."

Her voice was shaky and she looked so scared, nothing like the California that York was used to. It was almost comforting to know that she felt lost sometimes too, like everyone else. She extended a hand to him,

"Thank you."

He took it, his heart pounding as he touched her soft skin. Once he was standing, he looked her directly in the eyes and she smiled softly. He let go of her hand and took a step back,

"Today was fun. Thank you for everything."

He turned and began to walk back, brushing the sand from his arms, sighing,

"That was either great advice or the worst mistake I've ever made. Or both, quite possibly."

* * *

><p>It didn't take Oregon very long to show up at her house in Beverly Hills. He knocked on the door, clutching the flowers in one hand, the discarded ring in the other. Cali opened the door and smiled politely at him,<p>

"Come in."

Oregon wanted to fling himself at her, begging for forgiveness, but he knew that wouldn't help at all. Instead, he handed her the flowers and sat on the couch in the living room. Cali sighed when she saw the poppies and sat down across from him, setting the flowers on the side table next to her. Oregon cleared his throat after a moment of silence,

"Um, Cali, you know I'm not to good at these sorts of things-"

"I'm sorry."

Oregon's eyes widened,

"You are?"

She nodded, smiling grimly,

"I'm sorry for being so shady and overreacting like that."

Oregon shook his head,

"Oh no! You didn't overreact at all! It was my fault-"

"And thank you."

Oregon froze,

"What?"

"Thank you for helping me understand myself. What my feelings are."

Oregon smiled, placing the ring in his palm and holding it out to her,

"So does this mean that-"

"No. It doesn't."

Oregon's hand fell,

"But you said-"

"I said that I understand my feelings. And I'm sorry but, they're not for you. Not in the way you were hoping, anyway."

Oregon frowned, but his heart didn't shatter the way he expected it to. He didn't feel so distraught or hopeless or even as sad as he though he would,

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, who _are_ they for?"

Cali smiled to herself,

"Well, you'll see."

Oregon stood up and so did Cali. He put his hands in his pockets,

"So, can I still call you Sunshine?"

Cali giggled, glad he had taken it so well,

"Of course you can."

She frowned,

"I still don't have a good nickname for you."

Oregon smiled,

"Is it _that_ important?"

"Yes it is! Nicknames are my favorite!"

Cali sighed,

"Well, I'll let you know if I ever think of anything."

Oregon nodded. He took a moment to look at the girl before saying to her,

"You know, I'd like to thank you too."

Cali tilted her head,

"For what?"

"For helping me with my self-esteem. I'm not exactly the most secure state, but I've been feeling better ever since we started dating."

He laughed,

"I mean, if a beautiful girl like you would even look at me, that must mean that I'm doing _something_ right. You have that effect on people, I've noticed."

He handed her the ring and she tried to refuse it, but he then took off his ring and gave both to her,

"Take them. Won't do me any good, anyway. Promise me you'll give it to someone you care about?"

She took both rings, looking at the small crescent moon on one and the sun on the other,

"I promise."

Oregon smiled, slipping his hands into his pockets,

"Good. Keep in touch, will you? It gets lonely up there sometimes."

Cali nodded,

"Of course I will."

She pulled him into a hug,

"Thank you again. For everything."

He patted her back awkwardly,

"And thank you, Sunshine."

* * *

><p>York got the text sometime around noon and he was astonished to see that it was Oregon, seeing as they weren't exactly even really friends. He opened the message, totally unprepared for what he saw,<p>

**She didn't exactly tell me who it was that she had fallen for, but I have a hunch. I think you know what to do know. **

York reread the message a few times, unsure of how to respond, or even if he should, when another message came through,

**It might come in handy to know that she likes Golden Poppies and Napa Valley brand wine. You know, just in case.**

* * *

><p>This is really kinda cool for me to do. I never liked the whole 'one and only for ever and ever' dea because of just how life actually works, you know? Please don't kill me, I didn't break either of their hearts entirely because I see them as being such good buds otherwise. And besides, I want York to finally be happy. Also, I wrote that beginning while eating jelly beans. Let me know if you actually like that flavor, because nobody I know does. The song I used (briefly, but still) is "Who Loves the Sun" by The Velvet Underground. Please review and see you next time!<p> 


	68. Hermanos y Hermanas

**1870**

Cali took Nevada's hand tentatively,

"Sweetie, are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Little Nevada nodded, his shaggy hair bouncing slightly, and Cali smiled,

"Well, okay then."

She led him over to San Fran, who was whinnying with delight at the sight of the boy. Nevada clutched Cali's hand tighter and Cali chuckled,

"San Fran isn't scary, right? He's just happy to see you."

San Fran bobbed his head excitedly and Nevada giggled,

"He's funny!"

Cali smiled and picked up the boy, holding him by the armpits, and hauled him up on the Mustang. San Fran was still as Nevada shifted so he was comfortable on the

leather saddle,

"Horsey!"

San Fran pawed at the ground with his strong hoofs, shaking his mane, and Nevada took the reigns at Cali's direction. He urged the horse slightly forward and, with Cali walking beside them, he trotted around the corral,

"Not so tight, Nevy. Be gentle with him."

Nevada took her advice, loosening his grip on the reigns, a broad smile on his face. Cali stopped jogging beside them when San Fran's trotting turned to galloping.

_He's a natural. Of course he is, he was raised out here._

Cali clapped for him as the young boy brought San Fran back around. Cali hoisted him off the horse,

"How about we go into town and get you your own horse?"

Nevada's eyes lit up,

"You mean it?"

Cali nodded, setting Nevada on the floor,

"Of course! It only makes sense."

* * *

><p>"That one! The pretty one!"<p>

Of all the steeds, Nevada had his heart set on a grey one, one that looked very gentle and kind. Cali picked him up and set him on top of the fence so he could see better. While he held out an apple, trying to get her attention, Cali spoke to the owner,

"So, how much for the horse?"

"You sure you want that one?"

Cali nodded, crossing her arms,

"Why?"

"She's seen a lot, the old girl, lost her two little ones."

Cali frowned,

"How much?"

"Well, how about $250?"

"You expect me to pay $250 for the old gal?"

"Fine, $200."

"Now, $200 is a suitable price for a good saddle horse, not an aged steed like her."

"$160 final offer."

"You got yourself a deal."

Cali shook hands with the disgruntled man, smiling pleasantly, and handed him the gold in payment,

"C'mon Jay. Let's get your horse."

Nevada squealed excitedly as Cali opened the gate for him. He bounded inside and the horse whinnied in excitement, licking the boys face. Nevada giggled, stroking

the horse's mane,

"I'm gonna call you Silver."

* * *

><p>After Cali fitted an extra saddle on Silver for him, Nevada was off, galloping through the grass in Cali's backyard.<p>

Cali stroked San Fran's coat,

"What do you think boy? Is this the one?"

San Fran bobbed his head in agreement, leaning into her touch,

"Yeah, I think you're right. This is his animal, alright."

* * *

><p><strong>1876<strong>

It was 6 years later when Colorado showed up, courtesy of the newest state's government,

"Cali, I- oh, hello little guy!"

Nevada had grown up considerably, no longer 9 but rather 16 or so. His hair had gotten slightly lighter in the past, still shaggy as ever. He was lean but muscular, and a bright smile almost always graced his face.

He patted Colorado on the head lightly, kneeing down to look him in the eye,

"I see that you're already living with Cali, huh?"

Shy little Colorado, who looked at be about 6, nodded, clutching Cali's pant leg tightly,

"Well, be sure to take care of her, you hear?"

Colorado nodded again, looking up at Cali with bright hazel eyes. Cali smiled at Nevada,

"How's Silver?"

Nevada stood up and dusted his hands off on his pants,

"Good as ever. She's only gotten stronger since I've known her."

Cali shrugged,

"She _is_ your companion animal."

Nevada looked at her with an eyebrow arched and Cali sighed,

"Well, your companion animal lives as long as you do, like how Sacramento has grown up with me despite not being a state or country."

Nevada thought of Silver, realized that her strength came from him, and smiled,

"Good. I was getting worried that I would loose her one day."

Cali picked up Colorado, patting his dusty blonde hair down, and smiled at Nevada,

"Round two. America really needs to help me one day."

"I wouldn't count on it. You're a pretty good mom."

Cali shrugged with the small boy still in her arms and Colorado patted her hair,

"Big sissy."

Cali smiled and Nevada chuckled,

"I hope he's calling you sister and not a coward."

Cali kissed Colorado's forehead,

"I'm gonna go with sister."

Colorado smiled shyly, rubbing his forehead where she had left a small red mark from her lipstick. Nevada patted him on the head,

"So what's your name?"

Colorado looked at Cali, eyes wide with fear, and Cali nodded. Colorado looked down at the floor and said in a meek voice,

"Colorado."

Nevada grinned,

"So, you're that new state I've heard so much about?"

Colorado nodded, his eyes flickering up to Nevada's face. He reached out a tiny hand and patted his face,

"Who are you?"

Nevada chuckled,

"I'm Nevada. I'm your big brother."

Nevada winked at him and Colorado looked back to Cali,

"But, Califoornya is my big sister!"

"Yup, Califoornya is my big sister too."

Cali rolled her eyes at the blatant misuse of her name and said pointedly to Colorado,

"It's California, sweetie."

She swatted Nevada on the head,

"I know you're old enough to know that much."

Nevada cringed when she gently hit him,

"And I don't get a sweetie?"

Cali rolled her eyes again as Colorado giggled meekly, a tiny smile on his face. Cali set down Colorado, wiping her hands on her pants,

"Well, I'm gonna get supper started. Are you staying Nevada?"

Colorado looked up at his brother with pleading eyes and Nevada rubbed his chin,

"I think I can stay."

Colorado bounced excitedly as Cali walked into the kitchen and Nevada kneeled down,

"How about you and I go outside until Cali's done and we can play?"

Colorado nodded and Nevada picked him up, lifting him onto his shoulders as Colorado laughed hysterically. Nevada ducked down as they walked out of the house and into the backyard,

"You ever ridden a horse, little guy?"

* * *

><p><strong>1896<strong>

Utah showed up at Cali's house, his face bright as he looked slightly up at Colorado. Cali patted Colorado, who was only 10 by then,

"It's your new brother, Utah! Say hello."

Colorado smiled meekly at him,

"Hello."

Utah, who was also 10 or so, grinned excitedly at him,

"You look like me!"

Utah and Colorado did resemble each other quite strongly, the same dirty blonde hair, the same hazel eyes that all the boys so far had in common. Utah held out his hand,

"I'm Utah! Nice to meet you, Colorado!"

Cali's eyes widened,

"Polite little fellow, aren't ya?"

She closed the door once Utah had stepped inside,

"Wow! Your house is almost as pretty as you!"

Utah looked at Cali, who placed a hand on her heart,

"Why, thank you Utah!"

Utah grinned, until he saw her outfit,

"Where's your skirt?"

Cali sighed, looking down at her pants,

"I'm not a big fan of 'em. I prefer pants."

Utah nodded,

"Well, I'm sure you would look pretty in a skirt too. What's your name?"

"I'm California, your big sister."

Utah smiled,

"I've never had a big sister before!"

"Has anyone taken care of you before?"

Utah nodded, grinning happily,

"The Mormons took good care of me!"

Cali bit her lip,

"Oh! Those guys!"

Utah nodded,

"California, can I go play now?"

California nodded, pleased that he was able to pronounce her name right. Colorado was very startled as Utah grabbed his hand and dragged him outside,

"Let's go play!"

Cali smiled as they ran out,

"Be careful, you two! Lunch will be ready in an hour!"

* * *

><p><strong>1919<strong>

"She's so tiny!"

"Aw, look at her little hands!"

"Hey, remember when Ari was that small?"

"Shush! She's sleeping!"

California cradled the small child in her arms, rocking her back and forth gently, and New Mexico cooed quietly,

"She's so adorable!"

Cali smiled as the little tan girl in her arms opened her eyes slowly, gazing up into Cali's eyes with her brilliant blue orbs. Cali's heart warmed as the baby smiled,

"Of course she smiles for you."

Colorado smiled dreamily down at the child,

"She is pretty cute though. It's been forever since we had a new child to take care of."

Nevada slung an arm around Arizona's and New Mexico's shoulders,

"I'm sure we can put these two in diapers and it'll be like nothing's even changed!"

Arizona stepped out of his reach and New Mexico just rolled his eyes, a bright smile on his face nevertheless. Utah couldn't help the cheery smile from gracing his freckled face,

"Can I hold her?"

Cali looked up at him and then handed him the bundle. Utah was so gentle while holding the small child, it was as though he thought she was made of porcelain. Nevada smirked,

"Maybe you'll want your own kid, huh Utah?"

Utah didn't respond, he was too busy making goofy faces at the little one in his arms. The tiny girl reached up a little hand and pulled on his collar, jerking his head down violently. Everyone, except Utah, burst into laughter. Cali smiled, putting her hands on her hips,

"She's definitely a Jones. She even has America's eyes."

The baby gurgled, giggling at Utah's silly expression of shock. Utah handed the baby back to Cali,

"Here, you're the one that's good with kids."

Cali took the baby back, setting her down in the little crib with the fish mobile spinning over it. She sighed happily and then turned to Utah,

"I wouldn't say that I'm good with kids."

Everyone in the room looked at her with a blank look,

"What?"

Colorado laughed,

"Cali, I think I wouldn't have ever come out of my shell without you."

Utah nodded,

"I would still be very sexist without you there to smack me on the head."

Arizona smiled a tiny bit,

"You taught me how to be strong."

New Mexico grinned,

"I might've gotten bitten by that poisonous lizard that one time, remember that?"

Nevada stuck his hands in his pockets,

"I probably would've never found Silver. I can't even imagine what that would be like."

Cali smiled at all of her brothers,

"Well, now you guys have the chance to do the same for her."

Everyone peered into the crib at the little wiggling girl. New Mexico rubbed his neck,

"What's her name again?"

Cali sighed contently,

"Hawaii. Little Hawaii. Her human name is Noelani Puanani Jones."

Colorado looked up at her with a confused expression,

"What do all those words mean?"

Cali smiled down at the child,

"America named her after asking some of the locals of her island. Noelani means 'Beautiful Girl from Heaven' and Puanani means 'Beautiful Flower'."

Cali tilted her head in thought,

"She sure is beautiful, but she's much too tiny. I'm gonna call her Little Flower."

Hawaii kicked her little feet and everyone laughed. Cali grinned down at the tiny girl,

"My Little Flower."

She looked around at her brothers,

"And my big flowers too."

Colorado winked at her,

"I'm your favorite, right?"

"I seriously can't answer that. Do you want to see me thrown out a window?"

* * *

><p>This was a long over due fluffy chapter to interrupt your heartbreak. (By the way, I was laughing maniacally when I got all the sad reviewers) And, to clear up some misunderstanding, Cali and York aren't dating. (<strong><em><span>YET<span>_**) So, please review! You know the drill! See you next time!


	69. It's Getting Hot in Here

It was time for another meeting of the big three, Texas, New York, and, of course, California.

As the three governors chatted, Texas repeatedly swung his leg, bumping into York's chair,

"Sorry."

He swung his leg again,

"Sorry."

Again and again until York finally moved his chair. Texas responded by angling his leg differently,

"Sorry."

York glared at him and stood up. He walked over to where Cali was sitting and sat down next to her,

"Hey."

Cali simply bobbed her head back and forth in time to her music, not hearing him. York tapped her on the shoulder, startling the girl,

"What?"

She pulled out one ear bud and smiled,

"Oh, hey Yorkie! Didn't see you there."

York rolled his eyes,

"Maybe if you turned down your idiotic music..."

Cali arched an eyebrow,

"You got a problem with Lorde?"

York smiled, knowing he was getting under her skin,

"Well, I just would've thought you'd have a slightly better music taste. I guess I was wrong."

Cali frowned, but there was an enticed glint in her eyes,

"Is that so? The boy who listens to show tunes is trying to make me feel bad for listening to the most popular music in the country?"

York frowned as well,

"I do not listen to show tunes."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

York smiled when Cali looked back to her phone, knowing that their banter was more playful than actually hurtful,

"Hey, Cali?"

"Hm?"

Cali turned to him, a slight smile on her face despite their previous argument,

"Is Texas sleeping?"

Cali and York both looked towards Texas, who had his head down on the table. They shared a look of excitement, both with a grin of mischievous glee,

"Yorkie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Tie his shoelaces together?"

"I was actually thinking throw him out a window, but let's go with your plan!"

Cali stood up, putting her phone in her purse, a smile on her face,

"Wait, what do you mean throw him out a win-"

"C'mon! Before he wakes up!"

York was pulled out of his seat by the hand, Cali grabbing him eagerly and slowly tiptoeing over to where Texas had his head shielded with his arms.

While York crawled under the table to tie the laces of his boots together and then to the table leg, Cali carefully stapled his tie to the table top,

"Now what?"

"We wake him up!"

York stood at Cali's side as she sang out,

"The stars at night, shine big and bright!"

Texas's head snapped up,

"DEEP IN THE HEART OF-"

As he tried to stand up, he stumbled because of the strings keeping him by the table and his tie kept him securely down. He flailed as he fell out of his chair, crashing to the ground, but his neck was held up and his feet were kept in place.

It was quite a spectacle, seeing the large man thrash about, causing York and Cali to erupt into laughter.

Texas loosened his tie as he glared at the two,

"This was my good tie, ya know! And stop laughin' at me!"

Cali put an arm on York's shoulder to support herself as she hunched over in laughter, York laughing broadly as well,

"You should know better than to sleep with us in the room."

Texas rolled his eyes, loosening his shoelaces,

"Maybe West Virginia was right when he said sleeping with your eyes open is a handy skill."

Cali slowly stopped laughing so hard, but she left her arm on York's shoulder. Texas stood up and raised an eyebrow at him, secretly asking what that was all about. York shook his head slightly.

From across the room, Jerry Brown called to Cali,

"Could you come here for a second, please California?"

"Dude, I've told you a million times, call me Cali!"

She strode over to him and smiled at the three men,

"What can I do for ya?"

"Well, California-"

"_Cali._"

Mr. Brown sighed but continued anyway,

"I'm sure you've heard about the tornados going on right now-"

"Yeah, they were on the news this morning. Major bummer."

He nodded,

"Well, I remember you saying recently that the Santa Ana winds were acting up."

Cali grimaced,

"Like, really bad. A palm tree fell over into the road this morning and a bunch of my oranges got bruised."

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail tentatively and the hair began to sway to the side restlessly,

"See? It's been like this all week."

She patted down her hair, trying to calm in down,

"I was driving down the freeway with the windows rolled down and a bunch of rocks flew in my window! I hate these winds sometimes. I mean, it's no tornado, but still. My hair is such a pain."

She tied it up, using industrial strength bobby pins to keep it in place, and Mr. Brown turned to the rest of the governors,

"That's all I have to say on the subject. Thank you, California."

"Cali! It's-you know what? Never mind."

She walked back to her table with the other two states and sat down. Acting quickly to avoid talking to either of the boys, she stuffed the white headphones in her ears and turned the volume up. Acknowledging that she could no longer hear them, Texas turned to York, his expression serious,

"So what's going on with you two?"

York huffed,

"I wish I knew."

Texas smirked at him,

"I heard about your little date."

York's head snapped up,

"What? From who?"

Texas chuckled,

"A little birdy told me."

York rolled his eyes,

"I hate that phrase."

He folded his arms as Texas continued,

"So did anything...happen?"

York felt like his eyes would burst out of his head if he rolled them one more time, so he settled for shaking his head. Texas responded with a grin, his gaze flitting over to Cali, looking her up and down, scratching his chin thoughtfully,

"So, is the bet still on?"

"No way! I've already called dibs!"

Texas, still looking at Cali nodded blankly,

"Yeah, sure, dibs. How old _are_ you?"

"Older than you."

"I highly doubt that."

York smirked,

"I was born in 1614."

"Really? Drat, 1682."

Just as York was about to gloat, Texas kicked his feet up on the table,

"You're pretty spry for your age, huh old man?"

_I just can't win._

"Hey, so how many medicines do ya take? Do you have alzheimers?"

"I'm only older than you by 68 years!"

Texas gasped,

"68 years! He can do math! Amazing for a fella his age."

Cali looked over at them, pulling her headphones out once again,

"What are you idiots arguing about now?"

Texas messed up York's hair,

"I was just telling him how incredible it was that he can do subtraction even at his ripe ol' age."

Cali frowned, ignoring the cruel part of the comment,

"How old are you Yorkie?"

"400, on the dot."

Cali tapped her chin,

"Let's see, if I was born in 1668 then I'm...346!"

Texas tutted,

"I'm surrounded by old timers."

Cali frowned,

"I'm not old..."

Texas smiled smugly at her,

"Sure. You're a fresh little flower."

Cali swiftly kicked him under the table,

"I don't think I like your tone."

"Sorry, _mom_."

He was about to be kicked again when the three governors all stood up, shook hands, and gestured to the states that it was time to go. Texas tried to hide his limp from Cali's foot as he left the room as quickly as he possibly could. York said to Cali pleasantly as she packed up her stuff,

"Hey, do you wanna get some dinner or something?"

Cali sighed and slung her purse over her shoulder,

"Can't. It's the annual fireless barbeque tomorrow."

York nodded, frowning to himself as Cali walked towards the door,

"Cali?"

"Hm?"

Cali turned around, looking into York's eyes with her baby blue orbs,

"Well, um."

York stuttered as he looked into her shining eyes,

"IK ben verliefd op u."

Cali frowned, seeing as she didn't know Dutch, but waved to him anyway,

"I don't know what that means, but I'm just gonna go with 'you too'."

She smiled, turning away as York blushed, and walked out of the room, swinging her purse as she whistled to herself.

York couldn't stop a wide grin from appearing and his heart pounding giddily. He knew that the girl had no clue what he had said or what her reply entailed, but that didn't stop his mind from racing.

_You too! She said you too! _

He repeated the words over and over again in his head as he skipped out of the building, an aura of glee and giddiness surrounding him.

_You too! I should speak Dutch more often._

* * *

><p>The annual fireless barbeque was not a tradition to be trifled with. It happened, without fail, around the end of April every year. Cali, her five brothers, and Hawaii went out to Death Valley at midday to do some very interesting cooking.<p>

It involved cookie sheets, tin foil, magnifying glasses, cookie dough, raw meat, and a blazing hot sun.

That's right, no fires, just the powerful heat of the sun.

Arizona and New Mexico had mastered the art of "sun-cooking", as they called it, a few years back, both of them being veterans of the sun's rays and heat in general,

"Cali! I don't need anymore sunscreen!"

Colorado rolled his eyes as he rubbed in the final bit of sunscreen into his fair skin. He wasn't pale, but definitely not as tanned as the rest of his family. Cali pursed her lips and put away the bottle,

"Fine. But if you get burned, don't come crying to me!"

Arizona flipped over the steak carefully, checking to see if it was fully cooked or not,

"Almost done."

New Mexico poked at the slightly squishy cookies blobs,

"The cookies are almost done too!"

Hawaii grinned and munched on another slice of watermelon happily, watching as Nevada and Utah threw a frisbee at each other. It was less catch and more 'try to hit the other person as hard as you can in the face'. Cali rolled her eyes at the boys, taking another sip of her margarita. Nevada ended up throwing the disc straight into a large patch of prickly cacti,

"I'm not getting it!"

"Well I'm not getting it either!"

Cali held up a whiskey in one hand and a bottle of water in the other,

"Then come get these instead!"

The two boys, sweaty from the heat, readily accepted the drinks from her. She smiled and closed the cooler, pulling her sunglasses down to cover her eyes. Arizona brought over a plate for her, setting it down on the picnic table next to Hawaii's plate and nodded,

"Order up."

She smiled happily and cut the steak with her fork,

"Thanks for making me a soy steak, Ari."

Ari simply nodded as he slid another steak off the cookie sheet. New Mexico took off his apron and piled the cookies onto a plate,

"Who wants some of my famous 'sun-cooked' snickerdoodles?"

Everyone laughed as they all raised their hands in excitement.

They spent a solid hour or two simply eating steaks, munching on cookies, drinking lots of water, cracking jokes, and sitting in the shade watching lizards bask in the heat.

It was moments like these that Cali loved being a desert. It was tedious, annoying, dry, and not to mention _hot_, but it had its perks. She had, on more than one occasion, threatened to tie someone up and drop them off here with no water, food, or a way to get back. Also, she may or may not have actually done it once or twice.

She was a very diverse state in the sense that her climate would go from "OH GOD MY FEET FROZE WE NEED TO AMPUTATE" to "THE SKIN IS MELTING OFF MY FACE" simply from driving a few hours.

Cali smiled to herself.

_If only everyone else could see that I am not just a desert. Then, it would be perfect._

Suddenly, a disc of plastic came flying out of nowhere, smacking Cali on the side of the head,

"I GOT IT!"

_Okay, maybe not perfect._

* * *

><p>Let's here it for York for not strangling Texas like I so know he does! So, I got that fireless bbq idea today and I thought <em>that's so something they would do <em>and ta da! Plus, it's super hot right now. Like, super hot. I'm sweating inside my house. It's literally colder in Death Valley than my city, I kid you not. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, yadda yadda yadda. See you next time!


	70. Sea Salt and Silver

**Hey Yorkie**

**Hey, what's up?**

**I was just looking at the weather**

**Yeah?**

**It's like 30 over there. How do you survive that?**

**It's this thing we call jackets, maybe you should get one**

**Yeah right, it's been over 70 since February**

**Maybe you should get seasons too**

Cali smiled at herself, turning the air conditioning up another notch and looked over at a pouting Sacramento,

**I got to go. Sacramento is giving me the evil eye for not taking him on a walk**

**You're taking a Grizzly bear on a walk?**

**Your point?**

**Never mind. **

* * *

><p>York locked his phone screen and looked out the window. Another rainy day of sitting inside, wishing Cali was here. Not that he'd admit that.<br>He looked across the room to the large mirror on the wall. His dark green eyes stared back at him as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. He certainly was handsome with his muscular torso, perfect cheekbones, and the little smirk that constantly graced his features. Whether he completely realizes this or not is debatable.

I take that back, seeing as he calls himself 'The Most Handsome State' and constantly boasts this.

Yeah, anyways, moving on.

York looked out the window as he was startled by an exceptionally loud car horn. He stood up from the couch and walked over to said window. The traffic was bustling about below, no surprise there, and York watched as he mulled over his situation.

_Let's see, she just broke up with her boyfriend, which may or may not be my fault, and now she keeps texting me. What does that mean? _

York sighed,

"Why do girls have to be so complicated?"

"Girls aren't complicated, you're just stupid."

_I know that accent._

York whirled around and saw his sister, New Jersey, standing in the doorway of his apartment,

"How did you get in here, Jersey?"

"You gave me a key, idiot."

She rolled her eyes, walking inside and closing the door behind her. York sighed,

"What do you want?"

She smirked,

"What? Am I not allowed to drop in on my baby brother?"

"Just because you ratified the constitution before me does _not_ make you older."

Jersey laughed, causing York to scowl,

"Whatever you say, bro."

York shook his head, walking into the living room and sitting down across from her on the couch, pulling out a newspaper,

"So what's this with girls?"

"It's none of your business, is what it is."

Jersey crossed her arms, a devilish smile on her face,

"So it's California, huh?"

York didn't respond, instead he flipped the page,

"Oh, it's definitely Cali. So what? Just invite her out to dinner, somewhere fancy, somewhere flashy, and then take her home and screw her."

York clenched his hands, tearing the paper in his hands as Jersey cracked up,

"Geez! Learn to take a joke!"

York set down the paper,

"Do you have any _good_ advice?"

"I think my original plan is pretty foolproof."

York rolled his eyes and Jersey smiled,

"You really like her, huh?"

York shrugged indecisively and Jersey smirked,

"Oh, you got it bad, don't 'cha?"

York looked away, hoping that his face didn't look as red as it felt. Jersey scooted closer to him mockingly,

"You want to hold her, kiss her, and make sweet, sweet-"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead."

York stared her straight in the eyes, a dangerous glint in them, causing Jersey to nod,

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Jersey slung an arm around his shoulders,

"Look, here's what you do, you woo her. Little miss Hollywood isn't gonna settle for anything less than huge banners, bright sparkles, and, most importantly, a dashing gentleman. That mean that you,"

She poked his firm chest with one of her fake nails, "

You gotta figure out what she likes, what makes that blonde tick. Her favorite movie, favorite book, if she even can read, her favorite food, her favorite everything."

She grabbed York's chin and turned his face towards hers,

"Got it, buddy?"

York nodded as well as he could with his face being squished by her hand. Jersey smiled contently,

"Good! Now,"

She let go of him, standing up and then walking into the kitchen,

"Whatcha' got to eat around here?"

* * *

><p>Cali sat down next to Hawaii, who was laying down next to a large pile of pillows and stuffed animals, complements of America,<p>

"Tell me another story!"

Cali smiled at the small girl, who was only 8 or so,

"Well, okay. Which one?"

Cali stood up and walked over to the tall bookshelf. Hawaii bounced excitedly in her bed,

"Piratas!"

Cali laughed as she pulled the slim book off the shelf,

"That one again?"

"I love it!"

"I still can't believe you picked up the Spanish so quickly."

She walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her once more, opening the book,

"Let's see, ah! Antonio Medina and Henry Morgan on El Perla Blanca."

Hawaii giggled as Cali read from the book,

"Tú eres un pirata excelente."

Cali looked up from the worn pages to Hawaii's face,

"Qué buneo que observes que yo soy un pirata excelente."

Hawaii giggled again as Cali continued,

"Tú eres muy arrogante."

Hawaii said the next line from memory before Cali could say it,

"Gracias. ¿Quién eres?"

Cali rolled her eyes,

"Are you going to let me read, or not?"

Hawaii bit her lip,

"Cali?"

She looked up,

"Yes, little flower?"

Hawaii cocked her head,

"What were pirates actually like?"

Cali furrowed her eyebrows,

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me a story, a real story, from when you were little."

Cali smiled and closed the book,

"Well, okay. If you insist."

* * *

><p>Cali stayed close to Spain as they walked through the market. She held onto the tails of his coat tightly, sending fearful looks to anyone who walked by. Spain smiled and picked the girl up,<p>

"Alta, it's fine! No one is going to hurt you. We're just going to deliver some plata to Cuba and then we'll go home. ¿Bien?"

Alta nodded tentatively, burying her face in the red of his coat. Spain smiled as they walked up to a young man. Her set her down and patted the young man on the shoulder,

"Honduras, this is Alta California."

Honduras, who looked no more than 16 years old, knelt down and smiled at cowering Alta,

"Hola pequeño, soy Honduras."

Alta looked up at Spain, who nodded encouragingly. Alta reached out a hand,

"Hola Honduras, soy Alta California, perro me puede llamar Alta."

Honduras took her hand and kissed the back of it, winking at her,

"Pues, hola Alta."

Alta giggled and Spain patted her head,

"Where's the ship?"

Honduras stood up and looked out across the port,

"I think they should be docking any minute now. The rocks make it difficult, ¿sí?"

Spain nodded, pulling at his jacket,

"Alta, let's go wait for the ship."

Alta grabbed his hand and she hiked up her tiny skirt to keep it from scraping on the ground as they walked. Honduras stayed in the market, looking around at all the different fabrics, guns, and other luxuries,

"¿Papá?"

Spain didn't look down at her, but simply nodded, and Alta continued,

"¿Qué es plata?"

Spain sighed,

"It's a precious metal, worth mucho dinero. Como el oro."

Alta nodded,

"¿Qué es oro?"

Spain looked down at her and smiled,

"Curioso, are we?"

Alta nodded again,

"Well, gold is another precious metal, worth more than plata. Do you happen to know anything like gold? It shines in the sun and is extremely heavy."

Alta shook her head, frowning as Spain continued,

"Leyenda has it, your land has a magical place, a city made of gold. El Dorado."

Alta tilted her head. She remembered hearing Spain talk to some of his conquistadors about such a city. A land with riches beyond your wildest dreams, where the buildings are made of pure wealth and the streets are lined with treasures. She smiled up at him,

"Would you like to find El Dorado?"

Spain looked down at her, his eyes bright,

"You know where it is?"

Alta shook her head and Spain relaxed,

"But, I think there may be oro elsewhere."

Spain patted her head,

"Well, I know a lot of people who would love to hear that."

Alta beamed at him proudly, causing Spain to chuckle,

"Look, there's the ship!"

A large cargo ship flying the Spanish flag sailed by, a young woman waving to Spain from the railing. Spain smiled and walked towards the ship, waving back,

"Jamaica!"

Jamaica, a young woman with exceptionally dark skin who looked around 17, grinned back,

"Spain!"

Once the ship had docked, Jamaica walked down the gang plank and onto the dock,

"Spain, we doubled our profit on the cacao from Haiti."

Spain smiled back,

"That's excelente, Jamaica!"

She spotted Alta cowering behind Spain and smirked,

"Is this another colony, España?"

Spain nodded, stepping back so Jamaica could easily see Alta who yelped as he moved. She looked at the ground, toying with the small wooden cross that hung around her neck,

"¡Hola! You can call me Jamaica!"

Alta nodded,

"Yo soy..uh..Alta California."

Jamaica's dark eyes lit up,

"Oh! California! I've heard of you!"

Alta shrunk back, scared by her loud voice. Jamaica chuckled,

"Are you ready, España?"

Spain nodded, picking up Alta,

"Let's go!"

The three of them boarded the ship, Alta looking around at the men who bustled about the ship, carrying boxes and swinging swords. Alta caught sight of a man with a shiny pistol and whimpered. Spain chuckled,

"Alta, why don't you go up to the crow's nest?"

Alta looked up at the tall mast and gasped,

"Really?"

Spain nodded and put her on the floor,

"Have fun."

She shimmied up the thick wooden post, grinning from ear to ear all the while. Once she reached the top of the sail, she swung herself around so that she was sitting on the beam that supported the large canvas.

Meanwhile, Spain was stopped by one of the crew members,

"Who's the girl?"

Spain chuckled,

"Her name's Angela. Don't worry, she's harmless."

"Are you sure it's safe for the girl to be climbing the mast?"

Spain nodded,

"She's the best climber I've ever known, trust me."

The crew member walked off, mumbling about letting women on board. Spain had instructed his crew on multiple occasions that Jamaica was to be permitted aboard, despite being a woman, which is taboo to many sailors. No one knew that they were actually countries and colonies, but no questions were asked anyway.

Alta loved being up in the crow's nest of the ship, looking out across the sea, above all the bustling men below. She took a deep breath of the salty air as someone below shouted to raise anchor. Slowly but surely, the ship left the port and off into open waters. Alta held onto the mast, gripping the wood tightly to avoid falling to the deck below.

She had never been in a ship like this before. Sure, she had ridden in canoes and other smaller ships, but none like this. None that had so many cannons and crew members. It felt like an honor to be riding along the crashing seas in the glorious vessel, sitting next to the proud flag that flapped in the wind.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Alta had to come down. She slid down the pole, hopping into Spain's arms as the crew smiled at the adorable little girl. The crew laughed when she would stutter in Spanish and then switch over to Guaycuran, language she felt more comfortable in. Spain put a captain's hat on her petite head, causing everyone to laugh once more when it slid down over her eyes,<p>

"¡Papá!"

Spain picked the hat off of her head, placing it back on his own,

"Lo siento, pequeño."

* * *

><p>Just as California was about to continue her story, she noticed that Hawaii had fallen asleep completely. She smiled and planted a sweet kiss on her sister's forehead,<p>

"Maybe another time then."

* * *

><p>Aw, more Chibi-Cali! Okay, I know she doesn't know any English, but I seriously doubt you all want to translate every single thing I write, so I took an artistic liberty. (Plus, I don't want to have to translate it all either). "Piratas" is an actual book, by the way. We're reading it in Spanish class, so I figured I might as well throw something in there. So, I am running out of ideas here, guys! Give me all your plot bunnies, review, and thanks for reading! See you next time!<p> 


	71. A Party You Don't Want To Be Invited To

(Rated E for ewwwww)

(No but seriously though there's a lot of gore and grossness. You've been warned)

* * *

><p><strong>1846<strong>

Cali was pleased by all the wagon trains that rolled in by the dozens to her land. The millions of people venturing out west were all there for one reason.

To find a better life.

Cali fully intended to give them just that.

On one day, though, her abilities to protect her citizens was put to the test.

A flock of wagon trains, led by Jacob Donner, arrives at her territory. Jacob Donner hops off his wagon, a perplexed expression on his face, and he walks up to Cali,

"Excuse me miss, have you seen my brother, George, anywhere?"

Cali shook her head,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Donner, I haven't. Why isn't he with you?"

Jacob frowned,

"When we reached the Utah territory, he decided to lead a splinter group off from the main one. The trail guide claimed it took 2 weeks off the journey. Not to mention it was level ground with loads of grass and water."

"What was this path called?"

Jacob scratched his head,

"Hastings Cutoff, I believe."

Cali went slightly pale,

"Sir, I'm afraid the trail guide was horribly incorrect."

Jacob's eyes got wide,

"What do you mean?"

"Hastings adds around 100 miles and it goes straight through the Sierra Nevada mountains."

Jacob took his hat off,

"God help him."

Cali placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I'll do all I can."

Jacob chuckled slightly,

"Miss, I'm thankful, but a little lady like you wouldn't last a day out in those mountains."

Cali resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead planted her hands on her hips,

"Well, you might be right sir. I'll let the mayor know."

Jacob smiled and held out his hand,

"Thank you, miss."

Cali shook his hand and then watched him walk off to what was left of his group. She brushed the dust off her pants and smiled, looking to San Fran, who was whinnying impatiently,

"You thinking what I'm thinking, buddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>1846 Christmas Day<strong>

Cali knew these mountains better than anyone and she was positive that George would need lots of help to make it through those treacherous cliffs. She and San Fran made their way up to the California plains, where she knew the party would arrive once they made it through. She did a quick check to make sure they hadn't gotten there yet and then continued up to the mountains.

There were no signs of any life, besides a few bears that were just settling down for winter, and it worried her how much snow was on the ground.

_It must be around 5 feet that fell last night._

San Fran was practically up to his neck in the white powder, so Cali pulled his off the trail to a pine tree that had little to no snow beneath it,

"We'll make a fire to keep you warm and I'll try to clear some of the snow, alright?"

San Fran nodded and sat down as Cali rubbed two sticks together, setting fire to a pile of twigs surrounded by little pebbles. While San Fran cozied up to the warm flame, Cali used a large branch to clear the large drifts. It was relatively easy, what with her strength and all.

The sun was just going down as she finally got all of the snow cleared from the path. As she sat down at the fire by San Fran, she looked up at the sky,

"I think it's going to snow again tonight."

San Fran huffed and Cali stroked his nose,

"I know, I know. But don't worry."

She took out a piece of twine from her bag and used it to tie two branches to each other,

"I can make a plow to hang around the reigns so we can clear the snow as we walk."

San Fran lowered his head onto her shoulder and let out a sigh, closing his eyes,

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch."

San Fran fell asleep with his head resting on her. Cali looked out from below the tree and saw a bear approach her camp. She tensed up, waiting for the bear to attack her, but instead it flopped down next to the flame. A few cubs walked up to Cali and hopped into her lap, snuggling into her pants. She grinned,

"Momma bear needs a nap, huh?"

The large grizzly seemed to roll her eyes. Cali pet the tiny bears in her lap,

"Can't blame you, though."

She pecked one of the cubs and he squealed excitedly,

"Little cutie."

The other bear squirmed, wanting a kiss as well, so she picked him up,

"I've always loved bears."

The two cubs settled down and Cali leaned up against the large trunk of the tree. It was good to have company, seeing as it was Christmas, as she ate a few of the oranges she had packed. It was no chicken dinner, but she still loved the fruits,

"Shouldn't you all be hibernating?"

* * *

><p>The bears were gone when Cali woke up that next morning. There was a dead rabbit laying on the ground, an offering she presumed. She brushed the fur off her shirt and stood up. San Fran was marching around in the snow, close to hopping around in the fresh powder. Cali smiled and shouldered her bag, tied her rabbit to her belt, and picked up the large snow plow she had constructed,<p>

"C'mon San Fran."

San Fran stopped moving so Cali could strap the snow plow onto his neck. Once she had secured the make-shift plow, she hopped onto his back and the two of them slowly continued their way up the mountain.

* * *

><p>Seeing as San Fran had to push his way upwards, Cali had plenty of time to look around at the nature surrounding her. She watched as the birds snuggled up to the eggs that would be hatching in Spring and all the beautiful snow covered trees. She smiled to herself,<p>

"Maybe it would be nice to have a home up here. Those folks I've heard about in the Colorado territory sure are onto somethin'."

San Fran shook his mane in agreement and quickly chomped down on a frosty carrot she held out for him. She patted his neck happily,

"Good boy."

They spent the next hour walking up the path, looking around for signs of the wagon train that may have rolled through recently. Cali sighed and hopped off San Fran,

"You can rest boy. I'm gonna climb the tree to get a vantage point of where we are."

She didn't want to admit it, but all the snow covered up all the recognizable features in the land so she had practically no clue where they were. Cali shimmied up the closet tree, which happened to be a Digger Pine, and looked around. She saw a trail of smoke and smiled excitedly,

"It's them!"

She scurried down, happy to be close to where she was going, and whistled for San Fran, who had wondered off to find leaves to eat. She mounted him again, urging him forward,

"They're only a few miles away, Fran!"

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the camp, it was a horror scene. She had expected a dozen or so people to cheer when they saw her, but instead it was only a few people, huddled around a measly fire. Cali felt a kind of dread in her stomach rise as she saw vats of red liquid.<p>

_Blood? But there's no way they found any animals this time of year that they could kill. Besides, that's way too much blood for a rabbit or a fox._

She tied San Fran to a tree, giving him another carrot as reward, and walked towards one of the women,

"Hello?"

She didn't turn around, she just pulled the thin blanket closer around her. Cali's heart stopped when she spotted something that looked very familiar. She felt as though she was going to throw up as she looked at the skull laying on the ground. It was split in two, the brain removed. She clutched the small wooden cross that hung around her neck,

"Dios mio..."

She took a step back, her head spinning.

_There's no way that-_

Her stomach flipped when she saw labels with names on it laying on the ground. One of the men looked up from the flickering flames to Cali,

"Who are you?"

Cali stepped towards him, trying to ignore the stench of blood and flesh that hung around them,

"My name is Angel."

"Are you here to take me to heaven? I don't deserve heaven for what I've done."

She shuddered as a gust of snow blows by and she pulls her jacket closer,

"No sir, I'm here to take you to California."

The others around the fire look up at her, a glimmer of hope in their eyes,

"I have food."

She pulled the rabbit from her belt and everyone reached out for some,

"No, I should cook it. I don't want you to get anymore sick than you already are."

She hung the animal above the flame, keeping an eye on it, as 6 men stepped out into the camp. One of them called out,

"We're here to rescue you!"

They all were carrying rifles, had packs on their backs, and they all had the same reaction when they saw all the remnants of human bodies. Cali was relieved when the search party arrived,

"I just got here too."

One of the men looked away from the settlers to Cali,

"You made it up here alone?"

Cali gave him a look that said 'A bunch of people have been stranded out here for months with no food so they were reduced to cannibalism, and you are focusing on a woman's abilities?". He didn't ask anymore questions after that.

Cali took off her thick jacket and wrapped it around a thin woman, pulling her to her feet,

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing my duty."

She practically carried her to San Fran, untying him and lifting her onto his back.

* * *

><p>Cali, along with the search party, all led what was left of the Donner party towards the California plains. The wind was biting, the snow freezing, and the ground painful on their feet, but they made it through. Cali talked with the woman riding San Fran about different things like the snow, the different kinds of trees, not touching too much on the experience she went through for the past few months.<p>

They arrived at the plains, Cali feeding even more carrots to San Fran in thanks, and the woman suddenly hugged Cali,

"Thank you."

Cali nodded,

"Of course."

"I hope you know what a wonderful person you are, Angel."

Cali smiled and pulled away. The woman looked at her desperately,

"Such a beautiful young woman helping a damned fool like me."

Cali squeezed her hand,

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you had to do."

She didn't entirely mean this. Cannibalism is the most taboo thing a person can do and she in no way endorsed it, but she wanted to make the woman feel better in anyway possible. The woman looked back towards the white mountains,

"If only you were right."

* * *

><p>"And that's why I don't bet squeamish like, ever."<p>

Texas and New York watched her with wide eyes, both of them had their mouths hanging open. York blinked,

"They_ ate_ each other?"

"Well yeah, were you even listening? There were vats of blood, human skulls split in half-"

Texas shuddered and shook his head,

"We get the point."

"So do you guys wanna get something to eat?"

York and Texas exchanged a look,

"We're really not that hungry."

* * *

><p>Go me for completing a chapter in one session and shout out to that Guest for the idea. Don't worry Candyluver2121, I have a good chibi-state chapter coming up. Anyways, this chapter was pretty nasty but I wrote it as casually as possible. There's a pretty good documentary about the Donner party at History .com , by the way. (Just remove the space). Anyways, please review and thanks for reading! See you next time!<p>

Warning: **I have tech week all next week for my show, so there may or may not be any chapters until next sunday. Thank you for understanding!**


	72. Mother's Day

"Oh no, it's Virginia."

Cali frowned at her phone,

"But I don't wanna talk to Ginny!"

Her eyes suddenly lit up and a mischievous grin crossed her face. She picked up the phone,

"OMG! Like, Ginny! It's been, like, _so_ long since we've talked, oh my god! I'm like, hella stoked to talk with ya!"

Cali smirked,

"She hung up. She's weak."

* * *

><p>After Cali left Mexico's Cinco De Mayo celebration at around 7 pm, she was exceptionally drunk off wine and an assortment of tequilas.<p>

Well, the celebration itself ended on May 5th but stayed until about the 10th because of how much fun she was having.

She somehow managed to get a bus ride home with an even more drunk Texas and when she unlocked her door, Sacramento tackled her. Cali nuzzled her nose in the bear's pelt, smiling deliriously as she did so,

"Heyy bud!"

Her words were slightly slurred as she spoke but Sacramento, of course, didn't notice. He stood up and pulled at her shirt with his teeth,

"Okay! I'm-I'm comin'!"

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Cali then proceeded to collapse on the plush carpet in the living room,

"I love this carpet..."

She made carpet-angels in the soft material, laughing her head off. Suddenly, she sat up,

"BIKES ARE ACOUSTIC MOTORCYCLES!"

She then fell backward onto the cushy fabric, smiling lazily. The warmth of the alcohol coursed through her veins, filling her with giddy happiness. She bolted up again,

"CARS ARE LIBERATED TRAINS!"

Once more, she fell back onto the floor. After a moment of laying there, her phone rang. She sat up to answer it,

"Yello?"

"Cali, I'm stopping by to-"

"Ari!"

Arizona pulled up short,

"Are you drunk?"

Cali began hysterically laughing and Arizona sighed,

"I'll take that as a yes. I will be there in a moment."

He hung up the phone and sighed again,

"Well, there goes my night."

* * *

><p>Cali put down the hair brush and opened the door,<p>

"Ariiii!"

She fell forward onto him, almost knocking him over,

"Come in!"

Arizona had to literally carry her into the house so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. He looked over at Sacramento who had bright pink bows in his hair. Sacramento looked at him pleadingly and Arizona could only shrug,

"I was making my little bear look so pretty!"

Cali pet Sacramento's head, being careful not to disturb the bows she pinned in. Arizona adjusted his bag,

"Yes, well-"

"So why are ya here?"

Cali smiled at him, her eyes hooded, swaying on her feet. Arizona walked her over to the couch,

"To make sure no one takes advantage of you like this."

Cali rolled her eyes, her arms draped around his shoulders,

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself!"

* * *

><p>Two fire extinguishers and three silly string cans later, Arizona is watching television with Cali, trying to keep her from going to prank Mexico again,<p>

"Why does toilet paper NEED a commercial? Who is not buying toilet paper?"

She had her head resting in his lap, her feet propped up against the arm rest of the couch. Arizona sat with his legs crossed, pulling a comb through her long hair,

"I don't know."

"Seriously, I need answers here! Like, do you think you've ever seen the same bird twice? In public, or whatever?"

Arizona didn't stop combing her hair as he replied,

"Well, most likely, yes."

"But there are SO many birds out there!"

"And they all have a nest they come back to everyday."

Cali pursed her lips,

"Okay, mister wise guy, but who teaches teachers?"

Arizona frowned,

"Other teachers?"

"Yeah sure nice try. The concept of time is an illusion and you are a puppet on a string"

Arizona opened his mouth to speak but then decided against it. Cali sighed,

"I think I'm gonna go lay down."

Arizona nodded,

"Good. Take some Advil and then-"

"THE LAW! You thought i was going to bed! Justice never sleeps, haha suckers!"

Cali cracked up, still very loopy as you can tell, as Arizona frowned. He sighed and set the comb down on the cushion next to him,

"Cali? How much alcohol did you have?"

"Only, like, five."

"Five bottles? Five what?"

"Five."

Cali sat up on the couch, her eyes hooded, a smile on her face,

"You're the best little brother ever!"

Cali pecked him on the cheek and then fell flat on the carpet at his feet. She giggled as Arizona picked her up off the ground,

"Let's get you to bed."

"But Ariiiiii, it's only 8!"

"It's 12, Cali."

Cali frowned and her face screwed up in concentration,

"Wha?"

"It's twelve. I got here at 9 and then I had to spend the next three hours making sure you didn't set anything on fire."

Cali pressed a finger to his lips,

"You talk way too much."

Arizona carried her upstairs to her room. He carefully laid her down on the bed,

"I'm gonna get you some pajamas, alright?"

She nodded, only half-hearing what he was saying. Arizona went over to her ginormous closet and pulled out a set of Mickey Mouse pajamas.

Once Cali had managed to pull those on and slip under the covers, Arizona began to walk out of the room,

"Wait!"

Arizona turned around, sighing as he did so,

"Come 'ere."

Cali held out her arms and made a kissy face. Arizona gave her a hug and accepted the sloppy kiss he got on the cheek,

"Goodnight."

She stared up at the ceiling and said in a determined voice,

"People talkin' like 'I thought this was supposed to be the future where are my flying cars?' Y'all do know that surgeons recently 3D printed a new skull for a woman, that we have machines who learn and recognize themselves in mirrors, and recently we found a galaxy that SHOULDN'T EXIST! Like, fuck flying cars."

Arizona hesitated as he thought about what she had said.

_Even in a drunken stupor, she still thinks big picture._

Cali turned over so she was on her side and muttered a soft goodnight, the exhaustion from the party finally catching up with her,

"Pizza is a pretty great concept, when you think about it. Each bite has bread AND cheese AND meat AND veggies."

Arizona turned off the lights,

"Goodnight, Cali."

"And another thing, I mean, I understand people who don't like cats, BUT HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE DOGS?!"

A slight smile crossed his face,

"Goodnight, Cali."

She rolled over so that her words were slightly muffled by the pillow,

"There's no reason the alphabet has to be in that order."

Arizona stepped outside of her room just in time to hear her say,

"In case of fire use stairs. That's ridiculous. How the FUCK am i supposed to put this fire out with these stairs?"

He chuckled lightly as he closed the door. Once he was sure she was asleep, he pulled out his phone and called New Mexico,

"Operation: For Our Sister is a go, do you copy?"

New Mexico smirked,

"I copy. You know what to do from here."

New Mexico hung up the phone and turned to Nevada,

"Ready?"

"Of course! You know me, Mexy."

* * *

><p>Cali woke up with a splitting headache and an empty stomach. She groaned as she shielded her eyes from the light that streamed in through her windows. Arizona walked in carrying a tray of breakfast foods,<p>

"Good morning."

Cali groaned again and sat up,

"My head is killing me."

Arizona set down the tray on her bedside table and plucked a bottle of pain killers off of it. Cali took the medication eagerly and then relaxed against the headboard,

"What's with the breakfast in bed?"

Arizona set the tray down on her lap. Cali looked down at the assorted fruit slices, avocado toast, and the glass of orange juice. Her face lit up as she noticed a card that sat on the corner of the tray,

"What's this?"  
>She ate a strawberry from the white bowl as she read the card,<p>

**Dear California,**

**In honor of Mother's Day, we, your loving brothers, would like to give you the day off.**

Cali looked up at Arizona, a grin on her face,

"I'm not your mom, you know."

Arizona rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,

"There's no Sister's Day, so you get this. Just read the card."

Cali turned back to the card and continued reading,

**Arizona has a gift certificate to the spa at Four Seasons Hotel Los Angeles at Beverly Hills. Enjoy!**

Cali smiled brightly at Arizona and took a sip of orange juice,

"What's this about a spa?"

Arizona held up a little slip of paper for her to see,

"You're going to one."

Cali arched an eyebrow,

"I think I like Mother's Day."

* * *

><p>As Cali got a generous amount of mud rubbed on her face, Colorado climbed in through the window of the second floor bathroom. Nevada rolled his eyes, a smile on his face,<p>

"You know the door was unlocked, right?"

Colorado stepped silently down the staircase,

"I'm not taking any chances."

He tucked in his head and rolled onto the tile as Utah rolled his eyes and walked around him,

"Let's just get everything decorated before she gets back, okay?"

Colorado stood and took the roll of tape from New Mexico. Nevada closed the door behind him and turned to Arizona,

"So she's at the spa?"

Arizona nodded as Nevada continued,

"That gives us only a few hours to get everything ready."

* * *

><p>When Cali left the spa her face was tingling and her skin was positively glowing. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped thanks to the professionals with the tweezers. She sighed as she stepped out of the tall building, a spring in her step. Unlocking the door to her white Ferrari California and stepping in, Cali flashed one last smile at the valet girl, who swooned where she stood.<p>

She drove down the street, the top of her convertible down, blasting "Boss Ass Bitch" as loud as she can.

Her car stopped at the red light, a minivan sat next to her car. With a start, she fumbled to change the song when she realized that the van was filled with kids that couldn't be more than 7 and the windows were rolled down. She changed it to her favorite Disney CD, much to the mom driving's approval and the children's excitement. Cali sang along, a bright smile on her face, and she heard one of the little ones say,

"She must be a real princess!"

All the children watched her transfixed,

"You're right! She's so pretty!"

Cali sped off for home, all the children giggling.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip home was relatively uneventful, but when she stepped out of her car in the garage and all the lights were out, she knew something was going to happen. She walked into the living room, relying on her memory of the place, until she reached the counter. Cali flicked the lights on and suddenly all her siblings pop up from behind the table,<p>

"Surprise!"

Cali's face split into a smile as they all shot off party poppers, showering her with confetti. It was rather childish but she couldn't help laughing along with everyone else,

"What is going on!"

Hawaii, who had arrived a little while ago, held out a bouquet of flowers,

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Cali took the flowers,

"But I'm not your-"

Nevada shook his head,

"Well, there's no other day more appropriate to appreciate the woman who raised us."

She was lead over to the head of her dining table where a flower crown was placed on her head and 6 differently shaped presents stood. Hawaii picked up the smallest box and handed it to her,

"I thought you could use another one of these."

Cali opened the rectangular box and gasped when she saw a necklace with a red star charm at the end. Cali pulled out her own version of the necklace and examined both of them. Hers was rusty, the star's color peeling off but the new one was practically perfect with no dents. She slipped the new one around her neck and fiddled with the charm,

"I love it! Thank you, little flower."

Hawaii giggled as Cali gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Colorado and Utah both presented her with a bag and Cali opened Utah's first. It was an iPhone case with her flag on the back,

"Aw, Utah!"

She gave him a hug before opening Colorado's present. She started to laugh when she saw the picture frame with her, Utah, and Colorado all posing in it. The picture was very worn and the date in the corner said 1898. Colorado rubbed the back of his arm,

"You gave that to me when I left the house, I think. I figured you might want it back."

Cali looked up at him, her eyes sparkling,

"You were so cute!"

She looked back at the picture,

"What happened?"

There was a moment of silence and then everyone burst out laughing, except Colorado, of course, who just smirked slightly. Arizona handed his present to her next,

"I didn't have much time to get you anything fancy."

She peeled the wrapping paper off the box and laughed when she saw the stuffed bear inside,

"But it's so precious!"

She hugged it to her chest as Arizona smiled graciously. New Mexico told her to close her eyes, a hand behind his back,

"Is something going to jump out at me?"

Her eyes cracked open when she felt something slip onto her finger,

"Is that-"

"Benitoite, yeah."

The sparkly purple gemstone in her golden ring glistened,

"I haven't seen this stuff since 1907..."

As she held up her hand to get a better look at the rare gem, New Mexico chuckled,

"I tried to get one in Californium, you know since it was discovered here and named after you and all, but it's kinda radioactive. And for me to be scared of something that's radioactive is kinda a big deal."

She looked away from her state gemstone up to New Mexico and trapped him in a hug,

"It's beautiful!"

"I knew I should've gone first, how am I supposed to top that?"

Cali turned around to see Nevada smirking, clutching a tall bag. When she pulled out the bottle of 'Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon (No. 1)', she smirked,

"Just as I get over my hangover, huh?"

She whistled at the sleek wine bottle,

"Not that I'm complaining."

She gave Nevada a tight hug as well before setting the bottle on the table,

"You guys are the best."

She pulled them into a big bear hug, literally seeing as Sacramento decided to join in, and sighed,

"What would I do without you all?"

Nevada chuckled once she released them,

"You'd probably be sane."

Cali shrugged,

"There's a fine line between insanity and sanity."

She took a moment to look around at her siblings,

"I like to jump rope with that line."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for being so patient with me! I got home from school at 9 every night and I had pretty much no time whatsoever. I have two more shows and then Monday, I'm free! For now, anyway. So, please please please review! I still need plenty of ideas to write and I always enjoy your criticism. See you next time!<p> 


	73. Humans Can't Be Trusted

Cali took it upon herself a lot to protect her citizens. She took pride in knowing that she was fighting the good fight. Maybe some of America's hero speech got to her and maybe it was just common sense.

She walked down the street at night, looking around the city as she passed by the buildings, when she heard a panicked voice,

"Please, go away!"

"Oh, come on baby. I know you want it. I mean, dressing like that?"

Cali pulled up short and whipped around to where she had heard the voices coming from. There was an alley a little bit away so she sprinted, in heels, down the sidewalk.

She was appalled when she saw a young woman, no more than 18, in a dress being cornered by an older man who smelled like old cigarettes. The woman held up her pepper spray but he swatted it away,

"Don't be like that."

Cali was horrified as she saw this man make advances on the woman. Cali puffed out her chest and cleared her throat loudly. Both of them noticed her, causing the man to grin wider,

"Well, what do we have here? Another slut?"

Cali glared at him,

"I give you 10 seconds to get out before I break every bone in your body."

The man turned back to the young girl and pinned her arms above her, completely ignoring Cali's threats. In a blind rage, Cali punched the wall next to her,

"What the-"

He froze when he saw the huge dent in the cement that Cali had created with one fist,

"I said,"

She took a step towards him and threw a right hook at his jaw,

"Get. Out."

There was a thick malice in her voice as she hissed the words at him. He could only scramble to get out of the alley leaving Cali and the young woman.

Unfortunately, she was equally terrified and tried to leave as soon as possible, muttering a soft thank you to Cali as she did so. Cali smiled gently at her,

"Sorry about that. I guess I just got ahead of myself. My name is Angel."

Cali stuck out her hand to the woman, who shook it tentatively,

"Thank you, Angel. My name is Lauren."

Cali grinned broadly at the girl,

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Lauren shook her head, looking down at the floor,

"I'm fine."

Cali placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Would it be okay if I walked you home?"

Lauren looked up at her,

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. It would be rude not to. Besides,"

Cali took out her badge that she kept on her person in case of emergencies,

"It's my job."

The badge read,

**Level 10 clearance, California State Representative**

Lauren looked at the badge curiously,

"Are you a police officer?"

Cali shrugged and put the badge back in her purse,

"Not officially."

Lauren didn't ask any more questions as Cali led her out of the alley.

They talked as Cali walked her back to her apartment. They discussed Lauren's basketball career, Cali's job in politics, movies, music, all sorts of things before they reached the tall building where Lauren lived,

"Thank you so much."

Cali was pleased as Lauren hugged her tightly,

"Us girls have to look out for each other."

Lauren smiled at Cali,

"We sure do."

Cali took out a piece of paper and wrote down her personal number,

"Look, if you ever need a body guard, or just want to chat, give me a call."

Lauren looked up at her,

"I think I will. Thank you, Angel."

* * *

><p>Cali knew it was taboo to be close with humans, but Lauren was such a wonderful friend. They would watch scary movies together, go to basketball games, paint pictures, and all sorts of other things.<p>

It wasn't until the next month that Cali discovered the truth. She was waiting for Lauren at the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap, when she heard the sound of a phone ringing. Thinking it was hers, she walked upstairs to where she had left her phone. Once she realized it wasn't her, she turned around to walk back down the stairs,

"I know, don't rush me."

Lauren was speaking in a emotionless tone that Cali had never heard before. A harsh one, an unforgiving one,

"Oh calm down, this idiot will tell me anything."

Cali froze, her eyes widening in shock,

"I told you, I'll have California talking in no time."

Cali backed up against the wall and muttered to herself,

"No, that's impossible."

"Agent, I have to go. It's movie night."

There was a pause,

"We'll see who's laughing when you go undercover."

Cali scrambled down stairs, but not before grabbing her Diamondback Colts from the wall. She hid the guns in the couch cushions and sat back down, grabbing the popcorn, spilling some in her rush,

"Hey! You ready to watch?"

Lauren grinned at her from the doorway, but the smile melted from her face when she saw the fright in Cali's eyes,

"Angel? What's wrong?"

She chuckled,

"We don't have to watch Saw if you're that scared."

_ Hollywood acting skills, don't fail me now. _

Cali pushed her thoughts away and mustered up a startlingly bright smile,

"Please, you couldn't scare me if you tried."

Lauren laughed and sat down next to her, grabbing some of the popcorn out of Cali's lap,

"Then press play!"

Cali reached for the remote but then grabbed her gun instead, pressing it to Lauren's head. Lauren froze, her gaze getting cold, "

Angel? What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question. Put your hands up."

Lauren did as she said,

"What's gotten into you?"

Cali grimaced,

"I heard you talking. Now, who exactly are you?"

"Cali, I'm Lauren!"

"What did you just call me?"

Lauren gasped slightly when she realized her slip-up,

"I called you Angel. Your name?"

"Drop the act and tell me who you work for."

Lauren sighed,

"I work for the Central Intelligence Agency."

Cali raised an eyebrow, "

The _American_ CIA sent an agent to interrogate me?"

Lauren nodded as well as she could with a gun pressed up to her skull,

"I was sent because my boss was suspicious of the president keeping secrets about you guys from us."

"What _guys_?"

"The personifications."

"So you really do know who I am?"

Lauren nodded again,

"And you also know that I could easily snap your neck, right?"

Lauren didn't move,

"Good. Now,"

Cali wiped her eyes, where tears were starting to form,

"Get out."

Lauren looked at Cali with pleading eyes,

"Cali-"

"Don't call me that!"

Cali's grip on the gun tightened,

"Only my friends can call me that."

"Cali, I am your friend."

"I said don't call me that!"

Cali pushed the gun into her hair further,

"Angel, I didn't fake anything."

Cali snorted,

"Oh? So you didn't fake _anything_?"

"I didn't fake being your friend."

Cali didn't speak,

"It wasn't included in my briefing to be your friend, that was my call."

"Just, get out, okay?"

Cali had tears running down her cheeks,

"And tell any other government bastards I will not hesitate to retaliate the next time they decide I'm untrustworthy."

* * *

><p>Cali tapped her foot on the floor, the sound echoing through her house.<p>

_I can't believe that I-_

She pulled her legs up to her chest.

_Trusted a human._

She wiped her eyes, refusing to being bawling like she needed to.

_I am going to give America an earful about this fiasco._

The streams of tears began to flow down her cheeks as there was a knock at the door. She couldn't hear it since she was too wrapped up in her own emotions, so New York simply let himself in. He grinned as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

_I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me. Her beautiful, flawless, incredible face! Wait, what? Did I just think that?_

Before he could scold himself for thinking so out of line, he heard the choked sobs from upstairs. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what exactly was going on. He dashed upstairs, a strange feeling welling up in his stomach as he flung the door to her bedroom open.

Seeing one of the strongest people you know curled up in a ball she she cries her eyes out is pretty unsettling.

York was no exception as he carefully approached her bed the way one would approach a sleeping animal,

"Cali?"

Her eyes darted up to him and she panicked,

"Yorkie! I-I..I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you alright?"

Cali looked away from him,

"Yeah, everything is just _dandy_."

York couldn't help a small smile from appearing at her sarcasm. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, not daring to touch her,

"So, what's wrong?"

Cali subconsciously leaned towards him as she sighed,

"Well, I met this human."

York, taking the hint, put a gentle arm around her shoulders,

"Did she find out who you were?"

"Well, yes and no."

York stayed quiet as she continued,

"I didn't tell her, but she turned out to be a CIA agent."

She let her head fall onto his shoulder,

"Apparently, the CIA doesn't trust the personifications too much and they wanted to keep an eye on me."

York frowned,

"Why would they do that?"

Cali sighed, leaning further into his chest,

"Hell if I know."

"Well, are you okay now?"

Cali nodded, closing her eyes,

"Thank you, Yorkie."

York grinned at the adorable nickname she gave him,

"Don't mention it."

He suddenly tensed up at the realization of how close she was to him. He carefully edged away from her and stood up, clearing his throat awkwardly,

"Well, I better be going!"

Cali was perplexed by his actions but didn't say anything. York casually turned around, sneaking a glance at the girl who still had red in her eyes.

_What do I do? _

_Please stay._

He walked out of the room slowly,

"I hope you feel better!"

His voice cracked on the last word and he cursed himself mentally as Cali giggled to herself, thinking his actions cute,

"Thank you, Yorkie."

York smiled to himself, still facing away from Cali,

"If you need anything else."

He turned around smoothly and flashed her a smile,

"Just let me know."

Cali swore he winked at her but before she could say anything, Arizona walked into the room,

"Cali, I-"

Arizona froze. He looked at York, then to his sister, who's eyes were red from crying,

"I give you 10 seconds to run. Consider this a warning."

York, who claims he is scared of nothing, ran out of there faster than an Italian retreating.

Can't blame him, though. Everyone in the country knows the wrath of Arizona, some through experience, others through legend. Arizona's bow has been confiscated by DC so many times, the states have given up keeping track.

Arizona sat down next to Cali on the bed after York fled,

"What did he do?"

Cali sighed and shook her head gently,

"He didn't do anything, Ari. I was crying before he dropped by."

Arizona didn't care that York was innocent, he still despised the boy for being too close to Cali and being so rude to her,

"Then what _did_ happen?"

Cali hunched over,

"Well, about a month ago, I met this human. We became good friends and I trusted her, but then I found out that she was a CIA agent and was sent here to keep an eye on me. If she believed I was a threat, she would've taken action against the personifications."

Arizona was silent for a moment,

"Did she know who you are?"

Cali nodded as Arizona tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, still not too good with comforting others,

"You know it's against the rules to-"

"I know, I just thought that..."

Cali wiped her puffy eyes,

"Maybe I could make a friend."

Arizona sighed, retracting his hand and placing it in his lap,

"Well, even if she wasn't an agent, there still would be other problems. You could never tell her the truth and you would outlive her."

Cali looked down at the floor,

"I know."

Arizona frowned slightly,

"Let's get some dinner. It _is_ enchilada night."

* * *

><p>Aw, poor Cali. This chapter was based of an RP I did with one of my friends, WritergirlLB, so go check her out! I was sick today so I had lots of time to just sit and write but I still couldn't think of a lot for the chapter. Send me your plot ideas and I'm also curious as to what your headcanons are! So, please send me all of those and reviews are always appreciated! See you next time!<p>

(Just a heads-up for those reading my other story, that one will continue with CA/OR while this one will be completely seperate)


	74. Little Us

When Cali woke up and saw a young boy standing by her bed, she was thoroughly frightened. Once she got over the initial shock of their being someone in the house, she realized how out of date his clothes are.

He was dressed in what looked like an old colonial outfit she had seen in the original 13's baby pictures. He had dark green eyes and messy black hair. He seemed to be crying softly and Cali's heart melted,

"What's wrong, little one?"

Even Cali knew how ridiculous it was to be asking that question instead of more obvious ones like 'who are you?' and 'how did you get in here', but her mothering instincts got the better of her. The little boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes,

"My dada is gone..."

The boy began to cry again so Cali sat up and scooted towards him,

"How about we find him?"

The boy looked up at her with hopeful eyes and a small smile crossed his face,

"Really?"

Cali nodded, smiling sweetly. She stood up and walked downstairs, the boy following him like a puppy with the eyes to match. When Cali got to her living room, she noticed that her answering machine had a message on it from Texas,

**"Um, Cali? We kinda have a situation here-"**

There was a loud clatter in the background and she heard high pitched shouting in Spanish. Cali froze as the message continued,

**"It's kinda hard to explain but I'll be over at your house in a little while!"**

Cali set down the receiver and turned around to see the boy sitting at her dining room table politely with his hands in his lap. Cali walked over and sat down across from him,

"Could you tell me your name?"

The boy looked up at her,

"Michael. Michael Kirkland, my lady."

He stuck out his hand and Cali took it. Instead of shaking it, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the top of her palm. Cali giggled as he looked back down at the floor,

"That's what dada taught me to do when I meet a pretty girl."

Cali smiled as he continued,

"Where's my dada, pretty lady?"

"You can just call me..."

She hesitated, wondering if this boy truly was from colonial times and the name was purely coincidence,

"California, or Cali if you prefer."

Michael nodded,

"Cal-eee-forn-yaa. You have a long name. Like Massa."

"What's your real name?"

He screwed up his face in concentration for a moment,

"New Amsterdam. No! New York! But Dada calls me Michael."

He smiled, proud of himself for remembering his name as Cali's eyes widened. Before she could ask anymore questions, there was a knock at the door. Cali opened it to see Texas with a very familiar little girl on his shoulders.

He ducked unto the house, making sure her head didn't hit the door frame, and sighed,

"Well, Cali, meet you."

Cali looked at the small girl and her breath hitched.

_Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, a dusty dress, and that stubborn pout, it could only be,_

"Alta..."

Alta, who had her pudgy hands tugging on Texas's hair, looked up at Cali,

"Hola."

She turned her head down and whispered something to Texas, who sighed and kneeled down. Alta hopped off, using his head as a springboard, and sprinted off. Cali watched her, still petrified with the thought of that being her, and Texas dusted off his hands,

"Found 'er this morning. She hopped on my bed, calling me 'España' and then begged for oranges. I knew right away that it was you."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"I have a visitor too. It's Yorkie."

Texas frowned,

"City slicker? What's he doing here?"

There was a terrified squeal from the living room and then loud sobs. Cali and Texas bolted it and saw Alta, sitting on top of the cabinets, slingshot in hand, and Michael in tears, a hand on his head,

"She shot me!"

Texas chuckled and walked out of the room to call York and see of he had any idea what was going on. Cali looked up at Alta and glared,

"Alta! ¡Bajar aquí o me lo dirá España!"

Alta yelped and scurried down, hiding her slingshot behind her back. Cali turned to Michael,

"Are you alright?"

Michael stared at her with wide eyes,

"What language was that?"

"Spanish."

Michael gasped,

"You're _Spanish_?"

Cali raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

Michael stood at attention,

"Spanish are evil! Dada tells me so! But Dad says they aren't that bad and the English have a grudge."

Alta gasped,

"¿Inglés? ¡No!"

She clambered back up onto the cabinet, placing another pebble in her slingshot. Michael dove under the table,

"Don't shoot me!"

Texas walked back in,

"He says he'll be 'ere in a little while. And, apparently he got little me."

He chuckled,

"I hope I don't set fire to _too_ many things."

* * *

><p>York walked in with a squirming child dressed in tiny chaps and a cowboy hat, his hair partially scorched,<p>

"Now I hate you in all ages, dirt breath."

He deposited Tejas into Cali's arms and walked away, muttering under his breath about finding a mirror to fix his _poor poor_ hair. Tejas instantly stilled and looked up at Cali, eyes wide,

"Hola, bella dama"

Cali smiled at him as Texas blushed,

"Hola, pequeño Tejas."

Tejas frowned adorably,

"¿Pequeño ?"

Cali bopped him on the nose,

"Sí, muy pequeño."

Tejas wiggled out of her arms and bolted out of the room, having to hold his hat to his head. Texas chuckled,

"I was so cute."

Cali rolled her eyes and walked after him to where the rest of the kids are. She whistled sharply and all three of the kids ran forward. York and Texas gaped at her,

"How did you-"

"I raised five boys."

She looked down at Alta,

"And one girl."

She knelt down to look at all of them,

"Now, please tell me how you got here."

Alta frowned,

"Pero, I live here."

Alta cringed,

"Garbage speakers."

Michael frowned,

"Garbage? But-"

He was silenced by a harsh look from Cali, causing Texas to chuckle and elbow York. He stopped when Cali turned around and gave him the same withering glare. Her eyes softened as she turned back to the three children,

"Now, could you tell me what year it is?"

Alta frowned,

"España dice que el año es 1772."

Michael grinned at her,

"The girl doesn't know that it's 1682."

Tejas frowned,

"Pero es 1834."

Cali rose from her knees and raised an eyebrow at Texas and New York,

"Well, any ideas as to how they got here?"

Texas shrugged and York smirked,

"Should I call Virginia now or later?"

* * *

><p>Apparently, the three fight just as much as children as they do in present day. Cali had to take away Alta's slingshot, threatening to take out her own, Texas spent 10 minutes trying to get Tejas to stop crying because Alta shot him with an acorn, and York had to persuade him from releasing Cali a few times,<p>

"She's not wearing enough clothes."

Michael sat in front of Cali, his arms crossed, a pout on his face. Cali looked down at her tank top and denim shorts as he wrinkled his nose,

"Pretty girls should not wear such clothing, says dada. He would be so mad at you, Ca-lee-forn-yaa."

He pointed a adorably menacing finger at her and she only laughed,

"Who is 'dada', anyway?"

Texas had rejoined them at the couch and York sighed,

"England. And America is dad, for future reference."

Cali smiled,

"I keep forgetting that you were an English colony."

York rolled his eyes,

"Unfortunately, I don't think I ever will."

Texas frowned,

"What do you mean?"

"Just something about being controlled by a tyrant kinda spoils your childhood."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"At least your dad didn't _sell_ you."

Texas turned to her,

"He sold me too, you know."

"Yeah well, you were his favorite. He didn't _want_ to give you up."

York scoffed,

"Oh _boohoo_."

Cali sent him a withering glare and then Michael spoke up,

"Hey! Be nice to the pretty lady!"

Cali smirked and turned to York,

"Yeah, be nice to the pretty lady."

Alta whispered to Tejas and he translated for her. She grinned,

"Garbage speaker es funny!"

Her choppy English caused York to smirk, so Cali did the appropriate thing and whacked him on the arm.

_Gently _of course.

Alta and Tejas muttered to each other in Spanish while Michael looked at York quizzically,

"You look like me."

"I _am_ you."

Cali whacked him again,

"Hey! The kid deserves to know!"

"He can't-"

"_You're_ me?"

Michael's eyes got wide with excitement,

"Wow! Do I get my own musket when I grow up?"

York stammered,

"I suppose, in a way."

Tejas looked at Texas,

"Are you me?"

Texas nodded, Cali sighing with disappointment. Tejas fiddled with his boots,

"Do I get I horse?"

Texas nodded again, a bright smile on his face,

"A whole slew of 'em."

And finally, after Tejas explained what was going on to her in Spanish, Alta turned to Cali,

"¿Puedo obtener fuerte en el futuro?"

Cali gaped at the young girl.

_Instead of asking for material possessions, she wants strength. She certainly is me._

Cali knelt down to eye level with Alta and smiled encouragingly,

"Usted puede hacer cualquier cosa."

Alta looked at Cali with hopeful eyes, eyes that were so young yet had seen so much already. She wanted to warn her, tell her about all the heartache and pain she will suffer through, but those eyes were too innocent to spoil. She just sighed and patted the girl's shoulder. Michael suddenly gasped,

"Does that mean that one day, the Spanish girl will be _you_?"

Cali nodded and sat back down at the couch. Michael turned to Alta,

"You're really pretty in the future."

Alta furrowed her eyebrows in confusion until Tejas translated for her. Alta gasped and smacked Michael on the head,

"No Inglés!"

Texas looked at York and Cali who were sitting close to each other on the couch,

"Some people never change."

* * *

><p>Though it took a while, they finally got all the children to sleep. Cali was exhausted, but Texas and York were still perfectly fine,<p>

"It's not like they were _that_ bad."

Her head whipped around to glare at Texas,

"Must I remind you that Tejas set fire to Alta's hair?_ Twice_?"

York snickered but then Cali whirled around to him,

"And _you_ made Tejas and Alta cry at least three times?"

"Oh come on, he's just a kid."

"I wasn't talking about Michael."

Texas smirked to himself. While those two argued, he opened a can a beer he managed to scrounge from the bottom of her fridge,

"You two fight like an old married couple."

Cali and York froze, their glares softening momentarily, but then they went right back to bickering about who was better as a child. Texas sighed before he took a sip of beer. Cali looked over to him and she frowned,

"Where did you get that?"

Texas looked down at the Coors in his hand and shrugged,

"Don't know. It was in your fridge."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms,

"What have I told Colorado about leaving alcohol here?"

York scoffed,

"Yeah, like you don't have a wine cellar bigger than Texas's entire state."

Texas looked up when his name was mentioned, but couldn't say anything since Cali took the bait and went right back to arguing with York.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Virginia showed up on Cali's doorstep with a very peeved DC standing behind her,<p>

"You wouldn't happen to have any children running around, would you?"

Cali rolled her eyes and waved them inside,

"They're sleeping."

Virginia stepped in with DC,

"Wait, _they?_"

York and Texas walked downstairs,

"It' a long story."

Cali sighed,

"I'll go wake them up."

She walked upstairs, anticipating the loud crying she would get when she woke them up. She stepped into the guest room and was about to flick the light on, when she noticed how they were sleeping. Michael and Alta were cuddled into each other, with Tejas's arms wrapped around the both of them. Cali smiled happily for a moment, watching how cute they were, but with DC's annoyed tone echoing from downstairs, she thought it best to rouse them.

_They really are cute though._

* * *

><p>I never had a good ending for this. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of one at midnight and then regret posting it. So, I got a request for more chibi states a little while back, and ask and you shall receive, my children. Anyway, I am still fighting a cold, thanks for your concern, so an update may be kinda slow for a little bit. Plus I have a show coming up (Yes, another one) and I need time to prepare. Thanks for understanding! Anyway, please review and please give me some creative fuel for any future chapters! See you next time!<p> 


	75. The Name's Wood, Hollywood

**1912**

Cali had been watching from the sidelines for a while now, observing the breathtaking magic in front of her.

She had heard of movies before, stories from America about France's new franchise and stories about Thomas Edison's motion pictures, but this was simply astounding.

The thought being able to capture movement and then play it back millions of times would sound impossible to anyone who hadn't seen it first hand.

She had heard of a new place called Hollywood a little while ago, but back then it was simply an agricultural community, but filmmakers began moving to the Los Angeles area to get away from the strict rules regarding movie making patents back east. To escape control, and because of the ideal weather conditions and varied terrain, movie makers began to arrive in Los Angeles to make their films. This movie, the first movie ever filmed in her land, was called _In Old California_, so obviously it peaked her interest. Little did she know that this simple little film would cause a huge movement, one that she would forever be remembered for.

* * *

><p>By the early 1920s, Hollywood had become the world's film capital. It produced virtually all films show in the United States and received 80 percent of the revenue from films shown abroad. Cali loved all the attention she was getting, but was a little startled when Michigan called her 'Hollywood' at meetings. She hoped that the name didn't catch on.<p>

Soon, around 1923, sound was introduced to motion pictures, but the film industry showed remarkably little interest in sound, despite the growing popularity of radio. Warner Brothers, however, erased any doubts about the popular appeal of sound with their film _The Jazz Singer_, which was released in 1927 and within a year, 300 theaters were wired for sound. The introduction of sound also encouraged new film genres - like the musical, the gangster film, and comedies that relied on wit rather than slapstick. Cali, who had never really like the physically comedy, thoroughly enjoyed watching these movies and loved taking others to see them, including family, friends, and her governor a few times.

When the Great Depression struck in 1929, she found oddly herself going to the movies more and more. In the face of doubt and despair, films helped keep her hopes up, she supposed. Escapism was an easy way out of her fears. Yet movies were more than mere escapism. Clever political movies helped to keep people grounded in the social realities of the time.

By 1933, movie attendance and industry revenues had fallen by forty percent and theaters were getting desperate to stay afloat.

In 1934, Will Hays, head of the Motion Picture Producers and Distributors Association, said that "No medium has contributed more greatly than the film to the maintenance of the national morale during a period featured by revolution, riot and political turmoil in other countries." Cali took pride in these words, knowing that she was bringing joy and knowledge to her country and everyone around her. She loved that movies weren't just fancy pictures on a screen, it was so much more than that.

Cali sat in the theater, finding herself laughing with the rest of the audience as Mae West used sexual innuendo to make fun of the middle class code of sexual propriety, with lines like "When a girl goes wrong, men go right after her." It was almost invigorating how movies had the right to freedom of speech, just like the rest of the press. The fact that movies could be viewed as press made Cali giddy, what with the famous newspapers circulating.

Unfortunately, to certain members of the Protestant and Catholic religious group, the gangster pictures and sexually suggestive comedies of the early '30s provoked outrage and threat of boycott. A priest even wrote a code for them to follow and, threatened by a realistic threat of boycotts, the producers decided to enforce the production code. The code prohibited nudity, profanity, white slavery, miscegenation, "excessive and lustful kissing," and "scenes of passion" that "stimulate the lower and baser element." Cali couldn't help rolling her eyes at this one, religious as she may be, but she was glad that it led Hollywood to cast more actresses in roles as independent career women, instead of as mere sex objects.

Cali slowly found herself falling in love with the cliches that Hollywood so often delivered: A poor boy from the slums uses crime as a perverted ladder of success. A back row chorus girl rises to the lead through luck and pluck. A G-man restores law and order. A poor boy and a rich girl meet, go through wacky adventures, and fall in love. It was great for her to be transported from her hard life as a state to one where the good guy always wins, where true love prevails, where you can do anything you set your mind to.

Beginning in September 1941, a Senate subcommittee launched an investigation into whether Hollywood had campaigned to bring the United States into World War II by inserting pro-British. Cali had to sit in that senate room, cringing as her Hollywood was charged with producing "at least twenty pictures in the last year designed to drug the reason of the American people, set aflame their emotions, turn their hatred into a blaze, fill them with fear that Hitler will come over here and capture them." She wanted to say something, to set them straight about what movies were all about, but a strict look from DC told her that she should just sit down and answer their questions calmly.

She knew that in her heart Hollywood did not release a single film advocating immediate American intervention in the war on the allies' behalf before Pearl Harbor.

(Afterward, however, some of her pent-up rage was probably taken out in films such as "Sunday in Hawaii," "Yellow Peril," and "V for Victory.")

Hollywood's greatest contribution to the war effort was morale. Cali kept the country yelling patriotic rallying cries that affirmed a sense of national purpose. Though she was away from home, she spent hours watching these movies, soaking up every word from the big screen. Even cartoons, like Bugs Bunny, contributed to morale.

Her celebrities worked even away from a camera, selling bonds and promoting recruitment. Some of them even made it to the battle field and by the war's end, one-quarter of Hollywood's male employees were in uniform.

Cali was rather paranoid of the last war when her precious Hollywood was subject to so much political censorship but, thankfully, less than two weeks after Pearl Harbor, President Roosevelt declared that the movie industry could make "a very useful contribution" to the war effort. But, he went on, "The motion industry must remain free...I want no censorship." Thought it was supervised, movies continued on as normal.

Well, almost.

The war movies, which were very common at the time, conveyed a highly distorted picture of the war. The Office of War Information helped movies to shape themselves to be more realistic and to, once the war had finally ended, not glorify the USA as single-handedly winning the war or painted our allies as imperialists.

Admission dropped after the war too because of the industry boom and, especially after 1950, television challenged and surpassed the movies as America's most popular entertainment form. Harry Cohn, Samuel Goldwyn Louis B. Mayer, and Darryl Zanuck, Hollywood's founders, all either retired or were forced out, but Cali still would remember them for many years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>1956<strong>

The Hollywood walk-of-fame had just been constructed with over 2,000 gleaming, five point stars shining in the California sun. California herself happily trotted down, swinging her purse happily, humming to herself. She was proud of what she had done, what she will do, and all the people she had changed on the way. Disney was certainly one of her favorite things about this century, right next to her three new siblings and air conditioning.

The street was buzzing with activity, tourists taking pictures, vendors selling t-shirts, and lots of people enjoying the day. She grinned as a small child ran past her, yelling for his mother to take a picture of him with Walt Disney's star. She walked next to Nevada, who had to see for himself the breathtaking view of the Hollywood sign she raved about,

"I don't see what's so special about it. It's just a movie."

Cali gasped,

"_Just a movie_?"

Nevada's attention was averted as a particularly pretty girl walked down the street beside them, causing Cali to pull on his ear,

"Listen, it's much more than just movies and you know it."

Nevada rubbed his sore ear as Cali continued,

"It's an escape to a magical place, one where the hero can ride into the sunset with the lady by his side."

He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face,

"How much time have you been spending with America, exactly?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled,

"I've taken you to see movies before, didn't you love them?"

He shrugged,

"Meh-"

He stopped when he saw Cali glaring daggers at him,

"I mean, it was great but they're just not really my thing."

She turned her gaze back to the star encrusted street before her,

"They're just so _amazing_! A couple decades ago and I would've told you that moving pictures with sound and everything was impossible."

Nevada nodded but he wasn't really listening as she rambled on, preferring to watch a girl eating a Popsicle across the street,

"The actors just are so perfect, I know you haven't met them but they are nothing like their characters. And-hey! Watch where you're going!"

Cali just narrowly saved Nevada from walking straight into traffic, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. She dusted off her dress,

"Were you even listening?"

He just stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Cali rolled her eyes,

"I guess movies are just my thing, you know?"

Nevada smirked,

"That's one way to put it."

"I know for a _fact_ you cried during Dumbo so I don't know why you're acting so high and mighty."

Nevada chuckled a bit,

"They're children's movies, Cali."

"You need to bibbidi bobbidi back the fuck up."

Nevada laughed at her serious expression as they walk along the street,

"I mean, Marilyn Monroe, I'll go to a theater to see her any day."

Cali rolled her eyes and Nevada snickered,

"Of course you will, she's a sex symbol."

"You can say that again."

* * *

><p>Cali sat in the theater, clutching Nevada's arm so tightly he had lost all feeling in it, eyes glued to the screen.<p>

**"Let it go! Let it go!"**

Her heart swelled up, looking at the beautiful animation and incredible singing. Nevada, however, was much to preoccupied with getting away from Cali's grip to listen to the singing or even follow the plot line. He hissed at her,

"Cali!"

She shushed him and put a finger to his lips,

"I can't feel my arm!"

Unfortunately for him, she was so wrapped up with the movie she only relaxed her grip slightly. He had to clench his jaw not to yell with pain when the song reached the final note and she practically broke his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh Anna, if only there was someone who loved you."<strong>

"YOU JERKFACE!"

Cali was just about to throw her soda at Hans but Nevada caught her arm,

"Jerkface?"

"There are children present! Now, hush!"

Nevada rolled his eyes and Cali sat on the edge of her seat, tears welling up in her eyes as Hans revealed his plan to poor Anna. She had to choke back insults as he locked the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't see what you're so excited about."<p>

"What?"

Cali and Nevada walked out of the theater, Nevada holding his sore arm,

"It's just a movie."

"This is the first Disney movie _ever_ to show_ sisterly_ love at such a level. To tell kids that family is just as important as your love interests. Plus, I think it was also the first time the protagonist punched her love interest in the face. I need to call Hawaii and tell her I love her."

* * *

><p>I know it's a day late, I'm sorry, but the website crashed at like 11 and I couldn't get it back up. Thank you for being so patient with me! I've wanted to do Cali's reaction to Frozen for a while now and so this happened. Please review, you can tell me headcanons, future story ideas, what your favorite color is, I don't care. See you next time!<p> 


	76. Tenth Time's the Charm

"Listen up, cause I'm only gonna tell you this once, you scumbag. I came here for one thing and you need to give it to me, alright?"

Cali crossed her arms,

"I gave you your money, I don't see what the big deal is! Just give it up! Don't think I won't hurt you, because I will!"

She waited a moment, glaring,

"That's it!"

New Mexico grabbed her shoulder,

"Cali, calm down!"

"This son of a bitch took my dollar!"

"It's just a vending machine!"

Cali pressed her forehead against the glass and slowly slid down to her knees,

"I JUST WANT MY GUMMY WORMS! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?"

* * *

><p>Cali sat in the meeting room, a melting Popsicle in one hand, a magazine in the other. She failed to notice that York was sitting across from her as she ate the treat.<p>

York watched her with very wide eyes and she licked and sucked. He tried clearing his throat a couple times, but she was so entwined in her magazine she didn't even realize he was there.

His cheeks were thoroughly red and he was close to sweating when she set down the stick. Her eyes flashed up,

"Oh! Hey Yorkie, when did you get here?"

He tried to play it cool, adjusting his pants,

"I was just coming here to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat before the meeting."

She grinned at him,

"Sure! I think I'll have a banana."

She stood up and York only blushed harder,

"Or maybe a hot dog?"

As she walked away, she said to him over her shoulder,

"What do you think?"

There was no response,

"Yorkie?"

She turned around and saw an empty chair and the door still swinging closed,

"Huh, I wonder what his problem is."

* * *

><p>(Caution: Catcalls ahead)<p>

Cali walked down the street, swinging her purse carelessly, towards Texas and Tennessee, who were only a few blocks away. She waved at them happily.

Her face darkened when she heard someone call from behind her,

"Hey baby, nice legs!"

She tried to keep walking, but then two of them started walking behind her,

"Hottie, lemme feel your ass!"

Tennessee said to Texas worriedly,

"Should we do something? I think those guys are following her."

Texas just smirked and crossed his arms,

"I would be more concerned for the guys, if I were you."

After one of them called out,

"Big tits, I know you hear me!"

She whirled around, glaring daggers,

"Excuse me?"

The guys looked surprised that she had retaliated,

"Well, uh-"

"Were you _catcalling at me_?"

They seemed at a loss of words as Cali screamed at them,

"You better be leaving me alone, pendejo!"

"You a Spanish chick?"

She snorted,

"Sí, ahora vete, Pinche idiota."

Even though neither of them could understand her rapid Spanish, they slowly backed up, eventually running away when she shouted,

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

Once they were out of sight, she turned around, fixing her hair, and then began walking to Texas and Tennessee again, beaming brightly at them.

Tennessee whistled,

"I don't even need to know what she said to know it was bad."

Texas nodded,

"Knowin' only subtracts from the effect."

* * *

><p>Cali turned to New Mexico and Arizona,<p>

"What are you doing?"

At the same time the two said,

"Nothing."

Cali arched an eyebrow,

"Yeah, right. Now, tell me what you're doing!"

Again, in perfect unison, the two said to her,

"We're not doing anything."

"Come on, fess up."

Both sighed in the same way and told her,

"But we're not doing anything!"

She gave them a weird look,

"Why are you talking like that?"

The both tilted their heads the same way,

"Like what?"

"You're talking the same way."

"We are?"

They turned to look at one another as Cali gawked at them,

"How did you not realize that?"

They both turned back to her and shrugged identically. Now, Nevada was standing next to her, one eyebrow raised and a whiskey in his hand,

"I always forget that you two are twins."

"No we aren't."

Cali giggled,

"Oh my god, you two _are_ twins!"

Once again, they turned to one another, examining the other's face. New Mexico grinned,

"Wow!"

Arizona looked perplexed,

"We're identical."

Nevada furrowed his eyebrows,

"Did they just-"

"Quoted a movie, yes. I'm so proud!"

"It _was_ a book first-"

"Oh hush."

* * *

><p>"Cali? What are you doing here?"<p>

York took a step towards her as the Universal Studio executives were taken on a tour of the grand theater,

"I heard you needed my studio's help to put your little production on, what's it called? Wicked? Anyway, I decided to come along! Besides, Indina Menzel sounds incredible, from the way you've described her."

York nodded,

"She really is."

Cali tapped her chin,

"Maybe she could work for _me_ one day."

York narrowed his eyes,

"What do you mean?"

Cali looked at him in confusion,

"Well, Disney was talking about hiring new voices I and just thought that-"

"No way! I discovered her, she's mine!"

Cali rolled her eyes,

"She's not _yours_, nobody owns her! I'm sure she would love to work for me!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

By this time, they were standing toe-to-toe, glaring the other down. The stage manager poked her head out from behind the curtain,

"Mr. Jones, we need you to-"

She pulled up short when she noticed Cali standing there,

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I'll leave you two alone."

After the stage manager disappeared, Cali took a step back, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor,

"Don't get any ideas, buddy."

"You wish, blondie."

* * *

><p>The musical ended up being phenomenal. Cali and York sat on the edge of their front row seats as the final note was belted out. York felt his eyes grow misty and Cali squealed happily,<p>

"I can't believe it! She's doing it!"

The entire audience erupted into enormous applause, York and Cali clapping loudest of all. The actors came on stage and bowed graciously, catching the roses some threw, and Cali turned to York,

"That was the best musical I've ever seen!"

York grinned,

"I told you that musicals were better than your dumb-"

"And to think that _my_ studio made it all possible!"

* * *

><p>"Heads or tails?"<p>

"Tails!"

Colorado flipped the coin, catching it as it fell, and looked at what side it was,

"Heads, Utah gets the last slice."

"Damn!"

Utah grinned cheekily at Nevada and grabbed the last slice of pizza. Hawaii happily munched on her pineapple pizza next to Cali, who was eating pita bread and hummus. Utah bit into the pizza,

"I don't know where you learned to cook like this, but I couldn't be more grateful."

Cali laughed as Utah chewed on the pizza,

"It was that one summer I spent in Italy, we just cooked and sang all day, it drove Germany crazy."

Hawaii giggled,

"I wish I could cook pizza!"

Cali pet her hair lovingly,

"Nobody can make salmon like you can, though."

Hawaii's bright smile made Cali laugh,

"I'll have to teach you one day!"

Hawaii gasped causing Cali to give her a peck on the forehead,

"I'm sure you'll be great at it. You've already mastered the tiramisu."

Hawaii shuddered, remembering the flour-covered kitchen, raspberries stuck to the ceiling, and the many broken whisks. Cali shrugged,

"Okay, maybe not _mastered._"

* * *

><p>Cali sat on the couch next to York, both of them re-watching Avengers for the twentieth time, both of them practically reciting the whole thing. Texas looked up from his newspaper said to them from the armchair by the doorway,<p>

"Do you guys want to do something actually _interesting_?"

Without even taking their eyes away from the screen, Cali said,

"Shut up Texas."

And York finished,

"We're watching."

Texas smirked, looking back down at his paper,

"It's cute how you two finish each other's sentences."

York started this time,

"We do not."

"Finish each other's sentences."

Texas looked at the television where Scarlett Johansson was taking down yet another bad guy and then back to the two on the couch,

"Oh, just kiss already."

He brought his newspaper up to cover his smug smile as they began to shout at him in a multitude of different languages.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is, you're kinda a dumb shit when it comes to fashion."<p>

America gave her a slightly annoyed look as she continued,

"If you're going to impress your buddies, you're going to need my help."

Cali walked over to his closet, swinging the door open with a flourish,

"Let me see..._CARGO SHORTS_!?"

She lifted up the offending article of clothing with her fingernails as if it was poisonous,

"Oh, no no no no!"

She flung the shorts at his head and then took out a pair of crocs,

"Are you serious?"

Those went directly to the garbage can, but America yelped and dug them out,

"Hey! I like those!"

"This should go too."

She tossed a plaid tie out the window,

"It's much too gaudy."

The next thing to go, much to America's dread, was a ratty, three sizes too big, Captain America t-shirt,

"Oh god no. I love Cap, but that thing is horrendous."

America paled when she tossed it out the window into the growing pile of clothes,

"Is there anything in there that _is_ good?"

Cali shook her head, heaving another two pairs of bell bottoms out the window,

"I take back my previous statement. You are_ the_ dumb shit when it comes to fashion."

* * *

><p>"What constellation is that one?"<p>

Cali pointed up at the sky and Arizona nodded,

"Orion."

"What about that one?"

"Big Dipper."

"And that one?"

"Orion again."

Cali sat up in the grass,

"It's so cool that you're an astronomer."

Arizona smiled briefly,

"Thank you-."

"I mean, you did kinda discover Pluto."

Arizona shook his head,

"I only gathered data."

She put a finger to his lips,

"Just accept the title."

Arizona fell back onto the soft grass, Cali giggling,

"I'm serious! I'm proud of you for being so successful in a field of science, Ari."

Arizona nodded at her and Cali knew that a simple gesture was all she was going to get out of him. Unless...

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face burned,

"Wha-"

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

* * *

><p>She flicked the little paper triangle through Texas's fingers, sighing,<p>

"This is so boring!"

Texas shushed her quickly and whispered,

"Shut it! York is sleepin'!"

She looked at him in confusion,

"Shouldn't you be drawing on his face by now?"

He shook his head forlornly,

"Can't. The boss found out last time I did that and know I'm on restriction."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, how long is that gonna last with you?"

York turned in his sleep,

"Cali..."

The two awake states turned to stare at him, Cali's eyes growing wider as he continued to talk in his sleep,

"You look so beautiful in the sun, Ca..."

Texas looked at her,

"Ca?"

Cali shrugged,

"I have no clue."

York continued to drown on,

"Baby, I love..."

Texas muttered,

"Who on earth is he talkin' to in his dream?"

"Marry me..."

Texas whistled as quietly as possible,

"Must be someone special."

Cali nodded dumbly, hoping beyond hope that she was right about her guess as to who he was dreaming about,

"Your dress is..."

Texas snorted,

"Ol' sap, come on let's keep playing."

He picked up the tiny triangle of paper but Cali was still staring at York,

"I would do anything for you..."

When Cali smiled softly, Texas snickered,

"Is your boyfriend dreaming 'bout you?"

Her face hardened and she glared at him,

"Woah there, princess. Don't get your panties in a twist."

It ended up being Texas who woke York up, but only because he screamed when Cali twisted his arm.

York was so proud.

* * *

><p>So, I had 0 ideas so this happened. Hella drabbles, but still okay, I guess. I've been super busy but I'm not gonna give up on this! This chapter used a lot more curse words than I had planned, so I hope that's okay with you guys. Please, review and send all your suggestions for the poor, idealess writer. See you next time!<p> 


	77. Pains Physical and Mental

_Useless. Stupid. Ignorant. Airhead._

Cali rubbed her eyes.

_Why are all these words synonyms with blonde?_

She clutched her purse close to her chest.

_And why do they assume these things of _me_?_

Cali had just snuck out of the meeting room, tears in her eyes, after the room had belittled her with insult after insult to her intelligence and her looks. The words swam in her head.

_"Cali, what's two plus two? I'll give you a hint, it's not fish!"_

_"Hey, airhead! Your tan seems to be fading, maybe you should put more of that orange powder on!"_

_"This is what we call a book! You can read words, I know, sounds impossible."_

She choked back a sob.

_Why are they so mean to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Cali's legs gave out and she fell on her knees, tears escaping her eyes.

_Virginia is blonde too, why don't they say these things to her?_

As she sat there, rubbing her eyes pitifully and sighed because she knew the answer.

_It's because she's respected. She wears glasses, drinks tea, and does all of those smart person things that I don't._

She wrapped her arms around her legs and burrowed her face in her pant legs, feeling her tears soak the denim.

_Nobody wants me or needs me. Why do I even try?_

"Hey, what's wrong, little one?"

She looked up, horrified that someone had found her, her eyes darting back and forth,

"Who's there?"

The hallway was empty, only a few discarded pieces of paper laying on the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she scooted away from it. Cali caught a glimpse of the person's face before he looked away. He had soft features, a loving smile, and bright violet eyes,

"Did someone hurt you?"

Cali was perplexed that someone had cared enough to stop and ask her, but she was even more perplexed that there was someone wondering around in a private DC building,

"Well, uh-"

"Are you alright?"

She failed to notice his accent as more tears welled up in her eyes. The man looked petrified,

"Please, do not cry, young girl. Are your parents around here?"

Cali shook her head, not bothering to think about why someone would think that a 19 year old girl would be with her parents,

"I'm, I'm having a meeting."

The man took a moment to process her words, probably translating her sloppy English in his head,

"Meeting?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you there now?"

She looked down at the floor,

"My...co-workers were being mean to me."

Much to Cali's surprise, the tall man sat down next to her, leaning up against the wall on her left,

"What did they say?"

"They called me names like 'dumb blonde' and 'airhead' and-"

She had to stop to not bawl her eyes out like she desperately needed to. The man patted her shoulder,

"Do not be sad. These people, your 'co-workers', are not worth anything."

Cali sighed, letting her legs straighten out and her hands fall to her sides,

"I-I just think that they're right, sometimes."

The man gasped slightly,

"Miss, you are not a dumb blonde, or any sort of dumb."

"Actually-"

"No, you are very smart."

Cali turned to him and looked at him with watery eyes. He gave her a heartwarming smile,

"I know it."

She felt like flinging her arms around him and hugging him but she knew that she would either crush his ribs or greatly offend him. Possible both, actually,

"Thank you."

The man patted her head rather forcefully but he still smiled,

"You are welcome, young one."

Cali almost laughed.

_Young? Well, not really._

She had been a state for over fifty years now and endured many wars, she was not young,

"Who are you?"

The man paused, looking at her with weary eyes,

"I must go. Take care, little one. Do not forget what I have told you."

Cali tried to stop him but he stood up and walked away. She only managed to grab the end of his scarf as he strode away. Apparently, he was much stronger than he looked, because he pulled out of her grasp and through the doorway to the lobby.

Cali only stared at him, the tears gone now, and she heard someone call out,

"California? We were only kidding, come back inside."

* * *

><p>Cali looked America in the eyes, nearly fifty years after the incident,<p>

"And that was the first time I met Russia."

* * *

><p>Cali stumbled into her house, her vision very blurry,<p>

"Dammit, why did York have to break my glasses?"

She walked straight into a wall, stumbling backwards, tripping over Sacramento, flying out the door, falling onto her skateboard, sending her hurtling down the walkway and into the street, running into a trash can. So, now, she's sitting in a pile of garbage with a very dirty skateboard on her lap and a pounding headache. She would've laughed if the wind hadn't been knocked out of her.

Slowly but surely, she picked the garbage off herself, cursing over getting her new top filthy, and crawled to her feet. Swinging her arms in front of her to make sure she didn't run into anything else, she scrambled back into her house, locking the door as best as she cold behind her,

"Fuc-"

She almost tripped over Sacramento again, who had waddled over to see what the loud crashing sound from outside was,

"Sacramento, move!"

She gave him a little pat on the back and he only knocked her over and started licking her face, causing her to erupt into giggles.

After a lot of kisses and rolling around on the floor, Cali managed to get on her feet again and find a wall to walk alongside,

"Okay, now I just gotta-"

She stumbled over a pair of shoes she had left out, cursing under her breath and flinging the shoes across the room. Sacramento went bounding after the flying shoes, picking them up with his teeth and pawing back over to Cali. He dropped them at her feet and nuzzled her leg with his nose. Cali pet his head briefly and then continued her trek to her bedroom.

Cali came to her first obstacle, the stairs. She carefully stepped up onto the first step, using her hands to guide her as she got onto the second one,

"Here goes nothing."

She pulled herself up to the third one and immanently swan dived back to the floor,

"Mierda..."

* * *

><p>Cali and York sat on opposite sides of the room, both distracted by their phones, as Texas and New Jersey whispered,<p>

"These idiots are never gonna get their shit together."

Texas scratched his chin and nodded,

"We gotta do somthin' about it."

Massachusetts leaned over,

"Are we getting Cali and York together?"

Ohio leaned over as well,

"It's gonna happen eventually and I have bets placed with Nevada over when exactly."

Vermont shouted from across the room,

"Then let's do something!"

Everyone shushed him but he just rolled his eyes, pointing at the two of them,

"I think it's literally impossible for anyone to even surgically remove either of them from their phones."

With this new introduction of knowledge, all the states began to bicker like they usually do, but about Cali and York's relationship,

"Let's send both of them a love letter saying it's from the other!"

"Let's lock them in a closet together, it'll happen on its own!"

"Let's just get them both really drunk tonight! Cali will be all over him, and how could he resist?"

Arizona's blood was boiling, all these people shouting ways to hook his sister up with York, and Colorado simply laughed and patted him on the back,

"Oh, cheer up! What are you gonna do? Stop them?"

Colorado chuckled,

"Good luck with that. The whole country ships it. Hell, the whole world ships it. And America captains the ship, so you're not getting any help from him."

Arizona muttered unhappily in Hopi under his breath as the room filled with different ideas. Texas stood at the front, writing down all the possible options he heard,

"No, Wisconsin, we are not sending anyone a cheese gift basket."

Wisconsin lowered her basket, frowning,

"None of you respect the romance of cheese..."

Texas wrote on the whiteboard,

"Good one, Illinois. Cali could never resist taking _anyone_ to Disneyland."

Illinois beamed proudly and Indiana swatted him on the head. Everyone froze when Cali stood up, her eyes still glued to the screen, and walked out of the room,

"I'll be right back. Don't wait up."

Once the door clicked behind her, everyone either burst out laughing or continued to shout out ideas.

* * *

><p>By the end of the meeting, they had a pretty substantial list of ideas. The majority of them involved either blackmail or food, but the point is they had a plan.<p>

Texas shouted over the crowd,

"Okay, now, let's vote, like true Americans!"

He got a round of rowdy applause,

"Now, our two top options are tie 'em up and drop 'em off in a forest/desert somewhere-"

He got a lot of whoops from the group but he held up a hand and they stopped,

"And our other one is take both of them shoppin', get them all dolled up, and then send them to the same restaurant to have dinner."

The room was silent. A tumbleweed blew through, courtesy of Oklahoma, and he chuckled,

"I fear for their safety...Now!"

He turned to them and raised his hand,

"All in favor of option one?"

48 other hands shot up and Texas counted them all carefully,

"Okay, now, all in favor of option two?"

One meek hand was raised and everyone groaned. Maine squeaked and dropped her hand, scared of attracting anymore attention,

"I thought it was a good idea..."

Texas grinned, adjusting his belt,

"I'll get the rope!"

Connecticut stood and called out,

"I'll drive!"

The room collectively yelled,

"NO!"

and Connecticut sat back down, disheartened. Texas grinned at the room,

"Let's do this, people!"

* * *

><p>"NO. FREAKING. WAY!"<p>

America was close to tearing his hair out,

"YOU ARE _NOT_ TYING THEM UP AND DROPPING THEM OFF IN DEATH VALLEY!"

"Awww but-"

"NO BUTS! GO BACK TO YOUR MEETING _NOW_!"

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know, but I'm really tired and I need to sleep. I'm pretty sure I had something to put in this note, but I really can't think right now. Goodnight or whatever time it is wherever you are. Please review and I'll see you next time!<p> 


	78. Adventures in Bikinis

When Cali walked into DC's office, his jaw hit the floor,

"What are you wearing, young lady?!"

Cali looked down at her outfit,

"Oh! It's called a bikini. Neat, right?"

DC gaped at her,

"Go put some clothes on!"

"But it's _so _hot outside!"

"I don't care! Put clothes on right now!"

Cali huffed and crossed her arms,

"Make me."

America walked in, coke in hand, but the bottle went crashing to the ground when he saw California,

"Goldie? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm wearing a bikini, what does it look like?"

America's jaw dropped,

"Where did you get that thing?"

"France gave it to me, he said it was the newest thing in fashion."

"But you don't have any clothes on!"

"Yes I do, look."

She pointed at the measly fabric covering her body and smiled,

"I'm perfectly fine like this."

DC's face was burning and America grabbed the curtains, flinging them over her,

"There! Now you're decent!"

Cali grumbled and threw the curtains off,

"Plaid is so last year."

DC snorted,

"You wanna know what's this year? Wearing actual clothing!"

Cali rolled her eyes,

"Tell that to France."

America stormed out of the room,

"You bet I'm gonna talk to France!"

* * *

><p>"The girl deserves to not be so drab like you! You should be thanking me!"<p>

"You gave my little girl a bikini! I will not be thanking you!"

"Yes! Kick his arse, America!"

"Stay out of this, England!"

* * *

><p>Cali stood against the wall, watching as the agents did their daily training, a slight grin on her face.<p>

She had snuck in to watch, avoiding a boring meeting with America, and was tempted to go into the ring herself.

A trainer, who was a very high level agent and thus knew her true identity, looked at California and waved her over, his face lighting up,

"Angel! It's so good of you to join us!"

Cali flipped her hair over her shoulder casually and walked over, smiling broadly,

"This is much more exciting than whatever boring agenda Alfred had cooked up."

Richard, the trainer, nodded,

"I'm sure I have something for you to do, if you wouldn't mind."

Cali shook her head,

"Not at all."

A trainee raised an eyebrow,

"Sir, is this woman properly trained for this?"

Richard looked at Cali,

"Why don't you and Agent Smith hop in the ring?"

Agent Smith, the one who had spoken up, looked unimpressed as Cali stepped under the ropes,

"I'll go easy on you."

Cali's smile didn't faultier,

"Richard, didn't you teach these kids a lesson in humility? Or do I need to do it for you?"

Richard looked slightly scared by her threat but chuckled,

"Go right ahead, Angel."

Cali put her fists up, taking a defensive stance, and Agent Smith did the same,

"Why are you calling me a kid, miss? You don't look much older than me."

Cali put a hand over her heart,

"Why, thank you! But, first things first,"

Cali ducked down and punched Smith in the stomach,

"Don't underestimate your opponent."

Smith staggered backwards, dropping his arms to clutch where she had struck him. His eyes widened,

"How did you-"

"I've trained longer than you've been alive."

Before he could question this, Cali dropped and swept his feet out from under him with her foot, hopping back up once he hit the floor. Cali tutted and turned to Richard,

"They don't make them like they used to, huh?"

Richard paled slightly when Smith didn't rise but Cali rolled her eyes,

"I didn't hit him _/that/_ hard."

Smith rolled over, groaning and curling into a ball,

"Okay, maybe I hit him pretty hard."

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on Nevy! Just hop in!"<p>

Nevada shook his head frantically, stepping back from the pool cautiously. Hawaii and California, who were in the water already, exchanged looks,

"Listen, it's only three feet deep, you'll be fine!"

Nevada continued to shake his head,

"I can't swim."

"I know that, Nevy, just get in and I can teach you!"

Hawaii frowned,

"Cali, Nevada doesn't have to."

Cali sighed,

"I know. Are you sure Nevy? You got two of the best swimming coaches in the world right here!"

She gestured at herself and Hawaii, both of them grinning enthusiastically at him. Nevada shook his head, grabbing the hem of his shorts,

"I'll just stay here."

Hawaii frowned but Cali just nodded at him,

"Whenever you're ready."

Hawaii's face brightened when Cali said,

"I think I finally got the wave maker working..."

Cali swam over to a control panel by the edge of the pool, turning a few knobs, and soon small ripples were visible in the large pool. Cali looked over at Hawaii, who gave Cali an unimpressed look,

"Right, how silly of me."

Cali turned the knob all the way up and soon huge waves were shooting down the length of the water. Hawaii giggled giddily and grabbed her surf board. It wasn't as long as Cali's, of course, but it was made with real wood, by her people's own hands.

Cali laughed as Hawaii began to duck under the waves, her short, black hair trailing behind her. She hoisted herself up onto the edge of the pool, swinging her legs back and forth, shouting encouragement to her sister.

Hawaii glowed with pride as she hopped up onto her feet and steered her way around the pool, using the waves to push her along,

"Go Hawaii!"

Cali laughed giddily as Hawaii made the 'hang loose' sign with her fingers. Arizona walked up next to her, kicking his flip flops off and sitting down, his legs crossed,

"Having fun?"

Cali smiled brightly at him, nodding,

"Of course!"

She frowned when she saw his long- sleeve black shirt and jeans,

"You must be burning in that."

Arizona shook his head,

"Not everyone can wear those outfits you do."

Cali scoffed,

"They're not _that_ bad."

When Arizona gave her an unconvinced look, she giggled,

"Okay, maybe. But you're not gonna get me to stop anytime soon."

Arizona shook his head,

"I wasn't planning on it."

Cali turned around to Hawaii in time to see her dive into the water from her board, resurfacing momentarily and giving Cali the thumbs-up. Cali and Arizona clapped as Nevada took a tentative step forward,

"I still haven't the slightest idea how you do that."

Hawaii grinned triumphantly and said to him playfully,

"I could always teach you-"

"Not even if you paid me."

Nevada walked over and sat in a lawn chair a few yards from where Arizona was sitting. Hawaii went back to her surfing, getting a little more daring with flips and such and Arizona held his breath,

"Oh come on, give her a break! She _invented_ the sport, for goodness sake."

Cali slipped back into the cool water, smirking at Arizona, who was still biting his nails in worry for the small girl,

"Turn down the waves a little."

Cali had already grabbed her board and was pulling it out to join her sister in the current.

Arizona groaned, staring intently at the rows of knobs and buttons on the control panel, all of them all the same color without any labels,

"Um..."

He turned the knob on the bottom right and a huge gush of water shot out from the waterfall above his head, drenching him. Hawaii and Cali looked up in time to see him slip into the pool and sink to the bottom like a rock. Though he could swim, the waterfall was pushing him too hard.

Cali swam over as fast as she could, which is pretty fast, and turned off the waterfall. Arizona slowly rose to the surface, his face panicked. Cali and Hawaii giggled as he scrambled to tread water, glaring at his sisters.

Cali reluctantly swum over and helped him make it over to the shallow end. Arizona muttered a thank you and Cali nodded,

"Anytime."

She pushed off the wall, shooting to the other side of the pool, and resurfaced, taking a big breath before diving back down. Cali flipped underwater and pushed off the floor, popping out of the water with a flourish.

Hawaii giggled at her sister and climbed back on her surfboard,

"Cali! Watch this!"

She was picked up by a rather small wave, paddling with her hands along side the board, and then stood up. She proceeded to carefully lift herself up by her hands until she was doing a full on handstand.

Cali cheered loudly for Hawaii as she flipped off the board, swan diving into the water. Hawaii popped back up right next to Cali,

"Did you see that?"

Cali nodded, grinning broadly,

"You _have_ to teach me that sometime."

Hawaii's face lit up and she giggled, nodding excitedly,

"Of course I will! I can teach you too, Arizona!"

Arizona was trapped in the dilemma of letting down his sister and making a complete fool of himself. He obviously chose the best option,

"Sure, I would love to learn."

Cali turned to him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as Hawaii swam off to get her board. Arizona shrugged, not sure of what else to do,

"I guess there's no harm in trying, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's Journal <strong>

**Entry 526:**

**THERE IS HARM IN TRYING, I REPEAT, THERE IS HARM IN TRYING.**

* * *

><p>I AM NOT GONE I AM SO SORRY. I spent all weekend in Vegas, so no computer. Thank you for your patience! This chapter is really short but I have 0 ideas. I mean, for real. So, please, review! Give me all your suggestions and stupid plot bunnies for me to use! See you next time!<p> 


	79. Everyone Belongs in the Kitchen

"Put the chocolate in the bag and nobody gets hurt."

Pennsylvania raised his hands slowly, cautious of the gun pointed directly at his head,

"Cali, calm down-"

"Chocolate. Now."

He sighed and slowly took out a Hershey's bar from his desk,

"I don't understand why you couldn't just buy it at a store-"

"All of it."

Pennsylvania looked up at her incredulously,

"All of it?"

"Every single piece."

"I can't-"

When Cali flicked the safety off, he gave a start,

"All. Of. It."

"Right, all of it."

Penn pulled out a large box and slowly handed it to her. She took it in one hand, the other keeping him in place. Penn laughed nervously,

"I thought you didn't like guns."

"I don't."

"Then why do you have one?"

She stepped back slowly, cradling the chocolate,

"Again, I don't."

Penn gaped at her as she laughed,

"It's a prop gun."

She flung the prop at Penn, bolting out of the room and then out of his house, laughing manically,

"Sucker!"

* * *

><p>Cali stuck the strawberry in the ice cream and then topped the whole thing with a layer of caramel, then a layer of chocolate,<p>

"Done!"

Italy stopped the timer,

"Fantastic! It looks incredible!"

Cali grinned at him and spun the bowl around,

"Want some?"

Italy stuck his spoon in with childish glee. Cali giggled,

"I'm glad to see_ someone_ likes my cooking."

Italy looked up, furrowing his eyebrows,

"Who doesn't like your cooking?"

Cali shrugged,

"Well, everyone, really."

Italy gasped,

"Don't say another word! I will help you, California!"

"Please, call me Cali."

Italy smiled,

"Cali! I will train you to be the greatest chef in le Americhe!"

Italy kept his word, teaching her about measurements, properly kneading dough, and all sorts of other cooking tips. Cali soaked up every word like a sponge, keeping a notebook of all the important things she learned everyday about culinary arts. The small book was filled in a matter of days and when Cali was about to get another one, Italy gave her a rather large, thick journal that she filled up about halfway through by the time Italy sent her off to learn from another master.

* * *

><p>France welcomed California into his house with open arms and a warm smile,<p>

"Welcome, Californie!"

Cali grinned at him,

"Thank you, France, for sharing your knowledge of cooking with me."

France nodded good naturedly,

"Of course, Californie! I thought maybe if I taught you, you could save poor poor Amérique from his taste buds one day."

Cali giggled at his joke, knowing full well how awful America's taste was. Literally,

"This kitchen is incredible!"

France grinned at her,

"Of course it is! After all, this is France!"

Cali turned to him and sang,

"And a dinner here is never second best!"

France winked at her,

"I knew you would catch that."

"Of course I would, I've seen that movie more times than I can count."

France patted her shoulder,

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun here."

* * *

><p>At France's place, it was less a fun cooking school and more a culinary boot camp, or Gordon Ramsay if he spoke french and would occasionally hit on his contestants. Unlike Italy, who sang and laughed with her, France would bark orders, literally, at her and do everything in his power to make her experience as difficult as possible.<p>

He would shut off all the power, announcing that they were doing a power-outage drill, or turn the oven up way to high and burn her cookies, asking her what she would do in this situation, guiding her to find a solution,

"How does it taste?"

Cali bit her lip in anticipation as France cut a piece from her crostini,

"Well..."

She bounced on the balls of her feet,

"It's magnifique!"

He gave her a tight hug and Cali squealed,

"Finally! I got it!"

The journal she was keeping now had over eighty pages filled, all of them jam-packed with recipes, tips, and warnings that she would constantly edit and rewrite, something Germany had advised her of during her time in the Vargas household.

France put a hand on her shoulder, putting his other hand over his chest,

"You've learned so much in this past week, I'm so proud!"

Cali beamed at him,

"I learned from the best."

France embraced her tightly, petting her hair,

"Thank you, mon cher. Now,"

He let go, walking away from her and to the refrigerator,

"Let's move onto entrees, shall we?"

* * *

><p>She left France's house with a kiss on the cheek and a journal full of knowledge. Japan was very pleased when she showed up, begging to learn about his culture and the food involved in it.<p>

He calmly talked to her about preparing dishes, only raising his voice once when she beat him at Mario kart, and soon Cali was whipping up rice porridge, takikomi gohan, and, her personal favorite, mochi.

Japan was very kind to her, glad she wasn't as America, and gave her lots of tours and cultural lessons about his country. He was the one who taught her how to properly use chopsticks and proper dining etiquette.

Cali, in turn, taught him about making Mexican and Spanish dishes, and would make him lots of pizza. Japan adored her pizza and always pestered her for the recipe. Of course, she gave it to him, but only after an exchange for the next Pokemon game was made,

"Thank you, California."

Cali grinned at him,

"Of course, dude."

Japan bowed slightly,

"You and America sure do like the word 'dude', don't you?"

Cali shrugged,

"It's just how I talk, I guess."

Japan gave her a small smile,

"I never said anything was wrong with it. It's endearing."

Cali nudged him slightly,

"Well, I heard America thinks you're cute so..."

Japan blushed slightly as Cali giggled,

"Don't tell him I told you that."

Japan cleared his throat,

"Yes, well, I wish you prosperity in all your endeavors."

Cali rolled her eyes,

"You don't have to be so formal, we're friends!"

Japan nodded,

"Of course, California."

"Call me Cali."

"Of course, Cali."

* * *

><p>California considered herself an excellent cook. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the majority of the other states.<p>

Though some had specialty dishes they made very well, Louisiana and her gumbo, Maryland and her crayfish, most of them ate repulsive things that Cali would never even dream of eating.

Like fried chicken, bacon doughnuts, and all other greasy dough balls ever thought possible.

On this particular meeting, everyone was breaking for lunch and Cali had recently purchased a bunch of grapes, a handful of strawberries, and a ripe avocado. Japan had been so kind as to make her some sushi as well, so she got out her chopsticks and began to calmly eat her food.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as Texas reached across her food, snatched up a California roll, and brought it back to his plate,

"Hey! Those are mine!"

Texas skewered the roll with his fork and examined it carefully,

"How do you eat this stuff?"

She used her chopsticks to snatch the now-crumbling roll back and stick it in her mouth,

"Like that."

Texas chuckled and snatched another roll, using his fork which irked Cali,

"I know what this needs!"

He took his bottle of barbecue sauce and poured a generous amount onto the seaweed. Cali gagged when he ate the concoction,

"Please tell me you didn't just do that."

Texas furrowed his eyebrows and wiped his mouth with his sleeve,

"What do you mean? The sauce made it taste much better."

Cali squinted at him and picked up a roll with her chopsticks, dunking it in the small tray of soy sauce,

"_This_ is the kind of sauce you put on sushi, not your nasty BBQ stuff."

Texas raised his eyebrows as a few other southern states looked over,

"What did you call my barbecue sauce?"

She stuck out her tongue,

"It's nasty."

Texas scoffed,

"Yeah, like your avocados are any better."

"At least they're healthy!"

DC looked up at them,

"Keep it down, you two."

Cali waved at him dismissively and Texas snorted, but both kept their mouths shut.

Huh, I wonder how long that will last.

"Your produce sucks!"

"Who do you think you are?!"

Not very long, apparently,

"Have you ever even had any of my oranges or avocados?"

She pointed menacingly at Texas,

"And it's not like _you_ grow anything of value."

Texas rose from his seat slowly, towering over Cali,

"You might wanna think about shuttin' your mouth before I do it for you."

York snickered,

"Hey, cool your jets over there."

Texas and Cali both looked up at him from across the table,

"Stay out of this!"

York smiled smugly at the two as they bickered. Eventually, Cali looked up and him and he blushed, bringing his magazine back up to cover his face.

* * *

><p>California spun around her kitchen, flinging frosting at the walls and spilling flour on the tile. She hummed to herself a cute little Italian cooking song she had learned during her days in Italy, the radio playing soft classical music.<p>

The sun streamed in through the open windows, the sound of birds chirping in the distance echoing through the large kitchen, and Cali retied her apron a bit tighter, washing her hands thoroughly afterwards.

She stuck the very last candle in the cake and nodded contently,

"That aughta' do it."

She had gotten multiple phone calls from Connecticut about how it's Rhode Island's birthday on the 29th and how none of them had the time, money, or patience to make her a cake and that they would consider it a birthday present and payment for all the stuff she's broken on the east coast over the years . With all the perks, how could she let little Rhode Island down?

The cake itself was single-decker with a yellow anchor, thirteen gold stars, and the word 'HOPE' written at the bottom in yellow and blue frosting. Cali was actually pretty proud of the stars, the perfectly symmetrical ring of fondant stars, and the anchor made of yellow frosting. It was a rather beautiful cake, really.

Cali picked up the cake carefully, still humming, and brought it over to Connecticut who gasped,

"Is it done?"

She nodded, brandishing the masterpiece,

"Did I do it right?"

Connecticut's jaw dropped,

"How did you...it's amazing!"

"So, I _did_ do it right!"

Connecticut jumped up from her couch and took the cake carefully from Cali,

"She'll be here any minute, if you want to-"

"Wait, don't-!"

The splattering sound made Cali's heart skip a beat. The once beautiful frosting was now smeared all over Cali's shoes and the tile floor. Connecticut paled,

"Did I just-"

"Yes. Yes you did."

* * *

><p>Yay! Slightly longer chapter this time! Thank you to EverythingMath for the idea! So, I would like to apologize to all the readers who have just found my story and haven't even caught up with this chapter (IT'S CHAPTER 80 HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!) and I hope you can stick with us! Let's see, please review, give me ideas, and, of course, see you next time!<p> 


	80. Warrior

**1848**

She sat in the tree, clutching Oso with all her life, tears leaking out of her eyes. A few hours ago, Alta had learned of a rebellion led by her people, creating their own republic, and she would've been a lot happier if it didn't mean she had to leave Mexico. She tried to forget about it, but the hurt look on her padre's face had really made her feel guilty. Alta prayed, rubbing the wooden cross that hung around her neck,

_Please, let this be the only war I ever go_ through...

**1862**

It simply wasn't fair to California. Having to watch as she sent man after man to their deaths while she sat at home. The Civil War, they called it.

_There's not a thing civil about it, if you ask me._

Cali thought back to when Texas had come to speak with her peacefully about a month ago,

_"Oh, come on Cali! Don't ya wanna join us? You can be your own republic again!" _

_Cali shook her head, _

_"I'm a free state, Tex. I'm fine right where I am." _

_She saw the pain in his eyes but she knew that he wasn't really hurt by her, just the fact that she wouldn't support his cause,_

_"Well, just think it over, will ya?" _

She had only been a state for ten years but she couldn't help but feel guilty. If she had just listened and split into two states, Northern and Southern California, then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened.

_No, I can't do that to myself. This is not my fault._

NorCal was only a thought, despite claiming he was a state, and she couldn't blame herself for everything. This went back much further than anything she had done.

She looked in the mirror and picked up the scissors, examining the metal carefully before looking back up at the mirror. Her hands went to the braids that hung from her head and she tugged on one. She said to herself confidently,

"If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right."

Cali took a deep breath, raising the scissors and cutting the braid clean off. It fell to the floor with a quiet thud and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. In the mirror, she didn't look half bad. She toyed with the now short ends of her hair, declaring them even enough, and then raised the scissors to the other braid, cutting this one off more calmly.

After disposing of the hair, Cali found bandages in her pantry and removed her shirt. She had only recently gone through puberty, even though she was about 16, and now it was very obvious that she was a girl.

With a grunt, she wrapped the thick bandages around her torso, binding herself tightly. Once the bandages were in place and she put a shirt on, she looked at herself in the mirror again. Her clothes easily showed off her hips and that wouldn't do. She found a pair of Levi jeans that was a few sizes too big. Using a belt to keep them in place, she managed to get the jeans to conceal her feminine legs and waist.

"Well, I look manly enough."

She rubbed her chin and thought about the bearded men in the city. She grabbed a brown bandana and tied it around her head, covering her mouth, chin, and part of her petite nose. She barely even recognized herself in the mirror. The only things she left were her eyes, which she couldn't change, and her necklace, which she couldn't bring herself to get rid of,

"Hello, I am here to fight in the army."

She sounded like a man, deepening her voice, and impersonating the American accent was easy enough,

"My name is..."

She paused. America had renamed her Angel a decade or so ago and it _was_ a unisex name,

"My name is Jones. Angel Jones."

She secured the straps of her holster, which held her two guns, and tightened the bandanna, cringing when she felt the bandages around her chest cut into her skin,

"Pues, no dia como hoy."

* * *

><p>Joining the California Column was easy enough. They were welcome to every man who volunteered and soon Cali was marching east to where Texas had expanded his army in the New Mexico territory. She held her gun proudly and marched beneath the Union flag, holding her head high and her Bear flag higher. When she and the rest of the infantry reached New Mexico, she fired on Texas's men. It was a brutal battle but they managed to push them back. It wasn't without pain, however,<p>

"You're hurt!"

Cali had been shot in the arm and a paramedic noticed. He took out his kit,

"Here, let me dress it for you. Take your shirt off, please."

Cali froze and then said in her deep voice,

"I-I can't."

"Sir, I need to clean this."

"No!"

The medic gave her a suspicious look but didn't object when she took the bandages from him, "

I'll do it."

He sighed dejectedly,

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know."

* * *

><p>One day, while she was packing up her supplies, she was knocked unconscious by a Confederate soldier. Cali was taken hostage and when she awoke, she was face to face with Texas himself,<p>

"Well, if it isn't one a Cali's boys."

He laughed, taking his gun out casually and spinning it on his finger. Cali refused to make eye contact, looking down at the floor, afraid he might recognize her. The bandanna was still on her face and she still had all her clothes, not her guns, however, so her identity was still secret. Her hands were tied behind her back to the chair she was sitting in and she struggled with the ropes,

"Don't bother."

Texas snorted,

"Those ropes would hold a grizzly."

_That's ironic._

Cali didn't say a word, knowing Texas would see right through any fake accent. He was rather intelligent, after all, and knew a bluff when he saw one. Texas took a step forward and Cali tensed. He grabbed the front of her shirt and put his face close to hers,

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Look at me."

He shook her harshly but she squeezed her eyes shut. Texas raised a fist and swung, knocking her head sideways. She let out a yelp of pain but still didn't speak,

"What, are ya deaf? Are the yanks that desperate?"

He punched her again and blood trickled out of her nose, soaking the bandana. Texas tore the cloth off and laughed,

"Ya have a very girly face for a fella."

Texas punched her in the gut and her eyes flew open momentarily before snapping shut again,

"Now, tell me, what tricks do the yanks have for us, hm? Got any secrets ya'd like to tell?"

She snarled at him and he laughed,

"I'll take that as a no."

He punched her hard in the cheek, her head falling limply after. She was working on the bonds tying her hands back at the moment and had almost got the first knot undone. Texas grabbed her chin, holding her face level with his as he punched her hard in the gut,

"You're free to talk whenever you're done with all this."

She coughed up a small amount of blood and took shallow breaths and Texas snorted,

"Ya yanks are weak."

He kicked her the shin and she finally got the ropes undone. She sprung forward, kicking the chair back and punching Texas in the head. He fell backwards and she made a break for it but he grabbed her ankle,

"Come back here!"

He pulled her to the floor and she yelped, falling flat on her face. Texas pushed her over and sat on her ribs, crushing her, and he threw punch after punch at her face. With a crack, her nose snapped and she screamed with pain. Texas shouted at her but she didn't catch any of it. Then, suddenly he stopped,

"Wait."

He grabbed the necklace that hung around her neck, pulling her off the floor, and thumbed the red star,

"I know this necklace."

He looked at her face carefully, gasping when he recognized her baby blue eyes,

"Cali?"

Cali would've laughed but she could hardly breathe. She spat at him,

"Howdy, partner."

With a thud, he let go of the necklace and her head hit the floor. Texas got off of her, carefully not putting any more weight on her and she said,

"Where are you going?"

Texas fixed his hat, turning away from her,

"I don't hit girls."

Cali sat up,

"Come back here and fight me!"

She got to her feet and put up her fists,

"Come back here and fight me like a man!"

Texas snorted,

"Ya mean like the man ya pretend to be? Leave the fightin' to the guys, Cali. A woman has no place on the battlefield."

Cali screamed at him as he walked away,

"I could take you anyway of the week! You're just scared of me!"

Texas froze and slowly turned to her, his face dark,

"Listen, little lady,"

Cali snorted and crossed her arms but didn't say anything,

"I ain't about to hit a girl. You're nose is broken and I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Cali had thrown a left hook. He grunted and Cali kicked her foot up, pinning him to the wall with the sole of her foot at his neck,

"I am so sick and tired of people underestimating me!"

Texas wheezed,

"Cali, your foot-"

She pressed harder, cutting him off,

"Shut up and listen to me! For once, could someone take me seriously? Is that too much to ask for?"

Texas grabbed her foot and twisted it, knocking her off balance and he caught her. Texas snarled,

"Now, you have no right to be here. I'm sendin' you on the first train back home."

Cali kicked and yelled but Texas had the upper hand. He carried her out of the tent and dumped her on the floor,

"You bastardo!"

"Cali, you have no place here. Just go home and leave the fighting to the men."

* * *

><p><strong>1946 <strong>

She stepped on board the ship, shouldering her bag, and saluted her commander,

"Sir,"

He saluted her back and waved her over to the other women. Cali had joined WAVES since the Navy wouldn't accept her because she was a woman. WAVES, or Women Accepted for Volunteer Services, welcomed her with open arms. She had over one hundred years of sailing experience, it would be ridiculous to not let her fight. It was her job to protect her citizens, she knew that, and her diligence and skill caused her to quickly rise through the ranks.

Soon, she was allowed in the actual Navy. One day, on her ship, a soldier said to her,

"What _are_ you doing on this ship, miss?"

Cali paused, her frown quickly changing to a sickly sweet smile,

"Commanding it."

She turned and walked back, the soldiers she passed saluting her, and she smirked smugly to herself. On the warship, she saw battle only a few times. America and DC had only let her join the army because she had begged them and because she assured them that she wouldn't be caught in any huge battles. There were few Japanese submarines and so most of her time was spent simply patrolling for other threats. There were rumors of airstrikes or a large fleet of Japanese ships making it's way to the US but Cali couldn't bring herself to believe them. It was hard enough knowing that her land, her people, were under attack and in constant danger, she didn't need to think about the chance of actually loosing anything more.

One night, all of the men were taking out photographs of their families, wives, daughters, sons, pets, even, but Cali was reluctant to take out her own personal photo. One of the soldiers laughed,

"Oh come on, we want to see the lucky man who gets to see..."

He looked her up and down, causing Cali to grimace,

"All of _that_."

Everyone laughed, Cali turning pink, and encouraged her to take out the little slip of paper. Cali sighed, reaching into her breast pocket, getting a few whoops from the troops. She rolled her eyes and produced a photo,

"There, happy? She's all I have."

Cali tossed the photo to the center of the table, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. The same soldier, his name was Nick, who made the comment before picked up the photo, snorting when he looked at it,

"You only have her? I suppose the Jap is a good friend, or something."

"Don't call her that. Her name is Monica."

Everyone at the table laughed,

"Geez, calm down, it's just a nickname."

"It's a slur."

Her withering glare made the laughter dissipate. The soldier cleared his throat,

"Well, Miss Jones, I'm sure _Monica_ will be very happy to see you again once she gets out."

Cali hesitated, "What do you mean get out?"

nodded,

"They rounded up all the Japs- I mean, Japanese folk, and carted 'em off. It's for our safety, though. I would be thanking the prez, if I were you."

Cali clenched her fist under the table, gritting her teeth to keep back a biting comment,

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The end of the war was suppose to bring joy and celebration, but Cali found herself spiraling down into a deep depression. Her girlfriend, the only person she had ever truly loved, was gone. When she had gotten home to their penthouse in San Francisco, it was cold and empty. There was a note lying on the counter in veru rushed handwriting. Cali picked it up and read it slowly,<p>

**Angel,**

**I love you, but I must go. I hope you return to see this letter, I love you, I love you, I've loved you since the day I met you, and I may not return to you. But do not cry, I love you and you must be strong. Please, take care of yourself, I love you.**

**愛しています,**

**Monica**

Cali dropped to her knees, clutching the letter in her hand as she felt her heart shatter. She whimpered,

"Monica, no-"

Tears filled her eyes and she fell to the side.

_Damn war, damn president, damn world, damn death, damn everything..._

She closed her eyes, not wanting to feel, but there were shooting pains in her chest and she was breaking the skin on her hand from gripping the paper so hard. The tears spilled over and she began to sob.

For the first time in her life, she wished she could die.

* * *

><p>*Eminem's <em>Without Me<em> plays* _Guess who's back, back again. Say he's back, tell a friend. _It's good to be back and posting guys! I'm so thankful to all the people who stayed with me and put up with my crap and in thanks I give you angst galore. I felt so sad writing this and it's not even the full story. There will be a continuation of the Monica story, btw, so look out for that and get your tissue boxes ready. Now, I'm thinking of changing it to an update every _week _or one simply every three days so let me know what's cool with you guys. Let's see, Eminem, tissues, oh! Extra special thanks to SilentScreaming1944 for her wonderful drawings! Please read and review and I'll see you next time!


End file.
